Hindsight
by Linsy
Summary: Emma se réveille un beau matin et réalise qu'elle est revenue à son premier jour à Storybrooke. Une chance s'offre à elle de faire les choses différemment, et elle a bien l'intention de la saisir. C'est l'occasion d'être amie avec Regina plus tôt que prévu. Et comme on dit, pourquoi pas plus si affinités... / Swan Queen.
1. Chapitre 1 : Voyage dans le temps

**_Bonjour les amis !  
__Vous connaissez ce moment béni où vous fermez les yeux, vous abandonnant au sommeil, et que brusquement l'inspiration vous saisit ? Et que vous trouvez ça tellement génial que vous vous levez pour écrire, et qu'importe s'il est 2h du matin et que vous avez un rendez-vous super important à l'aube ? Oui, je suis sûre que vous connaissez. Fin du racontage de vie, promis.  
__Je tente enfin un Swan Queen, comme j'en rêve depuis le début. J'espère que je serais à la hauteur._**

**_Petites précisions : Il y a un risque de spoilers sur la saison 4. Pas trop pour le moment mais ça viendra._**

_**PS : Le titre vient d'une série portant le même nom et qui m'a inspiré l'idée. Hindsight signifie « sagesse rétrospective ». Ce n'est pas un crossover.**_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

**_Pairing : Emma/Regina, parce que le Swan Queen, c'est la base. D'abord._**

**_Rating : K+. _**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage dans le temps**

Emma rêvait. Dans son rêve, une belle femme blonde se transformait en dragon dans la bibliothèque, faisant tomber toutes les étagères. Puis une autre femme apparut et, d'un geste de la main, elle changea un petit garçon roux en dalmatien. Finalement, une magnifique brune jeta un sort qui les endormit tous. Puis elle regarda droit devant elle, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage. Emma se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un bond dans son lit.

Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité, elle réalisa que quelque clochait. Mais que diable faisait-elle chez Granny ? Repoussant la couverture, la jeune femme posa les pieds par terre, surprise par la fraîcheur du sol. Cette sensation semblait _réelle_, et pourtant, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste tellement habituel qu'elle ne s'en serait normalement pas rendu compte, mais elle s'en rendit compte aujourd'hui. Car ses cheveux étaient nettement plus courts.

Elle s'approcha d'une coiffeuse verte d'un goût douteux et s'admira longuement, n'osant pas y croire. Ses cheveux étaient courts et _bouclés_. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Quelqu'un lui avait probablement jeté un sort. Avait-elle traversé un nouveau portail temporel dont elle aurait oublié jusqu'à l'existence ? Tout était possible. Il s'agissait de Storybrooke, après tout. Mais oui, elle était à Storybrooke ! Et chez Granny, plus précisément. Cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois.

Emma commençait tout juste à saisir toutes les implications de la situation lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à sa porte. Elle entrouvrit avec curiosité et découvrit Regina, un panier de pommes dans les bras. Oh, oui. Elle se souvenait très bien de ça. Elle ouvrit complètement la porte, saisie d'une brusque envie de rire. C'était nerveux, elle n'y pouvait rien. Masquant son hilarité de son mieux, elle s'appuya négligemment contre l'embrasure de la porte.

La blonde réalisa soudain qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et une petite culotte. Avait-elle ouvert à Regina dans cette tenue la première fois ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, mais elle pensait bien que c'était possible. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Evidemment, autrefois, elle n'en avait rien eu à faire de ce que Regina pouvait penser d'elle. C'était avant qu'elle ne décide d'être son amie, à une époque où elle la haïssait encore.

\- Vous savez que le Honeycrisp est le plus robuste et le plus vigoureux des pommiers ? commença la brune, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage.

Emma fut saisie d'une brusque envie de l'assommer avec son panier. Les pommes étaient-elles empoisonnées ? C'était de la Méchante Reine tout craché.

\- En fait, oui, j'étais au courant, répondit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

Aussitôt, elle sentit qu'elle avait gaffé. Si elle avait vraiment traversé un portail temporel, alors elle ne devait pas changer le passé. Mais elle n'était pas le genre de personne à supporter de revivre quoi que ce soit. La routine, ce n'était pas son truc.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Regina.

Emma s'abstint de répondre. Pas la peine d'essayer de disserter sur un sujet qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. D'autant que la brune avait pour habitude de la prendre en faute.

\- J'en ai un dont je m'occupe depuis que je suis enfant, reprit Regina. Et je dois dire…

Elle saisit une pomme, la proposant à Emma dans un geste séducteur. La blonde sentit comme une décharge la parcourir. Elle avait oublié à quel point Madame le maire savait se montrer charmante pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. La menace de sa voix était altérée par un ton encourageant des plus réussis. Mais Emma savait à qui elle avait affaire, désormais. Sans même lui laisser finir sa phrase, elle répliqua :

\- Non, merci. Les pommes, c'est pas mon truc.

_Depuis que mon fils... Je veux dire, NOTRE fils, a failli mourir empoisonné par un chausson aux pommes. Ce qui ne s'est pas encore produit._

\- Oh, vraiment ? Quel dommage. J'espérais vous faire un cadeau de départ.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, répliqua la blonde, acide.

Elle était partagée entre son animosité envers Regina, qui remontait à la surface en revoyant cette ancienne version d'elle, et l'amitié toute neuve qu'elle lui vouait et à laquelle elle s'accrochait désespérément. Après tout, elle avait là une merveilleuse occasion de faire les choses différemment.

\- Je n'essaye pas de vous enlever Henry, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je le verrais selon vos conditions.

\- Henry a déjà une mère, Mademoiselle Swan. Il n'a pas besoin de vous.

Emma fit appel à toute sa patience. Il serait trop dommage d'égorger Regina maintenant, son aide allait s'avérer utile par la suite.

\- Henry a déjà assez de problèmes, poursuivit la brune. Votre présence risque de le perturber.

L'intonation de sa voix surprit la Sauveuse. Elle avait oublié à quel point sa presque amie se montrait sèche et cassante par le passé. Certes, elle l'était toujours parfois, en particulier avec elle. Mais toute la douceur que le contact d'Henry avait créée, sans parler de son amitié avec Blanche et de son amour pour Robin, avait disparu. Non, rectification. Cela n'avait jamais existé. Voyant que son interlocutrice ne réagissait pas, Regina ajouta :

\- Je gère la situation. Les petits soucis d'Henry vont s'arranger. Il est prit en charge à ce niveau-là.

_Oh non, je ne tomberai pas dans ton piège_.

\- Oui, j'ai croisé Ar… Le docteur Hopper, hier soir. Je suis sûre qu'il est un soutient indispensable pour notre fils.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle réfléchirait mieux au choix de ses mots, la prochaine fois.

\- Henry n'est pas votre fils, s'énerva la brune. Et je pense que vous devriez quitter Storybrooke.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Si elle oubliait que la situation était totalement dingue, Emma devait reconnaître qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup. Regina fit un pas en avant, menaçante.

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas, Mademoiselle Swan. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire diabolique puis elle tourna les talons, disparaissant bien vite dans les escaliers. Restée seule, Emma referma la porte. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, complètement épuisée. Elle se remémora ses premiers jours à Storybrooke, contente de savoir à peu près ce qui l'attendait. Mais qu'était-elle censée faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de découragement.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à rester en place. Elle passa rapidement par la salle de bain, lissant désespérément ses cheveux avec de l'eau, puis enfila ses vêtements de la veille. _Ouais, c'est ça. De la veille, il y a quatre ans_. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle fut descendue dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle prit tout naturellement la porte menant au restaurant, persuadée qu'une bonne journée ne pouvait commencer qu'avec un bon café. Ou même pourquoi pas un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

Emma s'assit au bar sans même prendre le temps de regarder autour d'elle, son attention immédiatement attirée par un journal replié. Une photo d'elle des moins avantageuses figurait en première page, illustrant un article de Sidney Glass. Alors qu'elle se remettait à réfléchir aux implications de ce saut dans le temps – sans toutefois réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la chiffonnait – Ruby fit glisser une tasse devant elle.

\- Et voilà ! lança joyeusement la serveuse.

\- Merci, mais j'ai pas…

Emma s'interrompit. Les souvenirs remontaient à sa mémoire en vagues déferlantes et douloureuses. Elle fit volte-face avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Graham était bien là, en chair et en os. Il était tranquillement posé sur sa banquette, fixant son café avec indifférence. La blonde s'approcha lentement, incapable de refermer la bouche. La situation était logique, et en même temps, elle ne l'était pas. Graham était mort, nom d'un chien ! Il avait rendu son dernier soupir entre ses bras. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pourrait oublier ce moment-là un jour.

L'apercevant, le Shérif se redressa et lança :

\- Ah, vous avez décidé de rester !

Emma réalisa que l'expression de son visage devait lui donner un air des plus stupides. Cet éclair de lucidité lui permit de revenir à la réalité et de commencer à digérer lentement l'information du retour à la vie de Graham. Même si une petite voix dans sa tête continuait de hurler en continu. Et peu importe ce que ce cri de détresse signifiait, finalement.

\- Euh oui, répondit-elle avec un temps de retard. Je me sens bien ici.

\- Bonne nouvelle pour le secteur touristique, mauvaise nouvelle pour les panneaux de la ville ! blagua le Shérif, prenant un air désolé de circonstance.

Emma éclata de rire. Quel humour merdique, franchement ! Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir ri la première fois, d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois, tout était différent. Il était là, pour de vrai. Il était _vivant_. Soudain, une nouvelle évidence se forma dans son esprit. Si Graham était vivant, alors cela signifiait que Neal l'était également. Elle ferma les yeux, réprimant un sanglot. La perte de son premier amour était une douleur avec laquelle elle vivait désormais. Elle n'était pas prête à passer au travers de toute cette souffrance une fois encore. Après quelques minutes de lutte silencieuse, elle parvint à mettre l'information dans un coin de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur des choses plus urgentes.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une petite voix, tout près d'elle.

La Sauveuse rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son fils de dix ans. Il portait son uniforme de l'école, avec sa belle chemise blanche bien repassée. Une émotion indéfinissable envahit Emma tandis qu'elle le contemplait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir tout à refaire, mais sa relation avec son fils, elle était prête à la rebâtir consciencieusement. Car jamais elle ne l'avait considéré comme acquis. Émue, elle posa une main sur son épaule – si bas, oh mon Dieu, si bas – et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu es si petit, murmura-t-elle, amusée.

Henry fronça les sourcils. Emma secoua la tête, chassant ses émotions au loin. Elle devait garder la tête froide, rester concentrée. Prenant sur elle pour afficher une expression joviale, pour redevenir la « maman biologique cool » d'autrefois, elle accepta d'accompagner son fils à l'école. Ils traversèrent la rue et le jeune garçon amena aussitôt la conversation où il le désirait :

\- On doit parler du sort que ma mère a jeté. Il faut le rompre et vite. Heureusement, j'ai un plan. Étape numéro un : l'identification ! J'ai décidé d'appeler ça l'Opération Cobra.

Emma sourit dans le vide. Cela la changerait de l'Opération Mangouste. Au moins, là, elle savait où elle allait. A ce propos… Pourquoi ne briserait-elle pas la malédiction tout de suite ? Il lui suffirait d'embrasser son fils sur le front, comme elle l'avait fait à l'hôpital. La voix de Crochet résonna dans sa tête : « changer le cours des choses pourrait avoir des répercussions sur nous tous ». Son cœur se serra à l'idée que son petit-ami se trouvait toujours dans la Forêt Enchantée. Elle réalisa qu'elle risquait de ne jamais faire sa connaissance si elle changeait le passé.

\- Toi et moi, on a un énorme avantage ! reprit joyeusement Henry, tirant sa mère de ses sombres pensées.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, ramenant son sac à dos sur son ventre pour en sortir des pages de son livre de contes.

\- Ma mère sait pas qui tu es parce que j'ai déchiré la fin du livre ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement. C'est la partie qui parle de toi.

Emma saisit les pages entre ses mains tremblantes. Une illustration montrait le prince Charmant déposant son bébé dans l'armoire magique. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une discussion avec son père. Hélas, dans cette ville, seul Henry croyait en la magie. Emma écarquilla les yeux. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais est-ce qu'aller parler à Jefferson changerait le futur ? Elle n'en savait rien.

La mère et le fils reprirent silencieusement le chemin de l'école. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'imposant bâtiment, Henry se retourna et lança :

\- Je savais que tu finirais par me croire !

Il disparut sur un dernier sourire, s'engouffrant dans l'école à la suite d'une marée d'autres élèves. Emma retint son souffle lorsque sa mère se tourna vers elle. Habituellement, elle aurait eu droit à l'une de ces étreintes chaleureuses qui lui faisaient sentir qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille abandonnée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devrait se contenter d'une discussion avec Mary-Margaret, la maîtresse d'école de son fils et rien d'autre.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire, murmura Blanche.

Elle semblait si douce et fragile, il était difficile de l'imaginer en reine guerrière. Mais Emma connaissait la force et le courage de sa mère. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard encourageant, comme pour la pousser à lui répondre. Elle avait toujours su renverser ses barrières, percer à jour ses sentiments.

\- J'ai rien fait du tout, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes restée.

Mary Margaret sembla hésiter, puis elle reprit :

\- Regina, elle sait que vous êtes encore là ?

\- Oh oui, elle le sait.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques réflexions polies, puis Blanche dû la laisser pour rejoindre ses élèves. Emma revint lentement sur ses pas, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle se souvenait être allée chez Archie, la première fois, tombant dans le piège de la Méchante Reine. Elle n'avait aucune envie de recommencer. Même si couper le pommier de Regina avait été une douce vengeance et qu'elle aurait adoré le faire à nouveau.

Emma avait une chance unique de faire les choses différemment et elle avait envie de la saisir, ne serais-ce que pour empêcher la mort de Graham et celle de Neal. Mais cela serait renoncer pour toujours à un avenir qui lui tenait à cœur. Qui pouvait dire si elle serait capable d'influencer l'histoire de façon à rencontrer Killian, par exemple ? Elle avait envie de retourner à sa réalité et, en même temps, elle était curieuse de voir de quelle façon elle pouvait changer les choses.

Peut-être avait-elle échoué dans son rôle de Sauveuse ? Peut-être étais-ce sa chance d'améliorer les choses ? De tout recommencer, mais de la bonne manière. Hélas, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle aurait bien posé la question à August, mais il n'était pas encore à Storybrooke. Elle s'appuya contre le mur de la bibliothèque, laissant passer les minutes. Bientôt, le moment fut passé. Elle n'était pas allée voir Archie. Elle avait changé les choses.

Elle hésita à passer chez Regina. Elle pourrait lui dire la vérité, quémander son aide. Le seul problème étant qu'elle était la seule en possession des souvenirs qui les reliaient. Parler de sa connaissance de la magie et de son rôle dans la malédiction amènerait Emma à une mort certaine. Finalement, Regina avait raison. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à la sous-estimer. Elle ne doutait pas que cela avait mené pas mal de gens à un décès prématuré.

Finalement, Emma suivit son intuition et grimpa dans sa voiture. Elle roula en direction de la maison du chapelier fou, espérant secrètement qu'il n'allait pas la séquestrer si elle lui disait la vérité. Elle pourrait peut-être même faire fonctionner son chapeau, qui sait ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait pas de magie dans ce monde. Et puis, un détail de cette importance changerait forcément le futur. Emma continuait à faire comme si elle n'avait pas le moins du monde interféré. Cela la rassurait.

La Sauveuse coupa le contact, se garant à une dizaine de mètres de la maison de Jefferson. Les souvenirs de leur première rencontre lui revinrent et elle sentit l'hésitation l'envahir. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait bien choisir quoi faire, à un moment ou un autre. Et la patience n'était pas vraiment sa plus grande vertu. Finalement, Emma sortit de la voiture, claquant la portière par mégarde. Elle prit plusieurs longues inspirations, avant de marcher résolument vers la porte de l'immense manoir.

* * *

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par review, tout commentaire sera bienvenu ! Si j'ai fait n'importe quoi, vous pouvez aussi me le dire, il est 4h du matin après tout... Si vous ne savez pas comment tuer le temps en attendant mon prochain chapitre, j'ai un Sleeping Warrior et un Red Beauty qui n'attendent que vous. A très bientôt (maximum une semaine, sûrement avant, je fonctionne comme ça). Ciao !**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Décisions

**_OMG. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'en reviens pas. Vous êtes tellement des amours de suivre cette histoire. Merci aux follows, favs, reviews ! C'est tellement encourageant._  
_J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! Le Swan Queen sera progressif, vous vous en doutez certainement, Regina est toujours en mode « méchante » pour le moment mais sa rédemption est proche. Il y a pas mal de choses à gérer. Je posterai tous les deux/trois jours, que vous n'ayez pas à attendre indéfiniment._  
_Merci encore, et bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Décisions**

Emma frappa timidement à la porte du manoir. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Jefferson depuis leur première rencontre. Henry lui avait dit qu'il avait retrouvé sa fille et ils vivaient probablement heureux tous les deux. Hélas, puisqu'elle se trouvait dans le passé, cela ne s'était jamais produit.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Emma aperçut le visage du chapelier, qui se trouvait à l'ombre d'un couloir, derrière la porte qu'il avait entrouverte. Il toisait sa visiteuse avec une évidente méfiance.

\- J'espère que oui, répondit-elle.

Jefferson recula dans le noir et lui fit signe d'entrer. A l'intérieur, tous les volets étaient tirés, donnant à la jeune femme une immédiate sensation de claustrophobie. Son hôte la conduisit jusqu'à son salon et lui fit face, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, restant à bonne distance.

\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan. Je suis celle qui va briser la malédiction.

Elle aurait dû s'y habituer depuis le temps, mais cela lui semblait toujours complètement dingue. Le chapelier la dévorait maintenant du regard. Sans répondre, il se précipita vers une pièce attenante et revint muni d'un chapeau haut-de-forme.

\- Vous pouvez le faire fonctionner ?

Il y avait une supplication dans sa voix. Emma s'en voulut de le décevoir.

\- Il n'y a pas de magie, ici, répondit-elle.

\- Si, il y en a ! Vous, vous avez de la magie.

La blonde poussa un soupir. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'une discussion avec lui serait presque impossible.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore brisé la malédiction ? s'enquit-il d'un ton brusque.

\- Parce que je… Je viens du futur. Et je ne dois pas changer le passé.

Jefferson arqua un sourcil. Génial, le chapelier fou pensait qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Cette fois, elle avait vraiment touché le fond. Elle reprit, parlant très vite, soucieuse de se justifier :

\- J'aurais dû vous croire la première fois… Maintenant tout comme vous je suis l'une des seules personnes à Storybrooke qui croit en la magie. Et je voudrais vraiment rendre leur mémoire aux gens, en particulier mes parents, mais je ne dois rien changer. Même si j'ai peur de l'avoir déjà fait.

\- Donnez-moi une preuve que vous ne mentez pas.

Le regard d'Emma dériva jusqu'à la porte menant à la pièce remplie de chapeaux. Pièce dans laquelle, elle le savait, se trouvait un télescope permettant à Jefferson d'observer sa fille.

\- Je sais pour Grace, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve mais il n'en fit rien. Pendant un instant, il sembla lutter contre lui-même puis il baissa la tête, essuyant discrètement une larme.

\- Est-ce que je vais la retrouver ?

Le désespoir de sa voix atteignit Emma d'une façon à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était beaucoup adoucie avec le temps, grâce à la présence d'Henry et à celle de ses parents. Comme Regina, finalement, bien que le changement ait été plus visible pour cette dernière, étant donné son passé de Méchante Reine. Émue, la jeune femme s'approcha de son hôte, allant même jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule.

Elle aurait voulu lui mentir, protéger le futur, miser sur la vie qu'elle connaissait déjà. Mais tout lui semblait facile, soudain. Elle avait de son côté la connaissance des événements futurs, et elle se sentait capable de faire en sorte que les choses aillent là où elle le désirait. Dire la vérité à Jefferson était dangereux, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter de revivre toutes les douleurs de son passé. Et elle n'allait pas non plus fermer les yeux sur les douleurs des autres. Elle était la Sauveuse, après tout !

\- Vous la retrouverez, avoua-t-elle finalement. Même si je change le passé, même si je modifie les choses, je suis sûre que vous la retrouverez. Il me suffira de briser la malédiction et elle se souviendra de vous.

La reconnaissance brillait dans les yeux du chapelier. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Emma. Celle-ci sourit avec sincérité. Oui, elle pouvait changer les choses. Elle pouvait donner une véritable fin heureuse aux gens qui en attendaient tellement d'elle.

\- Allons-nous retourner dans notre monde ? voulut savoir Jefferson.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ça dépend de trop de choses. Je n'arrive pas à avoir une vue d'ensemble, je ne visualise que les problèmes présents, ceux sur lesquels j'ai une influence. Le futur est pour moi ce que le passé est pour vous : quelque chose d'immuable, un repaire solide. Et… Je dois reconnaître que j'ai peur de vivre dans l'incertitude sur ce qui doit ou non se produire.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ?

\- Si, bien sûr… Mais je me souviens d'un futur qui ne serait pas en accord avec le nouveau futur que je risque de provoquer.

Jefferson rit silencieusement.

\- Et moi je me souviens de deux réalités qui s'opposent.

Le chapelier servit un thé à Emma, et ils discutèrent longuement sans aborder les sujets les plus dangereux. La jeune femme garda ce qu'elle savait pour elle, poussant plutôt son hôte à lui parler de ses souvenirs de la Forêt Enchantée et de sa fille, Grace. Elle ne quitta le manoir qu'en fin de journée, contente d'avoir réussi à prendre une décision. Il était hors de question qu'elle regarde Graham mourir sans rien tenter. Ni qu'elle laisse Regina lui livrer une guerre sans merci comme cela avait été le cas par le passé.

Il lui faudrait seulement être prudente. Ne pas influer sur les choses les plus importantes. Toujours rester sur ses gardes, ne jamais se laisser distraire. Tandis qu'elle traversait la ville au volant de sa coccinelle jaune, Emma réfléchissait aux choses qu'elle pouvait réellement faire pour les gens de Storybrooke. Peut-être pourrait-elle commencer par réunir ses parents ? Elle devait avoir confiance en son fils, lui seul avait toujours su quelle était la marche à suivre. Autrefois, elle avait douté de lui et lui avait fait du mal. Cette fois, elle allait pouvoir partir sur de meilleures bases avec Henry.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle se gara près du café Granny. Elle sortit et s'appuya contre sa voiture, résolue à attendre son fils. A cette heure-ci, il était à sa séance avec le Docteur Hopper. De loin, elle vit Ruby traverser la rue, vêtue de rouge de la tête aux pieds. La Sauveuse laissa son regard errer sur la ville. Sa réalité lui manquait affreusement. Ses parents, oui, mais aussi son petit frère, et bien sûr Killian. Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'ils étaient encore exactement là où ils devaient être.

\- Emma ?

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il l'appelle « maman », mais il était sûrement encore trop tôt pour cela.

\- Coucou ! dit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle attira Henry dans ses bras avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Une partie d'elle espéra pouvoir retourner à son « autre réalité » pour discuter de tout cela avec son fils. Le Henry de quatorze ans raffolait toujours de ces histoires, pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Tu me raccompagnes ? demanda-t-il, tout heureux de découvrir sa mère si affectueuse.

Emma prit pleinement conscience du courage de son enfant. Il avait affronté ce monde hostile avec toutes ses croyances, luttant pour se faire entendre, et tout ce temps persuadé que sa mère adoptive ne l'aimait pas. Encore une chose que la jeune femme avait bien l'intention de changer. Car Henry était un élément capital dans la rédemption de Regina.

\- Tu as lu les pages ? demanda le petit garçon, qui marchait fièrement aux côtés de sa maman.

\- Oui, j'ai tout lu attentivement. Et je pense que tu as raison.

\- Alors tu vas rompre la malédiction ?

\- Du calme, petit. On va y aller étape par étape.

Henry sourit à sa mère. Celle-ci fut touchée par son bonheur évident. Trop vite à son goût, ils furent devant la maison du maire. De loin, Emma vit une silhouette s'éloigner. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur Gold. Hélas, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était ou non en possession de ses souvenirs. Après tout, la malédiction était de lui, et il pouvait très bien avoir fait en sorte de s'avantager. Un sentiment de panique monta en elle lorsqu'elle envisagea la possibilité qu'il soit derrière toute cette histoire. Elle s'attendait à tout de sa part.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas suivi mes conseils.

Regina attendait le retour de son fils avec une peur croissante. La présence de sa mère biologique en ville était une menace pour le bonheur de sa famille et pour sa fin heureuse. Et elle n'était pas du genre à laisser qui que ce soit se mettre entre elle et ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, mon chéri. Je dois parler avec Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma salua son fils, qui s'engouffra dans la maison sur un dernier regard désolé. Puis elle regarda son ancienne ennemie, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle devait sans cesse se rappeler que la personne qui lui faisait face était différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Il s'agissait bien de la Méchante Reine, chose dont elle n'avait eu conscience que très tardivement. Dire que quelques jours plus tôt, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Son amitié avait une importance toute particulière pour la blonde.

\- Vous voulez me reprendre mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Regina.

\- Non. Je veux seulement avoir une place dans sa vie.

\- Vous avez perdu ce droit lorsque vous l'avez abandonné !

Emma réprima un mouvement de colère. Elle savait bien qu'il fallait y aller doucement, ne pas forcer les choses. Laisser à Regina le temps de lui faire confiance. Alors, d'un ton calme et posé, elle répondit :

\- Vous avez raison. Je vous le demande comme un service. Je pense que ça pourrait être bien pour Henry, mais la décision finale vous revient. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous voler votre fils. Il ne m'appartient pas plus qu'il ne vous appartient. Il est revenu vers moi et je me sens le devoir de lui montrer que je ne l'ai pas abandonné parce qu'il ne comptait pas à mes yeux. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous abandonné ?

C'était une question que Regina ne lui avait jamais posé par le passé. Emma répondit avec sincérité :

\- Je voulais qu'il ait toutes ses chances. Et ça a fonctionné. Je suis contente que vous soyez sa mère. Je sais que vous l'aimez.

La brune fronça les sourcils. La veille encore, la blonde avait semblé douter de ses sentiments envers son enfant. Comme s'il était possible de connaître Henry, de l'élever, de le voir chaque jour et de ne pas l'aimer. Elle aurait souhaité que ça ne l'atteigne pas. Mais elle ressentait une certaine reconnaissance envers son ennemie, car sans elle jamais il n'y aurait eu Henry. Elle lui devait sans le vouloir le plus grand bonheur de sa vie.

Regina comprenait bien qu'elle perdrait son fils si elle l'empêchait de mieux connaître sa mère biologique. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de les autoriser à se voir, puis de faire en sorte que Sidney lui fasse un rapport complet de chacun de leurs déplacements. Elle se força donc à sourire et annonça, maîtrisant sa voix pour en retirer la haine :

\- Je suis d'accord. Vous pouvez passer du temps avec Henry. Bien entendu, toutes les décisions me reviennent.

\- Bien entendu.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Emma, un peu gênée, fit volte-face après un maladroit « bon ben j'y vais » et marcha en direction de Chez Granny en réfléchissant intensément. Elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait faire évoluer sa relation avec Regina, aller vers une amitié sincère comme celle qu'elle essayait de construire dans le futur. Tout avait toujours été si compliqué entre elles... Cette fois, Emma voulait prendre les bonnes décisions. Elle voulait qu'un jour ils forment tous les trois une véritable famille. Dans laquelle on se soutenait quoi qu'il arrive.

Emma prit son repas du soir chez Granny, en compagnie d'une Ruby plus bavarde que dans son souvenir. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec intérêt, surprise de constater à quel point tout était étrange à ses yeux, maintenant qu'elle savait que les personnes qu'elle fréquentait avaient toutes de faux souvenirs. Lorsque son sentiment de mélancolie s'intensifia, elle sortit discrètement, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière le restaurant.

Sa vie était devenue un tel désastre. En apparence, tout allait bien. Elle vivait avec ses parents, son petit frère et son fils. Elle partageait la vie de Killian, qui était fou amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, tout sonnait terriblement faux. Elle en avait même été jusqu'à douter de l'honnêteté de ses parents. Quant à Crochet, il restait un pirate, qu'il la fréquente ou non. Elle savait qui il avait été avant de la rencontrer, et elle savait qu'il avait changé à son contact. Mais il y avait une part de lui qui lui échappait perpétuellement. Un morceau de son cœur et de sa vie sur lequel elle n'avait pas le moindre pouvoir.

Emma se laissa glisser le long du mur, tombant au ralenti. Une fois au sol, elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées, laissant sa tête reposer sur ses genoux. Finalement, le pilier le plus solide de son existence était Regina. Elle en venait même parfois à être effrayée par l'intensité de la confiance qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Elle avait récemment réalisé qu'elle s'attendait toujours au pire de la part des gens, mais elle devait reconnaître que Regina était l'exception. Dès qu'elle avait entrevu sa possibilité de rédemption, elle s'était mise à croire en elle.

Oui, décidément, cette amitié importait pour Emma. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient comprendre autant de choses en elle, après tout. Et puis il y avait Henry, qui créait entre elles un lien vraiment important. Elle n'oublierait jamais à quel point elle avait admiré Regina lors de leur périple au Pays Imaginaire. Seule, jamais elle n'aurait pu sauver son fils. Elle était restée là, entravée par ses regrets, regardant une autre femme faire ce qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire. Elle admirait cette façon qu'avait Regina de ressentir les choses pleinement, de vivre à fond. Sans regrets.

Emma avait envie de se réfugier dans les bras de ses parents, dans l'une de ces étreintes familiale qui lui manquaient tellement. Elle se languissait également des gestes d'affection et des baisers de Killian. Mais finalement, c'était à Regina qu'elle avait envie de parler. Car elle avait envie d'être entendue et comprise, totalement. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle regrettait plus que toutes les autres, c'était d'avoir gâché leur possible amitié dès le début. Elle l'avait vu comme une ennemie – on ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer – elle avait choisi de voir le pire en elle.

Emma suivait cette quête de la fin heureuse avec passion, car cela lui parlait énormément. Elle aurait tout donné pour réécrire l'histoire, croire en son fils, être l'amie de Regina, pardonner à ses parents. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour accepter qu'elle regrettait tout cela. La plupart du temps, elle se trouvait des excuses, parce que c'était plus facile. Surtout en ce qui concernait ses parents. En mettant toujours de côté le fait qu'elle aussi avait abandonné Henry et qu'il aurait pu se retrouver en famille d'accueil comme elle plutôt qu'auprès de Regina.

Décidément, ce soir, peu importe à quoi elle pensait, tout la ramenait à Madame le maire. Elle se sentait toujours affreusement coupable d'avoir gâché son histoire avec Robin. Et elle éprouvait une immense reconnaissance envers Regina, depuis si longtemps, pour avoir été une mère pour Henry tandis qu'elle n'en avait pas été capable. Emma se fit la promesse de l'amener à sa fin heureuse, quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais, pour commencer, elle allait faire en sorte d'être son amie. C'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde.

Emma se releva. Elle allait réunir ses parents. Elle allait devenir l'amie de Regina. Elle allait veiller sur son fils. L'Opération Cobra pouvait commencer. Elle était prête à réécrire l'histoire.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! La suite dans deux ou trois jours, alors à bientôt !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le prince Charmant

**_Happy Once Day ! (oui, pour moi c'est aujourd'hui, pour la vostfr)  
__Je vous poste ce chapitre dans lequel il ne se passe rien de crucial (c'était difficile à éviter, mais bon) et pour me faire pardonner je vous poste le prochain très vite, car très bientôt les choses vont commencer à bouger !  
Merci encore aux follows, favs et reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Vous êtes tellement des amours._**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le prince Charmant**

Emma attendait sa mère dans la rue. Elle lui tendait un piège, en quelque sorte, espérant que l'histoire se répète et que Mary-Margaret lui propose de partager son appartement. Elle comptait sur son immense générosité, étant donné que certaines choses ne s'étaient pas produites entre elles. Emma n'avait pas été arrêtée par Graham, sa mère n'avait pas payé sa caution, jamais elles n'avaient eu cette discussion à cœur ouvert durant laquelle la Sauveuse avait décidé de rester à Storybrooke pour de bon.

Emma n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Bientôt, Mary-Margaret traversa la rue en marchant lentement, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne releva la tête qu'au dernier moment, manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Oh, je suis désolée !

\- C'est rien.

Blanche fronça les sourcils.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui. Je cherche un appartement.

Emma brandit le journal qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Il n'y a en a aucun de libre, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ai une chambre d'amis, si ça vous intéresse.

Emma tiqua. Elle détestait entendre sa mère la vouvoyer.

\- Vous feriez ça ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner. Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

\- C'est vrai mais je… J'ai confiance en vous. C'est étrange, mais dès que vous êtes arrivée, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on se connaissait déjà depuis pas mal de temps.

_Si tu savais_, pensa Emma, émue.

\- Vous voulez voir le loft ? proposa Mary-Margaret.

Emma accepta. Tout en marchant aux côtés de sa mère, elle se fit la réflexion que les choses commençaient enfin à se mettre en place.

OooOooOooO

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Emma sursauta. Les habitudes ayant la vie dure, voilà qu'elle avait tout naturellement pris la direction du bureau du Shérif. Graham, une fléchette à la main, la regardait avec amusement. Elle devait avoir l'air complètement perdue.

\- Euh, non, désolée. Je… Je dois y aller.

La Sauveuse tourna les talons, affreusement gênée. Elle entendit Graham repousser sa chaise et s'enfuit en courant. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois de retour au loft, dans lequel elle avait emménagé la veille. Mary-Margaret étant au travail, elle avait l'appartement pour elle toute seule. Elle en fit rapidement le tour, curieuse. Il y manquait beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle s'était habituée, comme le berceau de son petit frère et le mug de David.

Emma saisit un bloc-notes et un stylo qui traînaient sur le comptoir et entreprit de dresser la liste de ce dont elle se souvenait. Après un bon moment, elle releva la tête, surprise de constater que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Elle replia soigneusement le papier, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son jean, et quitta le loft. Elle avait décidé de retrouver Henry à sa sortie de l'école, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois.

Le garçon fut ravi de trouver sa mère en train de l'attendre. Il l'entraîna aussitôt jusqu'à son château de bois près de l'océan. Emma fut très heureuse de retrouver cet endroit dans lequel ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble par le passé, avant qu'il ne soit détruit par Regina. Elle se demanda si c'était une chose qu'elle devait empêcher. Il était tellement compliqué de tout prendre en compte, elle en avait le tournis à chaque fois qu'elle y réfléchissait.

Henry grimpa sur le château et sortit son livre de contes de son sac à dos. Emma s'assit auprès de lui, le couvant d'un regard tendre.

\- J'ai retrouvé ton père ! Le Prince Charmant !

La jeune femme se pencha sur l'illustration du livre.

\- Il est à l'hôpital, dans le coma, précisa Henry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- On doit dire à Mademoiselle Blanchard qu'on a trouvé son Prince Charmant. On doit trouver le moyen de la faire lire leur histoire à John Doe. Peut-être que comme ça il pourra se rappeler qui il est !

Emma se sentait aussi enthousiaste que son fils. Elle avait hâte que son père sorte du coma.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Mais on va le faire à ma façon. Je vais parler avec elle.

Henry sourit puis ils se séparèrent, le garçon devant rentrer chez lui avant que sa mère ne s'inquiète. Emma reprit la direction du loft, joyeuse à l'idée de réunir ses parents. Heureusement, Mary-Margaret fut plutôt facile à convaincre. En attendant le retour de sa colocataire, Emma s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond en souriant. Elle s'endormit bien avant que Blanche ne revienne.

OooOooOooO

Emma pressa le pas. Elle avait rendez-vous avec sa mère et son fils chez Granny, un peu après l'école. Elle repéra aussitôt Henry à son entrée, qui avait eu la gentillesse de lui amener un chemisier. Elle partit l'enfiler dans les toilettes. Le tissu était lisse et la matière d'une excellente qualité. Après tout, c'était à Regina, et elle s'habillait très chic. La Sauveuse se regarda dans le miroir un instant, surprise de constater que le vêtement lui allait bien.

Emma revint dans le restaurant au moment où Mary-Margaret poussait la porte.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il s'est réveillé, annonça Blanche en s'installant avec eux.

\- Je le savais ! se réjouit Henry.

\- Il ne s'est pas vraiment réveillé, précisa Mary-Margaret. Mais il m'a prit la main.

\- On y va ? proposa Emma.

Les deux autres se levèrent aussitôt. Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils purent constater que David n'était plus dans son lit. Graham parlait avec un médecin, et il se tourna vers eux en entendant Henry crier :

\- Il s'est réveillé, vous aviez raison !

\- Attends ! s'exclama le Shérif. Tu ne peux pas entrer !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Blanche. C'est l'inconnu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a disparu.

Regina les rejoignit, faisant claquer ses talons. Son regard dériva sur le chemisier de la Sauveuse et elle haussa un sourcil. Henry prit un air penaud. Sa mère adoptive leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'entraîner avec elle sans rien ajouter. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, le petit groupe prit la direction de la salle de vidéosurveillance de l'hôpital. Emma faisait les cent pas, incapable de décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire. La dernière fois, son père avait failli mourir, et elle craignait qu'ils ne le rejoignent pas à temps.

Ils prirent la voiture de patrouille et se garèrent à l'entrée d'un chemin de terre. Une fois dans les bois, Emma mit le cap sur le pont à péage. Elle prétendit qu'il s'agissait d'une intuition et Mary-Margaret la suivit, confiante. Graham se sentit obligé de suivre le mouvement. Ils avançaient lentement, attentifs aux moindres détails. Soudain, Henry fit irruption devant eux, ayant échappé à sa mère dès qu'elle l'avait déposé chez lui.

\- Je sais où il veut aller ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Et d'après toi, c'est où ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

\- Il est en train de vous chercher.

Emma entraîna son fils à l'écart. Elle se pencha sur lui, après s'être assurée que sa mère ne pouvait pas les entendre.

\- Mon père se trouve au pont à péage, confia-t-elle.

\- Alors on doit y aller !

Soudain, un cri leur parvint. Graham avait trouvé quelque chose. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui, découvrant un bracelet d'hôpital tâché de sang. Emma prit la direction du pont, pressant le pas. Bientôt, la rivière fut en vue. La Sauveuse se dirigea immédiatement vers David, allongé dans l'eau. Graham appela une ambulance tandis qu'Emma relevait son père, aidée de Mary-Margaret. Elles s'assirent sur les galets, la tête de Charmant reposant sur les genoux de sa fille. Blanche tenta de lui faire un massage cardiaque puis, ne parvenant pas à le ranimer, elle se pencha sur lui pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche.

David se mit à tousser, au grand soulagement d'Emma, qui était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il fut très vite emporté dans l'ambulance et Graham proposa de les suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital dans la voiture de patrouille. La Sauveuse savait que Kathryn allait arriver avant même qu'elle ne soit là, mais elle ressentit tout de même un pincement au cœur en la voyant se précipiter sur David. Regina se glissa derrière le petit groupe, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Comme il était dur de ne pas la haïr en cet instant.

La brune haussa un sourcil en apercevant Henry. Elle l'avait autorisé à fréquenter sa mère biologique, certes, mais seulement aux moments choisis par ses soins. Le garçon baissa la tête, sachant d'avance qu'il serait puni. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, il voulait être là où les choses se passaient. Emma prit sur elle pour ne pas se mettre en colère, laissant Madame le maire raconter son histoire inventée de toute pièce pour expliquer la présence de Kathryn. Comme si elle n'avait pas elle-même placé ces faux souvenirs dans leurs têtes.

Henry tenta de rassurer Mary-Margaret à voix basse. Emma aurait voulu en faire autant mais elle craignait de passer pour une folle. Elle regarda son fils partir, accompagné d'une Regina apparemment impatiente de rentrer chez elle. Après avoir réfléchi un instant, la Sauveuse se releva d'un bond et courut à leur suite.

\- Madame le maire ! appela-t-elle.

La brune ordonna à son fils d'aller l'attendre dans sa voiture, puis elle se tourna vers son ennemie.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure, ne me le faites pas regretter.

\- Je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai jamais encouragé Henry à vous désobéir.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. De toute évidence, elle ne la croyait pas.

\- Comme vous le savez, reprit Emma, il a une imagination débordante. Il vous voit comme quelqu'un de maléfique et je pense que je pourrais le faire changer d'avis.

\- Je suis surprise que vous ne soyez pas de son avis, reconnut Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis persuadée que vous êtes une bonne mère et une bonne personne. Et je ne veux pas d'une guerre entre nous. Je ne veux que le bien d'Henry.

Emma choisissait ses mots avec soin. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait le moyen de devenir l'amie de Regina. Celle-ci, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi penser. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas regardé de cette façon, comme si on pouvait voir du bon en elle. Refusant de se laisser attendrir, elle tenta de se rappeler toutes les bonnes raisons qu'elle avait de haïr la blonde. Son principal problème était finalement qu'elle avait peur de perdre Henry, parce qu'il était tout pour elle. A part ça, elle n'avait rien contre Emma.

Agacée de se sentir aussi troublée par les mots de son ennemie, Regina s'en fut sans prendre la peine de répondre. Restée seule au milieu du couloir, Emma poussa un soupir de découragement. Son futur lui manquait. Un futur dans lequel Regina la regardait avec confiance. Dans lequel elle lui parlait avec gentillesse, écoutait ses conseils, posait la main sur son épaule sans la moindre raison. Mais si la reine avait réussi à l'apprécier malgré le fait qu'elle ait ruiné son bonheur avec Robin, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle parviendrait à la pousser à en faire autant maintenant, dans ce passé où elle ne lui avait encore jamais fait de mal.

* * *

_**La suite demain, sauf si j'ai vraiment un empêchement, mais je ne pense pas. Alors à bientôt !**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Changements

**_Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 4, dans lequel les choses vont commencer à bouger un peu. Je vous laisse découvrir ça sans plus attendre.  
Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Changements**

Emma accompagnait son fils à l'arrêt de bus. Henry avançait rapidement, parlant à tort et à travers.

\- Il nous faudrait des noms de code pour l'Opération Cobra, déclara-t-il soudain.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Le garçon la regarda, apparemment hésitant.

\- Je suis pas sûr que tu sois prête pour ça, reconnut-il.

Emma fronça les sourcils, puis comprit brusquement. La première fois, elle avait été complètement à côté de la plaque. Cette fois, elle s'agenouilla devant son fils, le contemplant avec tendresse.

\- Tu peux m'appeler « maman », si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

La joie dans le regard d'Henry lui réchauffa le cœur. Il grimpa dans le bus mais se retourna à mi-chemin pour lui lancer :

\- A ce soir… Maman.

Emma reprit le chemin du loft en souriant bêtement. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas que la voiture du Shérif s'arrêtait devant elle, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Elle s'habituait étrangement facilement à voir Graham vivant. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la réalité de sa mort.

\- Je suis venu vous remercier, dit le Shérif en sortant du véhicule. De nous avoir aidés à retrouver ce patient amnésique. Tout le monde ici vous est très reconnaissant.

Emma ne sut pas quoi répondre, et le silence s'attarda un instant, bientôt rompu par Graham :

\- Je voudrais aussi vous proposer un boulot, avoua-t-il. Il me faudrait un adjoint.

La blonde sourit. Elle avait attendu ce moment avec impatience.

\- Ça pourrait m'intéresser, répondit-elle malicieusement.

Graham lui tendit sa carte.

\- Pensez-y. Et appelez-moi.

Puis il retourna à sa voiture et disparut bien vite dans la circulation. Contente de la façon dont sa journée commençait, Emma se rendit chez Granny et commanda un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Assise à une table près de la porte, elle sortit de sa poche sa liste de souvenirs et l'étudia attentivement. Une Ruby aux cheveux striés de mèches rouges lui déposa sa tasse avec un sourire avenant, la tirant de ses pensées.

Emma prit une gorgée avant de retourner à sa liste, mais releva aussitôt la tête en entendant la voix de Regina :

\- C'était bien votre promenade avec Henry ?

La Sauveuse eut un petit rire. Bien sûr que Madame le maire les faisait suivre. Probablement par ce traître de Sidney Glass.

\- J'ai mené ma petite enquête à votre sujet, reprit tranquillement la brune en s'asseyant devant elle. J'ai découvert que vous ne teniez pas en place. Votre séjour le plus long dans une ville est de deux ans. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez tant apprécié à Tallahassee.

Emma sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Des images se succédèrent dans ses pensées à toute vitesse : Neal en train de rire, Neal lui attachant une montre autour du poignet, Neal lâchant sa main et tombant à travers le portail, Neal dans une cage au Pays Imaginaire, Neal entre ses bras en train de rendre son dernier souffle… Une larme apparut au coin de son œil, roula sur sa joue et termina sa course au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je vais rester ici, répondit-elle en maîtrisant le tremblement de sa voix. J'ai trouvé où loger et je cherche un travail.

\- Pour qu'un arbre pousse, il faut qu'il ait des racines. Et vous, vous n'en avez pas.

\- Mais ça viendra.

Regina eut une moue dédaigneuse.

\- J'en doute, répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle se releva et partit en claquant la porte. Emma bondit pour la suivre et renversa par inadvertance son chocolat chaud sur son pull. Ignorant le torchon que lui tendait Ruby, elle se dirigea vers la laverie attenante au restaurant. Tout en se débarrassant de ses habits, qu'elle jeta avec mauvaise humeur dans une machine à laver, la blonde se tourna vers Ashley. Celle-ci tenait des draps roses entre ses mains.

\- J'aurais dû prendre un jour de congé en attendant l'arrivée du bébé, murmura-t-elle en étouffant un rire.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait d'une jeune fille déprimée et malheureuse à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir garder son enfant.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle machinalement, tout en enfilant une chemise bleue laissée à l'abandon.

Ashley releva la tête vers elle tout en caressant son ventre rond.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous aussi, vous pensez que je suis trop jeune pour m'occuper de mon bébé ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Je suis plutôt mal placée pour juger, de toute façon. Mais, euh… Vous allez garder l'enfant ?

Un jeune homme entra dans la laverie à ce moment-là. Emma reconnut Sean, le père du bébé. _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel…_

\- Bonjour, toi, murmura Sean avant d'embrasser Ashley.

Oui, définitivement, quelque chose clochait. Se détachant doucement de son petit-ami, la future maman se tourna vers la Sauveuse pour répondre à sa question :

\- Oui, je vais le garder.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Monsieur Gold avait passé un marché avec vous, tenta Emma en désespoir de cause.

\- J'espère que vous ne tenez pas cette information de Ruby… Mais ce n'est pas très important, en fait. Monsieur Gold est revenu sur ce marché. Je vais pouvoir élever mon bébé.

Sean sourit à sa petite-amie et ils échangèrent un baiser amoureux. Emma décida de laisser le couple tranquille et quitta la laverie, retournant au loft d'un pas lent. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la boutique de Gold, avant de reprendre son chemin. Avait-elle changé le passé ? Comment aurait-elle pu influencer Rumplestiltskin alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu depuis son saut dans le temps ? Ou alors… Était-il derrière tout ça ? Emma se promit de le découvrir.

OooOooOooO

Emma regardait attentivement sa mère. Elle voyait bien qu'elle souffrait, et elle ne savait pas comment y remédier. Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire que le mariage de Kathryn et David n'était qu'un faux souvenir. Malheureusement, elle avait un problème plus urgent à régler. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté le travail de Shérif, la veille, un tremblement de terre avait agité Storybrooke. Le moment où son fils se réfugierait dans la mine n'allait pas tarder et elle aurait aimé le garder à l'œil, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Du moins pas tant qu'il vivrait chez Regina.

Son deuxième autre problème portait le nom de Rumplestiltskin. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller l'affronter mais sentait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Alors qu'elle se perdait encore une fois dans ses réflexions – ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps – elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Elle ouvrit à un Henry en larmes avec une très nette sensation de déjà-vu. Elle s'assit sur les escaliers montant à sa chambre, attirant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, déclara-t-elle avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Moi, je te crois.

\- Comment… Comment tu sais que le docteur Hopper me croit pas ?

Emma hésita. Son fils la regardait droit dans les yeux avec une expression de confiance absolue, les joues rouges et humides d'avoir pleuré. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle l'avait fait trop souvent déjà.

\- Tu sais garder un secret ?

Ils montèrent à l'étage pour être sûrs que Mary-Margaret ne les entendraient pas. Emma ne voulait pas que sa colocataire pense qu'elle encourageait les « délires » de son fils. Ni qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle y croyait bel et bien. La blonde s'allongea sur le dos, regardant le plafond en cherchant ses mots. Henry vint s'asseoir près d'elle et elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je viens du futur.

_Et ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent_, ajouta-t-elle en pensée. A ce rythme là, elle pourrait bientôt changer son nom en Marty McFly.

\- Sérieux ?

Henry la dévisagea attentivement pour être sûr qu'elle ne mentait pas.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je soupçonne Rumplestiltskin.

\- C'est qui dans notre monde ?

Henry s'assit en tailleur, sa tristesse disparue.

\- Monsieur Gold.

\- Mais oui ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Alors… Tout ça, c'est vrai, hein ?

Emma sourit doucement.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose à propos du futur !

La Sauveuse réfléchit un instant.

\- Regina et moi devenons amies, annonça-t-elle finalement.

\- Quoi ?

Henry prit un air incrédule.

\- Mais tu es la Sauveuse ! Pourquoi la Sauveuse deviendrait amie avec la Méchante Reine ?

\- Nous sommes bien plus que nos titres, tu sais. Ta maman a voulu changer, pour toi. Elle est devenue meilleure.

\- Eh ben ça, alors !

Emma aurait voulu poursuivre cette discussion mais Henry devait rentrer chez lui. Elle le raccompagna donc jusqu'à la maison du maire, lui faisant promettre de ne pas aller dans les mines. Sur le chemin du retour, elle ne put résister à la tentation de s'arrêter chez Gold. Elle poussa la porte de la boutique, faisant retentir le carillon, et lança joyeusement :

\- Bonjour !

Rumplestiltskin était là, étudiant un livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il reposa délicatement l'ouvrage et adressa un sourire moqueur à sa visiteuse. Celle-ci eut la certitude immédiate qu'il se souvenait de tout. Elle s'approcha lentement, laissant son regard errer sur les objets rassemblés au fil des ans par le Ténébreux. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle reconnut le mobile avec les licornes, celui qui avait été accroché au-dessus de son berceau.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Rumple.

\- Je ne fais que regarder… Pour le moment.

La menace sembla glisser sur Gold sans le toucher. Imperturbable, il répondit :

\- Très bien. Prenez tout votre temps.

Il replongea dans son livre, laissant un silence pesant s'installer. Emma faisait mine de regarder un petit moulin tout en observant son ennemi du coin de l'œil. Il n'y avait pas encore de magie en ce monde, alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui dire la vérité ? Que pourrait-il faire, si ce n'est l'assommer avec sa canne ? Non, il fallait qu'elle continue de le voir tel qu'il était. C'est-à-dire une personne diabolique. Il avait pratiquement tué Moe French, le père de Belle, quelques années plus tôt. Il était dangereux, avec ou sans magie.

Mais elle pouvait le faire parler. Grâce à son super-pouvoir, elle saurait s'il mentait. Se fabriquant un sourire aimable, elle s'approcha de Gold. Celui-ci releva la tête en la voyant venir et lança :

\- Alors, vous avez fait votre choix ?

\- Pas encore.

Le silence revint, bientôt brisé par Rumplestiltskin :

\- Dites moi, Mademoiselle Swan. Que pensez-vous de cette charmante petite ville ?

Emma fut surprise de constater qu'elle détestait être appelée « Mademoiselle Swan » par quelqu'un d'autre que Regina. Chassant cette pensée stupide de sa tête, elle se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- J'aime beaucoup, répondit-elle. Je pense m'y installer définitivement.

\- Oh mais je n'en doute pas.

Sans trop réfléchir, Emma désigna le mobile de la main.

\- Je pense que je vais le prendre, annonça-t-elle.

Elle crut voir Gold froncer les sourcils, mais ce fut si bref qu'elle n'en était pas sûre.

\- Vous attendez un heureux événement ? demanda-t-il, tout en contournant le comptoir pour décrocher le mobile.

Il emballa soigneusement l'objet, sans quitter sa visiteuse du regard.

\- Euh, non, bafouilla-t-elle. J'aime bien les licornes, c'est tout.

Emma se sentit ridicule.

\- Je pourrais toujours l'offrir à ma mè… Mary-Margaret. Ma colocataire.

Gold prit un air surpris. La Sauveuse réalisa qu'elle avait gaffé, et en beauté.

\- Je sais qu'elle rêve d'être mère un jour, ajouta-t-elle.

Un sentiment de panique s'insinua en elle tandis qu'elle prenait le paquet contenant le mobile entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle sortit quelques billets de sa poche et les posa sur le comptoir.

\- Gardez la monnaie, murmura-t-elle.

Une minute plus tard, elle était dehors, marchant à toute allure. Gold savait quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir quoi. Et si possible sans trahir son secret. Ce qui allait se révéler, elle le craignait, plus compliqué que prévu.

* * *

**_Et voilà ! La suite dans deux/trois jours, maxi une semaine, bref comme d'habitude. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et encore merci d'être si nombreux à suivre cette histoire. A très bientôt !_**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Sauver Graham

**_Bonjour !  
Le nombre de lecteurs augmente de jour en jour, ce qui me rend plus heureuse que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer. Merci encore, sincèrement, de tout mon coeur._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sauver Graham**

Emma étudiait un dossier lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut Graham, une boîte pleine de pâtisseries à la main. _Alors là, mon pote, tu rêves !_

\- Peu importe le service que tu veux me demander, la réponse est non, dit-elle aussitôt.

Emma retourna à ses notes. Hors de question qu'elle fasse la patrouille de nuit pendant que Graham couchait avec Regina. Cette idée lui était insupportable.

\- Oh, aller, s'il te plait ! Il faudrait que tu me remplaces ce soir. Juste cette fois. Je suis bénévole dans un refuge pour animaux et…

\- Et coucher avec le maire, c'est aussi du bénévolat ?

Graham écarquilla les yeux. La Sauveuse poussa un soupir. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête de gaffer comme ça, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Le mobile accroché au dessus de son lit en était la preuve. Tout comme l'expression choquée de son supérieur, qui semblait incapable de lui répondre.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre l'autre nuit, inventa-t-elle.

Ce n'était même pas vraiment un mensonge. C'était bel et bien arrivé, quatre ans plus tôt.

\- Je sais que c'est tendu entre Regina et toi, dit-il finalement. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant de te proposer le boulot.

\- Non, c'est pas grave… Vraiment. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous vous voyez en cachette ? Vous êtes libres d'être ensemble si vous le voulez.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Emma ne ressentait plus rien pour Graham. Ses sentiments naissants avaient été enterrés avec lui et elle se réjouissait qu'ils ne reviennent pas à la surface en le retrouvant. En vérité, elle continuait à penser que ce monde était faux, qu'elle allait retourner à sa réalité et qu'elle risquait de tout perdre à nouveau. Cela l'empêchait de trop s'attacher et elle en était satisfaite.

\- Regina ne veut pas qu'Henry soit au courant, répondit le Shérif sans la regarder.

\- Il s'en remettra, pensa Emma à voix haute.

Une porte claqua dans le lointain et Mary-Margaret rejoignit sa colocataire en quelques pas pressés. Se sentant de trop, Graham se retira dans son bureau. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Blanche se mit à expliquer à toute vitesse :

\- Il est parti de chez lui, David, il l'a quitté, il a quitté sa femme. Il l'a fait pour moi, il veut être avec moi ! Il veut que j'aille le retrouver ce soir. Je fais de mon mieux mais à chaque fois il revient à la charge… Je veux dire, comment faire pour qu'il arrête ? Comment lui faire comprendre que c'est non ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi ?

Mary-Margaret, qui avait fait les cent pas tout en parlant, s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci pesa le pour et le contre avant de répondre. Elle n'arrivait pas à être objective lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses parents.

\- Je pense que vous jouez avec le feu tous les deux, répondit-elle finalement. Et si ses souvenirs revenaient ?

\- Il risque de retourner avec Kathryn, comprit Blanche.

Elles discutèrent encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Mary-Margaret décide de renoncer à aller le retrouver. Emma se promit de la suivre le reste de la journée pour être sûre qu'elle ne changeait pas d'avis. Mais avant, elle avait quelque chose à faire.

\- Toc toc ! lança-t-elle en poussant la porte du bureau de Graham.

Celui-ci releva la tête, souriant.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Je me posais une question stupide… En fait, j'aimerai te poser une question stupide. Mais tu dois me promettre de seulement répondre, sans faire de commentaires.

\- Tu as piqué ma curiosité. Vas-y, pose ta question.

Emma prit une grande inspiration.

\- Graham, est-ce que tu as des problèmes de cœur ?

\- Quoi, tu veux encore parler de Regina ?

\- Non, non. Je parle de ton cœur.

Elle s'approcha, posant sa main sur la poitrine du chasseur. Graham leva les yeux vers elle, la contemplant avec tendresse. _Ah non, certainement pas…_ Elle recula vivement, mettant sa main dans la poche de son jean. Il ne devait surtout pas croire qu'elle tentait de le séduire.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de problèmes de cœur, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Laisse tomber. C'était une question stupide. Je vais finir de bosser sur le dossier, on se voit plus tard.

Emma sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, la tête lourde. Alors ce qu'elle soupçonnait était vrai. Henry avait raison, la Méchante Reine était responsable de la mort de Graham. C'était plus qu'évident. Après tout, Emma se souvenait avoir suivi son ami au cimetière, lorsqu'elle le croyait devenu fou. Il était à la recherche de son cœur, que Regina lui avait volé. Et il avait semblé faire une crise cardiaque. Elle avait dû écraser son cœur, c'était la seule explication.

Emma réalisa qu'elle l'avait su à l'instant même où elle avait brisé la malédiction. Mais elle avait contourné cette vérité, changeant le cour de ses pensées à chaque fois que cet événement lui revenait en tête. Elle qui voulait tant pardonner à Regina, comment le pouvait-elle en sachant qu'elle était responsable de cet acte abominable ? Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Emma se releva, enfila sa veste rouge laissée à l'abandon sur le dossier de sa chaise, et marcha résolument vers la sortie.

Elle stoppa sa voiture en arrivant au cimetière. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était rendre son cœur à Graham. Elle savait comment pénétrer dans le caveau, mais une fois à l'intérieur, comment saurait-elle lequel voler ? La Méchante Reine avait arraché tant de cœurs… Comment reconnaître le bon ? Et si elle allait au bout de son raisonnement, comment allait-elle le remettre en place ? _C'est rien, Graham, je dois juste t'enfoncer ce truc moche et luisant dans la poitrine_. Non, ça ne risquait pas de fonctionner !

Emma redémarra, quittant le cimetière à regret. Elle trouverait un moyen. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle s'y prendrait, mais elle savait qu'elle y parviendrait. En attendant, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était éviter de se rapprocher de Graham. Si Regina devenait jalouse, si elle sentait qu'elle perdait son amant, alors elle allait le tuer, exactement comme la dernière fois. Mais étais-ce seulement ça ? De la jalousie ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être que ça.

Soudain, Emma se souvint. Graham était allé voir Henry pour parler du livre de contes. Il était sur le point de croire à tout cela, et c'était devenu trop dangereux pour la Méchante Reine. C'était arrivé juste après qu'il ait embrassé la Sauveuse. _Eh bien_, pensa-t-elle, _je n'ai plus qu'à arrêter de me brosser les dents_. Un peu plus calme, la jeune femme revint au poste de police sous le regard surpris de son supérieur.

\- J'ai cru que j'avais laissé mes clés sur le contact, mentit-elle.

\- Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. C'est calme pour le moment. Je te bipe s'il y a du nouveau.

\- Ça marche.

Emma retourna au loft. Elle devait encore veiller sur sa mère.

OooOooOooO

Le moment était passé. Elle avait réussi. Graham n'était pas mort. Emma se le répéta, encore et encore, avec émerveillement. La journée avait été à mourir d'ennui, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Pas de fléchette qui manquait de se ficher dans son crâne, pas de baiser volé en pleine rue, pas de quête stupide sur les pas d'un loup blanc. Elle avait trié de la paperasse avec son supérieur. Il lui avait même offert les talkies-walkies que Gold lui aurait donnés après sa mort. Le fait de savoir qu'elle ne risquait plus de perdre son boulot rassurait énormément Emma. Il faut croire qu'elle s'y était habituée, avec le temps.

En sortant du travail ce jour-là, la Sauveuse réalisa qu'elle était heureuse. Ses parents et Killian lui manquaient toujours mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait une relation de confiance avec Henry, elle avait réussi à garder Graham en vie, elle sentait qu'elle avait tout son contrôle. Bon, sauf la partie « Rumplestiltskin » mais elle comptait bien trouver un moyen de savoir ce qu'il savait. En attendant, elle allait se concentrer sur l'objectif qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : devenir l'amie de Regina.

Elle s'arrêta donc chez Granny pour acheter deux cafés à emporter et prit le chemin du bureau du maire. En montant les marches dans ce lieu familier, elle sentit une étrange émotion l'envahir. Si elle regardait autour d'elle, elle pouvait croire que rien n'avait changé. Que s'était-il passé dans le futur ? Ses souvenirs se faisaient de plus en plus lointains. Elle se rappelait néanmoins avoir été inquiète pour Regina, qui était partie en mission d'infiltration. Elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir la protéger.

Emma s'arrêta brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était Regina, bon sang ! Elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa protection. Par contre, elle avait besoin de son amitié, même si elle l'ignorait encore. Prenant une grande inspiration, la Sauveuse toqua à la porte du bureau.

\- Entrez !

Emma pénétra dans la pièce décorée avec goût. Son regard s'attarda sur le tailleur bleu foncé qui soulignait la taille de Regina. Elle était toujours tellement chic.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

La brune fit le tour de son bureau, s'asseyant sur sa chaise tout en fouillant dans ses dossiers.

\- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose, même si je crains que vous ne trouviez ça… Un peu étrange.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Je voudrais apprendre à mieux vous connaître.

Regina leva la tête, les sourcils froncés, dans une expression qui voulait clairement dire « _Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule _» ! Emma se sentit rougir.

\- Je pense que ce serait bien pour Henry, ajouta-t-elle vivement.

\- Henry est très heureux comme ça.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

\- Bien sûr que si, je suis sa mère !

\- Et moi aussi !

Emma tenta de se reprendre. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'énerver, surtout lorsqu'elle pensait à la mort de Graham. Mais comme cela n'avait pas eu lieu dans cette réalité, elle savait qu'elle trouverait la force de pardonner. Mais c'était difficile lorsque Regina se montrait aussi froide et agressive.

\- Génétiquement, oui.

\- Vous pensez que vous faites si bien votre boulot de mère ? Vous pensez que moi j'en suis incapable, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous étiez une si bonne maman pour Henry, vous ne lui feriez pas croire qu'il est fou !

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- J'espère que vous n'encouragez pas notre fils dans ses délires, Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle avait dit « notre fils ». Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Pas vraiment.

\- Pas vraiment ?

\- Archie… Je veux dire, le docteur Hopper… Il a dit qu'il était dangereux de briser ce monde qu'il s'est créé. Je pense que croire aux contes de fée fait beaucoup de bien à Henry.

Regina prit un air sévère.

\- Mais cela l'éloigne de la réalité, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Un jour, Henry saura la vérité.

Emma n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire cela d'un ton menaçant. Elle savait à quel point son fils avait souffert que sa mère fasse mine de ne pas le croire. Regina, de son côté, réfléchissait intensément. Elle avait des doutes sur la personne qu'était réellement Emma. La mère biologique de son fils, certes, mais bien plus encore, elle en était certaine. En fait, elle la soupçonnait d'être la Sauveuse, celle qui devait briser la malédiction. La fille de Blanche-Neige et de son prince Charmant, envoyée dans ce monde grâce à une armoire magique.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle suspectait. Le bébé aurait pu être envoyé n'importe où. Mais les âges correspondaient. Et puis il y avait Rumplestiltskin, qui était venu la voir peu après l'arrivée d'Emma. Il avait semblé se souvenir parfaitement de qui il était. Si Henry n'avait pas été tant attaché à la blonde, elle l'aurait tuée sur le champ. De plus, elle craignait qu'assassiner la Sauveuse ne mette fin à la malédiction. Elle se vit donc dans l'obligation de prendre une autre décision. Emma voulait être son amie ? Très bien. Elle allait lui faire cet honneur. Mais jamais elle ne baisserait sa garde. Elle ne donnerait aucune information, elle se contenterait d'en récupérer pour elle-même.

Regina se força à sourire aimablement. Personne n'allait briser sa malédiction. Personne n'allait lui enlever Henry. Elle y veillerait personnellement.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison, dit-elle finalement. Et apprendre à vous connaître serait un plaisir.

Elle avait prit un ton à la fois envoûtant et menaçant en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Emma lui retourna son sourire avec une sincérité évidente et lui tendit le café qu'elle lui avait acheté, prise d'une sensation de déjà-vu. La dernière fois, c'était une bière, mais Regina lui avait adressé le même regard. La Sauveuse sentit un sentiment de bonheur se diffuser en elle. Cette fois, elle en était certaine, elle allait changer le futur. Elle ne le ferait pas par maladresse, ni parce que quelqu'un d'autre changeait les règles du jeu. Elle le ferait parce qu'elle le voulait. Et, quoi qu'il arrive, Regina ferait partie de ce futur.

* * *

_**On progresse, hein ? Je sais, on y va doucement. Notre Regina n'a pas un caractère facile, mais c'est aussi comme ça qu'on l'aime. On se revoit dans deux jours pour la suite. A bientôt !**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un nouvel allié

**_Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, ça encourage vraiment.  
__  
Bonne lecture !_**

_**PS : Normalement, les erreurs du style «Raham» et «Monsieur GOD» ont été corrigées. S'il en reste, je vous autorise à me renier.**_  
_**PS 2 : J'ai commencé à écrire après avoir vu le 4x15. S'il manque des événements de la saison 4b, ne vous étonnez pas. **_  
**_PS 3 : C'est l'histoire d'un pingouin qui respire par les fesses. Un jour il s'assoit, et il meurt. Comment ça hors-sujet ?_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. _**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un nouvel allié**

Après avoir accompagné son fils au bus, ce matin-là, Emma décida de rendre visite à sa nouvelle amie. Leur « amitié » était encore très récente et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû laisser du temps et de l'espace à Regina, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle marcha sans réfléchir, trouvant naturellement sa route jusqu'au bureau du maire. Arrivée sur le parking, elle s'aperçut que la voiture de Regina n'était pas là. Son téléphone se mit à sonner et elle décrocha aussitôt.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut Emma, j'ai besoin de toi finalement.

\- Graham ?

\- Bah oui ! Tu pensais que c'était qui ?

\- Rien. Personne. Laisse tomber.

Comme si Regina allait lui téléphoner. Elle se sentit stupide. Chassant cette pensée, elle se concentra sur Graham.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Deux gamins ont accusé Henry d'avoir volé de la nourriture à l'épicerie. Je les ai raccompagnés chez eux. J'ai ensuite fait des recherches, parce que j'ai eu la très nette impression qu'ils mentaient. Je viens de découvrir qu'ils ne vivent pas dans la maison devant laquelle je les ai déposés.

\- Oh, je vois. Je peux être en charge de l'enquête ?

Graham soupira dans le téléphone.

\- Pendant que je m'occuperai de tout le reste, je suppose ?

\- Il paraît que Pongo s'est encore échappé, justement…

\- C'est ça, moque toi !

Emma eut un petit rire. Elle ne cessait de se réjouir d'avoir empêché la mort de Graham. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi ce tour de force, elle regrettait de moins en moins son futur.

\- Bon, ça marche, reprit le chasseur dans le combiné. On se voit dans la journée !

Il raccrocha. Emma reprit la direction du centre ville, sachant d'avance où elle allait se rendre. Son omniscience présentait de nombreux avantages, même si elle devait reconnaître que cette routine répétitive l'agaçait. Elle n'aimait pas vivre deux fois la même chose, et cela lui arrivait quotidiennement. Elle se servait donc de son libre arbitre pour changer ce qui ne lui convenait pas, en faisant de moins en moins attention aux répercussions. Une partie d'elle avait envie de condamner irrémédiablement le futur qu'elle connaissait. Elle voulait vivre dans un monde où le père d'Henry ne mourrait pas. Elle voulait se sentir être une véritable Sauveuse.

Emma se rendit au garage d'un pas rapide. Elle usa de toute sa persuasion sur le père d'Hansel et Gretel mais, tout comme la première fois, il refusa de voir ses enfants. La blonde se rendit directement chez eux et supplia Mary-Margaret de les accueillir. Evidemment, sa mère fit preuve de son habituelle générosité. Une fois les petits attablés devant une omelette cuisinée à la va-vite par Emma, la jeune femme les laissa sous la surveillance de sa mère et retourna au bureau du Shérif.

C'était l'heure de la sortie de l'école et Graham était quelque part dehors à la recherche de Pongo, ce qui donna à Emma l'idée de se servir de son talkie-walkie. Elle donna rendez-vous à son fils, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un peu essoufflé. Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, qui le serra contre elle avec tendresse, prenant garde à ne pas l'embrasser. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle brise la malédiction sans le faire exprès. Elle avait décidé de ne pas le faire tant qu'elle ne serait pas devenue plus proche de Regina. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle amie la voie uniquement comme la Sauveuse, celle qui avait brisé sa malédiction et son bonheur.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Henry en se détachant d'elle.

Il s'assit sur le bureau, laissant tomber son sac par terre. Emma lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

\- Je te conseille de faire comme la dernière fois, trancha Henry.

\- Tu as raison, au moins je suis sûre que ça va fonctionner…

\- C'est pas pour changer de sujet mais l'Opération Cobra, ça avance ?

La Sauveuse sourit. Son fils était fidèle à lui-même et c'était ce qu'elle préférait en lui.

\- Je cherche à définir l'étape quatre, répondit-elle.

\- Alors, voyons voir… L'étape un, c'était quoi ?

\- Réunir mes parents. Et deuxièmement, te dire la vérité.

Emma s'arrêta, laissant le suspens s'installer.

\- Et la trois ?

Henry se frappa le front du plat de la main.

\- Devenir amie avec ma mère ! C'est ça ?

\- Bah… Comment tu as deviné ?

\- C'était facile. C'est la première chose que tu m'as dite à propos du futur. Alors c'est que c'est important pour toi.

Emma se sentit rougir. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi transparente. Elle espérait que Regina n'avait rien vu, elle.

\- Alors vous vous êtes rapprochées ? demanda Henry, impatient d'en savoir plus.

\- Elle a accepté qu'on apprenne à se connaître. C'est déjà ça.

\- Oui.

Le silence retomba, puis Henry osa poser une question qui le torturait depuis longtemps :

\- Dis, c'est qui mon père ? Est-ce que tu peux me parler de lui ?

Cette fois, Emma lui dit la vérité. Elle parla du passé, bien sûr, mais aussi du futur. Elle raconta qu'il était devenu un héros et qu'il s'était sacrifié pour la ville et ses habitants.

\- Tu pourras empêcher ça, hein ?

\- Oui. Et je te promets de le faire.

Rassuré, Henry rentra chez lui. Il avait une confiance aveugle en sa mère et en sa capacité à changer l'avenir. Restée seule, Emma décida d'emmener les enfants à Boston sans attendre. Sur la route, elle s'arrêta et appela la dépanneuse, espérant que son stratagème fonctionne. Heureusement, tout se passa pour le mieux, et les enfants repartirent avec leur père. Emma reprit la voiture, se gara en plein centre-ville et sortit attendre dehors. Elle avait des souvenirs précis de cette nuit-là et savait que Storybrooke compterait bientôt un nouvel habitant.

Henry avait été auprès d'elle à ce moment-là, la première fois. Mais puisqu'elle lui avait dit la vérité, il ne viendrait pas avec une tarte à la citrouille. Emma était très heureuse d'avoir été honnête avec lui. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle avait le plus regretté rétrospectivement. Soudain, alors qu'elle se demandait combien de temps ça prendrait encore, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans le lointain. Une moto traversa la rue, venant s'arrêter juste en face de sa voiture.

August descendit de sa moto et retira son casque. Tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il s'approcha d'Emma, qui se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. Elle vint tout de même à sa rencontre, décidée à être honnête une fois encore. Depuis qu'elle avait empêché la mort de Graham, il lui semblait qu'elle avait changé les règles du jeu. Gold aussi les avaient changées en revenant sur son marché avec Ashley. Pour dire vrai, Emma avait bien envie de parler de tout cela avec un adulte. Même si l'aide et le soutient d'Henry étaient inestimables pour elle, elle avait besoin d'un point de vue différent. D'un interlocuteur plus mature et plus apte à appréhender toutes les difficultés relatives à sa situation.

\- Salut ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. C'était sympa la Thaïlande ?

August fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ? Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Ne mens pas, ou bien ton nez va s'allonger.

Emma sourit à sa propre blague. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

\- Je propose qu'on aille boire un verre chez Granny, poursuivit-elle. On a beaucoup de choses à se raconter.

OooOooOooO

August fixait Emma avec émerveillement. Il était obligé de la croire. Après tout, elle savait certaines choses qu'elle n'aurait pas pu connaître autrement. Mais, même lorsque la magie faisait partie de notre vie quotidienne, un voyage dans le temps était une chose extraordinaire. Avant qu'elle ne parle d'une sorcière capable de créer un portail temporel, il était même persuadé que c'était impossible.

Emma hésita à lui demander ce qu'il savait à propos de l'Auteur. Il lui semblait que ça se trouvait trop loin dans le futur et qu'il serait dangereux d'en parler maintenant. Mais, et si elle retournait à sa réalité ? Regina l'étriperait pour avoir laissé passer une aussi belle occasion de connaître la vérité. Finalement, elle décida de ne rien dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer mais elle avait presque totalement renoncé à cette réalité. Plus les jours passaient, et moins elle croyait qu'un nouveau voyage dans le temps soit possible.

Finalement, elle décida de lui parler d'un problème plus urgent, à savoir Rumplestiltskin.

\- Je pourrais enquêter pour toi, proposa-t-il.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je pourrais lui faire croire que je suis Baelfire.

Emma étouffa un rire.

\- Tu as les yeux bleus, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui mais il est désespéré. Il verra qui il a envie de voir.

La Sauveuse réfléchit.

\- On pourrait essayer. Mais je trouve quand même ce plan très dangereux. Alors seulement en dernier recours.

August accepta et la discussion dériva vers d'autres sujets. Emma parla longuement d'Henry, passé et futur. Elle parla également de Neal, ayant du mal à croire qu'il était encore en vie. Son désir de le revoir devenait plus fort de jour en jour. Elle avait tellement envie qu'Henry connaisse son père. Mais elle se doutait qu'il serait dangereux pour Neal d'être dans les parages tant qu'elle ignorait si Gold se souvenait ou non.

\- Et si j'allais fouiller la boutique ? proposa soudain August. S'il est redevenu lui-même, je suis sûr qu'il fait de la magie.

\- Il n'y a pas de magie ici.

August soupira, découragé. Puis le silence retomba, bientôt rompu par Emma :

\- Il y a une autre personne qui connaît la vérité, avoua-t-elle.

\- Qui ?

\- Jefferson. Le chapelier fou.

\- Du pays des Merveilles ?

Emma acquiesça. Elle pouvait compter sur l'aide d'un homme complètement cinglé, d'un pantin de bois, et d'un garçon de dix ans. Quelle belle équipe !

\- Bon, je vais monter dormir, annonça August.

La Sauveuse se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il faisait jour maintenant. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, Ruby lui avait confié la clé pour qu'elle puisse rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait. Comme quoi, être l'adjointe du Shérif avait ses avantages. Tandis qu'August empruntait la porte menant à l'hôtel, Emma déposa les clés sur le comptoir et quitta le restaurant. Le reste de sa journée passa à toute vitesse malgré son épuisement. Elle avançait dans une sorte de brouillard constant causé par la fatigue.

Tout en rangeant du matériel dans le coffre de la voiture de patrouille, Emma réfléchissait. Un mal de tête lancinant semblait l'empêcher d'y voir clair. Passer une nuit blanche à discuter d'un futur probablement révolu n'était clairement pas bon pour la santé. Soudain, elle entendit les claquements de talons sur le trottoir. Elle sut qu'il s'agissait de Regina avant même que celle-ci ne se montre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle retira son bonnet. Depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce que Regina pensait de son apparence ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, la salua froidement la reine.

\- Bonjour, bafouilla-t-elle en retour.

\- J'aimerais que vous enquêtiez discrètement pour moi, Shérif.

Emma fit mine d'être déçue.

\- Et moi qui espérais que vous veniez me voir pour aller prendre un verre.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle ajouta :

\- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Graham ?

\- Je l'ai eu au téléphone, il m'a envoyé vers vous. Il a dit qu'il fallait bien vous rendre utile.

Emma se dit que c'était méchant et gratuit, et que ça ne venait certainement pas de Graham. Décidée à remettre leur presque amitié sur le tapis, elle lança :

\- Bon, je suis d'accord. Mais en échange vous me devrez un dîner.

Regina sembla surprise, mais elle se reprit très vite.

\- Et bien soit, s'il le faut.

Elle donna des instructions au sujet du nouveau venu. Elle voulait savoir qui il était et d'où il venait et n'importe quoi d'autre qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Dès qu'elle eut la promesse de l'adjointe, elle lui adressa un signe de tête vaguement poli et s'en alla. Tout en la regardant partir, Emma murmura pour elle-même :

\- Je serais ton amie, Regina. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre sera très branché Swan-Mills Family. On va commencer à approcher la partie qui nous intéresse vraiment ; j'espère que je ne mets pas trop votre patience à rude épreuve. Merci d'être là, en tout cas. A dans deux jours ! **_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dîner en famille

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Dîner en famille**

Emma entra sans frapper dans le bureau du maire. Elle se sentait d'humeur taquine et avait envie que Regina s'énerve un peu contre elle. C'était stupide, et elle en avait conscience. Mais tout lui semblait bien en place lorsque Regina la trouvait agaçante. Et elle avait besoin de sentir que tout était à sa place. Sûrement un effet secondaire de son saut dans le temps.

\- Mademoiselle Swan. Vous avez les informations que je vous ai demandées ?

\- Contente de vous voir aussi.

Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Un soupir excédé lui parvint, lui arrachant un sourire. Assise à son bureau, Regina remplissait des papiers pour la prochaine réunion du conseil municipal et ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour une joute verbale.

\- Très amusant. Maintenant, répondez à la question.

Emma releva ses jambes sur le canapé, faisant tomber un coussin au passage, et tourna la tête en direction de sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci ne lui accordait pas un regard.

\- Il s'appelle August . Il revient d'un voyage en Thaïlande. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- J'ai appris que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je suis certaine que vous en savez plus que ce que vous me dites.

\- Vous m'espionnez ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. La Sauveuse ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle connaissait bien son amie et savait qu'elle l'avait toujours apprécié dans le fond. Même lorsqu'elle l'exaspérait, comme maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle avait de la sympathie pour elle. Et ce malgré toutes les choses qui se dressaient contre leur amitié, à commencer par le fait qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux occuper la même place dans le cœur d'Henry.

Regina n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses notes, et en voulait à la blonde de la perturber dans son travail. En même temps, elle trouvait étrangement réconfortant d'avoir une présence, pour une fois. Sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de son fils, sa fonction de maire, et ses rendez-vous secrets avec Graham. Dernièrement, Kathryn avait fait des efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle, en espérant qu'elles pourraient devenir amies. Mais elle n'avait pas la ténacité d'Emma Swan.

Cette dernière regardait la brune avec un sourire satisfait. Elle se souvenait qu'à cette époque, elles se disputaient au sujet de son irresponsabilité. Mais Emma avait changé avec le temps, elle était devenue une véritable mère, en particulier lors de l'année qu'elle avait passé avec Henry à New-York. Regina n'avait plus autant de choses à lui reprocher dans cette réalité. Encore un avantage de son saut dans le temps.

Le matin même, par exemple, elle s'était fait un plaisir de ne pas tomber dans le piège de Sidney. Ce dernier voulait montrer à la ville le « vrai visage de leur maire ». Évidement, la première fois lui avait suffi, et elle avait gentiment décliné son offre. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était qu'il avait forcément été envoyé par Regina. Elle espérait que ses tentatives de déstabilisation finiraient par disparaître totalement, pour laisser place à une véritable amitié.

Emma s'étirait comme un chat lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. C'était Graham, et il lui demandait de la rejoindre pour poursuivre sa formation à la fonction de Shérif. Non pas qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin, mais il fallait faire les choses bien. La jeune femme se releva donc et vint s'appuyer contre le bureau du maire.

\- Et ce dîner ? demanda-t-elle.

Regina lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de retourner à ses papiers. Elle griffonnait nerveusement des notes sur le coin d'une enveloppe, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une liste de course.

\- Ce soir, dix-neuf heures trente, répondit-elle. Vous passez prendre Henry à l'école ?

\- Ça me va ! A ce soir.

OooOooOooO

Emma attendait Henry à la sortie de l'école. Une fois installé dans la coccinelle jaune, le garçon se plaignit de la destruction de son château de bois. La Sauveuse aurait voulu empêcher cet événement, mais elle réalisait bien que Regina avait raison, et qu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de son fils. Alors elle se comportait en adulte responsable, ce qui lui était beaucoup plus simple grâce à son expérience passée – ou future, selon le point de vue.

\- On passe acheter un pot de glace ? supplia soudain Henry.

Au dernier moment, Emma se souvint que la vendeuse de glaces n'était autre que la Reine des Neiges. Elle hésita à l'affronter tout de suite mais réalisa que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Ingrid n'avait pas encore de place pour elle dans cette réalité, du moins dans le présent, et c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Non, ta maman t'attends, répliqua-elle.

Henry fit semblant de bouder, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur au moment où ils atteignirent la maison du maire. Emma se gara avant de se tourner vers son passager, arborant un sourire malicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le garçon, soupçonneux.

\- Je vais venir dîner avec ta mère et toi ce soir, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- Vous allez pas vous entretuer, j'espère ?

\- Très drôle. Maintenant, file !

Henry sortit et se retourna au bout de quelques pas pour lui faire un signe de la main. Puis la voiture d'Emma redémarra et quitta son champ de vision. Une fois à l'intérieur, le garçon jeta négligemment sa veste sur la table de la salle à manger et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine. Regina, son tailleur recouvert d'un tablier blanc, préparait son fameux plat de lasagnes faites maison. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante mais aida tout de même son fils à faire ses devoirs. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Henry alla ranger sa chambre car il voulait la montrer à Emma.

Une fois son linge sale roulé en boule sous son lit et soigneusement recouvert par sa couverture, le garçon redescendit tenir compagnie à sa mère. Celle-ci s'activait toujours, apparemment nerveuse, vérifiant ses préparations toutes les deux minutes. Henry s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

\- Alors, lança-t-il. Tu as invité Emma à manger à la maison ?

Regina s'essuya les mains sur son tablier. Elle avait du mal à dissimuler l'angoisse que ce dîner provoquait en elle. Elle mit le plat de lasagnes au four puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de son fils.

\- Oui, répondit-elle finalement, d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée. J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir. Et que peut-être tu cesserais de croire que je suis une méchante reine.

\- Je pense que si tu as fait du mal dans le passé, alors tu dois te racheter.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai fait du mal ? s'exclama Regina, redevenue froide.

En vérité, elle était surtout vexée. S'il y avait une personne au monde dont l'avis lui importait, c'était bien son fils. Elle avait jeté une malédiction qui avait altéré la mémoire de tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée et Henry, qui était né dans ce monde, était le seul à connaître son passé de Méchante Reine. Quelle ironie.

\- Écoute, Maman… Je pense que c'est bien que tu sois amie avec Emma. Avant qu'elle me dise le contraire, je pensais que tu m'aimais pas. Que tu faisais semblant.

\- Mon chéri… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je t'aime !

\- Je sais. Je crois Emma.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Et moi tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Si. Quand tu dis la vérité.

Henry se redressa pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue, puis il s'éloigna en sautillant et retourna dans sa chambre pour jouer avant le repas. Restée seule, Regina prit quelques pommes et entreprit de les couper. Ses gestes étaient rapides et maîtrisés, car habituels, et cela la détendait. Elle se sentait partagée entre deux sentiments inconciliables. D'un côté, elle appréciait Emma, qui s'était montrée gentille avec elle en dépit de sa froideur et de sa méchanceté. Elle admirait également son intelligence. Après tout, la blonde ne tombait jamais dans les pièges qu'elle imaginait pour elle.

Mais surtout, Emma avait tenu sa parole. Elle avait tenté de convaincre Henry qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement. Et elle avait réussi, même si ce n'était pas exactement de la façon dont Regina l'aurait souhaité. Mais, malgré cela, elle haïssait la blonde pour des raisons très concrètes. Elle était la mère biologique de son fils, une femme à laquelle il faisait plus confiance qu'à elle. Henry semblait même la voir comme une sorte de grande personne parfaite tandis qu'il ne remarquait que les défauts de sa mère adoptive.

Pour finir, Emma était probablement la Sauveuse, venue au monde pour détruire sa malédiction. Leur amitié semblait de ce fait condamnée à demeurer impossible. Regina avait beau penser que sa nouvelle « amie » se berçait d'illusion, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se mettait beaucoup de pression alors qu'elle allait seulement la recevoir à dîner. Que cherchait-elle à prouver, finalement ? Qu'elle était une bonne mère ? Réaliser que l'avis d'Emma était vraiment important pour elle agaça la brune, qui retira son tablier avec mauvaise humeur. Un dernier coup d'œil à sa cuisine lui apprit qu'elle avait achevé ses préparatifs. Son invitée serait là d'un instant à l'autre et il était primordial qu'elle maîtrise son angoisse.

OooOooOooO

Emma appuya sur la sonnette. Ce fut Henry qui vint lui ouvrir, à son grand soulagement. A l'intérieur, elle se sentit comme oppressée par l'espace immense la séparant du plafond. Le sol était si propre qu'il brillait et la décoration était somptueuse. La maison était magnifique, il fallait le reconnaître, mais il lui manquait l'aspect chaleureux du loft de Mary-Margaret. La blonde fit quelque pas dans le hall, et releva la tête en entendant un claquement de talons. Regina descendait les escaliers, magnifique dans une robe noire qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Elle transperça sa visiteuse du regard.

\- Bienvenue, dit-elle, d'un ton empreint d'une politesse qui sonnait faux.

Henry fit visiter sa chambre à sa mère biologique puis ils passèrent à table. Assisse en face de son hôte, Emma avait du mal à se concentrer sur son assiette. Elle complimenta longuement chaque plat, s'émerveillant des talents culinaires de son amie. Le goût des lasagnes fit remonter un souvenir à sa mémoire : la fête chez Granny à laquelle elle avait invité Regina. Elle se revit la poursuivre dehors avec l'idée confuse de la forcer à rester. Elle aurait aimé que la brune fasse partie de leur famille, depuis longtemps déjà.

Henry, assis entre ses deux mamans, se sentait le cœur débordant de joie. Il se surprit à imaginer une vie facile, dans laquelle il n'aurait pas à se soucier de la malédiction, dans laquelle sa mère adoptive ne serait pas la Méchante Reine, seulement Regina Mills. Peut-être qu'Emma pourrait revenir dîner à la maison ? Et si elle restait dormir ? Il pourrait lui prêter son lit, il dormirait dans la chambre d'ami, il s'en fichait. Il avait juste envie qu'elle s'intègre, qu'elle fasse partie du décor, que sa mère l'accepte au lieu de se contenter de la tolérer.

L'ambiance était étrangement détendue. Regina, sachant qu'elle avait le pouvoir en ce lieu, s'autorisait à calmer son angoisse. Une fois son assiette de lasagnes terminée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne ressentait plus la moindre panique, même sous-jacente. En face d'elle, la blonde s'essuyait la bouche, copiant les gestes de son fils en voulant bien faire. Regina se sentit sourire en la regardant. Elle se fit la réflexion que, dans le cas où Emma serait bien la Sauveuse, elle serait devenue une princesse pourrie gâtée si elle avait grandi auprès de ses parents.

Mais elle n'avait pas grandi dans la Forêt Enchantée, et elle s'était construite seule, devenant cette femme un peu garçon manqué sur les bords, peu soucieuse des manières. Et Regina se surprenait à apprécier cette facette de sa personnalité, qui lui permettait de se sentir à l'aise en sa présence. Elle se releva pour aller chercher le dessert et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte à son retour. Emma et Henry jouaient à pierre/feuille/ciseaux pour se disputer le dernier morceau de pain. La blonde finit par trancher en le déposant sur la serviette à côté de l'assiette de Regina. Celle-ci se sentit touchée par cette attention qui n'était clairement pas une tentative de manipulation. Elle sentait confusément que la jeune femme l'appréciait de façon sincère, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

En se rasseyant à table, la reine se souvint que sa nouvelle amie lui avait dit ne pas aimer les pommes. Emma assura que ce n'était pas grave et accepta même de goûter à un chausson aux pommes. Il s'agissait d'un geste de confiance, ce qu'elle était la seule à savoir. Mais la Sauveuse se détendait, elle aussi, et commençait à entrevoir la possibilité de rédemption de son amie, comme autrefois. Elle ne cessait de revoir ses yeux plein de larmes contenues, devant chez Granny, lorsqu'elle l'avait rejointe. Sa façon de lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Son dur combat pour s'intégrer aux héros. Emma aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire dès maintenant qu'elle y parviendrait, qu'elle avait foi en elle.

Henry supplia sa mère biologique de venir lui lire une histoire avant qu'il ne s'endorme, mais la Sauveuse refusa. Le garçon monta dans sa chambre sans lui dire au revoir, déçu. Emma s'en voulait de lui refuser ce petit plaisir mais elle ne voulait pas que Regina pense qu'elle essayait de lui voler sa place. La brune la raccompagnait justement à la porte, la regardant avec un sourire un peu gêné mais beaucoup plus sincère que ceux auxquels elle l'avait habitué.

\- C'était très bon, déclara gentiment la blonde.

La reine aurait voulu lui répondre par une phrase toute faite dans le genre « revenez bientôt à la maison » mais elle ne voulait pas lui laisser le champ libre pour s'incruster dans sa vie. Bien que, à son grand étonnement, elle ait passé une soirée agréable. Emma lui avait laissé son rôle de mère sans pour autant se désintéresser de leur fils. Elle s'était montrée douce et charmante tout au long du repas. Et sa discussion avec Henry n'avait pas échappé à Regina, pas plus que les raisons de son refus. Une admiration toute neuve pour son ennemie pouvait se lire dans son regard, ce qu'elle tenta de masquer. Elle craignait toujours de montrer ses sentiments, qu'elle imputait à de la faiblesse.

\- Merci de m'avoir reçue, ajouta la Sauveuse, qui avait envie de faire durer ce moment mais ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- C'était un plaisir, répondit Regina, sincère.

\- Pour moi aussi. Henry a des manières irréprochables.

\- Oh non, pas toujours. Il doit avoir un peu de vous.

Cette dernière remarque était à la fois gentille et méchante. Emma plongea son regard dans celui de son amie, déterminée à trancher. Étais-ce un compliment, une façon de lui dire qu'elle reconnaissait sa place dans la vie d'Henry ? Ou bien un moyen détourné de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur son fils ? Le sourire un peu tremblant que lui adressa Regina lui fit comprendre qu'elle était seulement maladroite. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer douce. Pas encore.

Emma eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Pour être honnête, elle en avait envie régulièrement. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé le faire. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas très affectueuse de manière générale, excepté avec sa famille et Killian. Penser à son petit-ami fut un choc pour la Sauveuse. Elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié et se sentit un peu honteuse. La vie lui avait apprit que lorsque certaines personnes sortaient de son champ de vision, elles cessaient d'exister dans ses pensées. Elle avait toujours eu peur de s'avouer que Crochet en faisait partie.

Troublée, Emma décida de rentrer au loft avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose de stupide. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, Regina fit un pas en avant et posa furtivement la main sur son épaule. Ce contact fit passer comme un courant électrique entre elles, et un frisson les parcoururent au même moment. Gênées, elles se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Emma s'enfuit presque en courant. Regina revint aussitôt dans le hall éclairé de mille feux, refermant la porte et s'y adossant. Elle qui s'était juré de ne pas perdre le contrôle, de ne pas laisser la moindre prise à son ennemie. Ce n'était pas très réussi.

La tête collée contre sa fenêtre, Henry regarda Emma rentrer dans sa voiture. Il venait d'ajouter une étape secrète à l'Opération Cobra. Il ferait en sorte que ses mamans soient proches, suffisamment proches pour qu'ils puissent tous les trois former une véritable famille. Il voulait que chaque dîner ressemble à celui de ce soir. Il voulait qu'Emma puisse lui lire une histoire tandis que Regina lui tenait la main. Il se sentait comme l'enfant d'un couple divorcé, souhaitant secrètement que ses parents se remettent ensemble. Et ce désir le perturbait et l'émerveillait tout à la fois.

* * *

**_Alors, ce chapitre, vous en avez pensé quoi ? On se retrouve dans deux/trois jours pour la suite. A bientôt !_**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Sortie entre amies

**_Coucou les amis ! _  
_Merci aux merveilleuses personnes qui suivent, mettent Hindsight en fav ou laissent une review. Vous êtes tous des amours._**

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sortie entre amies**

Regina s'efforçait de travailler, éprouvant des difficultés à se concentrer, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Elle s'inquiétait de s'être montrée trop aimable avec son ennemie lors du dîner auquel elle l'avait invitée… A moins qu'elle ne se soit invitée toute seule ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. La reine poussa un soupir de découragement. Il était tellement plus facile de haïr les gens lorsqu'ils se montraient méchants. Mais Emma était tellement gentille, la regardant toujours avec cette confiance absolue qui lui faisait presque peur. Et elle avait fait l'erreur de s'autoriser à l'apprécier, l'espace d'un bref instant. Elle avait été surprise de constater à quel point cela lui avait été facile, contrairement à son habitude.

Elle n'avait pas eu ce problème avec Blanche-Neige. Celle-ci n'était qu'une enfant lors de leur rencontre, une princesse pourrie gâtée qui était inexplicablement aimée de tous. Et Regina l'avait trouvé adorable, la première fois. Mais cette impression avait totalement disparu lorsqu'elle avait apprit que la gamine était indirectement responsable de la mort de Daniel. Si Blanche-Neige avait su tenir sa langue, si elle n'avait pas confié son précieux secret à Cora, alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Regina devait se concentrer sur sa vengeance. Elle avait vu Mary-Margaret et David s'embrasser en pleine rue, quelques jours plus tôt. Et il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse être heureuse. Il lui fallait un plan.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama Emma, qui venait encore d'entrer sans frapper.

Regina sursauta violemment.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ! Vous auriez pu frapper.

\- Oups ! J'ai oublié.

Une moue malicieuse plaquée sur le visage, la blonde se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle tenait un café à la main, dont elle prit une rapide gorgée.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, annonça-t-elle.

\- Faites vite. J'ai du travail.

\- Et si on allait boire un verre ensemble ce soir ?

Regina posa les yeux sur son ennemie, captant son expression enthousiaste.

\- J'imagine que vous ne me laisserez en paix que lorsque j'aurais accepté ?

\- Absolument.

\- Bon. D'accord.

Emma se releva, toute souriante.

\- On se retrouve à 18h ?

\- Henry voit le docteur Hopper à 18h.

\- Justement.

Regina se mordit la lèvre. Elle craignait de se retrouver seule avec la blonde et ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. Décidant que ce genre d'inquiétudes n'étaient pas dignes d'elle, elle se reprit et répondit :

\- D'accord. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau ! J'ai du travail.

Emma quitta la pièce sur un dernier sourire. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle prit son temps pour aller au bureau du Shérif, et au bout d'une demi-heure à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Graham lui permit de sortir à condition de rester joignable. Storybrooke était une petite ville plutôt tranquille, ce qui présentait des avantages. La Sauveuse profita du fait que son après-midi venait de se libérer pour rendre visite à August. Elle l'avait présenté à Henry quelques jours plus tôt, et il avait été ravi de pouvoir compter un nouveau membre à l'Opération Cobra.

August étudia avec elle sa liste de souvenirs, lui posant des questions précises pour déterminer quelles actions elle pouvait empêcher et lesquelles elle devait laisser se produire. Au bout d'un moment, Emma sortit son téléphone pour voir l'heure et découvrit que Mary-Margaret lui avait laissé une dizaine de messages vocaux. Elle voulut la rappeler mais tomba aussitôt sur sa messagerie, ce qui était surprenant à cette heure-ci. L'école venait de se terminer et sa mère aurait dû être joignable.

Emma récupéra sa liste, salua August, et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son fils à l'école. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis lorsqu'elle arriva, mais Henry l'attendait sagement sur un banc, une console de jeu à la main. Il ne releva pas la tête jusqu'à que sa mère soit garée devant chez lui. Alors seulement il éteignit le jeu et se tourna vers elle :

\- C'était cool le dîner ! lança-t-il en souriant.

\- C'est vrai, c'était cool.

\- On refera ça, hein ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. S'en apercevant, Henry fit la moue.

\- Aller ! insista-t-il. Tu lui demanderas gentiment.

La Sauveuse émit un petit rire qui ressemblait à un gloussement. Après tout, pourquoi pas…

\- Bon, je te promets d'essayer. Ce soir, par exemple. On doit aller prendre un verre.

Henry se redressa en souriant.

\- Tu me raconteras ?

\- D'accord.

Emma contempla le visage de son fils. Il semblait plus joyeux que d'habitude, encore plus enthousiaste si c'était seulement possible. Quittant la voiture après un dernier salut de la main, le garçon se précipita chez lui. La Sauveuse se dépêcha de rentrer au loft, inquiète pour Mary-Margaret. Elle la trouva allongée sur son lit, un oreiller dans les bras. Cette situation semblait familière aux yeux de la blonde, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la resituer exactement dans son esprit.

\- Tu as envie d'en parler ? demanda-t-elle.

David avait souvent fait du mal à Blanche avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée, ce dont Emma se souvenait. Elle réfléchit à sa liste, étudiée un peu plus tôt, mais ses pensées dérivèrent aussitôt vers Regina et leur rendez-vous. Son angoisse augmentait de minute en minute.

\- Non, répondit Mary-Margaret d'une voix rauque.

Elle pleurait, de toute évidence.

\- Tu veux rester seule ?

\- Non plus.

Emma s'allongea aux côtés de sa mère. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle retrouverait bientôt son prince Charmant. Et si elle brisait la malédiction ? Ses parents se retrouveraient. La fille de Jefferson se souviendrait de lui. Les habitants de Storybrooke auraient de nouveau leurs véritables souvenirs. Mais que ferait Regina ? Tout le monde allait se retourner contre elle. Et qu'en serait-il de Blanche et Charmant ? Ils penseraient que Regina n'était encore que la Méchante Reine et ne comprendraient pas la volonté d'Emma de devenir son amie.

La respiration de Mary-Margaret se fit plus calme et sa fille devina qu'elle s'était endormie. Tournant la tête en direction du réveil, la blonde s'aperçut qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures. Elle se releva d'un bond, récupéra sa veste rouge qui traînait sur le comptoir, et quitta le loft. Appuyée contre sa voiture, garée devant le cabinet du docteur Hopper, Regina l'attendait.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- J'étais… Peu importe. On y va ?

Emma proposa d'aller chez Granny mais, devant l'air renfrogné de son amie, eut une autre idée. Elle entraîna la brune au Rabbit Hole, qui était davantage un bar pour prendre un verre qu'un restaurant familial comme le Café Granny. Elles s'installèrent au comptoir et Regina s'apprêtait à commander lorsqu'un souffle sur sa nuque lui fit tourner la tête. Gold se tenait face à elle, souriant d'un air mauvais.

\- Madame le maire, la salua-t-il moqueusement.

Emma se rapprocha imperceptiblement. Elle était de nouveau assaillie par le doute. Et si Rumplestiltskin était responsable de son saut dans le temps ? Et si dans le futur il avait découvert que Regina n'était pas réellement de son côté ? Alors qu'elle se creusait la tête pour trouver des preuves pouvant étayer ses théories, Gold reprit la parole :

\- Je vois que vous êtes en bonne compagnie. Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez trouvé une utilité à ce magnifique mobile que vous m'avez acheté ?

\- Un mobile ? s'étonna Regina.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Prise de court, la Sauveuse balbutia :

\- Euh, non, pas encore.

\- Est-ce que vous attendez un enfant ? insista la reine.

Elle réfléchissait déjà aux implications d'un tel événement. Que dirait Henry si sa mère biologique avait un autre enfant ? Si elle gardait cet enfant, alors que lui elle l'avait abandonné ? Devinant ses pensées, Emma s'empressa de répondre :

\- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Ce mobile n'est pas pour moi.

\- Il aurait pu, dans une autre vie, répliqua posément Gold.

Il les laissa sur cette remarque surprenante et claudiqua en direction de l'entrée, appuyé sur sa canne. Emma se tortilla nerveusement sur son tabouret. Ses doutes se confirmaient, et elle n'avait toujours aucun moyen de lutter contre Gold. Elle hésita à partir immédiatement à la recherche d'August pour en discuter avec lui, mais son rendez-vous avec Regina lui tenait toujours à cœur et elle ne voulait pas lui faire faux bond. Même si son amie était pour le moment totalement préoccupée par Rumplestiltskin, qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux.

\- Attends-moi ! s'écria alors une femme, dont la voix parut familière à Emma.

Elle tourna la tête, curieuse, et fut stupéfaite en apercevant Belle. Celle-ci, vêtue d'une robe outrageusement courte, se précipita sur Gold et le prit par le bras. Regina se leva sans même s'en apercevoir, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de surprise. L'instant d'après, le couple avait passé la porte, laissant Emma avec un million de questions en tête et la reine avec une très forte envie de décapiter quelqu'un.

\- Charmante rencontre, commenta Regina en se laissant lourdement retomber sur son tabouret.

Elle commanda aussitôt un verre, et attendit impatiemment que le barman la serve. Emma prit exemple sur son amie et le silence régna entre elles pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, remise de ses émotions, la blonde s'accouda au bar et lança d'un ton détendu :

\- Alors… Vous êtes prête à m'en dire un peu plus ?

\- A quel propos ?

\- A propos de vous ! On avez décidé d'apprendre à se connaître, vous avez oublié ?

Regina fit la moue.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, répliqua-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour parler de moi.

\- Je pourrais peut-être commencer, alors. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Emma s'installa plus confortablement. Son objectif de la soirée était d'instaurer une relation de confiance entre elle et Regina. Celle-ci la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable ; elle ne cessait de se demander si la Sauveuse voulait apprendre à la connaître elle ou en savoir davantage sur la Méchante Reine, de façon à pouvoir la battre. En attendant, elle allait récolter des informations, comme elle en avait eu l'intention au début.

\- En fait, je me posais une question, avoua-t-elle. A propos du père d'Henry. Vous avez dit qu'il n'était pas au courant, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'il vienne réclamer le droit de voir Henry. Contrairement à moi.

Emma sourit et fut surprise de voir Regina lui sourire en retour.

\- Très bien, répliqua la brune. Vous m'avez également parlé de votre décision d'abandonner Henry. Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous faire penser qu'il aurait de meilleures chances dans la vie en étant adopté ?

\- J'étais en prison lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'avais dix-huit ans et je ne me sentais pas prête à être mère.

\- Vos parents auraient pu vous venir en aide, avança Regina, qui se retenait de montrer son intérêt pour la réponse.

La Sauveuse émit un petit rire amusé. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi la reine lui posait cette question. Elle décida d'être honnête. On ne pouvait décidément pas commencer une amitié sur une base de mensonges. Même si dans son cas, dire la vérité pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

\- Je ne connais pas mes parents, expliqua-t-elle finalement. J'ai été abandonnée, moi aussi.

Regina sentit une émotion monter en elle, mais ce n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Une vague de tristesse menaçait de l'engloutir, et elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Après tout, elle avait recherché la confirmation de ses soupçons… Mais accepter qu'Emma soit ici pour détruire sa malédiction la blessait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment désiré cette amitié, et cette révélation l'effraya.

\- Oh, c'est… euh… affreux. Excusez-moi, je dois aller chercher Henry.

Regina ne prit que le temps de payer pour les verres puis elle quitta le Rabbit Hole d'un pas vif. Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour se fabriquer une expression impassible, histoire de ne pas inquiéter son fils, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qu'Emma l'avait suivie.

\- On pourrait dîner tous les trois chez Granny, proposa la blonde.

\- Je ne préfère pas, répliqua Regina, et il y avait comme un tremblement dans sa voix.

Réalisant que le moment était mal choisi pour insister, Emma décida de partir à la recherche d'August immédiatement. Passant devant son amie, elle murmura :

\- La prochaine fois, c'est votre tour de parler.

Regina regarda partir la Sauveuse sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. En attendant Henry, elle se convainquit qu'il lui fallait conserver l'amitié d'Emma, qu'elle n'avait pas encore toutes les informations qu'elle voulait. Elle évita sciemment tout les avertissements envoyés par son cerveau, trop heureuse d'être un peu distraite de son quotidien trop étroit. Mais au fond d'elle, un sentiment de peur persistait, à cause de Gold bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Car, si elle était honnête avec elle-même – ce qu'elle refusait de faire – elle devait reconnaître qu'Emma Swan était en train de se faire une place dans sa vie et qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de l'en empêcher.

* * *

**_Et voilà pour le huitième chapitre. Merci de votre loyauté et de votre patience. La suite dans deux/trois jours. A bientôt !_**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Des choses à régler

**_Coucou les amis.  
Je sais que c'est long, mais je veux faire les choses bien. Ma fiction n'est pas centrée uniquement sur le Swan Queen, mais c'est ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, alors il y en aura de plus en plus. Maintenant, voilà ce nouveau chapitre un peu en avance, dans lequel il n'y a pas de Swan Queen, et pour me faire pardonner le prochain immédiatement, qui sera Swan Queen du début à la fin et qui devrait vous plaire._**

**_Merci encore d'être si nombreux._**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Des choses à régler**

Emma descendait les marches menant à la pièce principale du loft, la tête lourde d'avoir à peine dormi. L'apercevant, Mary-Margaret ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer, et la referma aussitôt en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule. August, son éternel foulard mauve noué autour du cou, lui adressa un hochement de tête embarrassé et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu recevais quelqu'un, lança Blanche à sa colocataire.

Emma lui adressa un regard appuyé qui la suppliait clairement de ne pas faire de commentaires. Puis elle sortit deux tasses et servit un café à son invité. Ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à un moyen de pression contre Rumplestiltskin, en vain. Leur meilleure idée pour le moment était celle qu'August avait eue la nuit où il était arrivé à Storybrooke : se faire passer pour Baelfire. Ainsi, il pourrait récupérer la dague et Gold répondrait à leurs questions.

La Sauveuse poussa un soupir de découragement. Les informations qu'elle détenait sur le futur lui semblaient de plus en plus être un fardeau. Et avec Gold qui changeaient les choses comme il le voulait, elle avait la sensation de ne plus rien maîtriser. Alors qu'elle finissait silencieusement son café, Emma entendit son téléphone sonner à l'étage. Alors qu'elle montait pour prendre son appel, Mary-Margaret s'approcha d'August.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Vous et Emma, c'est du sérieux ?

August éclata de rire, et Mary-Margaret se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

\- On est pas ensemble, répondit-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, c'est que, j'ai supposé, et…

Emma redescendit, son téléphone à la main, offrant une excellente diversion à sa mère, qui s'éloigna vivement en direction de la cuisine.

\- Je dois y aller, on a une urgence, annonça la blonde.

Graham voulait la voir au sujet d'une disparition et elle avait peur qu'il s'agisse de Kathryn Nolan. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur son objectif de devenir amie avec Regina qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de plan d'action pour cet événement.

\- C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Mary-Margaret.

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête : le visage de sa mère quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait ses empreintes sur le cœur de Kathryn, la fois où elle s'était échappée et que Jefferson l'avait kidnappé, ces moments de doutes pendant lesquels elle avait cru que jamais elle ne parviendrait à sortir Mary-Margaret de cette situation.

\- Je vais arranger ça, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

August s'approcha et la prit par l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Peut-être plus tard.

Ils sortirent tous les trois sur le palier, et lorsque Mary-Margaret ferma la porte à clé, Emma remarqua un bloc-notes entre ses mains.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je fais du bénévolat à la fête des mines, répondit Blanche.

La fête des mines. Emma s'en souvenait très bien. Il y avait eu une coupure de courant ce jour-là et lorsqu'elle était allée chercher David pour l'interroger au sujet de la disparition de Kathryn, les habitants de Storybrooke tenaient tous des bougies entre leurs mains. Alors elle avait raison, il s'agissait bien de cette histoire d'enlèvement.

\- On se voit plus tard ! lança-t-elle.

Emma fut au poste en moins de dix minutes. Graham, appuyé contre son bureau, lui tendit un café et la mit aussitôt au courant des derniers événements, ignorant qu'elle savait déjà tout de cette affaire. Le bruit du fax interrompit leur discussion et le chasseur se précipita sur la machine pour saisir les relevés du téléphone de Kathryn.

\- Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? s'étonna la blonde. D'habitude il nous faut des jours pour obtenir ces rapports…

\- Regina. Elle a des contacts chez son opérateur téléphonique.

L'adjointe s'installa à son bureau et, Graham lisant par-dessus son épaule, se lança à la recherche du fameux appel passé par David. Tout comme la première fois, il y était. Le Shérif prit aussitôt la feuille et l'attacha sur un tableau contre le mur, à côté d'une quinzaine de photos de la voiture accidentée de Kathryn.

\- Je vais aller chercher David pour l'interroger, annonça le chasseur, qui prit sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Je t'attends ici.

Dès que Graham eut quitté la pièce, Emma sortit son téléphone. Elle discuta de la situation avec August, qui lui proposa de faire disparaître les preuves. Elle refusa, craignant que ça ne soit trop dangereux. Bien que cette histoire ait été une torture d'un bout à l'autre, elle avait eu une fin heureuse. Et Emma ne voulait pas risquer de changer ça. En raccrochant, elle se sentait un peu rassurée mais toujours nerveuse. Ce sentiment ne s'améliora pas durant l'interrogatoire de David. Elle se tint un peu à l'écart, laissant son supérieur faire son travail, son malaise augmentant de minute en minute.

Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, Emma convainquit le Shérif de laisser David rentrer chez lui. Pour le moment, il s'agissait d'un enlèvement et non d'un crime, et elle savait parfaitement que son père n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle au moment de partir, la jeune femme lui conseilla de trouver un avocat. Dès que David fut hors de vue, Graham s'approcha de son adjointe avec un sourire gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois ou non te laisser travailler sur cette affaire, avoua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mary-Margaret fait partie des potentiels suspects et elle est ton amie et ta colocataire.

Emma posa les mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude de défi.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir, répliqua-t-elle. Mais je suis capable de faire la part des choses entre ma vie privée et professionnelle.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord ! Je ne demande qu'à te faire confiance, tu sais. Je dois juste rester prudent.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et prirent la voiture de patrouille, partant à la recherche de Mary-Margaret pour l'interroger à son tour. Assise côté passager, Emma posa la tête contre la vitre, regardant défiler le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Elle savait que Regina était derrière toute cette histoire mais n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Son désir de vengeance était compréhensible, dans le fond. Et puis, si Emma avait pu lui pardonner la mort de Graham, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir pour ce coup monté.

Elle se souvint de leur discussion, la veille, et de sa dernière demande. Elle avait hâte que Regina se confie à elle. Elle ne perdait pas de vue son objectif, et ce malgré les moments difficiles qui s'amorçaient avec la disparition de Kathryn. Sans parler de Gold, qui semblait jouer avec ses nerfs. Il y avait également la présence de Belle, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle avait apprit quelques années plus tôt que la jeune femme avait été enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise la malédiction. Elle avait hâte de tirer tout ça au clair.

OooOooOooO

Regina passait un coup de téléphone important lorsque Sidney Glass fit irruption dans son bureau, cet après-midi là. Elle prit le temps d'achever sa conversation avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton un peu agressif.

Le journaliste l'agaçait perpétuellement. Il lui était dévoué et utile, certes, mais il faisait preuve d'un manque d'amour-propre qui lui empêchait de le respecter.

\- J'ai essayé de glaner des informations à propos de « l'accident » mais Graham ne me fait pas confiance.

Regina haussa les épaules. Elle avait des moyens de forcer le Shérif à tout lui dire au sujet de l'avancement de cette affaire.

\- Je vois… Bon, et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait avec Kathryn Nolan ?

\- Je… Je m'en suis occupé, bégaya Sidney.

\- Très bien. Tu peux disposer.

La reine se pencha sur ses dossiers, signifiant clairement que la conversation était terminée. Le journaliste s'en fut aussitôt, obéissant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina abandonna ses papiers et quitta le bureau, marchant d'un bon pas en direction du parking. Elle se rendit d'abord à l'hôpital, où elle avait une « amie ». Ces vingt-huit dernières années, elle avait payé cette femme qui avait pour seule consigne de veiller à ce que personne ne découvre la présence de Belle. Ayant croisé la jeune femme la veille, Regina savait que quelque chose s'était passé et était furieuse de ne pas avoir été prévenue.

La reine traversa le hall de l'hôpital et fonça droit sur la porte menant au sous-sol. Elle tapa le code permettant de l'ouvrir sans même regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Sa prisonnière était plus ou moins son seul moyen de pression contre Rumplestiltskin et elle avait prit l'habitude de s'enquérir de son état régulièrement. Arrivée au bout de la volée d'escaliers, Regina s'approcha du bureau de son employée et se racla bruyamment la gorge. La jeune femme se releva dès qu'elle la reconnut et prit une expression terrifiée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la brune, très froidement.

\- Monsieur Gold est venu pour la libérer. Il a dit que vous étiez d'accord…

\- Et vous l'avez cru ? Idiote !

La jeune femme se mit à trembler. Mais, si elle avait peur du maire, elle avait encore plus peur de Gold.

\- Non, pas… Pas vraiment, hoqueta-t-elle. Et je voulais vous appeler mais…

\- Vous aviez peur.

Regina lui retira sa fonction et son salaire puis elle s'en fut, ignorant ses sanglots désespérés. Arrivée dans la rue, elle l'avait déjà oubliée. La brune roula jusqu'au centre-ville, se gara, et sortit en claquant sa portière. Elle fit irruption dans la boutique de Gold, faisant retentir le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Rumplestiltskin était là, buvant un verre avec Belle, qui se tenait assise sur le comptoir de verre. En la voyant, la reine comprit qu'elle était maintenant en possession des faux souvenirs de la malédiction, elle qui avait été maintenue dans un état d'amnésie pendant toutes ses années.

\- Madame le maire ! s'exclama Gold, souriant. Lacey, peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plait ? Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Belle obéit et, après un dernier regard curieux en arrière, passa le rideau menant à l'arrière-boutique. Regina se rapprocha de son ennemi, le menaçant du regard.

\- Votre Majesté, murmura Rumple, qui s'inclina.

Il se moquait clairement d'elle.

\- Vous vous souvenez, constata la reine.

Elle le savait déjà, tout au fond d'elle. Depuis cette soirée où il était venu la voir dans son jardin, après l'arrivée d'Emma. Il avait utilisé ce « s'il vous plait » qui la forçait à se taire. Jamais elle n'aurait dû conclure cet accord avant de lancer la malédiction, mais elle avait cru avoir l'avantage, elle avait été trop sûre d'elle.

\- Vous paierez pour ce que vous avez fait à Belle, répondit Rumplestiltskin, et son sourire se transforma en grimace.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Belle, rétorqua sèchement Regina.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. En vérité, il y avait un sujet qui la préoccupait davantage et elle voulait vraiment obtenir des réponses.

\- Bien sûr. Vous êtes là pour Emma Swan.

La reine se rapprocha encore davantage, se collant contre le comptoir, incapable de masquer son angoisse.

\- Vous avez tout planifié, murmura-t-elle. Vous m'avez aidé à adopter Henry. Vous saviez qu'elle était sa mère. Vous saviez qu'elle allait détruire ma malédiction.

Rumplestiltskin prit un air fier.

\- Vous avez de la chance, répliqua-t-il. Vous avez de la chance car Mademoiselle Swan est votre plus gros problème pour le moment. Mais vos mauvaises actions vont vous coûter cher, Votre Majesté.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Gold la coupa, agressif :

\- Maintenant, sortez de ma boutique. S'il vous plait.

Regina obéit et sortit la tête haute. Arrivée dans la rue, elle dut prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer. En général, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir confiance en elle, mais en vérité, Gold l'effrayait. Elle lui devait tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de la magie et même le sort noir était sien à l'origine. Elle détestait cette horrible sensation de perdre le contrôle. Au bout d'un moment, elle se reprit. Elle était toujours la personne la plus puissante de la ville. Sa vengeance contre Blanche-Neige était lancée. Il ne lui restait qu'un véritable problème, comme Gold l'avait souligné. Et ce problème s'appelait Emma Swan.

* * *

_**Et on se retrouve tout de suite pour un chapitre 100% Swan Queen ! **_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le plan d'Henry

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le plan d'Henry**

L'enquête sur la disparition de Kathryn Nolan n'avançait pas, en grande partie grâce à Emma, qui continuait de dissimuler ce qu'elle savait. Hélas, cela avait conduit David droit en prison. Il était sujet à des absences suite à son coma et pensait qu'il s'en était peut-être pris à sa femme. La situation était grave, et la Sauveuse ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision. Elle essayait de rendre la détention de son père supportable, comme elle l'avait fait avec Mary-Margaret. Et les interrogatoires se poursuivaient, presque toujours menés par un Graham de plus en plus énervé.

Regina, de son côté, évitait Emma depuis plusieurs jours. Même si la blonde lui manquait – ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais admis à voix haute – elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était déchirée entre cette toute nouvelle amitié qui lui tenait à cœur et le rôle décisif de la Sauveuse dans sa malédiction. Alors elle laissait passer les jours, de plus en plus distraite, toujours incapable de se concentrer. Elle ne prenait même plus de plaisir à voir Blanche-Neige traverser les rues avec un air d'enterrement, inquiète pour son amant incarcéré.

Constatant que la situation empirait, Henry décida de prendre les choses en main. Un après-midi, à l'école, il vint parler à Mademoiselle Blanchard et lui demanda de l'aide pour réaliser son plan. Il insista tant qu'elle finit par accepter. Au fond, elle était contente de cette occasion de se changer les idées. Ce soir-là, Henry donna rendez-vous à ses deux mères chez Granny, sans les prévenir qu'elles seraient toutes les deux présentes.

Poussant la porte du restaurant, Regina aperçut aussitôt la blonde, qui lisait le journal, assise au comptoir. Dès que la reine fut entrée, Ruby se précipita sur elle en souriant. Sans se laisser démonter par sa froideur, elle l'entraîna vers un tabouret et lui ordonna de s'y asseoir. Son ton de commandement surprit tellement Regina qu'elle obéit. Emma fit mine de ne pas remarquer sa présence, mais ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

Ruby sortit un morceau de papier de son sac à main et le fit glisser devant la brune, qui lui adressa un regard courroucé. Puis elle reconnut l'écriture d'Henry et se concentra pour lire son message.

_Maman,_

_Je reste manger chez Mademoiselle Blanchard. Passe la soirée avec Emma. Je veux vraiment que vous soyez amies. A ce soir._

_Henry._

Regina étouffa un grognement. Elle imagina aussitôt une dizaine de punitions pour son fils, mais au fond, elle était ravie. Henry lui donnait ce qu'elle souhaitait secrètement : une chance de conserver l'amitié d'Emma. Se tournant vers la blonde, elle la découvrit plongée dans la lecture d'un morceau de papier similaire.

_Maman,_

_Je suis chez Mademoiselle Blanchard. Je veux que tu arranges les choses avec ma Maman. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, et pour elle aussi. Ne sois pas fâchée._

_Henry._

Emma replia soigneusement le papier. Elle était vexée que Regina ne soit pas venue vers elle après ses efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle. Et, avec l'enquête sur Kathryn Nolan, la Sauveuse n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à sa vie personnelle. Le faire maintenant semblait être une bonne idée ; elle avait bien besoin de penser à autre chose. Un peu gênée, mais secrètement ravie, elle se tourna vers Regina.

\- Je ne cuisine pas aussi bien que vous, dit-elle. Alors pour vous remercier du dîner de l'autre jour, je vous propose de manger ici avec moi. Je vous invite.

La brune haussa un sourcil, et un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Elle fit mine d'hésiter, puis accepta. Elles s'installèrent face à face dans un box libre et passèrent commande auprès de Ruby. Puis un silence gênant s'installa, bientôt rompu par Emma :

\- C'est votre tour de parler, rappela-t-elle.

\- Bon, s'il le faut vraiment… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Regina prit une gorgée de son verre de vin, pour se donner une contenance. Le regard qu'Emma posait sur elle était intense ; c'était comme si elle pouvait voir tout au fond d'elle.

\- Mais je veux tout savoir, répondit malicieusement la blonde.

\- Par où commencer, dans ce cas ?

\- Hum… Je veux savoir comment vous êtes devenue la personne que vous êtes.

Regina eut un doute un peu stupide. C'était comme si Emma savait qui elle était par le passé, comme si elle lui parlait de la Méchante Reine. Ce qui était impossible, puisqu'elle était née dans ce monde. Chassant cette pensée, la brune se concentra sur la conversation.

\- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis aussi odieuse et sans cœur, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle, éludant délibérément la question.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous êtes odieuse et sans cœur.

Regina se sentit aussitôt d'humeur plus joyeuse.

\- Vous avez seulement mauvais caractère, ajouta Emma, qui fut tentée de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de cinq ans.

La reine leva les yeux au ciel. Et il avait fallut qu'elle gâche tout…

\- Bon, reprit la Sauveuse. Vous évitez ma question.

\- Difficile de répondre à une question si peu précise.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Alors, comment était votre enfance ?

Regina fit signe à Ruby de venir et commanda une bouteille de vin. Devant le regard surpris de son amie, elle expliqua :

\- Si je dois vous raconter mon enfance, je vais avoir besoin d'un petit remontant.

Emma sourit doucement. Elle avait rencontré Cora et pouvait imaginer quelle genre de mère elle avait été pour Regina. Avoir une personne aussi toxique comme modèle ne garantissait pas une enfance de rêve.

\- Alors, je me lance ? demanda la reine, un peu hésitante.

Elle laissait tomber son masque d'assurance, sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement, en présence d'une personne qui ne demandait qu'à l'écouter et à la comprendre. Emma acquiesça à sa question et se laissa aller contre la banquette, son verre à la main.

\- J'étais une enfant pleine de joie de vivre, commença Regina. Mais ma mère était très dure avec moi et voulait contrôler tout ce que je faisais. Heureusement, mon père était plus doux et compréhensif. C'était un homme bon, qui m'est toujours venu en aide lorsque j'avais besoin de lui. Il s'appelait Henry.

\- Alors, c'est pour ça que…

\- Oui.

Emma avait déjà vu la tombe du père de Regina, qui scellait l'entrée de son caveau. Mais elle écoutait avec attention, faisant abstraction de ce qu'elle savait déjà, curieuse d'entendre sa version de l'histoire.

\- Vous aviez des passe-temps ? s'enquit la Sauveuse, qui visualisait déjà une image mentale d'une Regina plus jeune.

\- Je montais à cheval, répondit-elle. Beaucoup. C'est ce qui m'a rapproché de mon premier amour, Daniel.

D'une main, Regina caressait l'alliance qu'elle avait dans la poche de sa veste. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux, mais les partager avec quelqu'un lui faisait du bien. Elles discutèrent du passé pendant encore un bon moment, Emma restant très attentive et posant de nouvelles questions dès que le silence menaçait de se réinstaller. Ruby leur apporta leurs commandes et elles mangèrent sans cesser de parler. La reine passait beaucoup de choses sous silence, se contentant de les revivre dans sa mémoire, et étrangement, cela ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant.

Finalement, elles commandèrent une seconde bouteille et Emma osa aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, prenant mille précautions. Elle craignait la réaction de son amie.

\- Alors, lança-t-elle. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose…

\- Allez-y.

Regina croqua dans un gâteau apéritif que Ruby avait mis à leur disposition. Elle était maintenant totalement détendue, savourant ce moment aussi agréable qu'inattendu.

\- Alors, voilà… Graham m'a parlé de votre relation.

La brune poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler d'une relation. C'est un sujet délicat, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Je sais, c'est tout l'intérêt.

Emma souriait, taquine. Puisqu'elle avait abordé ce sujet en premier, Regina décida qu'elle pouvait se permettre quelques questions à son tour.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes seule, Mademoiselle Swan ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement curieuse.

\- Oh, je… Je ne sais pas.

Crochet apparut dans son esprit, et son cœur se serra.

\- En fait, jusqu'à il y a quelques temps, j'avais plus ou moins quelqu'un, reprit-elle.

\- Plus ou moins ?

\- Disons que… Il a toujours davantage eu besoin de moi que moi de lui. Je pensais que, le jour où je tomberai amoureuse pour de vrai, je serai sûre de vouloir être avec la personne. Mais je sens bien qu'il est plus sûr que moi.

Regina se pencha en avant sans s'en apercevoir. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle éprouvait autant d'intérêt pour cette conversation, mais à ce stade de la soirée, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

\- L'amour est rarement facile, commenta-t-elle. Parfois, on se contente de se sentir bien avec une personne. On se dit que les sentiments viendront avec le temps.

\- C'est ce que vous ressentez avec Graham, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Et vous avec… Cet homme ?

Emma eut un sourire triste. C'était dur à accepter, mais elle s'était reconnue dans ce que Regina lui avait dit.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle finalement.

La reine, captant son regard triste, lui servit un autre verre de vin. Une attention qui remonta aussitôt le moral de la Sauveuse. Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que le restaurant s'était presque entièrement vidé. Emma termina son verre puis se releva et paya l'addition. Elles sortirent ensuite toutes les deux dans la nuit fraîche et marchèrent en silence en direction du loft.

\- Vous pouvez dire à Henry de descendre ? demanda timidement Regina, une fois arrivée à destination. Ma relation avec Mademoiselle Blanchard est quelque peu conflictuelle.

Emma rit intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraître. _Conflictuelle, quel doux euphémisme…_

\- Oui, je vais le chercher.

La blonde s'approcha de la porte mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Une sensation inattendue de vertige s'empara d'elle et elle se retourna face à son amie.

\- Il y a autre chose ? s'enquit-elle.

Regina semblait gênée. Elle retira sa main et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant par terre dans une attitude timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Finalement, elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde. Elle avait anormalement chaud et se dit que ce devait être à cause du vin.

\- J'ai passé une soirée très agréable, dit-elle doucement.

Cette phrase rappela à Emma toutes les comédies à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait pu voir au cours de sa vie. C'était exactement à ce moment-là, juste après le premier rendez-vous, que les amoureux osaient enfin s'embrasser. Elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée et blâma le vin pour cette idée délirante.

\- On devrait remettre ça bientôt, répondit-elle. Avec Henry, peut-être ? Je crois que notre amitié lui tient vraiment à cœur.

Le regard de Regina dériva jusqu'aux lèvres de son amie, et elle fit un pas en avant involontaire. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se reprit vivement et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Oui, ça me tient à cœur aussi, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

La reine se donna une claque mentale. Et pourquoi pas lui chanter la sérénade, tant qu'elle y était ? Décidant qu'elle s'était suffisamment ridiculisée, elle recula.

\- A une prochaine fois, alors, dit-elle.

Emma mit quelques secondes à répondre. Elle avait complètement perdu la capacité de communiquer à l'instant où Regina s'était approchée d'elle. Retrouvant son souffle, la blonde répliqua :

\- Euh, oui. Je vais chercher Henry.

Au moment où elle passait la porte, un murmure lui parvint :

\- Bonne nuit, Emma.

Elle pénétra vivement dans le loft et s'adossa à la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa tête tournait. Quelque chose avait retenu son attention mais elle ne parvenait pas encore à déterminer quoi. L'écho de la voix de Regina résonna dans son esprit, et soudain, elle comprit. Elle l'avait appelée par son prénom.

\- Maman !

Emma, qui s'était laissée aller contre la porte, se redressa juste à temps pour prendre Henry dans ses bras. Il la relâcha presque aussitôt et sortit en lançant :

\- Tu me raconteras tout demain !

Restée seule, Emma jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et aperçut sa mère, profondément endormie sur son lit. Elle était entièrement vêtue et portait même ses chaussures. Elle tenait un oreiller dans ses bras, comme après cette fameuse nuit durant laquelle Kathryn avait été enlevée. Attendrie, Emma hésita à réveiller Mary-Margaret mais décida de la laisser tranquille. Elle avait bien besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Tout en montant les escaliers menant à sa chambre, la Sauveuse réfléchissait.

En un éclair, elle revit le regard de Regina, ses yeux brillants, posés sur ses lèvres. Elle l'avait regardé de cette façon particulière dont on regarde quelqu'un juste avant de l'embrasser. Emma n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle s'était déjà éloignée, et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ou bien avait-elle tout imaginé ? Ça paraissait tellement dingue. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, la blonde se dit qu'elle avait un peu trop bu et qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Allongée sur le ventre, Emma se débarrassa de ses bottes et de son pantalon. Puis elle se glissa sous la couverture, respirant l'odeur familière de la lessive de sa mère. Elle se sentait très loin de la réalité, et en même temps, toutes ses sensations étaient exacerbées. Longtemps, elle chercha le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Elle pensait à son père tout seul dans sa cellule, mais à chaque fois, son esprit la ramenait à Regina. Le jour se levait lorsqu'elle s'endormit enfin, la tête pleine d'images et de sensations qui la dérangeaient et l'attiraient à la fois.

* * *

_**La suite dans deux/trois jours, comme d'habitude. On va pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Aller, à bientôt !**_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une idée dans la tête

**_Un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire. Je vous laisse découvrir ça tout de suite._**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une idée dans la tête**

Une sonnerie de téléphone réveilla Emma, qui poussa un grognement et tendit la main, tâtonnant dans le vide. Elle décrocha, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux encore fermés.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut, c'est moi, Graham. Je crois que j'ai une piste, enfin c'est juste une idée comme ça, mais je vais aller vérifier.

\- Super.

Emma s'enroula dans sa couverture et se tourna sur le dos. Le temps que le chasseur lui réponde, elle s'était presque rendormie.

\- Hé ! Tu es là ?

\- Oui, oui. On se retrouve à midi ? Je prendrais des cheeseburgers et des cafés chez Granny. Beaucoup de cafés.

\- Ça marche. A plus tard !

Graham raccrocha. Emma se leva avec difficulté et poussa d'un coup de pied les vêtements qu'elle avait abandonnés sur le sol la veille. Puis elle prit au hasard de quoi s'habiller dans son armoire. Elle descendit tout en enfilant son pull – à l'envers – et vint s'appuyer contre le comptoir. Mary-Margaret lui servit aussitôt le chocolat chaud à la cannelle qu'elle venait de se préparer. Sa fille lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

\- Alors, cette soirée avec Regina ? C'était bien ? s'enquit Blanche, curieuse.

Des réminiscences de ses rêves de la nuit revinrent à Emma en entendant mentionner le nom de son amie. Elle ignorait quelle avait été la nature exacte de ces rêves, mais ils laissaient derrière eux un sentiment de gêne. Elle secoua la tête, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à chasser ses pensées.

\- Euh, oui. C'était juste un peu bizarre à la fin.

\- Comment ça, bizarre ?

Emma s'étira. Puis, tout en se frottant les yeux, répondit :

\- Euh, je sais pas si je devrais parler de ça avec toi…

\- Pourquoi ?

Mary-Margaret se sentit vexée. Après tout ce temps, Emma ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance ? Cette dernière réalisa son erreur et s'excusa.

\- C'est juste… Que tu aimes pas beaucoup Regina, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Elle n'est pas très aimable, c'est vrai. Mais je suis sûre que tu as de bonnes raisons d'être son amie. J'ai confiance en ton jugement.

\- On en reparle ce soir, d'accord ? Je dois retrouver Graham.

Emma prit sa mère dans ses bras avant de partir. Elle savait que la situation était compliquée et que ses parents souffraient. Et elle avait bien l'intention de trouver une solution. Après être passée chez Granny récupérer à boire et à manger, la Sauveuse se dirigea vers le bureau du Shérif. Elle fit passer le repas de David à travers les barreaux et, en attendant son supérieur, s'entraîna aux fléchettes.

\- Emma ! Il y a du nouveau !

Abandonnant son jeu, la jeune femme se rapprocha de Graham, qui venait de surgir dans la pièce, des papiers dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Tu vas jamais le croire.

Emma s'assit sur le bureau du Shérif, qu'elle considérait toujours comme étant le sien. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, même si longtemps après son saut dans le temps. Elle pensait de moins en moins au futur, se résignant à vivre cette vie différente. Elle ne savait même pas quand elle avait abandonné toute idée de retourner à sa réalité. Avec un temps de retard, l'adjointe répondit :

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Aller, crache le morceau.

\- J'ai trouvé un cœur ! Dans une boîte ! Je viens de l'envoyer au labo.

Emma se força à sourire. L'enquête avançait, et il était normal que Graham s'en réjouisse. Mais ce qu'elle avait craint allait se produire à nouveau et elle doutait que Gold veuille devenir l'avocat de Mary-Margaret cette fois-ci.

\- J'ai aussi trouvé un morceau de métal qui aurait pu appartenir à une pelle, ajouta le chasseur en croquant dans son cheeseburger.

Emma sentit l'angoisse monter insidieusement en elle. Devait-elle prévenir Regina ? Graham le ferait certainement pour elle, de toute façon. Et, puisqu'elle était derrière tout ça, elle sentait bien qu'elle aurait dû lui en vouloir, et non tenter de la protéger. La Sauveuse laissa son regard errer jusqu'à son père, roulé en boule sur son lit. Il était dans cette cellule depuis trop longtemps ; elle devait faire quelque chose. Se levant d'un bond, Emma annonça :

\- J'ai peut-être une piste, je vais vérifier et on en parle si je trouve quelque chose ?

Graham acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et entreprit de remplir un rapport. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Emma téléphona à August et ils se retrouvèrent chez Granny.

\- C'est peut-être le moment de lancer l'opération « Baelfire » ? proposa l'écrivain. On pourrait forcer Rumplestiltskin à dire ou faire tout ce qu'on voudra, une fois qu'on aura la dague. Il pourrait porter le chapeau pour le meurtre de Kathryn.

\- Kathryn n'est pas morte. Enfin, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas dans cette réalité. Et si Gold venait du futur, lui aussi ? Il saurait aussitôt que tu n'es pas Baelfire.

\- Il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, non ? Ce n'est qu'un vieillard boiteux, ici. Je pense que je peux le gérer.

Emma réfléchit. C'était ou ça ou briser la malédiction. Et elle s'était promis de ne le faire qu'en dernier recours.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais je te prêterai une arme.

Ils se séparèrent et Emma décida de passer au bureau du maire. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle des événements et la seule chose dont elle avait envie était de passer du temps avec Regina. C'était un peu étrange, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait. Et puis, pas tellement, finalement.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? s'étonna la reine, en la voyant passer la porte.

\- Madame Mills ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Génial, elle l'exaspérait toujours ! Il lui sembla que la Terre se remettait à tourner dans le bon sens.

\- On s'appelle plus par nos prénoms ? reprit la blonde, d'humeur taquine.

Elle eut le plaisir de voir Regina rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Bon, alors elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des souvenirs étranges de leur soirée. Bien sûr, la reine se reprit très vite, et répliqua :

\- On devrait peut-être commencer à se tutoyer. Puisque nous sommes, vous savez, _amies_.

Elle avait insisté sur le dernier mot et souriait avec amusement. Emma s'installa sur le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées. Passer au tutoiement lui semblait à la fois normal et bizarre. Lorsqu'elle disait « vous » à Regina, c'était une façon de lui montrer qu'elle avait du respect pour elle. Mais ça mettait aussi une distance entre elles, une distance qu'elle voulait combler.

\- Comme tu veux ! lança-t-elle finalement.

\- Parfait. Tu peux me passer mon téléphone, s'il te plait ? Sur la table basse, devant toi.

Emma obéit, souriant dans le vide.

\- Mais je continuerai à dire « Mademoiselle Swan », de temps en temps, ajouta Regina dans son dos.

Emma se retourna et lui tendit son téléphone en essayant de prendre un air fâché. En vérité, elle avait toujours aimé sa façon de dire son nom. Alors que Regina lisait ses messages, elle se surprit à la regarder d'une façon différente. Son geste incompréhensible, la veille, lui avait mis des idées dans la tête. Ce moment, son regard, son pas en avant… Il ne cessait de revenir la hanter. Un peu perturbée, Emma hésitait entre en parler avec elle et s'enfuir. Elle choisit la deuxième solution et passa le reste de la journée à fouiller dans les fichiers de la police à la recherche de maisons pourvues de caves.

Vers 19h, elle commanda une pizza qu'elle partagea avec David. Ce dernier restait très silencieux, renfermé sur lui-même, n'acceptant aucune visite. Emma envoya un message à August, inquiète à son sujet. Elle se disait que si le plan « Baelfire » ne fonctionnait pas, et si son ami en réchappait, ils pourraient toujours fouiller toutes les caves de la ville à la recherche de Kathryn. Aux alentours de 21h, Graham vint la rejoindre avec une bouteille de vin et elle s'empressa de dissimuler ses recherches.

\- Hé, ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

Le Shérif n'était pas du genre à boire au travail. S'installant à côté d'elle, il lui tendit la bouteille, qu'elle refusa poliment.

\- Je crois que le vin ne me réussi pas, expliqua-t-elle. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh, rien… Regina veut qu'on arrête de se voir.

Graham prit une longue gorgée directement au goulot. Emma se sentait un peu coupable, compte tenu de la discussion qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Regina.

\- Et tu tiens le coup ? interrogea-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, oui… En fait, je suis plutôt soulagé. Je ressentais rien avec elle.

Après quelques gorgées, il se mit à regarder fixement Emma. Celle-ci, qui déprimait inexplicablement, était perdue dans ses pensées et ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle finit par accepter de boire un peu de vin, espérant se sentir bien comme la veille au soir. Alors qu'elle reposait la bouteille, Graham se pencha vivement sur elle et tenta de l'embrasser. La Sauveuse se redressa immédiatement, échappant au contact.

\- Graham… Je suis désolée, je suis pas…

\- Intéressée ? termina-t-il.

D'une main, il tenta de reprendre la bouteille, mais Emma l'en empêcha. De son côté, elle s'autorisa une nouvelle gorgée pour se remettre de ses émotions.

\- C'est pas grave, reprit le Shérif. T'es plutôt branchée femmes, je comprends.

Emma écarquilla les yeux en s'étouffant avec le vin. Elle se mit à tousser violemment. Une fois la crise passée, elle leva un regard stupéfait sur son supérieur.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Graham parut confus en réalisant son erreur.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas… ? Je croyais, désolé…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça ?

Le cerveau d'Emma lui renvoya une image de Regina, qu'elle entreprit de chasser. Si son propre subconscient se retournait contre elle…

\- Je faisais ma patrouille hier soir, expliqua Graham. Et je t'ai vu, devant le loft de Mary-Margaret. Tu étais avec Regina et vous aviez l'air assez proches. Et puis Ruby a mentionné que vous aviez dîné en tête à tête. Ensuite, Regina m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on arrête de se voir alors j'ai pensé que…

\- Quoi, qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ?

\- Oui, enfin quelque chose comme ça, alors je lui ai demandé…

Emma sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que Regina lui avait répondu. Elle sentait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça pouvait lui faire du mal.

\- Tu lui as demandé ? se força-t-elle à dire.

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Après le comportement étrange de Regina et les rêves étranges que ça avait provoqué, elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Même si c'était complètement stupide. Car c'était stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle a juste dit que c'était pas mes affaires.

Emma essaya d'imaginer la scène. Regina, aussi magnifique que d'habitude, tirée à quatre épingles dans un tailleur chic. Graham, avec son éternelle veste de Shérif, lui posant cette question absurde. Elle aurait dû répondre autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait dû dire quelque chose comme « non mais ça va pas la tête, jamais de la vie » ou encore « les femmes ne m'intéressent pas, et celle-ci encore moins ». Mais elle avait dit « ce ne sont pas tes affaires ». Emma pouvait presque entendre sa voix, comme si elle avait été sur place.

Il lui sembla soudain qu'elle étouffait et elle se leva pour aller prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, ses pas la menèrent naturellement vers la maison du maire. Une fois sur le porche, elle se sentit stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire ? _Salut Regina._ _Bouge pas, je dois juste vérifier un truc._ Elle secoua la tête. Se promit de ne plus jamais boire de vin. Emma savait qu'elle aurait dû être en train de chercher une solution pour Kathryn et pour ses parents, mais elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Dans un état second, elle frappa à la porte. Entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Et puis, soudain, Regina fut là. Elle portait bien un tailleur, et oui, elle était magnifique. Ce qu'elle remarquait toujours habituellement, seulement pas de la même façon.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? lança la reine par automatisme.

Emma reporta son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre, se trémoussant nerveusement.

\- Tu veux entrer ? proposa Regina, dans un registre plus amical.

_Non. Oui. Peut-être._

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

Regina, constatant que quelque chose n'allait pas, prit son amie par l'épaule et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle la força à s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Cette même cuisine dans laquelle elle avait passé des heures, ce fameux jour, avant le dîner auquel elle l'avait invité. Encore un peu inconfortable avec cette situation – elles étaient amies, elles se tutoyaient, elles s'étaient racontées leurs vies la veille – Regina regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation neutre.

Emma profita de cet instant pour pleinement la regarder. Des souvenirs remontèrent à sa mémoire et un en particulier lui resta en tête. C'était un souvenir de l'autre réalité, bien longtemps auparavant, peu de temps après sa rencontre avec Regina. Henry s'était réfugié dans les mines, suivi par Archie, et la moitié de Storybrooke s'était rassemblée pour tenter de trouver une solution. La reine avait été inquiète, elle s'était enfin montrée plus humaine. Emma avait commencé à réellement croire en son amour pour Henry. Et puis, il y avait eu ce moment bizarre.

Exactement comme la veille, Regina avait laissé ses yeux s'attarder sur ses lèvres, et elle s'était approchée d'elle. Il y avait eu de la confiance dans son regard et autre chose aussi, de vraiment intense. Emma se sentit encore plus troublée, si c'était seulement possible. D'autres souvenirs défilèrent dans ses pensées, la confortant dans l'idée que quelque chose lui avait échappé tout ce temps, semant le doute en elle encore plus profondément.

\- Ton pull, dit soudain Regina.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est à l'envers.

Regina, sautant sur l'occasion de briser cette étrange tension qui s'était établies entre elles, eut un réflexe stupide. Elle aida Emma à retirer son pull, comme elle l'aurait fait avec Henry. Sauf que ce n'était pas Henry. Et que maintenant la blonde était dangereusement proche. Le vêtement roulé en boule entre ses mains, la reine ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Emma, cédant à une impulsion, attira son visage contre le sien et emprisonna ses lèvres dans une étreinte ferme.

Le pull glissa entre les doigts de Regina et elle se figea. Emma avait posé une main dans son cou, son pouce caressait la ligne de sa mâchoire, et sa bouche se pressait avidement contre la sienne. Renonçant à résister, Regina entoura la Sauveuse de ses bras et saisit ses cheveux dans son poing, l'attirant encore plus près. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant de longues secondes, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Puis un sentiment de panique envahit Emma, qui retrouvait peu à peu sa lucidité.

Pendant un dixième de seconde, elle eut conscience de ce qu'elle faisait mais fut totalement incapable d'arrêter. Puis elle entrouvrit les yeux et la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de faire, Emma recula vivement, coupant le délicieux contact. Regina semblait tout aussi stupéfaite qu'elle. La Sauveuse suivit son intuition et s'enfuit. Seuls les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, recouvrant tout le reste. Seule au milieu de la cuisine, Regina laissa retomber ses bras. Elle ressentait comme une curieuse sensation de manque et de vide.

Emma traversa l'allée à toute allure et atteignit la route dans un état de panique avancé. Elle marcha au hasard, suivant les lumières des lampadaires, sans savoir où elle allait. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, incohérentes et délirantes, et elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé ce baiser. Mais les sensations étaient là, bien réelles, et son corps tremblait encore de cette passion qui s'était emparée d'elle. Une pensée traversa son esprit, et Emma s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de la rue.

\- Papa et Maman vont me tuer, réalisa-t-elle à voix haute.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Et à dans deux jours pour la suite !**_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le lendemain

**_Bonsoir !  
Je suis un peu en retard, je suis désolée. Motivation et inspiration sont toutes les deux de vraies lâcheuses. Enfin bref._  
_Bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le lendemain**

Emma se réveilla avec un mal de tête lancinant et regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement. Puis, la fin de sa soirée lui revint par brides de souvenirs. Elle avait réussi à rentrer, elle avait pris des somnifères sur la plaquette que Mary-Margaret s'était faite prescrire après l'arrestation de David, et elle s'était abandonnée au sommeil, reportant ses problèmes au lendemain. Seulement voilà, le lendemain était là, et elle n'avait toujours pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait fait.

_Oui, c'est ça, je vais juste rester au lit jusqu'à la fin de ma vie_. Emma poussa un soupir et se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle se débarrasse de ce sentiment étrange, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle pourrait aller voir Regina et plaider la folie passagère, mais elle ne se faisait pas confiance. Pour autant qu'elle le sache, elle était capable de venir la voir avec l'intention de s'excuser et l'embrasser à nouveau. Parce que, oui, elle l'avait embrassé. Pire encore, elle l'avait plantée là, sans explications.

Peut-être que Regina voudrait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Comme si on pouvait juste redevenir amies après s'être sauvagement jeté l'une sur l'autre ! Parce que, oui, elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa main dans ses cheveux, son corps plaqué contre le sien. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon. Killian pouvait aller se rhabiller. _Oh mon Dieu, Killian_… Emma se redressa d'un seul coup. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec quelqu'un ou bien elle allait devenir folle.

Elle aurait aimé qu'Elsa soit là pour pouvoir en discuter avec elle. La jeune femme l'avait toujours poussé à se rapprocher de Regina, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été question de ce genre de rapprochement. Encore secouée par les événements, Emma descendit dans la cuisine et tomba sur Mary-Margaret, qui lisait un roman.

\- Oh, bonjour Emma. Comment tu vas ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer hier soir.

Emma adressa un sourire tremblant à sa mère. Elle espérait que les habitants de Storybrooke étaient attachés à leurs fausses identités, parce qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'elle brise la malédiction maintenant. Bon, évidement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle y serait obligée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à fabriquer une potion d'oubli ? Il lui aurait suffit de la mélanger à du café et de l'offrir à Regina pour se faire pardonner.

\- Hé, ça va ? s'inquiéta Mary-Margaret. J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu ailleurs.

\- Je… Non, rien. Je vais bien.

\- C'est à propos de Regina, c'est ça ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux, puis se souvint de leur discussion de la veille. Ça aurait pu être un millénaire plus tôt que ça aurait été pareil. Tout avait changé, tout avait été bouleversé, par un seul geste, une seule impulsion à laquelle elle avait cédé, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

\- Oui, c'est euh… Devenu encore plus bizarre.

Emma se frotta le front avec la paume de sa main. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'un point de vue féminin, ou même seulement de parler à quelqu'un de rationnel. Parce que sa vie avait perdu tout sens depuis quelques heures.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

La Sauveuse haussa les épaules. Oui, elle mourrait d'envie d'en parler. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était une idée stupide. Alors elle enfila sa veste en cuir rouge et se précipita sur la porte.

\- T'inquiètes, ça va ! lança-t-elle. A plus tard !

Une fois dehors, elle se souvint de l'opération « Baelfire » et téléphona à August. A son grand soulagement, il répondit et lui donna rendez-vous chez Granny. Elle grimpa l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel. Marcher et respirer un peu d'air frais lui avait fait du bien, et elle dédramatisait la situation. _Ok, j'ai embrassé Regina. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. C'est pas la fin du monde_. Si seulement elle pouvait croire en ses propres mensonges…

\- Ah, tu es là ! s'exclama August en ouvrant la porte.

Il attira son amie à l'intérieur, et la jeune femme s'écroula sur le lit.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il ne m'a pas cru une seule seconde. Et il a essayé de me tuer à coup de canne. Encouragé par sa petite-amie.

August releva son tee-shirt, révélant une série de bleus dans son dos.

\- Je me suis échappé, ajouta-t-il.

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement. L'opération avait été un fiasco total, sa mère allait se retrouver en prison, Kathryn était peut-être morte, et elle avait embrassé Regina. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait sembler aussi important malgré tout ce qui se passait ? August réalisa soudain que son amie n'était pas dans son état normal et s'assit auprès d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Emma se redressa. Tant pis pour le point de vue féminin.

\- Jure que tu n'en parleras à personne, supplia-t-elle gravement. Surtout pas à Henry.

\- Euh, oui, d'accord. Juré.

La Sauveuse prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de pouvoir le prononcer à voix haute.

\- J'ai… Euh, disons que j'ai… En quelque sorte… Peut-être… Embrassé Regina.

Le dire à voix haute rendit la chose extrêmement réelle, et Emma dut résister à l'envie d'aller se cacher quelque part. Elle devenait extrêmement puérile lorsqu'elle paniquait. Craintive, elle leva les yeux vers August. Il la regardait comme si elle venait de lui annoncer son intention de rejoindre un groupe terroriste pour une opération suicide. Ce qui, finalement, lui semblait beaucoup plus gérable.

\- Attends… Tu es attirée par les femmes ?

\- Non !

Emma secoua énergiquement la tête.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi ?

\- Excellente question. J'avais un peu bu, j'avais pas les idées claires.

August fronça les sourcils.

\- Il m'est déjà arrivé de trop boire, répliqua-t-il. Et je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles il prit pleinement conscience de l'état moral d'Emma. Elle était complètement perdue, et de toute évidence, ce qu'il disait ne l'aidait pas.

\- Euh, et… C'était bien ?

Emma se repassa un film mental de la séquence baiser, ou moins pour la cinquantième fois depuis son réveil.

\- Oui, reconnut-elle dans un souffle.

August tirait nerveusement sur le foulard mauve noué autour de son cou. Il ne voyait pas de problème à ce que son amie soit intéressée par quelqu'un, homme ou femme. Mais la Sauveuse qui embrassait la Méchante Reine ? C'était une autre histoire.

\- Je vais aller la voir, décida soudain Emma. Je vais tirer ça au clair avec elle, et tout ira bien.

Elle se leva et disparut derrière la porte, sans laisser à August l'occasion de lui répondre.

OooOooOooO

Regina n'était pas à son bureau. Elle avait annulé tout ses rendez-vous quelques heures plus tôt et depuis, elle se tenait recroquevillée sur le canapé, triturant entre ses doigts le pull qu'Emma avait oublié chez elle dans sa précipitation à partir. Après son départ, elle était restée un long moment immobile, essayant de comprendre. Une partie d'elle jouait les surprises mais sa petite voix intérieure ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle l'avait vu venir. Les moments gênants entre elles s'étaient multipliés. Et, lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte sur le pas de sa porte, elle avait sentit que le moment était important.

Regina releva ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'elle n'en avait pas eu envie. Qu'elle n'en avait jamais rêvé. Que la blonde n'exerçait aucune forme d'attraction sur elle. Mais elle savait que c'était faux. Alors elle tentait de se conditionner à ressentir autre chose. Cherchait à raviver sa haine pour Emma, mais elle n'éveillait que du désir. Celui de la revoir. De l'embrasser encore. Ne pas réfléchir, juste ressentir. La reine ne se reconnaissait pas. Quand était-elle devenue ce simulacre d'adolescente amoureuse ?

Regina voulait passer à autre chose, oublier. Ou au moins être capable de regretter que ça soit arrivé. Elle n'arrivait qu'à rester sur son canapé, à caresser un pull en revivant le souvenir du meilleur baiser de toute sa vie. C'était le genre de souvenir, se disait-elle, pour lequel on éprouvait de la tendresse toute sa vie. Comme tout ce dont elle se rappelait de Daniel, son premier amour. C'était différent, bien sûr. A cette époque, elle avait été capable d'aimer. Aujourd'hui, elle avait changé.

Et Emma ne l'aimait pas, de toute façon. Il n'était pas question d'amour. Juste d'une belle femme un peu ivre qui avait mal compris certains signes. Ou les avait, au contraire, trop bien compris. Et d'une autre femme, lucide, qui serait la première à prétendre qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ce baiser avait réveillé des émotions en Regina qu'elle pensait perdues à tout jamais. Elle les laissait maintenant remonter en elle, leur réservant un accueil mesuré, attentive à ne pas se laisser engloutir.

Et puis, peu à peu, la reine baissa sa garde. Se surprit à jouer au jeu dangereux du « et si ». Et si Emma venait dîner à la maison plus souvent ? Et si elles sortaient encore toutes les deux, pour aller boire un verre et discuter ? Et si elles pouvaient s'embrasser encore, parce que c'était bien et que ça ne faisait de mal à personne ? Et si elle oubliait qu'Emma était la fille de sa pire ennemie ? Et si c'était une bonne chose, finalement ? Regina se redressa. C'était une vengeance parfaite. Et elle y trouvait parfaitement son compte.

Un coup frappé à la porte la fit sursauter. Prise d'une intuition, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était bien Emma, et la revoir lui coupa le souffle. Elles se fixèrent un instant en silence. Pas vraiment avec gêne, étrangement, plutôt comme s'il s'agissait d'une analyse mutuelle. Chacune se demandait où les réflexions de l'autre l'avait menée. Finalement, Regina se mit de côté et fit signe à son amie d'entrer.

\- Tu as oublié ton pull, lança-t-elle.

Emma sentit un frisson parcourir son corps tout entier. C'était Regina elle-même qui lui avait arraché le vêtement. Elle s'était retrouvée contre elle, soudainement, et n'avait pas pu résister à ses lèvres tentatrices. La Sauveuse secoua la tête, réalisant qu'elle essayait de se faire passer pour la victime. Comme si elle n'avait pas été aux commandes de son propre corps au moment crucial. Et, bien qu'elle ait été un peu ivre et très préoccupée, elle avait été elle-même. Elle avait embrassé Regina, parce qu'elle en avait eu envie. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Parvenir à cette conclusion rassura Emma. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'être honnête avec elle-même, de savoir où elle en était. Plus encore, elle voulait savoir ce que Regina pensait. Au moment de frapper à sa porte, elle avait hésité, saisie par la peur. Malgré toutes les raisons qu'elle avait de croire que ce n'était pas le cas – à commencer par la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé en retour – elle craignait que Regina n'ait pas apprécié le baiser. Pire, qu'elle en ait été dégoûtée.

Mais elle lui avait ouvert la porte, et la regardait maintenant calmement. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas afficher ses doutes, Emma osa enfin lui dire ce pourquoi elle était venue :

\- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle. J'ai agis de manière totalement inconséquente, et j'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Regina fit quelques pas dans le hall, sans plus poser son regard sur sa visiteuse. Elle cherchait ses mots. Elle avait eu l'intention de nier, mais tout était différent une fois face à son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle finalement. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'était inattendu, mais pas déplaisant.

Emma se sentit rougir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de remarque. Elle avait misé ou sur la colère ou sur la honte silencieuse. Mais Regina semblait maintenant s'amuser de cet incident. C'était même davantage. Tout dans son attitude, de sa façon de bouger qui était incroyablement sexy à sa façon de la regarder qui était absolument irrésistible, représentait un encouragement. Emma fut tentée de se jeter sur elle à nouveau et la force de cette tentation la surprit. Personne n'avait exercé une attraction aussi puissante sur elle, dans toute sa vie.

Regina lui proposa de venir avec elle dans le salon pour prendre un verre. Emma accepta, pressée de pouvoir s'asseoir. Lorsqu'elle était gênée et debout, elle ne cessait d'aller et venir, rendant sa tension évidente pour tout le monde. Une fois assise sur le canapé, la Sauveuse se sentit mieux. Elle accepta de prendre un jus de pomme et, pendant que Regina partait chercher des verres dans la cuisine, posa son regard sur son pull, posé sur un coussin un peu plus loin. Il n'avait rien de particulier, ce n'était qu'un petit pull beige, mais elle le regardait comme s'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Regina revint dans la pièce, tendant un verre à son invitée. Celle-ci en prit aussitôt une gorgée, contente d'avoir quelque chose pour lui occuper les mains, lui donner une contenance.

\- Alors, commença la reine, qui s'appuya contre la cheminée. Tu veux en discuter, ou tu préfères oublier cet… incident ?

\- Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise pour en parler, reconnut Emma. Mais je crois que c'est la seule façon de dissiper les malentendus.

Regina acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'assit en face de son invitée.

\- Il n'y a pas de malentendus pour moi, déclara-t-elle. Des choses arrivent dans la vie, certaines bonnes, d'autres mauvaises. Il suffit de savoir faire le tri intelligemment et garder ce qui nous profite.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Emma haussa un sourcil. La brune se pencha vers elle dans une attitude séductrice. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter ses lèvres des yeux.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, avança Regina.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Cependant, reprit la reine, je pense que nous devrions instaurer une règle.

La porte d'entrée claqua dans le lointain et Emma se releva d'un bond. C'était l'heure de la sortie de l'école et Henry était de retour. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter les questions et le raisonnement logique de son fils pour le moment. Alors qu'elle cherchait une issue du regard, Regina s'approcha au point que leurs souffles se mêlent. Emma se força à regarder son amie dans les yeux.

\- Si tu as le droit de m'embrasser, murmura la brune, alors j'ai le droit de t'embrasser aussi.

Puis elle la planta là et alla à la rencontre de son fils. Tandis qu'ils discutaient dans la cuisine, Emma quitta discrètement la maison. Juste quand elle pensait que les choses ne pouvaient pas devenir plus bizarres, voilà que Regina lui faisait des avances… Peut-être qu'elle plaisantait, tout simplement ? Qu'elle essayait de rendre cette situation moins gênante en cherchant à en rire ? La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit ses pensées et elle se dépêcha de décrocher.

\- Emma ? C'est Graham. Il faut que tu viennes au bureau.

Son ton grave alerta la Sauveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

\- Le cœur était celui de Kathryn. Je viens de recevoir les résultats. Et ce n'est pas tout.

Emma ferma les yeux. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre.

\- Il y avait des empreintes sur le couvercle de la boîte, reprit Graham. Celles de Mary-Margaret Blanchard.

La disparition était devenue un meurtre. Et, au lieu de s'en soucier, elle avait passé la journée entière à penser à Regina. Devait-elle briser la malédiction ? Emma raccrocha, sans répondre. Le moment était venu de prendre une décision.

* * *

_**A bientôt.**_


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'art de tout gâcher

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, vous avez vraiment été des amours. Puis ça me remotive alors c'est cool.  
Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !**_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : L'art de tout gâcher**

Mary-Margaret avait pris la place de David dans la petite cellule de la prison de Storybrooke. Emma ne cessait d'aller et venir, lui apportant à manger, de la lecture, n'importe quoi. La seule solution à laquelle elle pensait était de briser la malédiction, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle était toujours terriblement obsédée par ce que Regina lui avait dit, et plus encore par leur baiser. Elle évitait son fils autant que possible, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir lui mentir alors qu'elle avait juré de ne plus le faire, mais incapable de lui dire la vérité.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de chez Granny pour s'acheter un café, Emma prit une décision. Il lui restait encore une chose à tenter avant de briser la malédiction, et elle allait le faire immédiatement. Elle traversa la rue et ouvrit la porte de la boutique de Gold, faisant retentir le carillon.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle.

Gold surgit de l'arrière-boutique et adressa un sourire mauvais à sa visiteuse.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ! s'exclama-il. Quel plaisir de vous voir.

\- Je veux passer un marché, annonça aussitôt Emma.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'un marché avec Rumplestiltskin était une mauvaise idée, mais elle était vraiment désespérée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je sais que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Kathryn. Je veux que vous la laissiez repartir. Que les charges contre Mary-Margaret soient abandonnées.

Gold se permit un petit rire.

\- Très bien, répondit-il. Et en retour, vous devrez faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous le saurez le moment venu.

Emma secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Hors de question. Écoutez, je crois en la magie, d'accord ? Alors si ça a un rapport avec ça, vous pouvez le dire.

Gold toisa sa visiteuse sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Vous pensiez peut-être que je l'ignorais ? rétorqua-t-il. Je veux que vous récupériez quelque chose pour moi. Sous la bibliothèque.

Emma fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, la potion ! Gold voulait ramener la magie, comme la dernière fois. Et il ne pouvait pas aller affronter le dragon lui-même, pas sans ses pouvoirs. La Sauveuse hésita. Rendre ses pouvoirs magiques à Rumplestiltskin était une idée complètement stupide, peut-être la plus stupide de toute sa vie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais, en y réfléchissant, cela lui profiterait à elle aussi. Ainsi qu'à Regina.

\- Vous remplissez votre part du marché en premier, ordonna-t-elle finalement. Et après, j'irais chercher ce « quelque chose ».

Emma quitta la boutique, monta dans sa voiture, et prit la direction du bureau du maire. Elle voulait tirer les choses au clair avec Regina, pour de vrai cette fois. Leur dernière discussion avait ajouté à son malaise et à ses doutes, et elle ne le supportait plus. En arrivant devant la porte, elle fut satisfaite de ne pas ressentir la moindre hésitation. Regina, assise sur son canapé, était au téléphone. L'apercevant, elle mit rapidement fin à la conversation, et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre.

Un peu embarrassée, Emma s'assit à l'autre extrémité du canapé. Puis elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amie, à la recherche d'un signe lui prouvant qu'elle avait eu raison de venir. Captant son trouble, et s'en amusant secrètement, Regina se rapprocha.

\- Tu n'as rien dit à Henry ? voulut-elle savoir, un peu angoissée.

\- Non. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a vraiment quelque chose à dire.

Regina se rapprocha encore, aguicheuse.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, répondit-elle. Je pense que ça pourrait être perturbant pour lui.

Emma voulait bien la croire. C'était déjà bien assez perturbant pour elle…

\- Je suis d'accord.

Regina laissa à nouveau son regard errer sur les lèvres d'Emma, qui se sentit envahie par une sensation de vertige devenue familière. Il lui sembla que l'air lui manquait, et elle résista à l'envie de prendre une grande inspiration. La reine était proche, trop proche. Et en même temps, elle ne l'était pas assez. Mais Emma, bien qu'elle meure d'envie de combler cette distance, n'osait pas faire un geste. Regina, qui n'était pas torturée par les mêmes doutes, passa une main sur le visage de son amie, effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Emma ferma les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, pétrifiée par l'incertitude.

Puis elle sentit le souffle de Regina passer sur ses lèvres, et l'instant d'après, sa bouche était sur la sienne. Sur le coup, la blonde n'eut aucune réaction. Son cœur semblait s'être totalement arrêté, et puis soudain, il s'emballa à nouveau. Elle était tiraillée entre tellement de sensations différentes qu'elle ne pouvait pas les différencier les unes des autres. Elle ne s'en souciait plus, de toute façon. Regina sentit que son amie répondait enfin au baiser, et elle sourit contre ses lèvres, tout en passant une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus près.

Emma enlaça la reine, la serrant contre elle avec délice. Sa bouche se faisait plus pressante, et le souffle commençait à leur manquer. Elles se séparèrent le temps de prendre une inspiration, puis replongèrent l'une vers l'autre avec impatience. Emma avait conscience de chaque partie de son corps qui était en contact avec Regina. Elle avait l'impression que ses lèvres et ses mains laissaient des zones de chaleur sur son corps, et c'était une brûlure délicieuse, une douleur agréable.

La Sauveuse se détacha finalement, en douceur mais fermement. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et des difficultés à respirer, mais ne demandait qu'à recommencer. Elle était surprise par sa propre ardeur mais plus encore par celle de Regina. Cette dernière la regardait fixement, le souffle court, les yeux assombris par le désir. Emma aurait voulu prendre le temps de réfléchir, comme le lui dictait une partie de son cerveau encore lucide, mais elle en avait assez d'écouter la raison.

Regina, de son côté, s'autorisait un certain degré de réflexion, mais elle perdait le contrôle à son tour. Ainsi, lorsque son amie se jeta avidement sur elle, elle répondit à son étreinte avec passion, oubliant tout le reste. La brune bascula sur le dos, entraînant Emma dans sa chute. La Sauveuse se figea un instant, puis repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, avant de plonger la tête dans son cou pour le parsemer de baisers. Regina passa une main sous la chemise de la blonde, caressant son dos et dégrafant son soutien-gorge au passage.

Emma se redressa à demi, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Son corps était tout à fait d'accord mais son cerveau, lui, protestait. S'apercevant de son soudain manque de concentration, Regina abandonna ses caresses à regret et demanda :

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes.

\- Tu fais bien semblant, se moqua Regina.

La Sauveuse se sentit rougir. Elle s'était un peu laissée emporter, il fallait le reconnaître.

\- Écoute, reprit la reine, je ne te demande pas d'être attirée par les femmes. Seulement par moi. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

Emma hésita. Mais le regard de Regina lui disait clairement qu'elle n'accepterait pas de mensonges. Ce serait la vérité ou rien. La blonde prit une profonde inspiration et passa aux aveux :

\- Oui… Oui, je suis attirée par toi.

La reine se redressa sur les coudes sans cacher son sourire satisfait. Emma réalisa qu'elle était assise à califourchon sur son amie et eut brusquement honte. Elle tenta de se relever, mais Regina la retint fermement.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, dit-elle calmement.

Emma arrêta d'essayer de fuir et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Il était un peu trop tard pour reculer, prétendre que rien n'était arrivé. Et pourtant, elle en avait très envie.

\- Tu as cassé l'ambiance, commenta Regina, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

La Sauveuse tenta de retrouver un semblant de raison. Les événements se précipitaient sans qu'elle ait le moindre contrôle sur eux. Elles étaient devenues amies, avaient accepté de se tutoyer, et étaient directement passées à l'étape on s'enlève nos vêtements sur le canapé.

\- Je devrais y aller, murmura-t-elle, troublée.

Cette fois, Regina la laissa lui échapper. Se relevant, Emma remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Puis elle s'approcha de la reine, qui s'était assise en tailleur sur le canapé et la regardait calmement.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, sincère.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, répliqua malicieusement Regina.

Emma se sentit rougir encore une fois. Une nouvelle vague de désir monta en elle et elle hésita à rester pour finir ce qu'elle avait si bien commencé. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Une fois sur le parking, elle s'arrêta le temps de retrouver un visage serein. Puis elle plongea une main dans sa poche pour sortir son téléphone, qui affichait trois appels manqués de Graham.

Emma se dépêcha de le rappeler, tout en conduisant jusqu'à l'école. Elle avait promis à Henry de le récupérer à sa sortie, et elle était déjà en retard.

\- Emma ?

Le souffle de Graham grésilla dans le combiné.

\- Il y a du nouveau ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

\- Oui, et c'est totalement dingue. Tu viens au bureau ?

\- Je suis censée ramener Henry chez sa mère…

\- D'accord, viens juste après alors.

Graham raccrocha. Emma s'arrêta devant l'école, posant la tête sur le volant. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que les choses iraient dans ce sens avec Regina. Mais, maintenant que c'était arrivé, elle ne pouvait nier la puissante attraction qu'elle ressentait. Soudain, la portière du côté passager s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter. Henry se laissa tomber sur son siège, se lançant aussitôt dans le résumé de sa journée. Emma fit des efforts pour paraître normale, et le conduisit jusqu'à la maison du maire, maîtrisant son angoisse de son mieux. Dès qu'elle stoppa la voiture, Henry se tourna vers elle et demanda :

\- Tu veux rentrer avec moi ? Tu pourrais rester manger.

\- Euuuuuh, non, je préfère éviter. Pas ce soir.

Le garçon fit la moue.

\- Elle veut pas que vous soyez amies, c'est ça ?

\- Si, si. T'en fais pas pour ça.

La voiture de Regina se gara dans l'allée un peu plus loin. Emma, paniquée, expliqua rapidement :

\- Il y a du nouveau dans mon enquête. Graham a besoin de moi.

\- D'accord.

Henry quitta la coccinelle jaune et alla rejoindre sa mère adoptive, qui le prit dans ses bras sans quitter Emma des yeux. Cette dernière se dépêcha de repartir, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle avait la sensation de se retenir, de s'empêcher de ressentir. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car Gold avait respecté sa part du marché. Un Graham survolté lui annonça le retour de Kathryn Nolan, qui se trouvait à l'hôpital où ils prirent sa déposition.

Ce soir-là, Emma pu rentrer au loft en compagnie de sa mère. Ils organisèrent une petite fête dans l'appartement, à laquelle David fit une apparition. La Sauveuse dut raccompagner son père dehors, sachant parfaitement qu'il était en froid avec Mary-Margaret. Il avait eu des doutes au sujet de son implication dans le meurtre de Kathryn, ce qui avait totalement dévasté Blanche. Celle-ci se tenait maintenant au milieu de sa cuisine, entourée de ses amis. Emma se félicita de l'avoir sortie de prison.

Le lendemain, Sidney Glass vint confesser son crime, prenant la responsabilité de tout ce qui était arrivé à Kathryn. Il était dans un état lamentable, malheureux à l'idée d'avoir failli à sa tâche. Il avait été incapable de tuer Kathryn, comme Regina le lui avait demandé, et avait donné l'adresse de la cave à Gold, qui avait été en mesure de libérer la jeune femme. Bien entendu, il ne partagea pas ses détails avec la police. Constatant son état, Graham le fit transférer dans une cellule du sous-sol de l'hôpital dans les jours qui suivirent. Emma n'eut des nouvelles de Regina que par l'intermédiaire d'Henry. Elle voulait lui laisser du temps et de l'espace, consciente que la Méchante Reine venait d'échouer dans sa vengeance.

Un matin, Emma reçut la visite de Jefferson au bureau du Shérif. Il insista pour qu'elle brise la malédiction, argumentant jusqu'à ce qu'elle promette de le faire le soir même. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut Rumplestiltskin qui demanda à la voir. Il la menaça, n'hésitant pas à faire des sous-entendus sur toutes les mauvaises choses qui pourraient arriver à son fils et à elle-même si elle n'honorait pas sa part du marché. Elle finit par lui céder, ne pouvant se soustraire à sa promesse, et accompagna Gold à la bibliothèque.

Il lui confia l'épée de son père et c'est avec plus d'assurance que la première fois qu'Emma descendit affronter Maléfique. C'était différent, cette fois-ci, car elle était perturbée par sa connaissance du futur. Encore soucieuse de ne pas changer les choses, malgré ses nombreux dérapages, la Sauveuse affronta le dragon et parvint à le vaincre. Puis elle récupéra la potion, dissimulée dans un œuf d'or, qu'elle prit dans le petit tas de cendres qui était tout ce qu'il restait de Maléfique. De retour dans la bibliothèque, Gold réclama son prix et la laissa.

La nuit tombait lorsque Emma traversa la ville. Elle avait décidé de marcher, de façon à faire durer les choses plus longtemps. Elle fit un détour par l'hôtel et fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment lorsque August ne vint pas lui ouvrir. Elle força la porte et découvrit son ami allongé sur son lit, transformé en bois de la tête aux pieds. Le cœur lourd, elle ressortit et prit la direction de la maison du maire. Ce fut Regina qui lui ouvrit. Elle semblait préoccupée, et une tension familière s'installa aussitôt entre elles. Emma dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour expliquer sa présence :

\- Je vais partir un moment, mentit-elle. Je suis venue dire au revoir à Henry.

La reine adressa un regard étonné à son amie. Puis elle appela son fils, qui descendit rapidement les escaliers, rejoignant ses mères dans le hall. Emma vint aussitôt serrer le garçon dans ses bras. Regina les regardait, déchirée. Elle ne voulait pas que la Sauveuse brise la malédiction, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus la voir partir. Surtout pas maintenant que les choses devenaient aussi intenses entre elles. Emma, retenant ses larmes, se détacha doucement de son fils. Elle devait le faire maintenant, avant que Regina ne comprenne son intention. La blonde se pencha sur le front d'Henry et y déposa un baiser.

Un souffle de vent coloré passa sur eux. Puis la Sauveuse se tourna vers la Méchante Reine, et au bout d'un moment, la compréhension se peignit sur le visage de la brune. Blessée plus profondément qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, sous le choc, Regina regarda son fils partir avec Emma sans même tenter un seul geste pour les en empêcher. Juste avant de fermer la porte, la blonde s'arrêta sur le seuil et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina. Puis elle disparut de son champ de vision, sans savoir si ses excuses silencieuses avaient été acceptées.

* * *

_**Et voilà, la malédiction est brisée. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça compte vraiment pour moi. A dans deux jours pour la suite !**_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Se faire pardonner

**_Coucou. Chapitre 14, plus tôt que prévu, parce qu'en lisant vos commentaires j'ai réalisé que je vous avez un peu laissé au milieu d'une scène. Comme quoi, le mélange nuit blanche/vodka/antidépresseurs, ça donne vraiment des fins de chapitre toutes pourries.  
En espérant que ce qui va suivre sera mieux._  
_Bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Se faire pardonner**

Regina se tenait face à la porte d'entrée de sa maison, les poings serrés, prête à poursuivre son fils pour le forcer à rester. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger, figée dans sa détresse. Elle avait su depuis longtemps qu'Emma était la Sauveuse, qu'elle serait amenée à briser la malédiction. Mais cela ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant, parce qu'elle s'était surprise à l'apprécier, à vraiment l'apprécier. Est-ce que la blonde l'avait manipulée tout ce temps ? Déterminée à en avoir le cœur net, la reine ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et se précipita à l'extérieur.

Emma, un peu plus loin sur l'allée, l'entendit venir et se figea. Elle avait conscience qu'elle venait de trahir sa confiance, qu'elle avait détruit tout ce pourquoi Regina avait tant sacrifié, ruinant cette vengeance à laquelle elle tenait tant. Mais elle n'avait pas pu prendre une autre décision. Inspirant profondément, Emma se tourna pour faire face à son amie, sans lâcher la main d'Henry, qu'elle tenait bien serrée dans la sienne. Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, sans parvenir à masquer leur peine.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, expliqua la Sauveuse, la voix rauque. Je devais briser la malédiction. J'ai été choisie pour ça.

La reine fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu le savais, réalisa-t-elle. Tu croyais Henry, tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je le croyais.

\- Comment ? Parce que tu es la Sauveuse ? Ah, Rumplestiltskin et son fichu sort noir ! Vous êtes responsables de tout cela, tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as manipulé, tu m'as fait croire que je comptais pour toi…

Emma s'approcha de son amie, relâchant la main de son fils. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la reine reprenait, son beau visage déformé par la haine :

\- Et maintenant tu as réveillé Blanche-Neige et tous les autres ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me voler mon fils ? Me tuer ?

\- Personne ne me volera à personne ! se défendit Henry. Et personne ne tuera personne !

Le cœur lourd de voir ses mères se disputer, le garçon vint prendre la main de Regina. Celle-ci baissa les yeux sur lui, sentant une partie de sa colère retomber, remplacée par un immense chagrin.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle désespérément à son fils. Quoi qu'on te dise, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours.

Puis elle tourna les talons, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, et retourna s'enfermer chez elle. Emma s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite, mais Henry s'interposa.

\- Maman ! s'écria-t-il, essayant d'attirer son attention.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes parents. Ils ont attendu vingt-huit ans pour que tu brises la malédiction.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration, tâchant de retrouver son calme. Elle finit par décider de reporter ses excuses à plus tard, et, clignant des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, suivit son fils. Ils traversèrent rapidement la ville plongée dans l'obscurité, assistant à des retrouvailles un peu partout sur leur chemin. Devant la bibliothèque, ils découvrirent un groupe au centre duquel se tenaient fièrement Blanche-Neige et Charmant. Emma se ménagea aussitôt un passage et fut enfin face à ses parents. Les yeux de Mary-Margaret se remplirent de larmes et elle attira sa fille entre ses bras. David se rapprocha et les enlaça à son tour, tendant une main pour attirer Henry contre eux.

Au chaud dans cette étreinte familiale, Emma s'autorisa à être malheureuse, juste un instant. En un éclair, elle revit Regina, les larmes contenues dans ses yeux, la détresse dans sa voix. Puis elle se détacha de ses parents, prit sa mère par les épaules et annonça :

\- Gold veut ramener la magie.

Au même moment, le docteur Hopper rejoignit leur petit groupe pour leur expliquer qu'une foule en colère se précipitait chez Regina. Sans réfléchir, Emma s'élança en direction de la maison du maire, mais son père la rejoignit et la retint.

\- Si on arrête Gold, alors Regina ne pourra faire de mal à personne, argumenta-t-il.

\- Alors allez-y, arrêtez le ! Mais moi je vais voir Regina.

Mary-Margaret se rapprocha et prit timidement la main de sa fille.

\- Je sais que vous êtes amies, et qu'elle est toujours la mère d'Henry, mais tu viens de briser la malédiction. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger sans raison. Et puis, nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire.

\- Je sais. Et je te promets qu'on parlera, mais plus tard. Je ne vais pas laisser qui que ce soit faire du mal à Regina.

Voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, David se lança dans une discussion avec la Fée Bleue pour savoir où Gold pouvait aller pour faire revenir la magie. Avant qu'il ne parte à sa recherche, accompagné des nains, Emma lui fit promettre de faire attention. Puis elle courut jusqu'à la maison du maire, suivie de près par Mary-Margaret, Henry, Ruby, Granny, Archie et la Fée Bleue. Tout ce beau monde se mêla à la foule déjà présente devant l'imposante demeure, et Emma joua des coudes pour pouvoir rejoindre la reine. Celle-ci se tenait sur le porche et Whale la plaquait contre un pilier, menaçant. La Sauveuse s'interposa et repoussa violemment le docteur. Puis elle se tourna face aux habitants de Storybrooke.

\- Que personne ne s'approche ! ordonna-t-elle. Regina est sous ma protection. Aucun mal ne doit lui être fait.

\- Et pourquoi on vous écouterez ? grogna Whale, énervé.

\- Parce qu'elle vous a tous sauvé ! s'exclama Blanche, faisant taire la foule. Et peu importe ce que Regina a fait, ça ne justifie pas qu'on se conduise comme ça.

Graham se détacha du groupe. Il réclama justice à grands cris, encouragé par la foule. Mary-Margaret proposa d'enfermer la reine et, bien qu'Emma s'y soit vivement opposée, reçut le soutient de tous les habitants présents. La Sauveuse finit par donner son accord, histoire de rassurer tout le monde. Regina, refusant de la regarder, prit le chemin du bureau du Shérif la tête haute, et les gens se dispersèrent. Henry vint se coller contre sa mère biologique et murmura :

\- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais Emma n'en savait rien. Tout avait été chamboulé par sa faute – et accessoirement celle de Gold – et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Une fois au bureau du Shérif, Mary-Margaret fit entrer Regina dans une cellule et l'y enferma. Un peu plus loin, Emma regardait la scène, le cœur lourd. D'une pression dans le dos, elle poussa Henry en direction de sa mère adoptive. Le garçon s'approcha et prit la main de Regina à travers les barreaux.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, mon chéri, murmura la reine. Je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité, je ne pouvais pas risquer de voir de la haine dans tes yeux. Si tu cesses de croire en moi, Henry, j'aurais vraiment tout perdu. Et je ne peux pas le supporter…

\- Je crois en toi. Grâce à Emma. Alors tu dois avoir confiance en elle.

Regina secoua la tête, la gorge serrée.

\- Non, écoute-moi ! insista le garçon. Elle va te protéger.

\- On y va ? suggéra Mary-Margaret, qui se tenait à bonne distance, incertaine de la marche à suivre.

Henry recula, rejoignant sa grand-mère. Voyant qu'Emma ne bougeait pas, Blanche effleura son épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- On va rejoindre David, annonça-t-elle. Tu viens ?

\- Il faut d'abord que je parle à Regina.

Mary-Margaret accepta d'attendre dehors et entraîna son petit-fils avec elle. Dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte, Emma vint s'appuyer contre les barreaux. Assise sur le lit de sa cellule, la reine regardait fixement le sol. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, le mal étant déjà fait de toute façon.

\- Regina, murmura la Sauveuse.

La brune tressaillit mais ne releva pas la tête.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, reprit Emma. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te manipuler.

\- Comment suis-je supposée te croire ?

Regina se tourna vers son amie. Son regard était froid, comme avant. Mais son corps tremblait, dévoilant une fragilité qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir masquer. La blonde se tourna vers son bureau, saisit la clé de la cellule et la jeta à travers les barreaux. La reine la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Ne reste pas ici, ordonna Emma. Gold ne doit surtout pas te trouver.

Puis la Sauveuse quitta la pièce, retenant ses larmes. Dans l'entrée, elle tomba sur Graham et lui demanda de l'accompagner trouver Rumplestiltskin. Le chasseur avait eu l'intention d'aller voir Regina pour lui demander où était son cœur, mais il comprit que Gold était un problème plus urgent. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de patrouille, laissant Mary-Margaret et Henry s'installer à l'arrière, et roulèrent jusqu'à la frontière de la forêt. La nuit était complète, dissimulant le sentier, et Graham marchait en tête pour leur montrer le chemin.

A quelques pas du puits aux souhaits, des cris leur parvinrent. Emma ordonna à son fils de rester en arrière, puis elle se précipita sur son père, qui tentait de retenir Rumplestiltskin. Celui-ci tenait fermement la potion entre ses mains. Belle hurlait sans que personne ne prenne la peine de l'écouter. Mary-Margaret s'approcha vivement, prête à défendre sa famille. Emma saisit Gold par le bras mais il était trop tard : il avait jeté la potion dans le puits, et une épaisse fumée mauve se déversait sur la ville.

La première pensée de la Sauveuse fut qu'il lui fallait protéger son fils. Elle le retrouva plus loin sur le chemin et l'entoura de ses bras. La fumée les engloutit, envahissant totalement leur champ de vision. Dès qu'elle se dissipa, Emma se tourna vers ses parents, inquiète pour leur sécurité. Mais c'était après elle que Gold en avait. D'un geste de la main, il la fit venir jusqu'à lui et enserra sa gorge d'une pression invisible. Emma tenta de se débattre, mais elle étouffait. Brusquement, elle se souvint de ses propres compétences magiques et lutta pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de Rumplestiltskin. Dans un éclair blanc, il fut renvoyé en arrière et s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

Presque aussitôt, il se redressa, mais Mary-Margaret et David s'interposèrent. Gold, qui se savait plus puissant que la Sauveuse, hésita à régler leur compte aux héros sur le champ. Puis il capta l'expression du visage de Belle, qui semblait à la fois triste et choquée, et invoqua un tourbillon qui les fit disparaître tous les deux. Rumplestiltskin parti, Blanche et Charmant abandonnèrent leurs postures de combat et ouvrirent les bras à leur fille, qui s'y précipita avec reconnaissance.

\- Rentrons à la maison, proposa David.

Graham les raccompagna avec la voiture de patrouille. Une fois de retour au loft, Emma se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Henry, mort de fatigue, monta dormir dans son lit. Elle se retrouva donc face à ses parents. Ils s'installèrent à table devant un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre dans sa tête, Emma décida de dire la vérité.

\- Papa, Maman. Je viens du futur.

La Sauveuse poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle était tellement fatiguée, elle avait la tête si pleine de pensées qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force d'y mettre les formes.

\- Du futur ? répéta Blanche.

Emma employa l'heure qui suivit à convaincre ses parents, et fut rassurée en constatant qu'ils la croyaient. C'était tout l'avantage d'avoir vécu dans la Forêt Enchantée, ou même dans un autre monde magique : on était en mesure de croire à peu près n'importe quoi. Ils accusaient le coup, tout de même, digérant lentement l'information. Mais les explications d'Emma rendaient son comportement beaucoup plus logique aux yeux de Blanche, ce qui la rassura. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, un coup frappé à la porte les surprit, interrompant leur conversation. Emma se leva pour ouvrir, espérant secrètement que ce serait Regina, et ressentit une pointe de déception en découvrant Graham sur le seuil.

\- Nous avons un problème, annonça-t-il.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Blanche, qui étouffa un bâillement.

\- Je suis allé au caveau de Regina.

Emma serra le poing sans s'en rendre compte. Elle voulut saisir Graham par les épaules, lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile et qu'il avait risqué sa vie en allant là-bas. Et aussi que s'il s'était avisé de toucher à Regina, elle lui ferait regretter de ne pas être mort quelques mois plus tôt. Mais bien sûr, elle ne dit rien.

\- Tu as réussi à y entrer ? demanda-t-elle plutôt.

\- Oui, le passage était ouvert.

La Sauveuse fronça les sourcils.

\- Regina était évanouie sur le sol, reprit le chasseur. Et la pièce avait été retournée, comme si quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose de précis.

Emma quitta le loft aussitôt, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Regina. Ses parents suivirent le mouvement après avoir laissé un mot à Henry lui expliquant où ils se rendaient. Ils furent au cimetière en une quinzaine de minutes. Emma se glissa dans le passage et se précipita sur son amie allongée par terre. D'une main, elle lui caressa le front, puis posa deux doigts sur son poignet pour prendre son pouls. Elle était vivante.

Un regard circulaire lui confirma que la pièce avait été fouillée. Graham regardait les boîtes contenant les cœurs, à la recherche d'un signe pouvant distinguer le sien des autres. Emma prit la tête de Regina sur ses genoux, sous le regard étonné de ses parents. Ils se passèrent néanmoins de commentaires, se contentant de veiller silencieusement la reine, prenant exemple sur leur fille. Celle-ci contemplait le visage de son amie, habitée par un sentiment étrange sur lequel elle refusait de s'attarder.

Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, Regina cligna des yeux et revint peu à peu vers un état de conscience. Dès qu'elle s'en sentit capable, la brune se redressa, s'éloignant des Charmants.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda David, d'un ton froid.

\- C'est Gold… Il m'a surprise dans sa boutique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans sa boutique ? s'étonna Graham.

\- Il était trop tard quand il est arrivé, reprit-elle, ignorant la question. J'avais déjà retrouvé mes pouvoirs.

Mary-Margaret saisit la main de son mari, se retenant de ne pas se précipiter sur sa fille pour la protéger. Emma lui avait dit que Regina était capable de se racheter, comme elle-même avait voulu le croire par le passé, et elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester prudente. Blanche recula imperceptiblement en direction de la sortie.

\- Et après ? s'enquit David.

\- Je suis revenue ici par magie, expliqua Regina. Gold est arrivé aussitôt, de la même façon. Il m'a endormie, sûrement pour récupérer le livre.

Emma fut tentée de prendre la main de son amie, mais elle n'osa pas. Elle avait peur d'être repoussée mais, plus encore, peur que ses parents commencent à soupçonner quelque chose. Regina se leva, examinant les dégâts autour d'elle. Avec sa magie, elle attira à elle le livre de sorts qu'elle venait de voler à Gold, et qui avait appartenu à Cora par le passé.

\- Il n'a pas récupéré le livre ! réalisa-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Il était peut-être là pour autre chose ? avança Mary-Margaret.

\- Il manque quelque chose ? insista David, qui serrait toujours la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

Regina fit un peu de tri dans les débris et annonça :

\- Il manque des ingrédients.

\- Pour créer un sort ? voulut savoir Emma.

\- Oui. Le sort du sommeil.

Mary-Margaret tressaillit.

\- A qui serait destiné ce sort ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répliqua froidement Regina. Mais j'ai des préoccupations plus importantes.

Elle se tourna vers la Sauveuse.

\- Je veux voir Henry, annonça-t-elle.

\- Il dort, répondit doucement Emma. Mais demain, c'est promis.

Graham fit un signe de la main à son adjointe et tapota son torse à l'endroit de son cœur.

\- Ah, oui, tu peux rendre le cœur de Graham ?

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai convaincu Henry que tu n'étais pas méchante. Alors ne le sois pas.

Sans montrer à quel point ces paroles l'atteignaient, Regina fit face aux Charmants.

\- Je pourrais aussi tous vous tuer avec ma magie. Maintenant.

Emma se concentra. Ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière blanche.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des pouvoirs, ici, répondit-elle calmement. Prends la bonne décision. S'il te plait.

Blanche et Charmant étaient au courant pour la magie, contrairement à Regina, qui n'avait pas assisté à son combat contre Gold. Elle fut désagréablement surprise et comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle obtempère. Contrainte et forcée, elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit une boîte, en sortant le cœur battant de Graham. Puis elle le remit en place, un peu brusquement. Le chasseur grimaça puis une expression de joie passa sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'Emma et la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier.

\- Nous devrions la remettre en prison, lâcha Blanche, qui ne quittait pas son ennemie du regard.

\- Non, refusa la Sauveuse. Je vais la raccompagner chez elle. Henry lui fait confiance, et moi aussi.

Mary-Margaret et David montèrent dans la voiture de patrouille, résolus à dormir un peu avant de faire face à la nouvelle menace que représentait Gold. Emma et Regina prirent le chemin de la maison du maire, avançant en silence, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. La reine revoyait défiler les dernières semaines dans sa mémoire, s'attardant sur chaque détail de leur histoire. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir retourner quelques heures plus tôt, à un moment où tout était encore facile.

Arrivant devant la porte de sa maison, Regina s'immobilisa. Elle pouvait encore gagner, elle pouvait encore se venger de Blanche-Neige. La méthode à employer était simple, presque évidente. Et cela serait loin d'être un sacrifice, ce qui ne gâchait rien. La reine se tourna vers son amie, le cœur battant plus fort à l'idée que tout était encore possible.

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle, la regardant intensément. Je comprends pourquoi tu as brisé la malédiction.

Emma lui adressa un sourire timide et soulagé.

\- Je comprends, répéta Regina. Mais je ne pardonne pas facilement.

\- Je te promets de faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent. Je te promets que je trouverai le moyen de me faire pardonner. Et je te prouverai que rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'était un mensonge ou une tentative de manipulation.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être une idée, susurra la reine.

Son regard avait changé. Emma éprouva soudain des difficultés à respirer.

\- Quelle idée ? demanda-t-elle, maîtrisant de son mieux le tremblement de sa voix.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir seule dans cette grande maison, répondit la brune. Peut-être que tu pourrais rester.

La Sauveuse écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait brisé la malédiction, ruiné sa vengeance, et pourtant, Regina était encore là. Elle voulait toujours d'elle. Oubliant toute méfiance, Emma se rapprocha de son amie, réalisant à quel point sa proposition la tentait. Doucement, elle se pencha et cueillit un baiser sur les lèvres de la reine. Puis elle la regarda attentivement, comme pour lui demander la permission de continuer. L'attirant dans le hall, Regina l'embrassa à son tour, plus longuement.

Emma referma la porte d'un coup de hanche et saisit son amie entre ses bras, tendre et passionnée à la fois. Elle qui avait cru la perdre pour toujours la tenait maintenant contre elle, le cœur gonflé de joie, le corps brûlant de désir. Qui aurait cru que la Sauveuse serait incapable de résister à la Méchante Reine ?

\- Tu devrais me haïr, murmura la blonde, qui se détacha doucement, mue par une partie de son cerveau qui voulait comprendre la situation.

\- Tu m'as défendue, répondit Regina, qui l'attira de nouveau contre elle. Tu as pris mon parti contre Blanche et contre toute la ville, ajouta-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Oubliant tout ses doutes et toutes ses craintes, Emma s'abandonna à leur étreinte. Entre ses bras, la reine laissait la haine devenir passion, la vengeance devenir amour.

\- Alors ? Tu restes ? murmura-t-elle, dès que la Sauveuse délaissa sa bouche pour se concentrer sur son cou.

La blonde se redressa, retirant le corsage de la reine, qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles sur ses intentions.

\- Je reste, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

* * *

_**La suite dans deux jours, si tout va bien.**_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Je viens du futur

**_Soirée spéciale deux chapitres pour le prix d'un.  
__En fait mon chapitre était excessivement long alors je l'ai coupé en deux et je vous poste tout ça pour ne pas vous laisser en plan en plein milieu._**

**_Voilà, bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Je viens du futur**

Une sonnerie de téléphone tira Emma du sommeil et elle tendit la main vers ce qu'elle croyait être sa table de nuit. Mais ses doigts butèrent contre une peau douce et chaude, et elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Les souvenirs des heures précédentes lui revinrent lorsqu'elle découvrit la magnifique brune allongée à ses côtés.

\- Éteins cette fichue sonnerie, grommela Regina, qui se retourna.

Même grincheuse, elle restait toujours incroyablement sexy. Emma se pinça les lèvres, prenant la mesure des événements de la nuit. Elle avait cédé à la tentation, elle avait trompé son petit-ami du futur, elle avait fait l'amour avec Regina. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, maintenant. Elle s'aperçut que c'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité, tout au fond d'elle.

\- Emma ? insista son amante, qui se redressa.

La sonnerie leur cassait toujours les oreilles. Revenant à la réalité, la blonde se leva pour récupérer son téléphone. Il était dans la poche arrière de son jean, qui gisait abandonné sur le sol. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

\- Allô ?

\- Emma ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

La Sauveuse reconnut la voix de sa mère.

\- Je me suis endormie sur Regina… je veux dire sur son canapé !

Un gloussement amusé lui parvint, quelque part en direction du lit. Emma, mortifiée de s'être laissée surprendre à dire une chose pareille, prit le temps de rassurer Mary-Margaret et lui promit de la rejoindre dès que possible. Puis elle raccrocha et fit le tour de la chambre, ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

\- C'était Blanche ? voulut savoir Regina, qui s'adossa à son oreiller.

Emma se pencha pour regarder si son chemisier n'était pas sous un meuble.

\- Oui. Je dois rentrer.

\- Viens plutôt par ici.

La Sauveuse se redressa en souriant. Puis elle obéit, se glissant jusqu'à son amante pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Je dois te poser une question, murmura Regina contre ses lèvres.

Elle se détacha doucement de la blonde. Celle-ci fit la moue.

\- Bon, d'accord, vas-y.

Emma ne voulait pas discuter. Elle voulait garder la magie de ce moment. Sans parler de ce délicieux sentiment d'interdit qui rendait ce qu'elles faisaient encore plus attrayant.

\- Comment peux-tu connaître la magie ?

\- Sérieusement, tu veux parler de ça ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous tout à l'heure ?

Regina se détourna. La blonde sentit un nœud d'angoisse se former dans son ventre. C'était le moment de vérité, celui auquel il faudrait se référer pour savoir si leur nuit avait ou non compté.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées, répondit la reine, après un long silence.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas. Je n'attends rien de toi.

Du moins, Emma essayait de s'en convaincre. Elle se disait que, de cette manière, elle ne souffrirait pas. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée sans y ajouter des sentiments. Alors elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Très bien, murmura Regina, un peu rassurée.

Emma fit un mouvement pour se relever mais son amie la retint.

\- Tu as éludé ma question, fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Et mes parents m'attendent.

\- Ils peuvent bien patienter encore un peu. Je pourrais préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que tu me racontes ton histoire. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que je ne peux vraiment rien te refuser…

Elles échangèrent un baiser passionné auquel Emma eu toutes les peines du monde à s'arracher. Puis la Sauveuse se glissa dans le couloir, retraçant son chemin de la veille. Elle retrouva son chemisier dans les escaliers et, en un éclair, revit la reine le lui retirer et s'en débarrasser d'un geste brusque, avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Emma ferma les yeux tandis que les souvenirs de la nuit passée remontaient dans sa mémoire, lourds de sens. Puis elle prit le chemin de la cuisine tout en envoyant un message à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'elle prenait le petit-déjeuner chez le maire.

Regina rejoignit son amie quelques minutes plus tard, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour la regarder. Elle n'osait pas interroger ses sentiments, trop effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Le bonheur avait toujours été difficile pour elle, et cela n'allait pas changer parce qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Emma Swan. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait, encore et encore, sans arriver à y croire vraiment. L'apercevant, la blonde lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse et de confiance.

\- On garde le secret ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr.

Regina sourit à son tour. Elle avait hâte que Blanche-Neige soit au courant, et elle serait bien partie le lui dire tout de suite, mais elle craignait la réaction de son fils quand il l'apprendrait. En ce qui concernait les secrets, Mary-Margaret était bien la dernière personne à laquelle elle faisait confiance.

\- Je meurs de faim, murmura la reine.

Elle mit la cafetière en route et jeta un œil dans le frigo.

\- Des œufs et du bacon ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Parfait !

Tandis que Regina s'activait, se dépêchant de préparer le petit-déjeuner, Emma cherchait ses mots. Elle avait eu l'intention de tout lui dire la veille au soir mais avait finalement eu autre chose à penser.

\- Alors, tu me racontes ? quémanda la brune, qui se tourna dans sa direction le temps de lui servir un café.

\- Tu veux savoir comment je connais la magie, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que ça fait partie de toi parce que tu es la Sauveuse ? Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, puisque tu as passé toute ta vie dans un monde sans magie… Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens. Est-ce que Rumplestiltskin a quelque chose à voir dans tout ça ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru, au début. Mais il m'a assuré que ce n'était pas le cas.

Regina sortit deux assiettes et servit les œufs au bacon. Puis elle s'assit en face de son amie, se concentrant sur la conversation.

\- Quand est-ce que vous avez eu cette discussion ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien… En fait, ça ne s'est pas encore produit.

\- Pardon ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je viens du futur, avoua-t-elle finalement. J'ai fait un voyage dans le temps.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu plaisantes. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Crois-moi. C'est arrivé juste avant que tu viennes frapper à ma porte chez Granny, avec le panier de pommes.

La Sauveuse sourit à ce souvenir.

\- Impossible, répliqua la brune en secouant la tête. Personne n'a jamais été en mesure de voyager dans le temps.

\- Disons que ça viendra.

\- Admettons. Alors, que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Voyons voir… Tu vas devenir amie avec ma mère, tu vas être capable d'utiliser la magie blanche…

\- Impossible, répéta Regina.

Emma se creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose de plus convaincant.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il y a un système d'autodestruction de la malédiction. Un diamant.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je viens du futur.

Regina repoussa son assiette. Elle croisa les bras sur la table, se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle avait pris des notes mentales sur certaines réflexions, certaines actions qui lui avaient semblé étranges, et elle recoupait maintenant tout cela avec les nouvelles informations dont elle disposait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête, plongeant dans le regard de la Sauveuse.

\- Très bien. Disons que je te crois. Mais j'ai une question.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas perdre Henry.

\- Comment tu…

\- Je te connais.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Regina, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Toi et moi… Est-ce que nous sommes…

\- Amies. Nous sommes amies.

Une sonnerie les interrompit et Emma sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour consulter ses messages. Mary-Margaret s'inquiétait de son retard.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, annonça la Sauveuse en se levant. Mais je te promets que nous en reparlerons plus tard à tête reposée.

Elle se pencha sur Regina pour lui donner un baiser, puis elle posa son front contre le sien. La reine reprit sa respiration, encore perturbée par les implications de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Je te dépose Henry dans la journée, promit Emma.

Elle quitta la maison du maire sur un dernier sourire chargé de promesses. Elle marchait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque la voiture de patrouille s'arrêta auprès d'elle.

\- Je t'emmène quelque part ? proposa Graham.

Emma ouvrit la portière côté passager et se laissa tomber sur le siège avec reconnaissance. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant un bon coup. Elle était heureuse d'avoir dit la vérité à Regina. Et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : la revoir. Elles venaient de se quitter et la brune lui manquait déjà terriblement. Dans une tentative pour se changer les idées, Emma sortit sa liste de souvenirs de la poche de sa veste. Elle s'était arrêtée au moment où elle brisait la malédiction, des mois auparavant, et n'avait jamais eu la motivation nécessaire pour continuer. Elle prit un stylo qui traînait sur le tableau de bord et griffonna ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans arriver à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait. Et puis, soudain, ce fut clair. Emma sentit la panique monter en elle, irrépressiblement.

\- Graham ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il, en se garant devant le loft.

Le Shérif se tourna vers son adjointe. Elle avait le teint cireux de ne pas avoir suffisamment dormi et les yeux remplis d'angoisse.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta le chasseur.

\- Oui, oui. Dis à tout le monde de ne pas franchir la limite de la ville, ou ils vont perdre leurs vrais souvenirs. Ils ne se souviendront que de leurs fausses identités. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

Emma avait déjà quitté la voiture. Elle grimpa les quelques marches menant à la porte de l'appartement et entra sans frapper. Ses parents étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, discutant en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils tournèrent la tête dans sa direction en l'entendant se racler la gorge.

\- Nous étions inquiets ! murmura Mary-Margaret, qui s'approcha vivement de sa fille. Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai un problème. En rapport avec mon voyage dans le temps.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à table, parlant bas pour ne pas réveiller Henry qui dormait à l'étage.

\- Raconte nous ce qui se passe, ordonna gentiment David.

\- J'ai empêché un événement de se produire, sans me rendre compte qu'à cause de ça je n'allais pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'important pour moi dans le futur… Et ça aura probablement d'autres conséquences auxquelles je n'ai même pas encore pensé !

\- Il y a sûrement un moyen d'arranger tout ça, répondit Mary-Margaret d'un ton rassurant. Et cette personne importante, tu peux nous dire de qui il s'agit ?

Emma hésita, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour se sortir de cette situation.

\- Killian… Enfin, le capitaine Crochet. Nous serons amenés à devenir proches.

\- Le pirate ? s'étonna Blanche.

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Entre Neal le voleur, Killian le pirate, Walsh le singe volant et Regina la Méchante Reine, ses parents allaient avoir des raisons de penser qu'elle avait des goûts discutables.

\- Quel événement as-tu empêché ? voulut savoir David. Et pourquoi ?

\- La dernière fois, Gold a marqué Regina pour qu'un Spectre dévore son âme. Alors, cette fois, je l'ai laissée sortir de prison…

Emma fronça les sourcils tandis que les souvenirs remontaient dans sa mémoire. Ses parents avaient été séparés juste après s'être retrouvés, Henry lui avait énormément manqué, elles avaient failli ne jamais pouvoir revenir, Cora était arrivée juste après elles et avait manipulé Regina pour qu'elle redevienne la Méchante Reine. Rumplestiltskin avait été à deux doigts de mourir à cause de Crochet – mais s'il se souvenait du futur, comme la Sauveuse le soupçonnait, cela n'arriverait pas une nouvelle fois – puis Blanche avait fait en sorte que Regina tue sa propre mère.

Tout bien considéré, Emma avait empêché beaucoup de choses horribles. Même si elle n'avait absolument pas pensé aux conséquences, se contentant de protéger Regina. Emma prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait toute l'histoire, elle avait besoin de parler à August. Peut-être serait-il encore chez Granny ? Elle se releva d'un bond.

\- Je dois y aller.

Une fois leur fille disparue derrière la porte, Mary-Margaret et David se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Je savais que la retrouver après vingt-huit ans serait étrange, commenta Blanche. Mais je ne me doutais pas que ça serait à ce point…

* * *

**_Restez avec moi, je poste la suite immédiatement. _**


	16. Chapitre 16 : D'un monde à l'autre

**_Et voilà le petit chapitre 16._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : D'un monde à l'autre**

Emma frappa un coup discret à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, l'entrouvrant sans le faire exprès. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, priant pour qu'August soit toujours là. Heureusement, il n'avait pas bougé. Allongé sur son lit, les bras le long du corps, il était exactement tel qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois, juste avant de briser la malédiction.

\- August ? appela la jeune femme, angoissée.

Il cligna des paupières et fit un effort pour se redresser. Il n'avait pas été en bois depuis très longtemps et avait oublié à quel point c'était désagréable.

\- Quoi de neuf ? lança l'écrivain, d'un ton volontairement léger.

Emma s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Puis elle se détacha et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je pense que la Fée Bleue peut arranger ça…

\- J'aimerai bien, reconnut August. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter.

\- Bien sûr que si.

La Sauveuse prit la main de son ami dans la sienne. Elle ne s'habituait pas à le voir sous cette forme.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, remarquant son apparente détresse.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-elle. Je suis censée ramener les fins heureuses, mais je commence à sérieusement penser que je n'en suis pas capable. Je croyais que cette nouvelle réalité, ce voyage dans le temps, c'était peut-être pour me donner une nouvelle chance de faire les choses bien. Mais j'ai l'impression de les aggraver.

August essaya de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit malgré ses jambes raides. Puis il se concentra sur Emma, sans laisser transparaître son inquiétude.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que ça concerne Regina ?

\- En partie. Je crois qu'en continuant à jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle, je vais lui voler son bonheur futur, et tout ce qu'elle pourrait construire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je vais te poser une question, en mettant mes préjugés de côté. En oubliant qu'elle est la Méchante Reine.

Emma se laissa peser contre l'épaule de son ami. Le regard dans le vague, elle répondit :

\- Vas-y.

\- Et si tu étais sa fin heureuse ?

La Sauveuse eut un rire sans joie.

\- Impossible. Elle est vraiment très amoureuse de Robin… Enfin, évidement, pour le moment elle ne l'est pas. Et je suis vraiment un monstre de profiter de la situation comme ça.

\- Peut-être que c'est elle qui profite de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Emma se redressa, aussitôt sur la défensive.

\- Réfléchis, répliqua August. Quelle meilleure vengeance pour la Méchante Reine que de vivre le grand amour avec la fille de Blanche-Neige ?

\- Alors, pour commencer, il n'est pas question d'amour. Et puis… Elle ne ferait pas ça. Elle a changé.

\- Non, Emma. Pas encore.

La Sauveuse se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce, perdue dans ses pensées. Sa réflexion était troublée par les merveilleux souvenirs de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Regina, et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à voir la vérité en face.

\- Il n'y a rien eu entre vous, dans le futur ? voulut savoir August.

Emma s'immobilisa.

\- Non, nous commençons seulement à être amies pour de vrai. Et puis, j'ai quelqu'un… Quelqu'un pour qui j'ai énormément d'affection.

\- Est-ce bien suffisant ? J'ai de l'affection pour toi, pour te donner un exemple, mais je suis sûr que nous resterons amis et seulement amis.

La jeune femme se rassit lourdement.

\- Killian m'aime. Il en a fait énormément pour moi. Et il me plait. Seulement, il n'y a pas d'amour. Pas encore.

\- Et tu attends que les sentiments viennent depuis combien de temps ?

\- Trop longtemps, je crois.

August tapota maladroitement l'épaule de son amie.

\- Peut-être que c'est vraiment l'occasion de faire les choses différemment, dit-il. Killian n'en souffrira pas, puisque dans cette réalité vous n'avez jamais été ensemble.

\- Je viens d'empêcher notre rencontre, justement… Je n'y avais même pas pensé, je voulais seulement protéger Regina… Mais si elle me manipule, alors mes efforts ne servent à rien. Et si tu avais raison ? Si elle profitait seulement de la situation ? Si elle ne ressentait rien pour moi, rien du tout ?

Emma sentit que les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs minutes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un coup de manche et se releva.

\- Je vais aller la voir. Je dois savoir. Et après, je te le promets, on ira trouver la Fée Bleue.

OooOooOooO

Rumplestiltskin s'agenouilla. Belle, l'amour de sa vie, était étendue sur le sol de l'arrière boutique, inconsciente. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, mais c'était la seule solution à laquelle il avait pensé. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la transporta soigneusement jusqu'au lit de camp. Puis il s'assit sur le rebord, contemplant le visage de sa bien-aimée avec tendresse.

\- Mon amour, murmura-t-il.

Belle était douce, gentille, compréhensive. Elle lui avait pardonné toutes ses erreurs jusqu'à ce que les choses aillent trop loin. Rumplestiltskin avait conscience d'avoir tout gâché, et il voulait se racheter. Bien que, une fois encore, il s'y prenne de la mauvaise manière.

\- C'était allé trop loin, reprit-il, comme pour lui-même. Je devais réécrire l'histoire. Selon mes propres règles.

D'une main, il caressa la joue de Belle.

\- Je vais tout arranger, ajouta-t-il.

Rumplestiltskin se releva et poussa le rideau séparant l'arrière-boutique de la boutique elle-même. Il saisit le rebord d'un tableau et le tira dans sa direction, révélant un coffre. Il y prit le châle de son fils et une potion qu'il avait passé la nuit à préparer et qui lui était très précieuse, car elle allait lui permettre de quitter la ville en conservant ses souvenirs. Il referma le coffre et rabattit le tableau. Un dernier regard en arrière lui apprit que Belle était toujours profondément endormie. Il avait hâte de revenir et de la réveiller d'un baiser d'amour sincère.

\- Prête à rencontrer Baelfire ? lança-t-il, souriant.

Puis il se détourna et quitta la boutique, l'entourant d'un sort de protection. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa voiture, il aperçut Emma Swan qui traversait la rue. La dernière fois, son aide lui avait été précieuse. Bien sûr, il pouvait aussi s'en passer, mais sa présence avait des chances de convaincre Neal de revenir à Storybrooke. De plus, il avait quelque chose à vérifier.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? appela Rumplestiltskin.

Emma, encore un peu à fleur de peau suite à sa discussion avec August, releva la tête en entendant son nom. Apercevant Gold, elle se souvint des ingrédients volés dans le caveau de Regina. Trop préoccupée par ses problèmes personnels, elle n'avait pas pensé au sort du sommeil depuis qu'il avait été évoqué la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? répondit-elle.

La Sauveuse se rapprocha prudemment de son ennemi, prête à se défendre magiquement au moindre mouvement suspect. Elle prit la précaution de téléphoner à Graham, coupant le son pour qu'on ne l'entende pas répondre, et marcha lentement vers le Ténébreux. Les rues étaient désertes, tous les habitants s'étant réunis devant la mairie pour se retrouver les uns les autres.

\- Je voudrais passer un marché, répondit Gold.

\- Certainement pas.

Rumplestiltskin eut un sourire indulgent, qui se transforma vite en une grimace menaçante.

\- C'est merveilleux ce qui est arrivé à notre ami Graham, lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Oh, je crois que vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire, Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma serra les poings.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ses cheveux.

Elle n'allait pas le perdre encore une fois.

\- Vous êtes prête à reconsidérer ce marché ?

\- Ce n'est pas un marché, c'est du chantage.

Gold prit un air offensé.

\- Disons plutôt un échange de bons procédés. Il y a sûrement une chose que vous voulez et que je peux vous donner. Réfléchissez.

Emma pesa le pour et le contre. Rumplestiltskin se souvenait-il du futur ? Était-il derrière tout ça ? Cela faisait trop longtemps que ces questions la hantaient. Il était temps d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Il y a bien une chose que je veux, annonça-t-elle.

\- Laquelle ?

Gold souriait, très sûr de lui.

\- Je veux avoir l'assurance que plus jamais vous ne blesserez les gens que j'aime. Car alors il se pourrait que certaines choses se sachent, et je suis sûre que vous n'en avez pas envie.

Le sourire disparut.

\- Personne ne menace le Ténébreux, grogna-t-il.

Rumplestiltskin souleva la Sauveuse dans les airs à l'aide de sa magie, emprisonnant aussitôt sa gorge pour l'empêcher de hurler. Sentant ses pieds quitter le sol, Emma tenta de se débattre. Elle fit appel à ses pouvoirs, en vain.

\- Vous n'y parviendrez pas cette fois-ci, répondit Gold à sa question silencieuse. Vous ne m'aurez plus par surprise. Maintenant, dites-moi, Mademoiselle Swan. Comment est-il possible que vous vous souveniez ?

Il relâcha légèrement la pression sur sa gorge. Emma prit une grande inspiration, tout se débattant dans le vide. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se libérer de l'emprise du Ténébreux, qui était bien plus puissant qu'elle. Si seulement Regina pouvait venir lui prêter main-forte…

\- Quoi que vous comptiez faire, commença-t-elle.

Rumplestiltskin tendit une main, étouffant son ennemie à nouveau.

\- J'y parviendrai, termina-t-il à sa place.

Emma eut soudain peur pour sa propre vie. Le regard de Gold s'était fait sauvage, presque bestial.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Mademoiselle Swan.

D'un geste, le Ténébreux tordit le cou de la Sauveuse, et elle s'effondra sur le sol, inanimée.

\- Belle ne doit pas savoir, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis il tourna les talons, rassuré à l'idée qu'Emma Swan ne représenterai plus jamais une menace pour lui.

OooOooOooO

Emma cligna des paupières. Ses pensées lui semblaient plus claires, soudain, mais son corps lui semblait plus lourd. Elle porta la main à sa gorge, se souvenant de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie un instant plus tôt. Sa vision se brouilla tandis qu'elle captait un brouhaha de voix indistinctes. Elle sentait qu'elle était allongée sur un lit ; les draps étaient doux entre ses doigts. Soudain, une voix plus forte que les autres retentit tout près d'elle, prononçant son nom. La voix d'une personne qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Prenant une grande inspiration, Emma ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage ô combien familier du capitaine Crochet.

* * *

**_Je suis un peu une méchante fille de vous laisser là-dessus, quand même. Je poste la suite dans deux/trois jours, comme d'habitude. Alors à très bientôt !_**


	17. Chapitre 17 : De retour

_**Bonsoir les amis !  
****J'espère que vous suivez la diffusion américaine parce que c'est parti pour les spoilers ! Enfin, pas sur le dernier épisode, je suis pas un monstre.**_  
_**Je viens justement de le regarder (j'ai eu la flemme d'attendre les sous-titres, vous imaginez la galère) et ça m'a redonné force et courage pour continuer cette fic. Petite anecdote : j'ai été sidérée de constater que Gold avait effectivement volé le stylo de l'Auteur, parce que ça fait partie de mon histoire que vous allez lire maintenant et que j'ai écrite il y a deux semaines. C'est vraiment tout petit comme spoiler, mais désolée quand même. **_  
_**Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire, à laquelle je consacre beaucoup de nuits blanches et de temps libre. 21 chapitres en 23 jours, pour vous donner une idée. Votre soutient a énormément de valeur à mes yeux, alors merci encore.**_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away**  
_Hier, tous mes problèmes me paraissaient si loin  
_**Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
**_Aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'ils sont là dans le but de perdurer  
_**Oh, I believe in yesterday  
**_Oh, je crois en hier_

**Chapitre 17 : De retour**

\- Killian ? s'exclama Emma, sous le choc.

C'était bien lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il attira sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci jetait des coups d'œil angoissés tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans l'hôpital de Storybrooke, dans une petite chambre individuelle. Sur une étagère en face d'elle, des cartes et des fleurs avaient été déposées, innombrables. Elle aperçut même un ours en peluche, perdu derrière une énorme gerbe de roses.

Killian recula, le corps tremblant. Prise d'une intuition, Emma pencha la tête en avant pour voir ses cheveux. Ils étaient nettement plus longs. _C'est pas vrai… Je suis revenue !_ La Sauveuse se leva d'un bond, et aussitôt, des milliers de points blancs envahirent son champ de vision. Un bras passa autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de tomber.

\- Vous devriez y aller doucement, conseilla la voix du docteur Whale.

Emma cligna des paupières jusqu'à ce que les murs cessent de tourner. Puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant la place à un Henry beaucoup plus grand que celui qu'elle avait laissé la veille au loft.

\- Maman !

L'adolescent se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme plongea la tête dans le cou de son fils, réconfortée en retrouvant son odeur familière, et s'autorisa quelques larmes. Elle avait cru ne jamais revoir ce monde, et pourtant, une partie d'elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser qu'il était le vrai. Mais, entre la survie de Graham et sa relation avec Regina, elle avait commencé à souhaiter que l'autre réalité ne soit pas fausse pour autant. Et voilà que tout était bouleversé, une fois encore.

\- Je vais appeler à la maison, annonça Henry, qui adressa un dernier regard soulagé à sa mère avant de tourner les talons.

Whale insista pour qu'Emma subisse quelques examens de routine, lui annonçant qu'elle sortait d'un coma qui avait duré un an. Sous le choc, la Sauveuse se plia à ce qu'il disait, reportant ses réflexions à plus tard. Le docteur ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa patiente s'était brusquement réveillée après de longs mois de coma profond. C'était un mystère complet. Emma revint dans sa chambre dès que les examens furent achevés et trouva ses parents qui l'attendaient. Mary-Margaret se jeta aussitôt sur elle, pleurant sans retenue. David les rejoignit pour une de leurs fameuses étreintes familiales. Plus loin, Henry tenait un petit garçon par la main. Emma reconnut son frère, Neal, et se sentit encore plus perdue.

La jeune femme se détacha de ses parents, secouant la tête sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit d'hôpital, sans lâcher la main de sa mère.

\- Vous risquez de vous sentir désorientée, annonça Whale, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Je veux tout savoir, ordonna Emma.

Henry vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle, aidant le petit Neal à grimper sur le lit. Ce dernier touchait à tout avec ses mains minuscules, prêtant intérêt à chaque chose. Emma le contempla un moment, retrouvant peu à peu un semblant de calme et de sérénité.

\- Quel est ton dernier souvenir ? voulut savoir David.

La Sauveuse secoua de nouveau la tête, ne parvenant pas à trouver ses mots. Elle avait l'impression horrible que l'année précédente n'avait pas existé. Qu'étaient devenus les changements qu'elle avait apportés à l'histoire ? Comment diable Killian pouvait-il être là, alors qu'elle avait empêché leur rencontre ? Et si elle avait fait tout ça en vain ? Emma se dit qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt, si Regina se montrait. En attendant, elle allait collecter un maximum d'informations sur ce qu'elle avait manqué.

\- De quoi est-ce que je devrais me souvenir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il y a eu une nouvelle malédiction, répondit Mary-Margaret.

\- Gold, devina-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que nous soupçonnons, approuva David. Nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis ce moment-là, il y a un an. Nous t'avons trouvée de l'autre côté de la limite de la ville, inconsciente. Henry a utilisé le parchemin pour te ramener.

\- Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais de l'autre côté de la limite ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? s'étonna Crochet.

\- Son coma peut avoir causé une amnésie temporaire, commenta Whale.

Emma adressa un regard appuyé à son père, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Tu étais partie à la recherche de Robin, expliqua Charmant. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous à la limite de la ville, deux jours plus tard. Quand la magie de la malédiction s'est dissipée, nous t'avons cherché. En chemin, nous avons trouvé Robin, Marianne et Roland. Ils nous ont appris que tu t'étais évanouie juste après leur avoir fait passer la ligne.

Emma sentit les souvenirs revenir peu à peu dans sa mémoire. Elle s'était sentie un peu confuse, après son saut dans le temps, mais n'avait jamais pensé avoir oublié quoi que ce soit de sa vie. Mais maintenant, elle le sentait, elle avait l'esprit plus clair, et ses souvenirs étaient plus nets.

\- Je sais que Gold a ramené August, dit-elle. Regina était en mission d'infiltration. Ursula est partie, grâce à Killian.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire fier et s'approcha pour prendre la main de sa petite-amie. Celle-ci, attentive aux réminiscences du passé, n'eut pas la moindre réaction à son geste d'affection.

\- L'Auteur était enfermé dans la page, poursuivit Emma. Il s'est échappé lorsque j'ai essayé de le faire sortir.

Un dernier souvenir revint avec force dans sa mémoire et elle fronça les sourcils, s'éloignant le plus possible de sa mère. Celle-ci baissa misérablement la tête.

\- Nous ne dirons jamais assez que nous sommes désolés, chuchota-t-elle, se rapprochant de son mari.

Emma se colla contre Killian, horrifiée par ce dont elle se rappelait.

\- Je me souviens de ce que vous avez fait ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Et après ? interrogea Whale.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Je veux seulement l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire, se défendit-il.

\- Nous avons cherché l'Auteur, sans jamais le trouver, reprit Emma. Et nous avons cherché Regina, qui ne donnait plus de nouvelles ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Elle va bien ?

\- Oui, elle va bien, répondit Henry d'un ton rassurant.

\- Je suis allée chercher Robin pour elle, murmura Emma, qui se souvenait avec de plus en plus de précision. Attendez, comment Marianne a-t-elle réussi à franchir la ligne ? Elle n'était plus infectée par la magie de la Reine des Neiges ?

\- Non, la magie avait eu le temps d'être totalement éliminée de son corps, l'informa David. Elle a pu revenir sans problèmes.

La Sauveuse tenta de prendre une grande inspiration mais sa respiration se coupa. Elle en voulait tellement à ses parents qu'elle regrettait cette longue année de douce ignorance durant laquelle elle n'avait fait que les aimer, croyant en eux aveuglément.

\- Vous avez retrouvé l'Auteur ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Oui, répondit aussitôt David. Mais Gold lui avait volé le stylo avec lequel il écrivait dans le livre. Et, sans cela, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, pour aucun de nous.

\- Et Maléfique ? Et Cruella ? Où sont-elles ?

\- Maléfique a quitté la ville pour retrouver sa fille, annonça Crochet. Et personne n'a revu Cruella depuis un bon moment.

Emma se redressa.

\- Papa, Maman, je veux que vous sortiez, ordonna-t-elle calmement.

\- Mais, Emma, protesta Mary-Margaret dans un sanglot désespéré.

\- Maintenant, insista la blonde, le regard froid.

David prit Neal dans ses bras et entraîna sa femme vers la sortie. Whale suivit le mouvement, se sentant de trop. Killian entoura sa petite amie de ses bras, et elle se laissa peser contre lui. Elle hésita à raconter son histoire, parler de son voyage dans le temps, mais décida de garder ces informations pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine des répercussions sur ce monde. Alors qu'elle se perdait de plus en plus profondément dans ses pensées, Emma entendit des talons claquer sur le sol. Elle releva vivement la tête.

Regina se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard était plus doux, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, mais c'était quand même la même personne. Cette personne qu'Emma avait quittée le matin même après une nuit d'amour. Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, la Sauveuse se leva et vint prendre la reine dans ses bras. Regina se figea, surprise. Un peu plus loin, Henry échangea un regard surpris avec Killian.

\- Euh, Mademoiselle Swan ? appela la brune, constatant que le câlin s'éternisait.

Emma prit conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et recula. Elle avait seulement eu besoin de respirer son odeur, la sentir contre elle, au moins encore une fois.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle plongea dans le regard de Regina, à la recherche de réponses. _Est-ce que tu te souviens ? La façon dont tu m'embrassais, la façon dont tu me touchais, le désir dans ton regard ? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé tout ça ?_

\- Je viens seulement d'être prévenue, expliqua la reine. Nous serions venus avant, sinon.

Emma tourna la tête en direction de la porte, découvrant Robin sur le seuil. Il tenait son fils Roland par la main. La Sauveuse recula jusqu'à son lit, s'y laissant tomber. C'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle voulait retourner à son autre réalité, immédiatement.

\- Graham, murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'étonna Henry.

\- Graham, répéta Emma. Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

L'expression du visage d'Henry fut une réponse suffisante. Alors c'était certain, elle avait fait tout ça pour rien.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-elle.

La Sauveuse bondit sur ses pieds et quitta la pièce à grands pas rapides, abandonnant ses visiteurs surpris derrière elle. Une fois dans la rue, elle s'arrêta et se demanda où elle pouvait se rendre. Au bureau du Shérif ? Non, pas sans Graham, pas son sans son chef et son ami, qu'elle n'avait pu sauver dans cette réalité. Sans plus retenir ses larmes, Emma fit quelques pas au hasard et finit par s'écrouler contre un mur. C'est repliée sur elle-même, le corps agité de sanglots douloureux, que Crochet la trouva quelques minutes plus tard.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes qu'elle n'entendit même pas. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre un peu plus loin, et bientôt, Regina et Henry les eurent rejoints.

\- Maman ? appela l'adolescent, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas où aller, expliqua Emma, se sentant ridicule.

\- Peut-être chez Granny ? proposa Killian. Tu pourrais rester avec moi.

Emma adressa un regard circonspect à son petit-ami. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire « je t'aime » et il lui proposait déjà d'emménager avec lui ?

\- Je… Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Nous ne sommes pas, tu sais… Nous…

La Sauveuse se tut, ne sachant que dire. Crochet hocha la tête avec résignation. Regina se retint de lever les yeux au ciel – elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié le pirate – et se rapprocha de son amie. Elle avait étrangement souffert de son absence, ces derniers mois, s'étant habituée à la voir lui traîner dans les pattes, secrètement rassurée de toujours pouvoir compter sur elle. La voir aussi malheureuse la touchait et elle avait envie de lui venir en aide.

\- Henry vit avec moi, annonça-t-elle. Peut-être que vous pourriez... venir à la maison. Le temps de trouver mieux.

Henry, un immense sourire sur le visage, commenta aussitôt :

\- Oh ouais, ça serait génial !

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous vivez tous ensemble ? demanda-t-elle. Avec Robin et Roland ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre.

\- Euh, non, lui apprit-elle. Il n'y a que nous. Alors, vous êtes intéressée ?

Killian masqua son mécontentement. Il venait de retrouver Emma, après avoir passé une année entière sans savoir si elle se réveillerait, et elle ne lui accordait pas un regard. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi une seconde à sa proposition, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au pirate.

\- Aller ! insista Henry.

Emma lui sourit et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Une fois debout, elle fit face à la reine. La blonde sentit comme une décharge électrique la parcourir. Cette sensation lui était familière désormais, alors elle l'ignora.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit-elle.

OooOooOooO

Regina jeta son sac à main sur le siège passager et démarra la voiture. Elle avait attendu le retour d'Emma avec impatience, des heures durant, ayant hâte de poursuivre leur conversation et d'en savoir davantage sur son mystérieux saut dans le temps. De plus, la Sauveuse lui avait promis de déposer Henry chez elle dans la journée, mais plus le temps passait et plus il lui paraissait clair que son amie allait manquer à sa parole. Alors la reine avait décidé de prendre le risque de sortir de chez elle, partant à la recherche de son fils. Ses pouvoirs retrouvés, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre des habitants de Storybrooke.

Regina freina brusquement. Elle venait d'apercevoir une silhouette étendue au beau milieu de la route. Elle hésita à la contourner pour poursuivre son chemin, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui fit prendre une autre décision. La reine poussa sa portière et quitta la chaleur sécurisante de sa voiture, marchant résolument vers la silhouette. Il lui fallut un long moment pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Emma. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter ce qu'elle voyait. Finalement, un gémissement désespéré lui échappa, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux auprès de son amante.

\- Emma, sanglota-t-elle.

Regina tendit la main pour caresser son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa position presque naturelle donnait l'illusion qu'elle dormait. Mais elle ne respirait plus, et sa peau était d'une pâleur inhabituelle.

\- EMMA !

La reine fit volte-face. Mary-Margaret, David et Henry se précipitaient sur la Sauveuse. Le cœur en miettes, Regina attira son fils dans ses bras, et sentit son petit corps s'agiter tout contre elle. Le garçon pleurait en silence, les poings serrés, le regard résolument baissé sur le corps sans vie de sa mère.

\- C'est vous ! Vous avez fait ça ! s'écria Blanche, qui saisit son ennemie par les épaules et la poussa violemment en arrière.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! supplia Henry à travers ses larmes.

David prit la tête de sa fille sur ses genoux. Il avait le sentiment que plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas même le combat féroce que sa femme venait d'engager contre Regina. Celle-ci se dégagea de l'emprise de Mary-Margaret et se précipita sur Emma. Il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle voulait tenter. Elle se pencha vivement sur les lèvres de la blonde, lui donnant ce qu'elle espérait être un baiser d'amour sincère.

Mary-Margaret se tut brusquement. Elle qui hurlait en continu depuis plusieurs minutes, injuriant son ennemie, s'était soudain retrouvée à court de mots. Dans une sorte de brouillard mental, elle échangea un regard horrifié avec son mari. Henry affichait une expression de surprise totale, la bouche ouverte, les sourcils haussés.

\- Maman ! s'exclama-t-il, estomaqué.

Regina se redressa, des larmes coulant sur ses joues depuis ses paupières closes. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que ça n'avait pas fonctionné. La situation lui rappelait douloureusement la mort de Daniel, mais même cette douleur là semblait atténuée en comparaison. La reine effleura les cheveux blonds de son amante, puis laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres, desquelles ne s'échappait plus le moindre souffle.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, réalisa-t-elle dans un sanglot.

* * *

**_Et voilà. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Et on se voit dans deux jours. Peut-être avant, si vous êtes sympas (yo l'autre elle nous fait du chantage maintenant) puisque j'ai quatre chapitres d'avance. Dans tous les cas, à bientôt !_**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Deux vies

**_Merci pour vos adorables reviews et voilà la suite sans plus tarder._  
_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Deux vies**

Emma ouvrit les yeux. Un regard sur son téléphone lui apprit qu'il était seulement six heures du matin. Elle se leva, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à dormir davantage. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de cauchemars dans lesquels ses parents devenaient des meurtriers de bébés. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces images au loin. En quelques pas, elle eut quitté la chambre d'amis dans laquelle elle logeait depuis la veille.

La maison du maire était immense, bien assez pour accueillir Robin et Roland. Emma n'avait pas osé poser de questions trop personnelles à Regina, sachant que leur relation n'était pas la même dans cette réalité. Elle se promit d'interroger Henry plus tard, espérant qu'il serait en mesure de lui donner les informations qu'elle désirait. Encore un peu ensommeillée, la Sauveuse avançait précautionneusement dans le couloir, attentive à ne rien heurter.

Passant devant la porte de la chambre de Regina, Emma imagina qu'elle y entrait, se glissait dans son lit et se collait contre elle. Si seulement elle le pouvait… Frustrée, la blonde continua son chemin et descendit les escaliers. Ces mêmes escaliers dans lesquels elle avait débarrassé la reine de la plupart de ses vêtements. Ne pas pouvoir recommencer était une véritable torture. Et le fait que Regina ne se souvienne de rien était encore pire.

Emma trouva une tasse dans l'évier de la cuisine. Elle la lava énergiquement puis jeta un œil dans chaque placard, curieuse. Une fois qu'elle eut fait le tour de toute la pièce, elle fit chauffer du lait et se servit un chocolat chaud, trouvant même de la cannelle – après tout, Henry vivait ici – avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Les mains autour de sa tasse brûlante, la Sauveuse fixa un point devant elle pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait embrassé Regina ici même, la toute première fois.

Emma prit une gorgée de chocolat tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Ses souvenirs étaient si doux qu'ils chassaient peu à peu les cauchemars de son esprit. Reposant sa tasse vide, la jeune femme croisa les bras sur le plan de travail. Elle se demanda s'il y avait un autre monde dans lequel une autre Emma tenait une autre Regina dans ses bras en ce moment même. La blonde ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à sa tristesse, laissant ses larmes couler.

Emma se concentra sur les minutes qui avaient précédé sa sortie du coma. Elle avait été en chemin pour demander à Regina si elle l'appréciait vraiment ou si elle se servait d'elle, ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais savoir maintenant. Puis elle s'était disputée avec Gold, mais ensuite, tout était très confus. Elle réfléchit à une personne de confiance à laquelle raconter son histoire et arrêta son choix sur August. Elle mourait d'envie d'en parler à Regina mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, surtout à cause de la présence de Robin. Soudain, leur relation n'existait plus, n'avait jamais existée. Et c'était douloureux, vraiment douloureux.

Soudain, des pas retentirent dans le lointain. La Sauveuse les entendit mais n'eut pas le courage de se redresser. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter cette réalité. Emma avait commencé à se replier sur elle-même juste après avoir accepté de loger chez Regina. Elle avait aussitôt demandé à Henry de l'accompagner à la maison du maire, et avait ensuite refusé d'en ressortir. Après avoir précisé qu'elle ne voulait recevoir aucune visite, la jeune femme s'était roulée en boule dans son lit, dans cette chambre d'amis que Regina lui prêtait si gentiment.

Mais le jour était revenu, et Emma savait qu'elle allait devoir faire face à ses problèmes. Alors, lorsque les pas se rapprochèrent, elle se redressa lentement.

\- Bonjour, la salua Regina, qui parut un peu surprise de la trouver dans sa cuisine.

\- Bonjour, répondit prudemment la blonde.

C'était fou cette envie qu'elle avait de se jeter sur elle pour lui arracher tout ses vêtements, embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau. Ou même seulement la tenir contre elle, respirer son odeur délicieuse, caresser ses cheveux soyeux.

\- Bien dormi ? ajouta-t-elle, tâchant de maîtriser ses pensées.

\- Probablement mieux que vous, se moqua la reine.

\- On devrait se tutoyer, depuis le temps.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-elle, masquant le trouble que cette requête provoquait en elle.

La brune traversa la pièce, récupérant la tasse vide au passage. Elle la nettoya aussitôt et l'essuya d'un geste nerveux. Elle sentait le regard d'Emma posé sur elle, et il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé.

\- Tu étais au courant, pour le bébé de Maléfique ? voulut savoir la Sauveuse.

Regina prit le temps de ranger la tasse et de préparer du café avant du répondre. Elle mit si longtemps qu'Emma crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais, finalement, la reine vint s'asseoir face à son invitée et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Blanche me l'a dit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que c'était une décision vraiment discutable.

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu plaisantes ?

Regina se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis mal placée pour juger, répondit-elle finalement. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses horribles. Et je sais depuis longtemps que le cœur de Blanche a commencé à noircir. J'ignorais seulement que tuer Cora n'avait pas été la première raison de ce phénomène.

\- Je la déteste, murmura Emma entre ses dents.

\- Moi aussi, je détestais ma mère. Et pourtant, elle me manque.

Regina se releva pour se servir un café. Henry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, étouffant un bâillement.

\- Bonjour, Maman et Maman.

Emma se sentit sourire. Elle proposa de préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais la reine insista pour s'en charger. Elle était encore dans sa maison et voulait avoir le rôle de la mère. La blonde haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son fils. Il était encore plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, étant maintenant âgé de quinze ans.

\- Ta chemise est froissée, grommela Regina, en posant une assiette devant Henry.

\- Il y manque aussi un bouton, renchérit Emma.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réellement en train de vous liguer contre moi, là ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Des pancakes, ça convient à tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! répliquèrent Henry et Emma en chœur.

OooOooOooO

Regina poussa la porte de sa maison et s'y adossa, le souffle court. Voyant que Mary-Margaret s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle – probablement pour lui arracher les yeux – la reine avait préféré fuir. Abandonner Emma au beau milieu de la rue n'avait pas été facile, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les questions et les accusations, de qui que ce soit. Elle ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable pour le moment.

Partout où elle posait les yeux, Regina voyait resurgir des souvenirs de bonheur. Il lui semblait que d'un instant à l'autre, Emma allait pousser la porte et la rejoindre, et alors elle pourrait l'embrasser, la serrer contre elle et la protéger, ne jamais la laisser partir. La reine ferma les yeux, se laissant lentement tomber au sol. Elle avait été en colère contre elle, sans savoir qu'elle était morte et que s'énerver ne servait à rien.

Et pourtant, c'était bien de la fureur qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Quelqu'un avait tué Emma, quelqu'un la lui avait enlevée. Elle essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa veste, répandant du maquillage partout. Elle avait choisi ses vêtements avec soin, enfilant le tailleur qu'elle portait le soir où Emma l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Elle la revit, allongée au milieu de la rue, froide, blanche, morte. Regina se sentit étouffer. La douleur était trop grande, elle allait l'engloutir et il ne resterait plus rien d'elle.

Lentement, Regina se releva et marcha jusqu'au canapé. Passant la main sous le coussin, elle en ressortit le petit pull beige qui appartenait à Emma et qu'elle avait précieusement conservé. Longuement, elle respira son odeur. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque instant et il lui semblait que, bientôt, il cesserait totalement de battre. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle s'en moquait complètement.

Regina retira sa veste et enfila le pull par-dessus son tailleur, caressant nerveusement le tissu. Puis elle prit un coussin qu'elle serra contre elle, les yeux fermés, faisant l'inventaire silencieux de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Jamais plus elle ne verrait Emma sourire ou rougir. Jamais plus elle ne respirerait son délicieux parfum, là, dans le creux de son cou. Jamais plus elle n'entendrait sa voix, son rire. Au bout d'un moment, la douleur lui sembla plus supportable, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle s'y habituait.

Mais Regina n'était pas de ceux qui se font simplement à la douleur. Car cela aurait signifié qu'elle commençait à tourner la page, cédant à cette méthode de survie envoyée par le cerveau qui poussait les gens à passer à autre chose, pour ne plus souffrir si intensément. Mais Regina voulait souffrir. Elle voulait se souvenir, être en colère, se venger. Si elle parvenait à se concentrer là-dessus, se disait-elle, elle parviendrait à vaincre la douleur. Elle pourrait trouver un moyen de continuer à vivre.

\- Maman ?

La reine, reconnaissant la voix qui l'appelait, se releva d'un bond et courut jusque dans le hall. Son fils, les yeux plein de larmes, se tenait debout devant elle, les bras ballants. Il semblait sous le choc et terrifié et cela permit à Regina de reprendre son souffle. Elle allait se concentrer sur la souffrance de son enfant. Il lui restait encore une personne à protéger.

\- Tu n'es pas avec tes grands-parents ? demanda-t-elle, prenant Henry dans ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis parti quand ils ont emmenés… Quand ils ont emmenés… Oh, Maman…

Regina serra les lèvres, retenant ses larmes, prenant sur elle pour se montrer forte. Elle entraîna son fils dans la cuisine le temps de préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud puis monta avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Henry s'installa dans son lit, replié sur lui-même, essayant désespérément de reprendre sa respiration. Sa mère le recouvrit de sa couverture préférée, maîtrisant sa propre tristesse de son mieux.

\- Mon chéri… Tu verras, ça va aller…

Regina s'allongea à côté de son fils, le tenant étroitement serré dans ses bras. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de retourner dans sa chambre, dans ce lit dans lequel elle avait fait l'amour avec Emma. C'était trop douloureux, c'était simplement trop douloureux.

\- Comment on fait ? murmura Henry. Comment on peut accepter une chose pareille ?

Regina ne répondit pas, ne connaissant pas la réponse. Elle savait que sa méthode – la vengeance – n'était pas un conseil à donner à son garçon de onze ans. Au bout d'un moment, Henry se calma, ne parvenant plus à verser la moindre larme.

\- Maman ? appela-t-il, et prononcer ce mot lui serra le cœur.

\- Oui, mon chéri ?

\- Pourquoi tu as embrassé Emma ?

Regina retint un sanglot. Elle devait rester forte.

\- Je voulais la ramener, murmura-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de le savoir…

Henry se tourna dans les bras de sa mère, se blottissant dans sa chaleur rassurante. Ses émotions étaient si intenses et douloureuses que cette nouvelle information se retrouvait noyée sous toutes les autres. Il était vraiment malheureux et épuisé, mais une partie de son esprit se concentrait sur ce qu'il avait vu, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- C'est Rumplestiltskin, c'est ça ? lança-t-il soudain.

\- Quoi ?

Regina recula légèrement, de façon à pouvoir regarder son fils dans les yeux.

\- Il a tué ma Maman, c'est ça ? Rumplestiltskin a tué ma Maman ?

\- Tu penses que c'est lui ?

\- Elle était devant sa boutique. Et ils se sont disputés quand il a ramené la magie.

Le regard d'Henry était devenu froid. Il sentait ses yeux secs le piquer désagréablement, et les battements désordonnés de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

\- Si c'est bien lui, alors il va le payer, jura Regina. Il va le payer très cher.

Une fois le garçon endormi, la reine décida d'aller se préparer un chocolat chaud. Il lui semblait qu'elle devait exécuter une action quotidienne et innocente, qui lui permettrait de se reconnecter à la réalité. Arrivée dans le hall, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur un David apparemment dévasté.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, affirma aussitôt Regina. Emma… n'était pas mon ennemie.

Prononcer son prénom serait éternellement douloureux, elle en était certaine.

\- Mais Blanche est votre ennemie, rétorqua David. Vous avez fait ça pour lui faire du mal.

C'était davantage une question qu'une affirmation. La reine secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. Charmant se rapprocha, les joues humides d'avoir pleuré, et murmura d'une voix rauque :

\- Et vous l'avez embrassé… C'était aussi pour faire du mal à Blanche. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! explosa Regina. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt…

\- Je crois qu'elle dit la vérité, murmura Mary-Margaret.

Elle s'était tenue sur le seuil presque tout le temps, observant la scène à travers la porte entrouverte.

\- Tu devais rester dans la voiture, soupira David.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, triste et épuisé.

\- Il y avait quelque chose entre vous ? ajouta Blanche, son regard planté dans celui de son ennemie.

\- Oui, avoua Regina dans un souffle.

\- Elle m'a dit que c'était devenu… bizarre.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, signala David.

Ils se regardèrent un instant tous les trois, sans dire un mot. Puis, finalement, Mary-Margaret prit la main de son mari et l'entraîna au dehors avec elle. La reine les vit disparaître au bout de l'allée, les observant depuis la fenêtre. Elle s'adossa ensuite contre le mur, les doigts serrés sur le petit pull beige qui avait appartenu à Emma. Elle allait venger sa mort. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de rester en vie, de ne pas se laisser mourir de chagrin. Elle allait venger sa mort.

Debout sur les marches, tout en haut des escaliers, Henry se faisait la même promesse.

* * *

_**On se voit dans deux jours pour la suite. A bientôt !**_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Tu me manques

**_Bonsoir les amis. La barre des 90 follows vient d'être dépassée, je suis tellement fière et heureuse ! Merci à tous.  
Je me mets une pression pas possible avec cette fiction, me prends la tête avec ma storyline et des histoires de paradoxes temporels. Mais vous voir tous tellement gentils me fait vraiment plaisir et me redonne courage, alors encore une fois merci._**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**And there's no remedy for memory  
**_Et il n'y a pas de remède à la mémoire  
_**Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head  
**_Ton visage est comme une mélodie, il ne quitte pas ma tête  
_**Your soul is hunting me and telling me  
**_Ton âme me hante et me dit  
_**That everything is fine  
**_Que tout va bien  
_**But I wish I was dead  
**_Mais j'aimerais être morte_

**Chapitre 19 : Tu me manques**

\- Marco ?

Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers sa visiteuse.

\- Shérif Swan, la salua-t-il. Vous venez pour August, je suppose ?

Emma acquiesça silencieusement et Marco disparut derrière l'atelier, partant à la recherche de son fils. La jeune femme fit le tour de la pièce, regardant autour d'elle avec intérêt. De magnifiques sculptures travaillées dans le bois occupaient la majeure partie de l'espace, certaines apparemment achevées, d'autres encore à l'état de projet. La porte se rouvrit dans un grincement, laissant place à un August d'apparence humaine. La Sauveuse combla aussitôt la distance entre eux et prit son ami dans ses bras.

\- J'ai essayé de te voir, hier, murmura l'écrivain. Mais Henry m'a dit que tu étais trop déboussolée et que tu avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

\- Oui, il avait raison. Je suis désolée.

Ils laissèrent Marco continuer son travail et partirent boire un verre chez Granny. Là, tout le monde réserva un accueil chaleureux à Emma, qui se sentit le cœur un peu plus léger. Après avoir salué toutes ses connaissances, la blonde se laissa tomber sur une banquette et commanda un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. August s'installa en face de son amie, jouant distraitement avec son foulard mauve.

\- Tu sais garder un secret ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Tout dépend de si un lutin maléfique force ou non mon nez à s'allonger.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

\- Considère que c'est oui, ajouta August.

La Sauveuse raconta son histoire du début à la fin, d'une seule traite, sans se soucier des émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son ami. Il était coup sur coup étonné, choqué, souriant, étonné à nouveau. Finalement, elle se tut et reprit sa respiration, la tête lourde.

\- Eh bien, quelle histoire…

\- Tu me crois, au moins ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est à ça que servent les amis.

Emma se sentit sourire. Elle allait déjà mieux, rien que d'avoir raconté son histoire.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis revenue, admit-elle. Ni pourquoi les changements dont je suis responsable n'ont eu aucune influence sur le futur.

\- Je ne connais pas les réponses à ces questions. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait te venir en aide ? Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

\- Non, je crois que je devrais garder le secret, au moins pour le moment. Tant que je ne sais pas si cette réalité existe ailleurs que dans mon esprit, il est inutile d'en parler. Sauf avec quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner des réponses... L'idéal aurait été d'en parler avec Rumplestiltskin, mais on m'a dit qu'il avait disparu.

\- Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Regina, suggéra August. Je dois dire que vous deux, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

\- Moi non plus. C'est arrivé et c'est devenu évident, comme si j'étais passée à côté de quelque chose de crucial pendant toutes ces années. Mais maintenant, je me retrouve face à elle, et c'est la même personne sans être la même personne. Je voudrais lui en parler, la retrouver, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

August eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Avant que je ne revienne, toi et moi avons eu une discussion, raconta Emma. Tu pensais que Regina cherchait seulement à se venger, qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour moi. J'étais en route pour le lui demander en face, et puis... Je me suis disputée avec Gold. Et maintenant je ne peux plus savoir, je ne peux faire que des suppositions.

\- Et Crochet, dans tout ça ?

Emma croisa les bras sur la table et posa son menton par-dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-elle. Je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé Killian, mais je pense à Regina tout le temps. Je ne peux pas être avec Killian en ayant ce genre de pensées. Je ne veux pas me mentir à moi-même. Ni lui mentir à lui, qui n'a rien fait pour le mériter.

\- Ta vie est compliquée, dis donc.

Emma haussa les épaules, résignée. Elle n'essayait plus de tout contrôler, trop de choses lui échappaient.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, rien d'aussi passionnant. Je travaille à l'atelier avec mon père, et je vis dans un petit appartement juste à côté. Il faudra que tu passes, à l'occasion. C'est plus sympa que ma caravane dans les bois.

\- Je passerai avec plaisir. Ou bien on pourra aller marcher un peu, le docteur Whale m'a dit que j'allais devoir faire de l'exercice.

\- Et il t'a laissé sortir de l'hôpital ? Comme ça ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment demandé la permission.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment, puis Emma prit une décision. Elle se releva, déposant un baiser sur le front de son ami pour le remercier de l'avoir écouté.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit l'écrivain.

\- Je dois parler à Madame le maire.

\- Bonne chance, alors. Tu veux lui dire la vérité maintenant ?

Emma eut un sourire triste.

\- Non, répondit-elle doucement. Pas encore. Mais je veux être auprès d'elle.

OooOooOooO

Emma leva la main pour frapper à la porte du bureau du maire. La sonnerie de son téléphone la surprit, interrompant son geste. Killian tentait de la joindre toutes les heures depuis ce matin. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter, pas encore.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? s'étonna Regina, qui était venue à la porte en entendant la sonnerie.

Emma chercha un mensonge, mais c'était comme si son cerveau tournait au ralenti.

\- J'avais envie de passer te voir, reconnut-elle finalement.

La reine haussa les sourcils mais la laissa entrer. Elle avait sortit beaucoup de livres et de dossiers, qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- C'est quoi, tout ça ? demanda Emma.

\- Oh, rien… Mes recherches sur l'Auteur.

\- Mais Robin est de retour, non ? Tu as ta fin heureuse. Non ?

Regina se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau.

\- Il est déjà parti, soupira-t-elle. Rien ne me dit que je ne vais pas le perdre à nouveau.

Emma prit place sur le canapé, contemplant son amie aussi discrètement que possible. C'était étrange cette façon qu'elle avait de lui manquer même lorsqu'elle était présente.

\- La peur de perdre quelqu'un empêche parfois de s'attacher à la personne, lança la blonde, l'air de rien.

Regina baissa les yeux, apparemment déprimée. La Sauveuse comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Mais elle n'osa pas insister, préférant poser ses questions à Henry plus tard, de façon à avoir la connaissance des événements de son côté. Le silence pesa un instant sur elles, seulement rompu par le froissement des papiers que la reine continuait de trier.

\- Dis-moi, commença Emma, un peu hésitante.

\- Oui ?

Regina prit un stylo et griffonna des notes sur le coin d'une feuille. Elle ne releva pas les yeux vers sa visiteuse. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais changé dans le passé si tu l'avais pu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Beaucoup de choses, je suppose… Mais ça ne sert à rien de penser comme ça. Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Est-ce que tu serais devenue mon amie plus tôt ?

Regina se tourna vers Emma, la regardant avec surprise.

\- J'imagine que oui, répondit-elle finalement.

Le téléphone de la Sauveuse vibra dans sa poche, et une sonnerie stridente s'en échappa.

\- C'est sûrement ton copain manchot, commenta la brune.

\- C'est lui, confirma Emma. Jalouse ?

Elle détourna aussitôt le regard, refusant d'affronter l'expression probablement choquée de son amie. A son grand étonnement, un ricanement lui parvint.

\- Je pense que c'est lui qui est jaloux, répliqua Regina. Tu vis chez moi maintenant.

Emma sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle savait bien qu'il s'agissait seulement d'humour mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer davantage. Elle coupa le son de son téléphone pour ne plus être dérangée et se leva, s'approchant du bureau.

\- Merci de m'accueillir chez toi, dit-elle, sincère.

\- Avec un Henry adolescent, je vais avoir besoin de renforts, plaisanta Regina.

La blonde sourit. Ces mots lui allaient droit au cœur. Après leur petit-déjeuner de ce matin, elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer une vie dans laquelle ils formeraient tous les trois une véritable famille. Elles pourraient prendre soin de leur fils ensemble, l'éduquer, le protéger. Henry était un lien entre elles que personne ne pouvait nier, et la Sauveuse s'en réjouissait secrètement. Inconsciente des pensées qui habitaient son amie, Regina se releva et contourna le bureau. Elle déchira plusieurs morceaux de papier, les jetant à la poubelle.

\- J'ai aussi besoin de renforts pour l'Opération Mangouste, ajouta-t-elle.

Puis elle adressa un sourire confiant à Emma, qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. Je peux commencer quand ?

\- Disons demain, d'accord ? Les choses n'avancent pas beaucoup de toute façon.

\- Très bien.

La blonde ne fit pas un geste pour partir. Elle n'en avait aucune envie.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Regina. J'ai complètement oublié de te demander… Robin m'a invité pour un dîner en tête à tête ce soir. Tu pourras faire à manger à Henry ?

Masquant son mécontentement de son mieux, Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête un peu sec. Puis elle se pencha sur son amie, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. La reine écarquilla les yeux.

\- On se voit plus tard ! lança la Sauveuse.

Et elle quitta la pièce, sifflotant joyeusement.

OooOooOooO_  
_

Regina n'avait pas été invitée à l'enterrement. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait déposé Henry chez ses grands parents. Elle se souvenait de l'expression de son visage à ce moment-là, la douleur dans les yeux, le pli amer de sa bouche, cet air buté qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et maintenant, elle pouvait l'apercevoir, aux côtés de toutes les personnes venues rendre hommage à Emma. La reine, assise devant son caveau, observait calmement la scène. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à boire du café, et lorsque l'aube était finalement arrivée, elle s'était rabattue sur l'alcool. Elle avait mal au crâne et se sentait un peu nauséeuse, mais elle voulait être là.

Regina sentit les larmes revenir, juste quand elle pensait ne plus être capable de pleurer. Imaginer Emma allongée dans le cercueil lui était insupportable. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire à ce passage difficile, qui lui permettrait ensuite d'être assez forte pour préparer sa vengeance. La reine sécha ses larmes d'un coup de manche. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée, aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être belle. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir, le matin même, elle avait vu ses cernes mauves, son visage qui semblait brusquement vieilli. Sa souffrance était visible, et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Le cercueil disparut dans le sol. Les habitants de Storybrooke se rapprochèrent, chacun jetant une pelletée de terre dans la cavité. Mary-Margaret et David se tenaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, leurs beaux visages ravagés par la tristesse. A leurs côtés, Graham tenait Henry par l'épaule. Quelques pas plus loin, Jefferson se tenait raidement, le regard fixé sur le cercueil qui disparaissait peu à peu. A ses côtés, Granny et Ruby portaient une immense gerbe de roses. La louve se détacha de sa grand-mère et vint déposer les fleurs à côté de la tombe. Le Shérif tenait l'étoile de l'adjointe serrée dans son poing.

August n'était visible nulle part. Blanche l'avait cherché pour l'avertir, en vain. Au bout d'un moment, les gens commencèrent à se disperser, chacun retournant à sa vie. Henry s'attarda un moment, le cœur lourd. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait encore voulu dire à sa mère, mais il ne pouvait plus espérer de réponses désormais. Le cœur lourd, le garçon rejoignit ses grands-parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cimetière était à nouveau désert.

Alors, seulement, Regina s'avança. Elle tenait une rose rouge à la main, qu'elle avait récupéré dans son jardin un peu plus tôt. Elle portait toujours le pull beige de son amie par-dessous son blazer noir. S'agenouillant devant la tombe, la reine sentit une nouvelle vague de chagrin l'envahir.

\- Bonjour, Emma, murmura-t-elle.

Regina se laissa glisser contre le marbre froid.

\- Tu me manques, reprit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix. Tu me manques tellement que c'est physiquement douloureux. J'aimerai seulement que tu reviennes.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés, laissant la fraîcheur du soir effacer ses larmes.

\- Une nuit... Nous n'avons eu qu'une nuit. Et c'était la plus belle de toute ma vie.

Regina serra la rose entre ses doigts, s'enfonçant les aiguilles dans la peau.

\- Je donnerais tout, Emma… Je donnerais tout pour un dernier moment avec toi, un dernier baiser. Une dernière chance de te regarder et de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi.

La reine tendit la main pour déposer la rose sur la tombe. La nuit la trouva allongée sur le marbre froid, le corps tremblant sous l'assaut du vent glacé. Les heures passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'une détermination nouvelle naisse dans le cœur de Regina, qui se redressa enfin.

\- Adieu, Emma, murmura-t-elle.

Il était temps pour elle de préparer sa vengeance.

* * *

_**Je vais essayer de faire des fins moins dramatiques, j'ai pas envie que vous fassiez une dépression. Et ne vous en faites pas, vous finirez par comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et tout finira bien. Je veux dire, Regina mérite une fin heureuse, on est tous d'accord ? Et elle l'aura. Je m'en occupe. On se revoit dans deux jours, samedi donc, pour un chapitre plus léger et joyeux. A bientôt !**_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Un peu de réconfort

**_100 follows ! Je suis tellement heureuse.  
_  
_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**When I don't want to forget where I come from  
**_Quand je ne veux pas oublier d'où je viens  
_**I think of your moose your class  
**_Je pense à ta maladresse et ta classe  
_**And I'm back home  
**_Et je suis de retour à la maison  
_**I've got your rythm in my blood  
**_J'ai ton rythme dans le sang  
_**Your crazy touch in my soul  
**_Ton contact insensé dans mon âme  
_**My memory's out of control  
**_Mes souvenirs sont incontrôlables_

**Chapitre 20 : Un peu de réconfort**

Emma regardait le plafond, allongée à l'envers sur le lit d'Henry. Celui-ci, dans le bon sens, était plongé dans la lecture d'un roman. Ils avaient discuté un peu plus tôt, principalement de la journée d'école du garçon, et laissaient maintenant le silence s'éterniser. La Sauveuse était un peu déprimée, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer Robin et Regina ensemble.

\- Je vais reprendre l'Opération Mangouste, annonça la jeune femme, qui essayait de se changer les idées.

Henry retourna son livre et le posa sur son torse. Il sourit à sa mère.

\- Génial ! lança-t-il.

Il était toujours enthousiaste, mais de moins en moins avec les années. Emma eut la vision d'un petit garçon qui courait partout, marchait tout autour d'elle, parlait très fort. Il était devenu plus calme, maintenant, mais il était tout de même resté fidèle à lui-même. Et à bien des égards, il était toujours un enfant.

\- Je suis content de vivre avec mes deux mamans, avoua-t-il soudain. Même si c'est pour pas longtemps.

Emma comprit que son ton léger était volontaire. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point ça comptait pour lui, probablement de peur que tout s'arrête.

\- Tu as trop longtemps été déchiré entre nous deux. Et puis on est bien, comme ça.

\- Je suis d'accord. Et la maison est bien assez grande pour nous tous ! En fait je crois que j'ai toujours rêvé qu'on vive tous ensemble, mais j'imaginais plutôt un château.

\- Raconte-moi.

Henry avait une imagination débordante. Et il savait faire vivre un récit.

\- Tu porterais des robes, comme une vraie princesse, décrivit l'adolescent. Tu aurais une jolie chambre, immense, avec un balcon. Il donnerait sur l'océan et sur le Jolly Roger. Comme ça tu pourrais continuer à voir Crochet.

\- Tu es sûr que tu l'apprécies ?

\- Il est sympa. Mais c'est vrai que j'espérais quelque chose de différent pour toi. Je voudrais te voir amoureuse, que ça semble évident.

Emma croisa les bras sur son ventre, sans répondre.

\- J'ai été trop direct, c'est ça ? s'inquiéta Henry.

\- Non, non. Je veux la même chose, tu sais. Depuis toujours.

\- Mes mères sont des femmes compliquées…

Emma donna un petit coup de pied à son fils.

\- Bah quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Ton petit-ami est un pirate et celui de Maman est un voleur. Pire, un voleur marié.

La Sauveuse se redressa, sa curiosité éveillée.

\- Tu n'apprécies pas Robin ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui et non. Il a rendu Maman très heureuse, mais aussi très malheureuse.

\- Comment ça s'est passé, pendant mon coma ?

Henry arrangea ses oreillers, se calant confortablement. Parler à sa mère lui avait énormément manqué, et il avait toujours secrètement rêvé de pouvoir traîner dans sa chambre avec elle, sans avoir à se soucier du temps, en toute simplicité.

\- Robin était toujours proche de Marianne, expliqua-t-il. En même temps, ils venaient de passer quelque chose comme deux mois ensemble avec leur fils, comme une vraie famille. Maman a pardonné à Robin d'être parti, et pendant un moment, ils ont été heureux. Il venait ici tellement souvent que je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'installe avec Roland, qui en passant est adorable. Mais il continuait à voir Marianne tous les jours, et je voyais bien que Maman souffrait. Alors ils se sont éloignés peu à peu.

\- Vraiment ? Parce qu'ils sont à un dîner en tête à tête ce soir…

\- Ouais, je crois que Robin essaye de se rattraper.

Le silence retomba. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de ces nouvelles informations, et elle se sentait un peu coupable à cause de ça. Elle avait promis à Regina de la mener à sa fin heureuse, et voilà qu'elle se surprenait à vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Tu nous entendais te parler, quand tu étais dans le coma ? voulut savoir Henry.

\- Non, je… Je crois que je n'étais pas vraiment mentalement présente.

Emma jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle avait du mal à s'habituer à leur longueur soudaine, qui était l'une des seules marques du temps à avoir affecté son apparence physique.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, avoua Henry. Et pas seulement à moi, à tout le monde.

\- Tu sais, petit, le coma, c'est presque devenu un truc familial. Il était temps que j'y passe aussi.

\- Vu comme ça ! Et tu sais que Maman est venue te voir ?

Emma se sentit sourire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, presque tous les jours.

\- Vraiment ?

La Sauveuse se tourna sur le côté. Elle se sentait le cœur plus léger, soudain. Si seulement elle pouvait pousser Regina à tomber amoureuse d'elle. Elle saurait la rendre heureuse, elle en était certaine. C'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde : faire son bonheur.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, finalement, répliqua Henry, faisant écho à ses pensées.

\- Ta mère a fait beaucoup de chemin depuis la malédiction. Elle mérite vraiment sa place auprès des héros. Plus que mes parents, je crois.

\- Ne dis pas ça. N'oublie pas toutes les bonnes choses que tes parents ont pu faire. Ni tout le mal que Maman a pu infliger aux autres. Et puis qui sait comment tu serais devenue, toi, si on ne t'avait pas enlevé tout ce mauvais potentiel avant ta naissance ?

Emma fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Alors qu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées, elle entendit un claquement dans le lointain. Elle se releva aussitôt, s'élançant en direction des escaliers. Regina refermait la porte à clé, sublime dans sa robe rouge.

\- Il est tôt, fit remarquer la blonde.

Tout juste vingt-trois heures, selon la pendule du hall.

\- Je sais, répondit la reine, un peu froidement.

\- Tu es magnifique avec cette robe, laissa échapper Emma.

Regina parut surprise mais la remercia poliment.

\- C'est bizarre de plus vous voir vous engueuler comme un couple divorcé, commenta Henry en descendant les escaliers.

Il disparut dans la cuisine. Emma eut un petit rire gêné. Elle s'approcha de son amie, remarquant que son maquillage avait coulé.

\- J'ai une proposition, s'entendit-elle dire.

\- Je t'écoute.

Regina retira ses talons hauts, se massant les pieds.

\- On dit à Henry d'aller se coucher, puis on boit un verre et tu me racontes ta soirée.

La brune accepta, reconnaissante. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son fils, qui remonta dans sa chambre, elle erra dans la cuisine, jetant un coup d'œil curieux aux restes du repas.

\- Il y a du poulet, si tu as faim.

Emma se tenait sur le pas de la porte, détendue, du moins en apparence. Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse et avait envie d'être présente pour son amie, de la rassurer, de la consoler. Bon, pour être totalement honnête, elle avait aussi envie de faire un millier d'autres choses avec elle. Elle sentait que cette situation deviendrait vite insupportable, qu'elle n'allait jamais cesser de vouloir davantage. Depuis qu'elle avait cédé à ses avances, depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle ne se sentait plus capable de se contenter d'amitié. Plus jamais.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi bon que tes lasagnes, prévint-elle, revenant à la réalité. Mais normalement c'est mangeable.

Regina prit une fourchette et piqua un morceau de poulet qu'elle porta à sa bouche sans plus de manières. Puis elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail, le regard perdu dans le vague. Emma se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle essayait de regarder son amie de la même façon qu'avant, vraiment. Mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à penser était « je t'ai vue toute nue ».

\- Alors ?

La reine haussa les épaules. Elle sortit deux verres et une bouteille de vin, ce qui fit sourire la blonde. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour la séduire. Après tout, ça avait fonctionné, la dernière fois.

\- Robin ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, expliqua Regina, apparemment lasse. Comme toujours.

\- Tu penses qu'il va choisir de rester avec Marianne ?

\- J'en suis arrivée à un point où je crois que je m'en fiche.

Regina prit une longue gorgée de vin.

\- Et avec ton copain manchot, tout va bien ? Je viens de le croiser dans la rue, son rhum à la main. Alors je suppose que la réponse est « pas terrible ».

\- Exactement. Je commence à réaliser que je ne vais pas tomber amoureuse de lui, comme je l'espérais tout ce temps.

\- Et moi je commence à croire que l'amour fait plus de mal que de bien.

Regina servit un verre à son amie et le lui tendit en lui adressant un sourire un peu triste.

\- Je pense qu'il suffit de trouver la bonne personne, répondit honnêtement Emma.

\- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Regina s'assit sur le plan de travail, laissant ses pieds nus se balancer dans le vide.

\- Et comment sait-on que c'est la bonne personne ?

\- Je crois qu'on le sait si on ne se pose jamais cette question.

Le silence régna un instant entre elles, sans que cela ne les dérange. La reine se détendait, profitant du fait d'avoir de la compagnie en cette soirée si déprimante. Elles buvaient toujours et le contenu de la bouteille diminuait rapidement.

\- Henry m'a dit que tu étais passée me voir à l'hôpital, se rappela soudain Emma. C'est très gentil.

\- Oh… Ah, oui… Tu ne t'en souviens pas du tout ?

\- Non, je… Je n'étais pas vraiment là.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Regina prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait bien rendu visite à son amie, même régulièrement. Au début, cela avait été étrange. La première fois, elle avait même frappé à la porte de la chambre, avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien. Elle était revenue presque chaque jour, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Les deux premières semaines, elle s'était juste assise timidement en bas du lit et avait regardé Emma.

Et puis, elle s'était surprise à lui parler. Et, parfois, lui prendre la main. Il était agréable de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle ne se serait pas permis en temps normal. De pouvoir conserver leur amitié à travers un contact dont elle seule aurait connaissance. Regina avait traversé une période difficile et la blonde lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle savait que, si son amie avait été réveillée, elle l'aurait soutenue. Emma croyait en elle, et cela avait énormément d'importance à ses yeux.

\- Tu as vu tes parents aujourd'hui ? interrogea Regina en sortant de ses pensées. Ou Crochet ? Il m'a fait pitié, à traîner comme une âme en peine… Et tes parents ne sont pas tellement mieux.

\- Tu as vu Mary-Margaret et David ? s'étonna Emma, omettant de relever l'allusion à son petit-ami.

\- Oui, ta mère est un peu collante. Depuis qu'on est devenues amies, elle vient vers moi pour discuter, demander des conseils et… en donner.

\- Elle t'exaspère toujours, hein ?

Emma sourit. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais vraiment, et c'était une idée qui lui plaisait. Elle avait besoin de repères stables, maintenant plus que jamais.

\- Oui, avoua Regina. Je l'apprécie, vraiment, mais elle m'exaspère. Mais où irait le monde si la Méchante Reine ne levait plus les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que Blanche-Neige lui fait la morale ?

\- Alors, premièrement, tu n'es plus la Méchante Reine.

La brune se sentit touchée par cette simple affirmation.

\- Ensuite, reprit Emma, je suis d'accord avec toi. Où irait le monde, effectivement… Tout aurait perdu son sens. Mais je crains que ça ne soit déjà le cas.

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec une tristesse évidente. Regina eut un sourire compréhensif et tendit la main pour lui caresser l'épaule, d'un geste plein d'une affection non dissimulée. La Sauveuse sentit comme une chaleur réconfortante l'envahir intérieurement.

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, Emma aurait trouvé cette réflexion terriblement banale, comme une chose qu'un psychiatre désintéressé aurait pu dire. Mais il s'agissait de Regina, et elle lisait une réelle compréhension dans son regard. Comme elle avait envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite…

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, j'espère ? s'inquiéta la reine, en voyant briller les yeux de son amie.

\- Non, murmura Emma.

Trop tard, les larmes coulaient déjà. Regina poussa un soupir, sans se départir de son sourire compréhensif, et descendit du plan de travail. Elle s'approcha lentement de la Sauveuse, un peu gênée mais déterminée à se comporter comme une véritable amie. La voyant venir vers elle, la blonde sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Et, lorsque Regina l'enlaça – un peu maladroitement – elle pu reprendre son souffle, se sentant à nouveau entière. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre elle avec délice.

La reine se raidit légèrement. Elle était devenue plus tactile, ces dernières années, mais elle restait une personne pudique, qui avait peur de montrer ses sentiments. Et le moment lui semblait étrangement intense, ses émotions étant comme exacerbées. Malgré tout, Regina n'avait pas envie de rompre le contact. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, tout au fond d'elle. Des bras amis, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Elle avait besoin d'Emma.

Celle-ci ferma les yeux, savourant chaque seconde de cette étreinte. Elle tremblait légèrement, réalisant à quel point leur relation lui manquait. Le fait que Regina soit venue vers elle la touchait au plus profond de son cœur. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, mais il ne s'agissait plus seulement de tristesse. Il y avait aussi de la joie – la joie d'éprouver quelque chose de si fort pour la première fois que sa vie – et du soulagement. Celui de pouvoir enfin la tenir dans ses bras, comme elle en rêvait à chaque seconde de chaque jour.

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu pour cette débauche de sentiments, commenta Regina, qui se détacha avec un sourire un peu gêné.

\- Je pense au contraire que tu n'as pas assez bu, rétorqua malicieusement Emma.

Elle prit la bouteille pour resservir les verres. Lorsqu'elle tendit le sien à la brune, celle-ci eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Vous essayez de me faire boire, Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Absolument. Je veux connaître tes secrets les plus inavouables.

Regina se mordit la lèvre, souriant largement sans parvenir à le masquer.

\- Tu es toute rouge, se moqua Emma, qui affichait la même expression.

\- C'est sûrement le signe qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir. A ce propos, la chambre est à ton goût ?

\- Elle est parfaite. Comme tout ici, à commencer par la propriétaire.

Regina était en train de boire et elle avala de travers. Après avoir toussé pendant plusieurs minutes, la reine répondit :

\- Vous me flattez, Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma sentit son sourire s'élargir encore. Elle en avait presque mal à la mâchoire, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle était heureuse. Regina fit un peu de rangement dans la cuisine pour se donner une contenance, puis elle se tourna vers son amie.

\- Je vais…

Elle fit un vague signe de tête en direction des escaliers.

\- Très bien, répondit la blonde.

Elle se glissa jusqu'à la reine et murmura tout près de son visage, sans quitter ses lèvres des yeux :

\- Fais de beaux rêves.

Emma disparut dans le hall, abandonnant son verre à peine entamé derrière elle. Regina s'appuya contre le plan de travail, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se sentait bizarre, c'était comme si… Non, c'était trop dingue. Elle se glissa dans le hall à son tour et fut rassurée de le trouver vide. Une fois dans le couloir, en haut des escaliers, la reine ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre d'ami. Elle était entrouverte, et elle pouvait voir Emma qui venait de retirer son chemisier pour enfiler le pyjama que la reine lui avait prêté. Sa peau brillait dans la pénombre.

Regina resta un instant immobile avant de se secouer et de se forcer à bouger. Elle avait des pensées étranges et incohérentes. Elle se disait qu'Emma était vraiment une belle femme, qu'elle agissait avec un naturel qu'elle lui enviait depuis le début, que c'était une bonne personne et une bonne mère pour Henry. Et autant de choses qu'elle avait toujours pensé, sans le lui dire pour autant. En se glissant dans son lit quelques minutes plus tard, Regina sentit que le sommeil allait être long à venir. Et cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec Robin.

* * *

**_On se retrouve lundi pour la suite les amis, merci de votre fidélité. A très bientôt._**_**  
**_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Rupture

**_Bonsoir.  
Mes publications risquent d'être moins régulières dans les jours à venir. J'ai envie de faire en sorte que cette fic redevienne un plaisir et non plus une contrainte. Bref, vous avez capté Cruella en train de jouer à Angry Birds dans l'épisode de dimanche ? Cette série est tellement la meilleure.. !_  
_Aller, bonne lecture les amis !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Where there is desire  
**_Là où il y a du désir  
_**There is gonna be a flame  
**_Il y aura une flamme  
_**Where there is a flame  
**_Et là où il y a une flamme  
_**Someone's bound to get burned  
**_Quelqu'un est sûr de se brûler  
_**But just because it burns  
**_Mais seulement parce que ça brûle  
_**Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
**_Ne veut pas dire que tu vas mourir  
_**You've gotta get up and try try try  
**_Il faut que tu te relèves et que tu essayes_

**Chapitre 21 : Rupture**

Un coup frappé à la porte tira Mary-Margaret du sommeil. Son réveil indiquait qu'il était tout juste six heures du matin. La mort de sa fille lui revint brusquement en tête et sa respiration se coupa. L'enterrement avait eu lieu la veille et elle ne savait toujours pas exactement comment elle se sentait. Elle se souvint également de l'expression de Regina lorsque David était allé la confronter. Mais elle n'était pas prête à faire face à tout cela, pas encore. Se concentrant sur le présent, Blanche se leva et marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle déverrouilla et entrouvrit.

\- Graham ? s'étonna-t-elle en le trouvant sur le seuil.

\- Il faut que tu écoutes ça.

Le Shérif lui tendit son téléphone après avoir appelé sa messagerie. Henry se faufila en haut des escaliers sans que personne ne le remarque. Il avait entendu du bruit en bas et avait eu envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Sélectionne messages archivés, murmura Graham.

Mary-Margaret obéit et tressaillit en entendant la voix d'Emma. Elle réalisa très vite qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute entre elle et Gold. Puis il y eu un craquement désagréable dans le combiné et Blanche le posa vivement sur la table, devinant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Il… Il l'a tué ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, répondit le chasseur.

\- Oh mon Dieu…

Mary-Margaret fondit en larmes. Le bruit réveilla David, qui rejoignit sa femme pour l'enlacer tendrement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il.

\- Emma m'a téléphoné avant sa mort, expliqua Graham. Je n'ai pas répondu, je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais à ce moment-là... Mais nous avons ses derniers instants sur ma messagerie. Elle se dispute avec Gold et il… la tue.

Henry serra les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Il retourna dans son lit, dans la chambre qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Il attendit plusieurs heures avant de redescendre, découvrant ses grands-parents endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés sur le lit. Le garçon laissa un mot expliquant qu'il allait rendre visite à Regina et se glissa dehors, son sac sur le dos. L'Opération Corbeau était lancée. Et cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir.

OooOooOooO

Emma pénétra dans la cuisine illuminée de soleil et découvrit son fils en train de faire sagement ses devoirs. Elle lui caressa la tête, le décoiffant.

\- Hé ! se défendit-il, repoussant sa main.

La Sauveuse parvint à l'embrasser sur le front avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mes devoirs.

\- Tu es un ado. Tu devrais être en train de fumer en cachette avec une bande de gamins absolument pas fréquentables.

\- Je suis pas comme toi, répliqua Henry, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Il sourit pour montrer qu'il plaisantait. Emma sourit en retour, consciente qu'elle l'avait bien cherché.

\- Où est ta mère ?

\- Au bureau.

\- Le week-end ?

Henry haussa les épaules, concentré sur son travail.

\- Bon bah moi je vais aller boire un chocolat chaud chez Granny ! décida la Sauveuse, qui se releva.

Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsque la voix de son fils l'arrêta.

\- Maman ! Attends.

\- Oui, mon chéri ?

Henry paraissait inhabituellement nerveux.

\- Je veux te parler de quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

Emma croisa les bras et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte.

\- J'ai une copine, annonça le garçon.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sois pas si choquée, c'est insultant.

La Sauveuse éclata de rire.

\- Je suis… seulement contente pour toi. Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?

\- Paige. Enfin, Grace. La fille de Jefferson. Tu sais.

\- Outch. Jefferson est un papa protecteur, je n'aimerai pas être à ta place quand il va te demander tes intentions envers sa fille.

Henry se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude.

\- J'avais pas pensé à ça…

\- Vous vous fréquentez depuis combien de temps ?

\- Euh, je sais pas… Deux semaines ? Je pensais aller la voir cet après-midi, elle m'a invité.

\- Regina est au courant, bien sûr ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Elle sait toujours tout.

Son air boudeur arracha un sourire à Emma. Elle se rapprocha, sans cacher sa curiosité.

\- Et alors, vous êtes… proches ?

\- Non, non, non. Je n'aurais pas cette discussion avec toi. Grand-père a déjà essayé.

Henry grimaça à ce souvenir. Emma retint un éclat de rire.

\- Ah oui ? Comme je suis contente d'avoir échappé à ça, pour ma part…

\- Bon alors tu me comprends. Va chez Granny, on se voit ce soir.

Emma prit un air faussement offensé mais quitta tout de même la pièce, non sans avoir embrassé son fils sur le front une dernière fois. Alors qu'elle marchait dans l'allée en direction de sa voiture, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Cette fois, elle décrocha.

\- Killian ? lança-t-elle, un peu angoissée.

Un soupir de soulagement lui parvint.

\- On peut se voir ? demanda aussitôt le pirate.

\- Chez Granny ? Je suis en route.

\- Je t'y retrouve.

Emma raccrocha, sa bonne humeur un peu retombée. La vie ne lui semblait plus si parfaite, tout à coup. Une fois au restaurant, elle s'installa au bar et prit sa commande. Elle était ravie d'avoir sa tasse de chocolat pour lui donner une contenance. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et Killian en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Elle y mit fin aussi rapidement que possible.

\- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-il, en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret.

\- Bien. Et toi ?

\- Encore un peu dans le brouillard, pour être honnête. J'ai passé la soirée d'hier avec Robin, et on a beaucoup bu.

\- Oh… Il allait bien ?

Killian haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment. Il avait des problèmes de cœur. Comme moi, finalement.

Emma tressaillit.

\- On devrait peut-être parler de ça ailleurs ? proposa-t-elle.

Le restaurant était plein. Crochet accepta et entraîna sa petite amie dehors. Ils avaient pris des cafés à emporter et partirent traîner du côté du port, chacun attendant que l'autre lance la conversation. Emma finit par se décider, trouvant le silence un peu trop pesant.

\- Alors… On en est où ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, sans oser se regarder.

\- A toi de me dire.

Emma porta une main à son front. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait être malade. Quitter Crochet lui semblait être la bonne décision, mais ça restait un choix difficile. Elle l'appréciait vraiment et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Killian hocha la tête silencieusement. Il savait.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Emma.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, ce qui lui semblait affreusement égocentrique.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, retenant un sanglot.

\- J'ai réalisé… Que ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas suffisant ? Moi ? Mon amour pour toi ? J'ai tout sacrifié pour être avec toi, j'ai changé, je suis devenu quelqu'un de meilleur. Mais tu sais, je m'en suis douté quand je n'ai pas pu te sortir du coma. Je t'ai embrassé, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Et je savais que ça ne venait pas de moi.

La Sauveuse se prit la tête entre les mains, respirant profondément.

\- C'est ce que je ressens qui n'est pas suffisant, reconnut-elle finalement.

Killian vint s'agenouiller devant elle, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il insista :

\- On peut se sortir de cette situation. Je ferai des efforts, tout ce que tu voudras ! Tu ne peux pas condamner notre histoire comme ça.

Emma sentit que ses larmes commençaient à couler. Elle suffoquait.

\- Écoute, murmura-t-elle. On fait fausse route, tous les deux.

\- Non ! Emma, je t'aime. Je t'aime.

La jeune femme reçut ces mots en plein cœur et se releva vivement avec l'intention de s'enfuir. Mais le bras de Killian la retint, et il l'attira contre elle. Le dos contre le torse de son petit-ami, la Sauveuse essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche.

\- Je ne veux pas redevenir celui que j'étais avant de te rencontrer, reprit le capitaine. Auprès de toi, je fais partie des héros.

\- Je sais. Et j'ai confiance, je sais que tu resteras quelqu'un de bien, même sans moi.

\- Non…

Emma se retourna entre les bras de Crochet.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Killian attira son visage à lui pour un baiser passionné et désespéré, d'une intensité semblable à celle de leur tout premier baiser. Emma ne le repoussa pas, profitant de cet instant pour faire le deuil de tous les espoirs qu'elle avait placé dans leur histoire. Puis elle se détacha et s'enfuit d'un pas rapide. Elle avait choisi Regina. Dès aujourd'hui et pour toujours, elle choisirait Regina, quoi qu'il arrive.

OooOooOooO

Regina fit irruption dans le bureau du Shérif, apparemment très remontée. Graham sursauta en l'apercevant et leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Le message. Je veux l'entendre, exigea aussitôt la reine.

\- Comment tu sais pour le message ?

\- Henry.

Son fils était venu la trouver quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui transmettre la nouvelle de ce qu'il avait entendu. Graham, captant la détresse de sa visiteuse, lui tendit son téléphone. Il avait des soupçons sur la relation que le maire avait entretenue avec Emma et savait que, si ce qu'il suspectait s'avérait exact, la reine pourrait être leur meilleure chance de se venger de Rumplestiltskin.

Regina tenait le téléphone collé contre son oreille d'une main tremblante. Elle entendit un grésillement et puis, la voix d'Emma l'emplit toute entière. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle : elle fondit en larmes. Graham se rapprocha, un peu maladroit, hésitant à la réconforter d'un geste. Ils avaient été amants pendant des années, et même si le chasseur n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, il restait un lien entre eux. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Lorsque le craquement retentit, les pleurs de Regina se calmèrent, remplacés par une immense vague de colère.

\- Il va me le payer ! jura-t-elle.

Elle allait tourner les talons lorsque Graham lui demanda de lui rendre son téléphone. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes avant d'obtempérer. Puis elle se glissa hors du bureau du Shérif et prit la direction du loft de Mary-Margaret.

OooOooOooO

Emma glissa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Toc toc ? lança-t-elle.

Regina, assise au milieu d'un océan de papiers, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est parti pour l'Opération Mangouste ! s'exclama joyeusement la blonde.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi enthousiaste, on est au point mort depuis des mois.

La reine évitait le regard de son amie, encore un peu perturbée par les rêves qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle avait finalement réussi à s'endormir. Son subconscient avait une interprétation très claire des choses gentilles qu'Emma lui avait dites depuis sa sortie du coma. Et elle n'était pas certaine de vraiment vouloir s'attarder là-dessus.

\- Maintenant que je suis là, les choses vont bouger, promit la Sauveuse.

Elle récupéra la page montrant la porte derrière laquelle l'Auteur avait été captif avant qu'elle ne le libère. Puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, étudiant le morceau de papier devenu inutile.

\- Henry m'a dit pour sa copine, annonça-t-elle.

\- Il était temps ! Je déteste devoir garder des secrets.

\- Je comprends.

Le silence s'installa pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Regina ne se mette à sonner. Elle y jeta un œil et raccrocha aussitôt.

\- C'était Robin ? demanda Emma.

\- Oui…

\- Il a passé la soirée d'hier à boire avec Crochet. Alors, qui a un petit-ami pitoyable maintenant ?

Regina eut un petit rire.

\- Nous deux, répondit-elle.

\- Faux. Il ne reste que toi, en fait.

Emma croisa les bras sur son ventre, maîtrisant une nouvelle vague d'angoisse. Sa rupture avec Killian avait été intense et douloureuse. Il était un peu tôt pour en rire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Regina.

Elle laissa tomber ses fiches et se concentra sur l'expression du visage de son amie.

\- J'en ai eu assez d'attendre que les sentiments viennent, reconnut la Sauveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Je croyais que ce que je ressentais pour lui était suffisant. C'était avant de ressentir quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense que j'aurais eu tort de m'accrocher à notre relation alors que nous pouvions tous les deux avoir mieux, conclut Emma.

\- De qui es-tu amoureuse ? s'enquit la brune, réellement intéressée par la réponse.

\- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ?

La reine leva les yeux au ciel, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amie.

\- August ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Non, on est seulement amis.

\- Tu as piqué ma curiosité.

\- C'est ce que je constate.

Emma eut un petit sourire satisfait. Puis elle se releva pour mettre les papiers qu'elle avait triés dans un dossier.

\- Je vais devoir aller voir mes parents, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Regina.

Elle réfléchissait toujours intensément à la discussion qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

\- Récupérer des affaires.

\- Je peux toujours te prêter des habits.

La brune adressa un long regard à son amie, la détaillant attentivement.

\- Un tailleur, de temps en temps, ça pourrait être bien sur toi.

Emma sourit en imaginant à quoi elle pourrait ressembler avec les vêtements de Regina.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. Et puis ce sera toujours mieux sur toi.

Regina baissa timidement les yeux en la remerciant. Elle n'avait pas été habituée à une telle débauche de compliments. Et l'attitude de son amie commençait vraiment à lui faire se poser des questions.

\- Je reviens plus tard, promit Emma.

Elle se pencha sur Regina pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle quitta la pièce sur un dernier sourire éblouissant. Restée seule, la reine se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle aurait aimé avoir plus de contrôle sur ses pensées et ses émotions.

* * *

_**On se retrouve quand j'aurais trouvé le courage d'écrire le prochain chapitre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous donner une date et je vous présente mes excuses pour ce contretemps. J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours et que je ne perds pas le temps que je lui consacre. Aller, à bientôt. Le plus vite possible, c'est promis.**_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Sentiments secrets

**_Vous avez tous été tellement tellement tellement mignons que j'ai oublié de dormir pour recommencer à écrire.  
Merci pour vos reviews adorables, vos mots me vont droit au coeur._  
_Et même s'il est parfois difficile de se motiver, écrire sur le Swan Queen est décidément l'une des meilleures choses au monde. Je terminerai cette histoire, cela ne fait aucun doute._**

**_Bonne lecture les amis, et encore merci à vous !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Sentiments secrets**

Regina marchait d'un bon pas en direction du loft de Mary-Margaret. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle comptait dire à sa vieille ennemie, mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pensait plus à venger la mort de Daniel. Elle se concentrait maintenant sur Gold et sur ce qu'il avait fait à Emma, et même Blanche-Neige était devenue une préoccupation secondaire, voire carrément inexistante. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, la reine remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et sécha ses larmes avant de toquer. Henry vint lui ouvrir et recula aussitôt pour la laisser entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda David, se passant de salutations.

\- Venger la mort d'Emma, répondit sombrement Regina.

Mary-Margaret vint se coller contre son époux. Ce dernier proposa qu'ils s'installent tous autour de la table pour en discuter calmement. Henry s'assit sur les marches menant à la chambre, se tenant volontairement à distance pour laisser les adultes parler entre eux.

\- Gold savait pour le voyage dans le temps, fit remarquer Regina. Vous saviez aussi, j'imagine ?

Blanche acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? s'enquit David.

\- J'ai quelques idées, reconnut la reine. Mais elles risquent de ne pas vous plaire.

\- Quel intérêt trouves-tu dans cette vengeance ? voulut savoir Charmant.

Regina posa ses coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant, elle répliqua froidement :

\- Mon intérêt dans cette affaire ne regarde que moi.

\- Certainement pas ! s'énerva le prince. Il s'agit de ma fille !

Mary-Margaret posa la main sur le bras de son mari, l'incitant au calme.

\- Gold est introuvable, annonça-t-elle doucement. Mais Leroy l'a vu traverser la limite de la ville au volant de sa voiture. Il situe l'événement quelques heures avant que nous ne découvrions Emma.

\- Si seulement nous pouvions quitter la ville sans perdre nos vrais souvenirs, soupira David.

\- Nous allons patienter jusqu'à son retour, décida Regina.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il reviendra ? s'étonna Blanche.

La reine eut l'un de ses sourires diaboliques. Puis elle se releva et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se tournant vers ses ennemis.

\- Il reviendra, répondit-elle. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Et je l'attendrai avec impatience.

Mary-Margaret se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la reine.

\- Et en attendant ?

Regina lui tendit la main, prenant sur elle pour afficher une expression plus amicale.

\- Et si on faisait une trêve ? proposa-t-elle.

Blanche lui serra prudemment la main. Elle songea qu'il était triste que la mort de sa fille soit à l'origine de leur réconciliation temporaire. Dès que sa mère fit mine de s'en aller, Henry vint à elle.

\- Je vais rester avec Maman, annonça-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda David.

\- Je reviendrai vous voir. Mais vous êtes tous les deux et Maman est toute seule.

Henry partit se préparer un sac et revint au bout de quelques minutes. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, sa mère adoptive s'appuyant contre lui, David se leva pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Blanche ? appela-t-il doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois que Regina était amoureuse d'Emma ?

Mary-Margaret essuya nerveusement une larme sur sa joue.

\- Oui, je crois que oui, avoua-t-elle.

Elle revit la reine se pencher sur Emma pour l'embrasser. Les larmes sur ses joues, la détresse dans son regard, le tremblement dans sa voix. Tout avait semblé réel aux yeux de Blanche.

\- Tu crois que c'était réciproque ? interrogea David.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça.

\- Nous ne le saurons jamais, s'attrista Mary-Margaret.

OooOooOooO**  
**

Emma fixait le fond de son verre avec un sentiment évident d'accablement. Installé sur la banquette qui lui faisait face, August la contemplait avec inquiétude. Plus les jours passaient et plus son amie se renfermait sur elle-même.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? s'enquit l'écrivain.

La Sauveuse haussa les épaules.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être aller dans le passé, sauver Graham, forcer Regina à tomber amoureuse de moi, empêcher mes parents de commettre l'acte abominable que tu sais, faire en sorte que Killian arrête de me suivre partout avec son air de chien battu et m'offrir un sandwich au fromage grillé.

August fronça les sourcils. Puis, un sourire amusé se peignit sur son visage et il appela Ruby pour commander ledit sandiwch. La serveuse acquiesça et posa une main compatissante sur le bras d'Emma avant de partir servir une table. La détresse de la blonde était de plus en plus flagrante aux yeux des autres. Il était tellement inhabituel de la voir réagir ainsi que l'écrivain ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Il était complètement dépassé par l'ampleur de son chagrin.

\- Je crois que je peux m'occuper de Killian, tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- Il pense déjà que nous sommes secrètement ensemble toi et moi. Alors je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Je voudrais seulement que tu ailles mieux, soupira August. Revoir un sourire sur ton visage plutôt que des larmes dans tes yeux.

Emma eut un petit rire désabusé.

\- M'en parle pas. Je pleure tellement souvent que je n'ai même plus besoin de me démaquiller.

\- Tu as revu tes parents ? Ou Regina ?

\- Je suis passée au loft récupérer des affaires... Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de parler à mes parents. Je n'arrive pas à leur pardonner.

Ruby vint déposer le sandwich devant la Sauveuse et lui souhaita un bon appétit. Dès qu'elle fut repartie, August lança :

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à propos de Regina.

\- Je sais. J'esquive. C'est ma nouvelle méthode.

\- Je connais ça, je le faisais souvent. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas éternellement. Ce à quoi tu tentes d'échapper finira toujours par te rattraper.

Emma ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de ces mots remplis de vérité. Elle savait que le moment viendrait où elle devrait cesser de s'appitoyer sur son sort et redevenir une héroïne, une Sauveuse. En attendant, elle passait ses journées au bureau du Shérif, enroulée dans la veste de Graham, à pleurer comme une idiote sur tout ce qu'elle n'avait finalement pas pu changer. Il était temps qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle se batte pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle affonte ses problèmes plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils la rattrapent. Emma croqua dans son sandwich, une partie de sa détermination retrouvée. Car finalement, que lui restait-il à perdre ?

OooOooOooO

Regina sentait que le sort de protection s'affaiblissait. Elle venait chaque jour à la boutique de Gold pour tenter de pénétrer à l'intérieur, espérant pouvoir mettre son plan à éxécution. Heureusement pour elle, la magie du Ténébreux, aussi puissante soit-elle, pouvait être aussi fluctuante que la sienne dans ce monde. Les flux d'énergie changeaient, le sort devenait possible à briser. Et elle n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour le faire. Après une lutte de plusieurs minutes, la reine sentit comme un léger frémissement dans l'air. Elle se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste. Elle avait réussi !

Elle trouva Belle dans l'arrière-boutique, étendue sur le lit de camp. Ainsi, le sort de sommeil lui avait été destiné, comme Regina l'avait soupçonné. Cette dernière se pencha au-dessus de la jeune femme qu'elle avait gardé prisonnière pendant vingt-huit ans et qui était, pour autant qu'elle le sache, la seule faiblesse de Rumplestiltskin.

\- C'est vraiment pas de chance pour toi, murmura-t-elle, presque amusée.

Regina tendit la main et saisit le cœur de Belle, l'arrachant brusquement. La jeune femme tressaillit sans quitter son sommeil maudit. Un sourire victorieux se peignit sur le visage de la reine.

\- A nous deux, Rumplestiltskin, murmura-t-elle.

OooOooOooO

Regina déchira rageusement les papiers qu'elle tenait à la main. L'Opération Mangouste était un échec total et elle n'était même plus certaine de vouloir cette fin heureuse à laquelle elle avait tant rêvé. Du moins, pas avec Robin. Ils avaient dîné ensemble, la veille, et elle lui avait demandé de choisir entre elle et Marianne, de façon définitive. Il n'avait pas su répondre, et cette indécision leur coûtait à l'un comme à l'autre. La situation était devenue infernale, et une fois rentrée à la maison, Regina avait pu constater que rien ne s'arrangeait. Emma, dont elle avait espéré le soutient et l'amitié, devenait peu à peu sombre et renfermée. Une nuit, elle l'avait même entendue pleurer en passant dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas osé entrer, elle qui aurait tant voulu pouvoir la réconforter.

La reine secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Pour être parfaitement honnête, elle aurait aimé retourner aux jours suivants le réveil d'Emma. La Sauveuse était revenue changée de cette année dans le coma, elle s'était montrée différente, la taquinant, jouant avec ses nerfs, flirtant avec elle. Regina tiqua en pensant au mot « flirter » et pourtant c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Et le pire dans cette histoire était que toutes ces attentions lui manquait. Emma s'animait un peu en sa présence et parfois elle déposait un léger baiser sur sa joue au moment de la laisser, mais toujours avec cette expression triste et distante. Les jours où elle ne lui offrait pas ce simple geste, Regina se sentait terriblement frustrée. Et tout ces sentiments qu'elle rejetait avec force créaient une tension entre elles, de plus en plus insoutenable.

La reine poussa un soupir de découragement. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle cesse de réagir de façon aussi incohérente. Déterminée à se débarrasser de l'embarras qu'elle ressentait face à ces étranges émotions, Regina prit la décision de pousser Emma à pardonner à ses parents. Ainsi elle pourrait retourner au loft et elle ne l'aurait plus sans cesse sous les yeux. Elle espérait que de cette façon elle n'aurait plus constamment envie qu'elle se rapproche, qu'elle la touche, qu'elle la complimente encore. La reine imputait ces envies à son désespoir suite à ses problèmes avec Robin, son désir d'être aimée. Parfois, elle laissait son imagination errer librement, se disant qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal, que personne ne saurait jamais.

Alors qu'elle se plongeait plus profondément dans ses pensées, Regina entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Elle releva la tête et sourit avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Emma ? appela-t-elle.

Crochet apparut à la porte.

\- Tu t'es trompé de chemin en allant au bar ? railla Regina, déçue.

Le pirate ne releva pas la pique et pénétra plutôt dans la pièce.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, annonça-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… C'est à propos d'Emma ?

\- Je veux la reconquérir.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

\- On ne décide pas de tomber amoureux ou non, déclara-t-elle. Emma a fait le choix de partir plutôt que de te faire du mal. Elle mérite sa chance d'être heureuse au moins autant que n'importe qui.

\- Je ne demande qu'à faire son bonheur ! Être sa fin heureuse, comme elle est la mienne. Tu es son amie, je suis sûr que tu peux m'aider.

La reine retint un mouvement d'humeur. Cette conversation lui donnait de puissantes envies de meurtre.

\- Je crois que vous devriez régler vos problèmes entre vous, conclut-elle.

Killian hésita un instant à rajouter quelque chose puis, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas recevoir d'aide, daigna s'en aller. Regina se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, fermant les yeux en tâchant de retrouver son calme. Son téléphone sonna et elle ne répondit pas, se doutant qu'il s'agissait encore de Robin. Elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre lui dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Alors qu'elle commençait seulement à retrouver un peu de sérénité, Regina entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

\- Quoi encore ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux que je te prête de l'eye-liner ?

\- Euh, non, ça ira.

Henry pénétra dans la pièce en souriant.

\- Désolée, mon chéri, j'ai pensé que c'était…

\- Crochet, oui. Je viens de le croiser.

L'adolescent s'installa sur le canapé.

\- Tu n'étais pas avec Paige, aujourd'hui ?

\- Grace. Elle veut qu'on l'appelle Grace. Et je suis parti quand son père a commencé à me poser des questions trop personnelles et gênantes.

\- Tu t'es dégonflé.

Henry éclata de rire.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu fréquentes beaucoup trop Emma, s'amusa-t-il. C'est tout à fait ce qu'elle aurait dit.

Regina se sentit sourire et cessa dès qu'elle s'en apperçut. Elle avait des réactions de moins en moins appropriées lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

\- Tu sais, c'était vraiment cool de ta part de l'inviter à la maison, fit remarquer Henry.

\- Oh, eh bien… Je suppose qu'elle en aurait fait autant pour moi.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il jouait distraitement avec son écharpe, perdu dans ses pensées. Après un moment de silence, Regina osa poser une question qui l'obsédait depuis plusieurs jours :

\- Dis-moi… Tu ne saurais pas de qui ta mère est amoureuse, par hasard ?

\- Crochet, peut-être ? Elle a l'air vraiment déprimée depuis leur rupture.

\- En fait elle m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, et j'espérais que tu pourrais m'en apprendre un peu plus.

Henry fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la vie amoureuse d'Emma ?

\- Je ne m'y intéresse pas.

Regina saisit son sac à main et fit signe à son fils de la suivre.

\- On rentre ! lança-t-elle.

Emma devait retourner chez ses parents. Ou elle ne répondait plus de rien.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre est prêt, je vous le poste demain. A très vite ! **_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Confidences

**_Salut ! Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ?  
_**  
_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Confidences**

**And all of the steps that led me to you  
**_Tous ces pas qui m'ont guidé jusqu'à toi  
_**And all of the hell I had to walk through  
**_Tous ces enfers que j'ai dû traverser  
_**But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say  
**_Mais je ne voudrais pas échanger un jour contre la chance de dire  
_**My love I'm in love with you  
**_Mon amour, je suis amoureuse de toi_

Aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, Emma décida de retourner à la maison du maire. Elle avait laissé le temps passer, prévenant Henry par SMS qu'elle prendrait son repas au bureau du Shérif. Ruby était venue lui tenir compagnie, s'attardant plus que nécessaire au moment de lui apporter sa commande, à savoir un cheeseburger et un soda. Elles n'avaient abordé que des sujets innocents et neutres, ce qui avait fait du bien à la Sauveuse. Elle se sentait maintenant prête à faire face à Regina, à passer outre le fait que la voir chaque jour sans pouvoir être avec elle était en train de la rendre folle.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Emma n'avait pas osé agir. Elle se permettait quelques gestes et quelques remarques, sachant que la première fois il lui avait suffit d'avoir l'idée en tête pour devenir curieuse. Mais tout était différent dans ce monde. Il y avait Robin, il y avait Crochet qui errait dans la ville avec son rhum et ses yeux tristes, il y avait toute la haine du passé qui parfois semblait impossible à ignorer. Et pourtant, dans le regard de Regina, la Sauveuse croyait percevoir une raison d'espérer. Mais elle refusait l'espoir, se préparant au pire. Elle avait peur, tout simplement.

Et puis, Emma pensait souvent au passé. Elle se repassait ses plus beaux souvenirs, inlassablement, rêvant de cette autre Regina qui ne l'avait pas repoussée, qui l'avait encouragée, qui s'était donnée à elle. Mais aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle faisait face à la reine, Emma la trouvait différente. Plus authentique, car telle qu'elle l'avait connue la première fois, mais désespérément hors d'atteinte. C'est avec ces pensées douloureuses en tête que la Sauveuse pénétra dans la maison du maire. Percevant des bruits venant du salon, elle osa un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Maman ! s'exclama joyeusement Henry à son entrée. Tu tombes bien, on t'attendait pour le film !

Regina, assise tout au bord du canapé, se tenait raidement et regardait fixement devant elle.

\- Quel film ? s'enquit Emma, ignorant la panique qui montait en elle à l'idée d'être assise dans le noir à côté de son amie.

\- _Retour vers le futur_, répondit Henry, enthousiaste. Je viens de le louer au vidéo-club.

La Sauveuse fut prise d'un fou rire tellement violent qu'elle dû se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Son fils lui adressa un regard surpris. Il avait improvisé cette soirée en famille pour lui remonter le moral mais ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnerait aussi bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Rien, rien. Fais pas attention.

Henry mit la télévision en route et revint vers le canapé. Il hésitait à se glisser entre ses mères mais finit par s'installer à côté d'Emma, les laissant côte à côte. Il voulait qu'elles discutent, qu'elles se réconcilient. Elles ne se parlaient quasiment plus et l'ambiance à la maison était devenue invivable.

Regina, les yeux rivés à l'écran de télévision, essayait de se concentrer sur le film. Mais elle ne pensait qu'à Emma, à cette distance infime entre elles qu'elle avait plus que tout envie de combler. Les désirs qu'elle refrénait revenaient la hanter et il était de plus en plus difficile de penser à autre chose. Au bout d'un moment, la reine se laissa aller contre le canapé, le corps raide à force de se crisper. Elle pouvait voir Emma de profil, ses cils recourbés, ses yeux brillants dans la pénombre, ses lèvres serrées, son air concentré. Regina sentait ses pensées s'emballer et elle n'avait même plus envie de tenter de les contrôler.

Tout au long du film, la tension devint de plus en plus forte, alourdissant l'atmosphère. Henry, inconscient du trouble de ses mères, riait à gorge déployée devant presque chaque scène. Emma, quant à elle, cherchait sa respiration. Il lui semblait qu'elle étouffait, rien qu'à sentir son amie si proche, à portée de main. Alors, doucement, la Sauveuse s'appuya contre le dossier. Regina retint un grognement, agacée à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait plus la contempler à son insu. Alors que la dernière scène du film se jouait sous leurs yeux, Emma posa le bras sur l'espace la séparant de son amie. Presque aussitôt, elle sentit la main de Regina contre la sienne.

Le générique défilait à l'écran. Henry se redressa, parlant à tort et à travers, commentant chaque moment du film. Tourné vers la télévision, il ne vit pas sa mère biologique oser un regard en direction de sa mère adoptive. Celle-ci n'osait plus bouger, même alors qu'elle sentait qu'on la fixait. Constatant qu'elle tremblait, une bouffée de tendresse envahit Emma, qui prit sa main dans la sienne. Henry choisit ce moment pour se retourner. Il eut à peine le temps de voir ses mères se tenir la main que déjà elles se séparaient avec gêne. L'adolescent poursuivit sa critique du film tout en le rangeant dans son boîtier, sans prendre le temps de s'attarder sur ce qu'il avait vu, déjà presque certain que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Après un monologue d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Henry bailla et se frotta les yeux. Il annonça qu'il allait se coucher et quitta le salon. Lorsque le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier s'estompa, Emma se tourna vers son amie, qui refusait toujours de la regarder. Se sentant observée, Regina se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, s'éloignant le plus possible. Henry avait allumé une lampe dans un coin de la pièce au moment de sortir et cette luminosité était suffisante pour tout rendre plus réel. Elles ne pouvaient plus prétendre que tout était normal, qu'il ne se passait rien d'étrange entre elles.

\- L'autre jour, tu m'as demandé de qui j'étais amoureuse, murmura Emma, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Regina leva les yeux pour la regarder avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Elle voulait savoir, cette question l'obsédait. Mais elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée par la réponse, ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment entendre.

\- C'est toi, reconnut la Sauveuse à mi-voix. C'est toi dont je suis amoureuse. Et je pense que tu le sais déjà.

Regina prit un air à la fois choqué et incrédule.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle, retrouvant un peu de sa froideur passée.

Sans se laisser démonter par son ton sec, Emma se rapprocha de son amie, qui cherchait une issue du regard. Elle était déjà contre le mur et ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de lever les yeux vers la blonde, s'affolant de la découvrir si proche.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Emma dans un souffle.

\- C'est complètement fou. Enfin, voyons, réfléchis-y ! Tu n'es même pas attirée par les femmes, enfin pas que je sache, à moins que l'eye-liner ne soit pas la seule concession à la féminité que Crochet se soit autorisé...

Emma eut un sourire sincère, différent de ceux sans chaleur auxquels elle avait habitué son entourage ces derniers temps. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Regina, qui reprit sa respiration avec difficulté.

\- Je t'aime, répéta la blonde, plus posément et plus fort. Et il a fallu que je te perde pour m'en rendre compte.

La reine repoussa son amie avec moins de douceur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Les mains levées devant elle comme pour se protéger, elle répondit :

\- Emma, entends-toi parler. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Est-ce que tu as bu ? Tu ne peux pas venir t'installer chez moi, flirter avec moi et me dire que tu _m'aimes_. Tu m'as détesté dès que tu as fait ma connaissance, souviens-toi. Alors, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Arrête de faire n'importe quoi...

\- J'ai éprouvé beaucoup de sentiments pour toi. De la haine, c'est vrai. Mais aussi de l'admiration, de la tendresse, de l'affection. Et plus récemment, de l'amour. Et tu sais que je n'use de ces mots qu'avec prudence, tu as vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me rapprocher de Killian.

Regina grimaça à la mention du pirate.

\- Tu ne dois pas dire ça, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je comprends que tu sois perturbée après ton coma, tes problèmes avec tes parents et ta rupture avec Crochet. Mais tu ne viens vers moi que parce que j'ai eu la gentillesse de t'accueillir ici, avec Henry, et que depuis quelques temps nous agissons comme une famille. Mais tu n'es pas ici chez toi et j'aimerai que tu t'en ailles. C'est ce que je voulais te dire ce soir.

Elle en avait eu l'intention, c'est vrai. Et puis Henry l'avait convaincu de regarder un film tous ensemble pour remonter le moral de sa mère biologique. Regina avait donné son accord parce qu'une partie d'elle n'avait aucune envie qu'Emma s'en aille. Mais cette déclaration d'amour changeait la donne, rendait ses pensées et ses désirs encore plus réels. Elle voulait seulement y échapper, redevenir elle-même, ne plus se sentir aussi perturbée en permanence.

Emma, de son côté, était désespérée. Elle commençait à croire que Regina ne l'aimait pas, et ce peu importe la réalité. Dans le passé, elle s'était servie d'elle pour se venger de Blanche-Neige. Dans le présent, elle ne voulait pas de son amour.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la Sauveuse. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

Elle quitta la pièce pour que Regina ne puisse pas voir ses larmes. Une fois dehors, Emma prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle démarra et prit la direction du centre-ville sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle en voulait à ses parents, terriblement, mais avait plus que jamais envie de se réfugier dans leurs bras. Finalement, en passant dans la rue principale, l'enseigne du Rabbit Hole attira son attention. _Après tout, pourquoi pas..._

La Sauveuse se gara devant le bar. Elle récupéra une trousse de maquillage qu'elle gardait sous le siège passager et entreprit de donner à son visage une allure moins sinistre. Elle étala de l'anti-cernes sous ses yeux en se regardant dans le rétroviseur, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose qu'à Regina. Elle n'avait pas envie de se remettre à pleurer, de replonger dans cette dépression qu'elle vivait depuis plusieurs jours. Une fois prête, Emma sortit du véhicule et pénétra dans le bar.

Là, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Belle accoudée au comptoir, jouant distraitement avec son verre de vodka.

\- Tu bois, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et eut un petit sourire triste en reconnaissant son amie.

\- J'ai eu besoin de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool, reconnut-elle sombrement. Je te paye un verre ?

Belle fit signe au serveur et commanda une autre vodka. Emma demanda la même chose et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-elle.

Se concentrer sur les problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

\- Eh bien... Ça n'a pas marché avec Will. Nous étions trop préoccupés par nos passés respectifs.

\- Tu es toujours amoureuse de Gold, comprit Emma.

\- Oui, avoua la jeune femme. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, je l'aime encore. Tu penses que c'est de la faiblesse de ma part ?

\- Je pense surtout que je n'ai pas le droit de te juger. Je sais qu'on peut pardonner beaucoup de choses par amour. Et je pense pour ma part que le pardon est une grande force. Et ceux qui renoncent à leur bonté par facilité sont les vrais faibles, si tu veux mon avis.

Belle se sentit sourire.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Ça me fait un bien fou d'entendre ça. Bon et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne vais pas bien, c'est vrai.

\- C'est à cause de Killian ? Il me parle beaucoup de toi. Je sais que votre rupture a été un coup dur pour lui, mais je te comprends. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que lorsqu'il n'y a pas de sentiments, ça ne peut pas durer.

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement. Voir Crochet dans cet état la rendait malheureuse mais elle savait qu'il finirait par s'en remettre. Elle l'avait déjà vu aborder d'autres femmes avec son air de prédateur alors elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour sa future vie amoureuse.

\- En fait, non, répondit-elle. C'est autre chose.

Belle posa une main compatissante sur le bras de son amie. Son regard semblait voir à travers elle.

\- Tu peux m'en parler, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle. Je te promets que tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous.

Emma songea que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Belle était la personne au monde qui connaissait le mieux Rumplestiltskin et elle était très compréhensive de manière générale.

\- Tu t'y connais en voyages dans le temps ? s'enquit-elle.

La bibliothécaire fronça les sourcils. C'était une question pour le moins inattendue.

\- J'ai beaucoup lu à ce sujet, répondit-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Pendant la durée de mon coma, je n'étais pas ici. J'étais dans le passé. Et quand je suis revenue, quand je me suis réveillée, rien de ce que j'avais pu changer n'avait eu d'influence sur le présent. Tout était comme avant, comme si je l'avais seulement rêvé.

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens... Et puis, comment as-tu pu aller dans le passé ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre. C'était la partie difficile.

\- Je pense que Rumplestiltskin est responsable de mon voyage dans le temps, expliqua-t-elle. Et je crois que c'est lui qui m'a renvoyé ici.

\- Personne ne l'a vu depuis que tu es tombée dans le coma. Alors il est dans le passé ? Comment le passé et le futur peuvent-ils exister en même temps ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de deux réalités distinctes l'une de l'autre. J'ai lu à ce sujet, même si tout était théorique, bien sûr.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais jeter un œil à ces livres ?

Belle acquiesça. Elles finirent leurs verres et prirent la direction de la bibliothèque. Emma fit promettre à son amie de garder son secret, et bien que cette proposition lui semble étrange, la jeune femme accepta. Puis elle se promena entre les rayons jusqu'à isoler plusieurs ouvrages traitant du sujet recherché.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de ton voyage dans le temps avec l'Auteur ? interrogea Belle. Tu sais certainement que Rumplestiltskin lui a volé sa plume, celle avec laquelle il écrivait dans le livre, juste avant que tu ne tombes dans le coma ? Cette plume possède une magie très puissante, ça a peut-être un lien.

Emma se félicita de s'être confiée à son amie. Ses réflexions étaient pleines de bon sens.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, reconnut-elle. J'ai voulu en parler avec l'Auteur, je suis souvent allée le voir avec Regina, mais il n'avait clairement pas envie de nous aider. Pour être honnête, je me méfie un peu de lui.

\- Je pense que tu as raison.

Belle s'assit sur le sol sans plus de manières et ouvrit plusieurs livres tout autour d'elle. La Sauveuse l'imita et se plongea dans l'étude de l'ouvrage le plus proche, ravie d'avoir une occasion de penser à autre chose qu'à sa désastreuse déclaration d'amour.

OooOooOooO

Regina faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Robin lui avait téléphoné quelques minutes après le départ d'Emma et elle avait décidé de lui répondre. Il avait demandé à la voir et elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à la mairie de Storybrooke, où elle se trouvait présentement. En attendant, elle essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les aveux d'Emma mais cela ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Alors que la respiration commençait à lui manquer, Regina entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était et ne se sentait pas prête pour un affrontement. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela Robin.

\- Ici ! répondit la reine.

Elle fut agacée de constater que sa voix tremblait. Une lumière s'alluma dans le lointain et la porte s'ouvrit sur celui dont elle avait cru qu'il était l'amour de sa vie. Leur relation était devenue un tel désastre qu'elle se sentait maintenant capable de le haïr. Surtout s'il se permettait de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire _encore une fois_.

\- Alors ? demanda Regina. Et j'attends une réponse claire, cette fois-ci.

\- Je dois te dire la vérité.

Robin semblait fatigué. Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce, le regard rivé au sol, l'air abattu.

\- Quand j'étais à New-York, je me suis rapproché de Marianne, expliqua-t-il. J'ai supprimé ton numéro et quand Marianne m'a demandé de choisir, comme tu me l'as demandé toi aussi, je lui ai dit... Je lui ai dit que je la choisissais. Elle était toujours ma femme et je pensais ne jamais te revoir. Nous étions ensemble, avec Roland, comme une véritable famille. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas une confidence facile à faire.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus facile à entendre, si tu veux savoir.

Robin cessa de tourner en rond et vint se planter face à la reine. Celle-ci posa un regard froid sur son ancien amant.

\- C'est fini, déclara-t-elle. J'en ai fini avec tes problèmes de conscience et tes hésitations. Tu as choisi d'être avec Marianne, très bien. Je crois que de toute façon nous devrions cesser de nous voir parce que nous sommes seulement capables de nous faire souffrir l'un l'autre. Je pense que je mérite mieux que ça.

\- Je suis certain que tu mérites mieux que ça... Je voulais vraiment être avec toi, Regina, je n'ai rien pu prévoir de tout ce qui s'est passé. Et j'ai des sentiments pour toi, de vrais sentiments.

\- Peu importe. Même quand tu étais parti, sûrement pour toujours, j'ai continué à m'accrocher à toi, à espérer que nous trouverions un moyen. Et tandis que je me battais pour y croire, tu jurais un amour éternel à une autre. Voilà la vérité. Si tu penses que je peux t'aimer après ça, tu te trompes lourdement. Au revoir, Robin.

Regina tendit le bras pour désigner la sortie puis elle fit volte-face pour dissimuler ses larmes. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir partir en courant et claquer la porte derrière elle mais c'était son bureau et c'était à Robin de s'en aller. Surtout s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle retrouve ses mauvais instincts et qu'elle lui arrache le cœur pour l'écraser dans un accès de furie. Lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner puis disparaître, Regina posa les deux mains sur son bureau et reprit son souffle.

Elle se figura Emma telle qu'elle l'avait vu une heure plus tôt, si sûre d'elle, de ses sentiments. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, qu'elle avait forcé son amie à quitter sa maison, la reine pouvait se permettre d'avoir des regrets. Elle pouvait imaginer un scénario différent, dans lequel elle aurait pris le risque de dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose, même si elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Elle était attirée, ça lui semblait plutôt clair. Oui, Emma Swan l'attirait plus que personne auparavant, et c'était vraiment très troublant.

Regina poussa un soupir. Elle avait dit à Robin qu'elle méritait mieux et elle le pensait toujours. Elle méritait quelqu'un à qui elle puisse ouvrir son cœur sans craindre qu'il soit brisé en mille morceaux. Quelqu'un qui savait prendre une décision, mettre en jeu des sentiments sans en éprouver de culpabilité. Regina réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'être auprès d'Emma. Elle voulait la chaleur de ses bras tout autour d'elle, immédiatement. Sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser au pourquoi du comment, sans se prendre la tête au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Encore hésitante, la reine sortit son téléphone de son sac à main et fit défiler son répertoire jusqu'au numéro d'Emma. Il lui fallu beaucoup de temps avant d'oser lancer l'appel et lorsque ce fut fait, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille d'une main tremblante. La sonnerie régulière lui arrachait un sursaut à chaque fois et elle entendait son cœur battre partout dans son corps mais elle ne voulait pas raccrocher, elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Elle se sentait libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, maintenant que tout était enfin clair avec Robin. Un grésillement retentit et puis, soudain, elle entendit la voix d'Emma, pleine d'espoir et d'appréhension :

\- Allô ?

* * *

**_A dans deux jours pour la suite (peut-être avant ? En fonction de l'avance que je prendrais.. je veux pas non plus vous lasser), en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Quoi qu'il en soit à bientôt :)_**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Céder à la tentation

**_Coucou !  
Je poste maintenant avant d'être prise d'une nouvelle phase de « tout ce que je fais est nul » et que j'efface mon chapitre, ce qui serait vraiment trop stupide. Normalement le nouvel épisode de OUAT va me donner de l'inspiration, surtout avec ces scènes Swan Queen en prévision. Alors je posterai la suite assez rapidement, je pense._  
_Je dédie ce chapitre à Inès, alias Regalilla sur ce site. En l'honneur de notre guerre ouverte contre les reviews méchantes et parce que c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à continuer cette fic. N'hésitez pas à aller lire la sienne, vous passerez un excellent moment, je vous le garantis ! _  
_Aller, bonne lecture les amis !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz._**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Céder à la tentation**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
**_Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton coeur_**  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
**_Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque_**  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
**_Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé_**  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart  
**_Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton coeur_

Emma était plongée dans un énième livre traitant des voyages dans le temps lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Il était tard et elle se demanda qui pouvait bien essayer de la joindre à une heure pareille.

\- Je propose qu'on range et qu'on s'y remette demain, déclara Belle en se frottant les yeux.

La Sauveuse acquiesça puis s'éloigna pour répondre. Elle venait de voir le numéro de Regina s'afficher et se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait. La main tremblante, elle décrocha.

\- Allô ? lança-t-elle.

\- Emma ? C'est moi, Regina... Je viens de réaliser qu'il est vraiment très tard, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas. On peut se parler à un moment plus approprié si tu préfères.

\- Non, non, j'étais réveillée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle était très contente que la reine mette sa fierté de côté pour lui téléphoner. Mais elle se sentait encore vraiment mal suite à l'échec de sa déclaration d'amour.

\- J'avais envie qu'on parle. Mais plutôt en face, si c'est possible. Tu pourrais peut-être passer à la maison ?

\- Mmh, je ne sais pas...

Emma savait bien qu'elle allait accepter. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de revenir en rampant à la moindre occasion, elle avait encore un peu d'amour propre. Mais en même temps, elle était curieuse...

\- D'accord, dit-elle finalement.

Un soupir de soulagement lui parvint.

\- Je t'attendrai là-bas.

Regina raccrocha. Emma remit son téléphone dans sa poche, la tête pleine de questions. Elle mit ses réflexions de côté le temps d'aider Belle à ranger les livres. Elle fit une pile sur le comptoir de l'accueil avec ceux qu'elles n'avaient pas encore étudiés.

\- Je passerai demain dans la journée, promit la Sauveuse, une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

\- Parfait. C'est très bien, ça va me changer les idées. On se voit demain et en attendant, prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi.

En quittant la bibliothèque, Emma songea que bien que l'amitié lui soit difficile, elle aurait facilement pu devenir proche de Belle longtemps auparavant. Son aide lui avait été très précieuse ce soir et elle se rendait bien compte de toute la bonté et la compréhension dont la jeune femme pouvait faire preuve. Mais bien vite, elle l'oublia totalement, se concentrant sur Regina. Pourquoi lui avait-elle téléphoné, après lui avoir clairement signifié qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et voulait la voir partir ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'obtenir des réponses : en posant ses questions à la principale concernée. Emma se gara devant la maison du maire, l'esprit en ébullition, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Regina, assise tout en bas des marches du hall, entendit les roues crisser au dehors. Un sentiment de panique mêlée à de l'impatience s'insinua en elle. Troublée, la reine se releva et ouvrit la porte. Emma se tenait sur seuil, la main levée, prête à toquer. Elle laissa retomber son bras et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Elle se repassa une dizaine de bons souvenirs, malheureuse à l'idée que celle qui lui faisait face ne se souvenait pas de chacun d'entre eux.

Regina fit signe à sa visiteuse d'entrer mais comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

\- Si c'est pour me mettre à la porte encore une fois, autant que je reste ici, argumenta Emma.

La reine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes une vraie tête de mule, Mademoiselle Swan ?

La Sauveuse se sentit sourire malgré elle. Elle adorait déceler autant de tendresse dans la voix de son amie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans votre genre, Votre Majesté, répliqua-t-elle.

Regina sourit à son tour, avec une sincérité évidente. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, affichant une décontraction qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai été surprise par ta déclaration et ma réaction a été un peu vive, je te l'accorde.

Emma haussa un sourcil.

\- Continue, ça devient intéressant.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire de plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi... Le prouver !

Regina sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle fit un pas en avant et posa son regard sur les lèvres d'Emma. Un geste, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Un instant de courage, un seul. Avec l'impression de se jeter dans le vide, Regina osa enfin céder à son désir. D'une main, elle attira le visage de son amie contre le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur se mit à battre de façon désordonnée et elle sentit une immense chaleur se répandre en elle. Emma, qui n'en avait pas tant espéré, tenta de garder le contrôle. Mais elle avait tellement rêvé cet instant qu'elle contenait difficilement son impatience.

Regina frissonna dans l'air froid de la nuit, elle qui pourtant bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle voulut reculer, mettre fin à ce contact qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais c'était délicieux et elle en voulait encore. Emma entoura la reine de ses bras, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle la serrait désespérément, terrifiée à l'idée de la perdre encore, déterminée à la garder contre elle aussi longtemps que possible. Finalement, Regina se détacha, tout doucement. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, le souffle court, sans plus oser regarder Emma dans les yeux.

\- Tu pouvais aussi me dire que je n'avais plus besoin de partir de chez toi, fit remarquer la blonde, taquine.

Regina se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagé d'autres possibilités que de l'embrasser. Elle avait un peu honte maintenant, de n'avoir pas davantage réfléchi, d'avoir seulement fait ce qui la tentait. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse s'en rendre compte.

\- J'aurais pu, approuva-t-elle. Mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins intéressant.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'impression que tu te plaignais.

Emma éclata de rire. Puis elle se rapprocha de son amie et posa une main sur sa joue encore écarlate.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas de raison de me plaindre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de Regina, qui se détacha presque aussitôt.

\- Emma... On ne devrait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est complètement dingue !

\- On a perdu trop de temps à se haïr quand on aurait dû s'aimer. A se battre quand on aurait dû s'embrasser. Je ne veux pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Donne-moi une chance, une seule, de te prouver que nous pouvons être quelque chose. Quelque chose de vrai.

Regina se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de retrouver un sens à sa vie.

\- Tu es la fille de ma pire ennemie, murmura-t-elle. L'autre mère de mon fils. Et avec le temps tu as même réussi à devenir mon amie. Tu es aussi la personne qui a brisé ma malédiction, ruiné ma vengeance. Et tu es une _femme_. Est-ce qu'on va continuer de faire comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance ?

Emma eut un sourire amusé. Elle allait la convaincre, elle était sûre qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se sentait portée par ses sentiments, par leur force.

\- Peut-être que ça n'a aucune importance, répondit-elle. Je suis tout ce que tu as dis et je veux être encore bien davantage. Je ne te vois pas comme l'ennemie de ma mère ou la personne qui occupe une place que je convoite dans le cœur d'Henry. Je ne te verrais plus jamais de cette façon simpliste parce que je sais que tu es beaucoup plus qu'une méchante reine. Et, après réflexion, il s'avère que je me fiche complètement du fait que tu sois une femme.

Regina croisa nerveusement les bras sur son ventre. Il y avait peu de situations capables de la mettre dans l'embarras ou de la rendre timide. Mais envisager de céder aux avances d'Emma Swan en faisait définitivement partie. Et pourtant, elle en avait envie. Et elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se refuser ce qu'elle désirait. Au contraire, elle se battait pour l'obtenir, habituellement. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ? Peut-être que c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle ne voulait pas réellement lutter.

\- Tu peux rester ici, déclara-t-elle après un silence. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de retourner chez tes parents.

\- Alors ce n'est pas pour m'avoir sous la main quand tu seras prise d'une soudaine envie de m'embrasser ?

Regina se pinça la lèvre.

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu.

Emma sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie, l'attirant contre elle.

\- Je pense que nous devrions instaurer une règle, murmura-t-elle. Si tu as le droit de m'embrasser alors j'ai le droit de t'embrasser aussi.

C'était mot pour mot ce que Regina lui avait dit dans le passé. Elle s'était répétée inlassablement ces deux phrases, encore et encore, troublée et tentée, impatiente et effrayée. Les mêmes émotions apparaissaient désormais sur le visage de la reine, et cette fois, c'était le présent. C'était la Regina qu'elle avait toujours connue, celle à laquelle elle avait livré une guerre sans merci avant de briser la malédiction et qu'elle avait blessée en ramenant Marianne du passé. Et il semblait maintenant que tout était pardonné.

Regina sourit et déposa un baiser encourageant sur les lèvres de son amie. Elle en mourrait d'envie, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Elle se détacha le temps de murmurer :

\- Personne ne doit savoir.

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. C'était un bien petit prix à payer pour être auprès de celle qu'elle aimait.

\- Personne ne saura, promit-elle.

Regina sourit à nouveau, rassurée. Puis elle entraîna la Sauveuse dans le hall et, dans une sensation de vertige délicieuse, l'embrassa sans plus rien cacher de son désir. Elle glissa une main sous son chemisier, se délectant de la sensation de sa peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts. Elle libérait enfin tout le désir contenu qui la tourmentait depuis des jours, et c'était une sensation enivrante. Il était temps de faire de ses rêves une réalité. Elle en avait envie, et il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'elle se refuse ce plaisir. Emma se fit la réflexion que, peu importe le temps ou la dimension, elle semblait amenée à se retrouver à cet endroit en compagnie de Regina, à répéter chaque geste du passé comme si c'était la première fois. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de s'en plaindre.

OooOooOooO

Regina se retourna dans son sommeil. Alors qu'elle allait replonger dans un rêve, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait chaud. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et constata que le soleil entrait à flot dans la chambre. Elle n'avait pas pensé à fermer les volets, hier soir. Elle avait été trop occupée. La reine sourit à cette pensée et posa son regard sur Emma. Celle-ci dormait profondément. Regina se perdit dans sa contemplation silencieuse pendant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les connexions se fassent dans son cerveau. Il faisait jour, nom d'un chien ! Elle se retourna vivement pour regarder son réveil. Paniquée, elle prit son amie par les épaules et la secoua pour la réveiller. La blonde cligna des paupières et sourit en découvrant la reine penchée sur elle.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester. Henry va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et il ne faut pas que tu sois dans ma chambre à ce moment-là.

\- Super romantique. Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris, je m'en vais.

Emma se leva et, prenant un air boudeur, entreprit de se rhabiller. Ses vêtements étaient dispersés un peu partout sur le sol, ce qui lui rappela de très bons souvenirs. Alors qu'elle enfilait son chemisier, elle entendit un froissement de couverture et Regina entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai été un peu brusque. C'est seulement que je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard, et je suis inquiète, tu comprends ?

\- Si seulement il n'était pas si tard, j'aurais trouvé un moyen pour que tu te fasses pardonner. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Regina se sentit rougir. Emma semblait tellement à l'aise avec cette situation, tellement sûre d'elle et de ses sentiments. C'était très flatteur mais un peu intimidant par moment.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda la Sauveuse, qui faisait un dernier tour d'horizon pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

\- Une journée normale au bureau, répondit Regina. Peut-être qu'on pourrait retourner interroger l'Auteur ? Même si je dois reconnaître que j'en ai assez de le voir ignorer nos questions.

\- Tu veux toujours ta fin heureuse ? Avec Robin ?

Emma retint son souffle après avoir posé cette question. Si elle aimait Regina, rien ne lui disait que celle-ci n'avait pas encore des sentiments pour son ancien amant. Et elle n'était pas certaine de tenir la comparaison aux yeux de son amie.

\- Non, répondit la brune, catégorique. Mais je serai rassurée si je pouvais avoir une fin heureuse, avec la bonne personne si possible. S'il était écrit que même les personnes telles que moi, qui ont un jour succombé aux ténèbres, auront droit au bonheur à la fin.

\- Oui, je comprends. Je dois voir Belle aujourd'hui, on fait des recherches ensemble à la bibliothèque. Je te rejoindrai à la mairie juste après et on pourra s'occuper de l'Opération Mangouste.

\- C'est pour quoi, ces recherches ? s'enquit Regina.

Emma allait répondre lorsqu'un grincement se fit entendre, provenant du couloir. Henry était levé, il quittait sa chambre.

\- Maman ? appela-t-il. Tu es réveillée ?

Regina écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sous le lit, ordonna-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Quoi, tu plaisantes ? Certainement pas !

\- Sous le lit, Swan, ou bien je...

La porte s'ouvrit. Emma se jeta à terre et rampa à couvert aussi vite qu'elle le put. Regina vint se placer devant elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas visible depuis l'entrée et enfila prestement une robe de chambre qui traînait sur le bas de son lit.

\- Ah, tu es réveillée, constata Henry. Tout va bien ?

La reine hocha la tête, un peu essoufflée.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle. Je vais descendre te préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Non, non, pas la peine. J'ai pas faim et il est un peu tard de toute façon. Grand-père va venir me chercher pour m'emmener à l'école, il a dit qu'il voulait passer un peu de temps avec moi. Ça te déranges pas ?

\- Non, non, très bien. Mais je pense que tu devrais manger, c'est très important à ton âge.

Henry fit la moue. Sa mère le maternait un peu trop à son goût.

\- J'achèterai quelque chose sur la route, promit-il. Mais avant je vais passer dire bonjour à Maman.

\- NON ! Ne fais pas ça !

Le garçon haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il avait déjà fait deux pas dans le couloir et tendait la main vers la porte de la chambre d'ami.

\- Ta mère est sortie hier soir, expliqua la reine. Elle est rentrée tard, alors elle doit être fatiguée. Tu devrais la laisser dormir.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Un coup de klaxon résonna, venant de dehors.

\- C'est Grand-père ! se réjouit Henry. Je passe à la salle de bains et j'y vais. A ce soir. Embrasse Emma pour moi.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Emma, dissimulée sous le lit, étouffa un ricanement. Elle attendit que son fils quitte la pièce pour sortir de sa cachette. Mais Regina lui fit signe d'y retourner et ne l'autorisa à la rejoindre que lorsque la voiture de David eut disparut de l'allée. Puis elles prirent la direction de la salle de bain pour se préparer tout en discutant de tout et de rien, oubliant la conversation qu'elles avaient avant qu'Henry ne les interrompe. Emma fit un détour par sa chambre pour se choisir des vêtements et, le temps qu'elle revienne à la salle de bain, Regina était sous la douche. Elle se tourna et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. La Sauveuse obtempéra en souriant.

Une fois propres et vêtues, elles descendirent à la cuisine prendre le petit-déjeuner. Emma ne cessait de regarder son amie avec émerveillement, sans oser croire que tout était réel, que c'était en train d'arriver. Elle avait toujours visualisé l'amour comme un risque à prendre. Pour elle, aimer, c'était donner à l'autre toutes les armes nécessaires à notre destruction et faire confiance à cette personne pour ne pas les utiliser contre nous. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle se sentait prête à prendre le risque.

\- C'est bizarre, non ? demanda nerveusement Regina.

Appuyée contre le plan de travail, sa tasse de café à la main, elle regardait son amante avec anxiété. Ce qu'elles avaient fait semblait de plus en plus délirant à mesure que les minutes passaient. Et pourtant... Elle n'arrivait pas à regretter. Elle avait même envie de recommencer. Le moment de réfléchir aux conséquences viendrait, mais elle ferait en sorte que ce soit le plus tard possible. Elle voulait seulement profiter de l'instant présent.

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit Emma. Tu sais, c'est fou comme c'est simple de vivre avec toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'entendrait si bien, que je pourrais être un jour aussi détendue en ta présence. Tu me terrifiais un peu, avant, pour être honnête.

Regina eut un petit rire.

\- J'espère bien ! répondit-elle.

La Sauveuse débarrassa la table et fit rapidement la vaisselle. Puis elle jeta un œil à la pendule et réalisa qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle aille au travail. Heureusement, son père ne venait plus lui tenir compagnie au bureau du Shérif, pas depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma. Parfois, sa présence lui manquait, mais elle était toujours énervée. Mais ce matin, elle se sentait tellement heureuse qu'elle était d'humeur à pardonner. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle passerait bien voir ses parents dans la journée et le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Puis elle se tourna vers Regina et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

La reine se laissa faire, savourant cet instant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler, de se confronter au monde réel. Elle voulait rester dans cette petite bulle de bonheur et d'intimité, loin des autres, seule avec Emma. Mais le temps se fichait pas mal de ses désirs et continuait de passer, et déjà, il fallait se séparer. Regina craignait qu'une fois face à elle-même elle ne commence à regretter ou se sentir honteuse.

\- Je passe au bureau en fin d'après-midi ? proposa la Sauveuse en se détachant.

La brune acquiesça et regarda son amie quitter la pièce sur un dernier sourire. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, essuyant une tâche imaginaire sur la tasse qu'Emma venait de laver. Elles étaient en train de prendre des habitudes ensemble, dans cette maison où elles vivaient avec leurs fils, comme une vraie famille. C'était arrivé sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, c'était seulement arrivé. Regina se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'était installé dans son ventre et ne la quittait plus. Et elle craignait de s'attarder sur les raisons de cette angoisse.

OooOooOooO

Emma, un café et un emballage de chez Granny dans les mains, entrouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Belle ? appela-t-elle.

\- Ici !

\- Je t'ai pris un café, ça te conv...

La Sauveuse s'interrompit. Son amie n'était pas seule.

\- Bonjour, la salua froidement Crochet.

\- Killian. Tu es là.

\- Comme tu vois.

Il était appuyé négligemment contre une étagère. Belle, assise par terre, avait construit une montagne de livres devant elle.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. La situation doit être un peu gênante pour vous. Killian est passé à l'improviste et je n'avais pas remarqué l'heure...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Emma. Nous sommes des adultes civilisés, nous sommes capables de nous trouver dans la même pièce sans qu'il n'y ait de scandale.

\- Absolument, approuva Crochet.

La Sauveuse se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amie et se plongea dans la lecture du premier livre qui lui passa sous la main. Elle espérait qu'ignorer Killian suffirait à le faire partir. Ne saisissant apparemment pas le message, le pirate vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle et sortit sa flasque de rhum, prenant aussitôt une longue gorgée. Puis il la tendit à son ex petite-amie qui hésita à la prendre. Elle ne voulait qu'aucun de ces mots ou gestes ne soient interprétés comme un encouragement. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Crochet haussa les épaules et prit une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, à propos de Robin ? demanda Belle, qui leva les yeux vers le capitaine.

Emma fit mine de se concentrer sur son livre, écoutant la conversation aussi discrètement que possible.

\- Il m'a téléphoné hier soir, tard, répondit Killian. Il était complètement déprimé et voulait qu'on aille prendre un verre.

\- Ah, d'accord. Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais réduire ta consommation d'alcool. Je ne dis pas ça méchamment.

\- Je sais que tu fréquentes le Rabbit Hole de plus en plus souvent. Tu devrais peut-être suivre tes propres conseils ?

Belle jeta un morceau de papier roulé en boule à la tête du pirate, lui arrachant un éclat de rire. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Qu'avait Robin ? s'enquit Emma, curieuse.

Killian haussa les épaules.

\- Regina ne veut plus de lui, expliqua-t-il. Parce qu'il a choisi Marianne quand il était à New-York. Il m'a parlé de ça pendant des heures.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de compatir, fit remarquer Belle.

\- Deux belles femmes qui se battent pour lui, comme c'est difficile ! se moqua Crochet. Tu as raison, j'ai du mal à compatir.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle commençait à faire le lien entre sa soirée et celle de Robin et ce qu'elle déduisait l'énervait prodigieusement. Elle se tourna vers son ex, qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

\- Je suis persuadée que tu as la moitié des femmes de la ville à tes pieds, s'agaça-t-elle. Tu n'as pas de quoi te plaindre.

\- La seule qui m'intéresse vraiment ne veut plus de moi, avança Crochet.

\- Je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de colère. De toute évidence, leur rupture avait heurté l'ego du pirate plus qu'Emma ne l'avait imaginé.

\- J'en suis sûr aussi, répondit-il finalement.

Belle adressa un regard appuyé à la Sauveuse. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas un scandale ! se défendit-elle. Bon, très bien, on arrête de se disputer.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Emma réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à se concentrer. Elle ne pensait qu'aux révélations de Killian à propos de Robin et Regina. Finalement, la jeune femme se releva, abandonnant ses recherches sur le sol.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'étonna Belle.

\- Je dois voir quelqu'un, expliqua Emma.

Elle entendit que Crochet disait quelque chose à voix basse mais ne parvint pas à comprendre quoi. Elle s'en fichait de toute façon. La Sauveuse se glissa dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle prit la direction du bureau du maire, un millier de pensées s'entrechoquant dans sa tête, de plus en plus énervée à chaque minute qui passait. Elle allait exiger des réponses. Et Regina avait plutôt intérêt à les lui donner.

* * *

_**Bon, comme d'habitude, je vous laisse en plan à un moment un peu critique. On se revoit bientôt, dans trois jours grand maximum. Vous êtes tous des amours, avec vos reviews et votre présence. Merci encore pour tout. Et à bientôt !**_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Réconciliations

_**Coucou !  
Quelques petits moments du passé se sont glissés dans ce chapitre, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de l'autre réalité. Bientôt, vous saurez tout, et j'espère que plus rien ne semblera étrange. On touche au but, plus que quelques chapitres. Merci de votre loyauté, c'est génial de lire vos reviews trop mignonnes, ça illumine ma vie franchement.  
Aller, je vous laisse lire ! On se retrouve en bas.  
**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Réconciliations**

Regina marchait lentement, une rose à la main. Elle traversait le cimetière, perdue dans ses pensées, retrouvant son chemin facilement. Elle venait régulièrement, déposer des fleurs, parler toute seule à voix haute, pleurer. Les jours passaient et la douleur se transformait en quelque chose de moins fort, mais qui ne la quittait jamais. Toutes les personnes qui avaient été proches d'Emma étaient affectées par cette tristesse, cette langueur. Regina se cachait derrière un masque de froideur la plupart du temps, se montrant forte pour Henry. Ce dernier était devenu très sombre et renfermé, ne parlant que peu, ne riant quasiment jamais.

La reine sentit son cœur se serrer en apercevant la tombe. Elle ne rêvait que du moment où elle aurait enfin Rumplestiltskin à sa merci, où elle pourrait lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Plusieurs jours après son départ, elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir. Mais le fait que Belle soit toujours profondément endormie dans l'arrière-boutique la rassurait. Rumple allait revenir pour elle, c'était certain. De plus, il n'était pas du genre à vivre éternellement dans un monde sans magie. Il ne restait qu'à l'attendre et faire des plans, tous plus vains les uns que les autres, puisque le Ténébreux avait toujours été plus puissant que la Méchante Reine.

Regina poussa un soupir de découragement. Elle déposa la rose sur la tombe et s'agenouilla pour lire le nom familier gravé sur la stèle. Emma Swan était partie pour toujours et pourtant, sa présence s'attardait partout. Dans chaque souffle de vent, Regina pouvait sentir son contact, éphémère et léger. Elle fermait les yeux, savourant cette sensation, retrouvant un peu de qui elle était avant que la tragédie ne frappe. Il lui semblait que c'était elle qui était morte, car aujourd'hui elle ne vivait plus, se contentant de survivre et d'attendre. Qu'attendait-elle, finalement, si ce n'est que le temps passe et l'emporte ?

Regina aurait pu aller de l'avant. Mary-Margaret et David le faisaient, eux. Ils passaient chez Granny prendre un café, discutaient avec leurs amis, emmenaient Henry faire une promenade sur la plage. Ils se laissaient réconforter par leur entourage, réinstauraient une routine rassurante. C'était peut-être la seule chose à faire, pour ne pas céder à l'angoisse, pour se sentir de nouveau en vie. Mais Regina ne trouvait la paix que lorsqu'elle venait ici, dans ce cimetière, sur la tombe d'Emma. Là, elle osait s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait, car il était si facile de l'aimer maintenant. Mais ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le lui dire détruisait la reine peu à peu.

Il fallait qu'elle renonce. Qu'elle passe à autre chose, qu'elle tourne la page, qu'elle cesse de venir ici parler dans le vide. Il fallait que cet adieu soit le dernier, car elle ne survivrait pas si elle devait le lui dire chaque jour, marcher au travers de toute cette souffrance encore et encore.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Regina.

Sa voix était rauque. Elle se tenait courbée, comme si elle portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle passait trop de temps à regarder en arrière, revivre ses souvenirs, oublieuse du présent et des heures qui continuaient de s'écouler. Elle passait trop de temps roulée en boule dans son lit à respirer le parfum d'Emma sur le petit pull beige qu'elle s'était approprié. Bientôt, l'odeur s'en irait définitivement. Bientôt, Regina ne parviendrait plus à imaginer la voix de son amie, son visage deviendrait flou dans sa mémoire, tout se perdrait. Et alors il ne resterait que le néant. Un vide immense qu'elle ne pourrait jamais combler.

\- C'est la dernière fois, reprit courageusement la reine. Je ne reviendrai plus. C'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal, je suis désolée...

Emma était morte. Elle devait la laisser s'en aller. Regina se redressa tant qu'elle s'en sentait encore capable. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de la stèle et se força à se détourner. Le chemin s'étendait devant elle, elle le visualisait dans son esprit. Cette fois, tout était vraiment fini.

OooOooOooO

Regina étudiait des documents de la ville qu'elle venait de recevoir par fax. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur son travail, toutes ses pensées tournées vers la nuit précédente. Elle était tellement focalisée sur ses souvenirs que le bruit soudain d'un coup frappé à la porte la fit violemment sursauter. Les papiers qu'elle tenait toujours à la main lui échappèrent et elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Emma pénétrer dans la pièce. A l'expression de son visage, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Maîtrisant la panique qui montait en elle, la reine se releva et contourna le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. C'est à propos d'Henry ?

\- Non. C'est à propos de Robin.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et fit signe à son amie de la rejoindre. Après avoir hésité un instant, la Sauveuse acquiesça et vint s'asseoir. Elle regardait fixement devant elle, tâchant de maîtriser le tremblement de son corps.

\- Hier, quand tu m'as présenté tes excuses et que tu m'as embrassé. Est-ce que c'était uniquement parce que c'était terminé avec Robin ?

Regina ressentit un élan de culpabilité.

\- En partie, reconnut-elle. J'avais envie de réconfort mais j'avais surtout envie d'être auprès de toi. Et c'est bel et bien terminé avec Robin, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Si, si, bien sûr... Seulement, je ne suis pas un pansement. Je veux que tu sois avec moi parce que tu en as envie, pas parce que ça n'a pas marché avec la personne que tu voulais vraiment.

Emma attendit une réponse. Qui ne vint pas.

\- Alors c'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Seulement, tu m'as fait une déclaration d'amour, et moi de mon côté j'ai la sensation que je n'en suis pas au même point. Mais c'est vraiment terminé avec Robin.

La Sauveuse hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle souhaita pouvoir revenir dans l'autre réalité, dans le passé, avant que Regina ne connaisse Robin. Cette époque lui manquait horriblement, surtout maintenant.

\- Tu viens toi aussi de vivre une rupture difficile, fit remarquer la brune. Je pense d'ailleurs que ça explique en partie le fait que tu sois venue vers moi...

\- Sors-toi cette idée de la tête tout de suite. Mon attirance pour toi n'a absolument rien à voir avec Crochet. Ça a à voir avec toi.

Regina sourit. Son angoisse se dissipait un peu mais elle était toujours très tendue, surtout parce qu'elle craignait de blesser Emma. Celle-ci s'était révélée très attachée à elle, d'une manière qu'elle avait un peu de mal à appréhender. C'était arrivé si soudainement. Certes, elles avaient été amies, et certains moments entre elles avaient été... étranges, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir de l'_amour_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Emma. Du réconfort ? Du sexe ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Regina se fit la réflexion qu'elle commençait à parler comme Robin et cela l'énerva tellement qu'elle ajouta aussitôt :

\- Mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Emma ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle savait qu'elle était trop amoureuse, trop désespérément attachée, et qu'à cause de ça elle allait accepter ce qu'elle aurait et trouver un moyen de s'en contenter. Parce que c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et parce que vivre sans Regina lui était impossible.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de où tout ça va nous mener... Mais je suis curieuse de le découvrir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Des amies qui couchent ensemble ?

\- Eh bien, oui, je suppose...

Emma sourit à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'était un début plutôt prometteur. Il ne lui restait qu'à séduire Regina, lui faire voir ce qu'elle avait vu elle-même, c'est-à-dire qu'elles étaient parfaites l'une pour l'autre.

\- Mais je veux qu'on garde le secret, exigea Regina. Surtout tant que nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il y a entre nous.

\- Je te rassure, je ne me sens pas spécialement à l'aise pour en parler à Henry... Ou même à qui que ce soit.

\- Ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue plus tôt...

\- J'ai un peu abandonné Belle, au passage. Mais ça valait le coup.

Regina glissa une main sur la cuisse de son amie. Celle-ci sentit un frisson la parcourir toute entière. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de craquer si facilement.

\- On pourrait peut-être aller voir l'Auteur, du coup ? proposa-t-elle.

La brune haussa les épaules et laissa sa main errer un peu plus loin.

\- Ou on pourrait rester ici, murmura-t-elle.

Emma se fit violence pour résister. Regina était vraiment douée au jeu de la séduction, avec sa grâce féline et ses intonations sexy. Mais elle avait bien l'intention d'être encore meilleure qu'elle. Première étape : se faire désirer.

\- Mmh, c'est tentant mais Belle doit s'inquiéter. Je vais y aller.

La reine regardait maintenant son amie avec une expression qui voulait clairement dire « attends, t'es sérieuse, là ? » La Sauveuse se sentit sourire. Elle était fière d'elle, de sa capacité à dire « non ». Fière de ne pas être une proie facile, un simple objet sexuel. Elle voulait être beaucoup plus que ça. Elle se releva donc et poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Un peu d'insistance de la part de Regina et elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Évidemment, tout serait plus simple si en agissant ainsi elle ne se punissait pas aussi elle-même...

La brune sentit la déception l'envahir. Emma lui avait proposé d'aller voir l'Auteur, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de retourner voir Belle. Du moins avant qu'elle ne commence à lui faire des avances. Regina se pinça la lèvre avec inquiétude. N'était-elle subitement plus désirable ? Heureusement, elle percevait toujours une lueur d'envie dans le regard de son amie. Peut-être qu'elle avait seulement besoin de temps. Après tout, leur conversation n'avait pas été facile pour elle.

Emma se pencha sur son amante pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis elle quitta la pièce, se remémorant un instant magique, tout droit sorti du passé. C'était sur ce canapé qu'elle avait failli faire l'amour avec Regina, dans l'autre réalité, quand elle avait été à deux doigts de lui céder. Encore une fois, cela n'arriverait pas. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Restée seule dans la pièce, la reine se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé autant de frustration de toute sa vie.

OooOooOooO

Regina mordilla le bout de son stylo. Elle jeta un regard au carton qui se trouvait juste à côté de son bureau. Il contenait certaines des affaires qui avaient appartenu à Emma Swan et sur lesquelles ses parents ne désiraient plus tomber par hasard. Blanche avait elle-même apporté le carton dans le bureau du maire, à la grande surprise de la reine. En partant, elle avait posé sur elle un regard compatissant. Inspirer de la pitié à sa pire ennemie ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Regina.

\- Votre Majesté.

Elle releva la tête. Jefferson lui faisait face, dans son grand manteau noir, un sourire menaçant sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Mon chapeau. Et n'essaye pas de nier : tu l'as. Je le sais.

Regina soupira et se leva. Elle marcha droit sur le placard le plus proche et en sortit le chapeau, qu'elle tendit à son propriétaire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Maintenant dégage de ma vue.

Dès que le chapelier eut passé la porte, encore surpris d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait si rapidement, la reine se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Son regard fut de nouveau attiré par le carton. Elle en voyait dépasser la manche de la veste en cuir rouge qu'elle aimait tant voir sur Emma et, juste à côté, elle pouvait distinguer le petit pull beige qu'elle avait ajouté sur la pile. Elle se força à détourner les yeux. Elle avait dit adieu. Alors elle devait s'y tenir, quoi qu'il en coûte.

OooOooOooO

Emma se gara dans le centre-ville, juste devant chez Granny. Elle prit son téléphone et fit défiler son répertoire jusqu'au numéro de son père. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle appuya sur la touche « appel » et porta le combiné à son oreille.

\- Emma ? s'exclama David en décrochant.

La surprise et la joie transparaissaient dans sa voix.

\- Salut Papa. Je... Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être me remplacer en tant que Shérif aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et Maman peut rester avec Neal pendant ton absence...

\- Oui, d'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras. Emma, je suis vraiment content de t'entendre. Tu me manques beaucoup.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle retrouvait ses parents pendant presque toute sa vie jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive enfin. Elle avait eu un exemple de ce qu'une mère pouvait être – bien que ça n'ait pas été un exemple parfait – avec Ingrid, à l'époque où elle était en famille d'accueil. Mais jamais elle n'avait vraiment réalisé ce que c'était que d'avoir un père. Elle pouvait encore entendre les réflexions de David lorsqu'elle était partie à son premier rendez-vous avec Crochet, sa façon de la défendre et de la protéger. Il lui manquait horriblement.

\- Ah, euh... Très bien. Merci, Papa. Et euh... Peut-être que tu pourrais venir demain aussi.

\- Je nous prendrais à manger chez Granny. Nous sommes au régime en ce moment à la maison alors je te fais confiance pour ne rien dire à Blanche.

Emma sourit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Compte sur moi. A demain.

En raccrochant, elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Haïr quelqu'un demandait beaucoup d'énergie, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Soudain, quelqu'un tapota sur la vitre de sa voiture, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez – si l'on peut dire – avec un... crochet. Emma leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la voiture. Elle s'adossa contre sa portière tout en jetant un regard peu amène à son ex petit-ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'espère que je ne suis pas responsable de ton départ précipité, tout à l'heure ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû insister et je suis là... Eh bien, pour te présenter mes excuses.

La Sauveuse se mordit la lèvre. La dernière personne qui lui avait présenté des excuses s'y était prise mieux que ça. Une nouvelle vague de désir l'envahit et elle repoussa cette pensée le plus loin possible. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour se remémorer sa nuit. Elle devait se concentrer sur la conversation et sur Killian, qui la regardait maintenant d'un air suppliant.

\- Je te pardonne, répondit-elle. Tu sais, ça serait vraiment génial si on arrivait à être amis.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut être amis après tout ça ?

\- On peut essayer. Et tu n'es pas aussi désespéré que tu essayes de me le faire croire. Je sais parfaitement que tu continues à draguer à droite à gauche.

\- Il faut faire honneur aux attributs que la nature nous a donné, se défendit Crochet, un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage.

Emma eut un petit rire.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ?

La Sauveuse passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Elle n'avait pas été très honnête au moment de sa rupture avec Crochet et elle s'en voulait un peu pour ça.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, affirma-t-elle. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

\- Ne me raconte pas de mensonges. Je sais parfaitement que je suis alcoolique et manchot.

\- Ce qui n'empêche rien. Je... Bon, pour être honnête, je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Crochet leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Mais franchement, il fallait que tu choisisses le pantin de bois ? Je veux dire tu passes d'un capitaine pirate diablement beau à _Pinocchio_. Ça dépasse ma compréhension.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'August. Et c'est vraiment bizarre d'avoir cette conversation avec toi.

\- Bon. Je te crois. Et j'aimerai qu'on soit amis, seulement dans l'immédiat ça va être impossible. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi, Emma. Je ne veux pas faire semblant. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

\- Très bien. Alors, à la prochaine, je suppose...

Killian hocha la tête, décroisa les bras et transféra son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Puis il s'en fut sur un dernier sourire un peu gêné. La Sauveuse retourna s'asseoir dans sa voiture, contente de s'être réconciliée avec Crochet. Maintenant, elle allait se concentrer sur l'objectif qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : séduire Regina. Si seulement elle savait comment elle allait s'y prendre...

OooOooOooO

Regina sursauta. Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, dans son bureau, le carton contenant les affaires d'Emma par terre devant elle. Elle tendit la main vers son téléphone, duquel s'échappait une sonnerie stridente. Elle décrocha sans regarder le numéro, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Henry.

\- Allô ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à mon chapeau ?

\- Jefferson ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un grésillement dans le combiné et la communication se coupa. Regina reposa le téléphone sur la table basse en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle haussa les épaules et entreprit de ranger les documents qu'elle avait laissés sur son bureau un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'elle prenait son manteau pour rentrer chez elle, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Jefferson apparemment en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon chapeau ? insista-t-il, brandissant l'objet au bout de son bras.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je n'y ai même pas touché !

\- Les portes ! fulmina-t-il. Toutes disparues. Il n'y en a plus qu'une, une porte que je n'avais jamais vue. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Regina ? Que ta malédiction ait détruit la Forêt Enchantée, je peux le concevoir, mais où sont les autres mondes magiques ?

La reine se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, tâchant de réfléchir au nouveau problème qui se présentait devant elle.

\- La Forêt Enchantée n'a pas été détruite, répondit-elle. Du moins, elle ne devait pas l'être.

\- C'est ta malédiction. Tu devrais être au courant. Et crois-moi, la porte menant à la Forêt Enchantée a disparu. Ainsi que toutes les autres.

\- Encore un coup de Rumplestiltskin, je présume... Laisse moi donc ton chapeau, que je vois ce que je peux faire.

Jefferson leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu te crois assez puissante pour faire réapparaître tout les mondes magiques, alors vas-y, ne te gênes pas ! Ce couvre-chef ne m'ait plus d'aucune utilité de toute façon.

Le chapelier tourna les talons et avait presque passé la porte lorsque Regina lui demanda de revenir. Il fit volte-face, l'air surpris.

\- Tu as parlé d'une nouvelle porte, lui rappela la reine. Est-ce que tu l'as traversée ?

\- Non. Quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je ne pouvais pas la franchir.

Regina hocha la tête silencieusement. Ces informations étaient pour le moins inquiétantes. Alors qu'elle inspectait le chapeau sous toutes ses formes, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Jefferson n'était pas parti. Il regardait par dessus son épaule avec un air curieux.

\- Si les portes ont disparues, qu'est-ce que tu crois que cela signifie ? demanda la reine, qui tentait de faire le point.

\- Cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. Il ne reste que nous. Tous les autres mondes ont disparus. Excepté celui qui se cache derrière cette porte.

Regina reporta son attention sur le chapeau. Elle aurait beaucoup de choses à demander à Rumplestiltskin lorsque leurs routes se croiseraient à nouveau.

* * *

_**J'espère que je vous frustre pas trop. En même temps la frustration, on est plutôt habitués, avec ces deux-là. Sinon, oui, ma storyline est compliquée, j'avais remarqué. Ne vous prenez pas trop la tête, vous aurez bientôt les explications. A très bientôt, comme d'habitude !**_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Séduction

_**Je vous préviens, c'est super guimauve. Eh oui, j'adore ça, et je l'assume complètement. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Séduction**

**Nobody sees, nobody knows**  
_Personne ne voit, personne ne sait_  
**We are a secret**  
_Nous sommes un secret_  
**Can't be exposed**  
_Nous ne pouvons pas être dévoilées_  
**Far from the others**  
_Loin des autres_  
**Close to each other**  
_Proches l'une de l'autre_

Emma poussa un soupir de contentement. Elle était au chaud, dans les bras de Regina, et elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de se lever. Et pourtant, il le fallait. Nuits après nuits depuis une semaine, la même histoire se répétait. Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait utilisée. Mais à chaque fois, un regard de son amante lui redonnait espoir. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à cette histoire. S'il existait une fin heureuse à sa vie, elle ne pourrait se faire qu'auprès de Regina. C'était une certitude.

Voyant le jour poindre à l'horizon à travers les volets entrouverts, Emma se décida à quitter la chaleur du lit. Une fois debout, elle se rhabilla en silence, avec le sentiment d'être une intruse. Parfois, comme à cet instant, elle n'arrivait plus à lutter contre son impression d'être rejetée. Mais elle prit tout de même le temps de se pencher sur Regina pour embrasser son épaule nue. La reine sourit dans son sommeil et sa main tâtonna à la recherche du corps de son amante, qui aurait dû être allongée auprès d'elle.

\- C'est le matin, murmura Emma. Je dois m'en aller.

Elle se détourna et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Elle fit un détour par sa chambre pour récupérer sa veste et prit la décision immédiate de partir le plus loin possible de cette maison. Elle avait besoin d'air, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait promis de garder le secret, alors elle ferait en sorte qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un de confiance. Pourquoi pas August ? Non, il lui dirait que Regina se servait d'elle, exactement comme dans le passé. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Même si c'était peut-être la vérité.

Finalement, Emma arrêta son choix sur Belle. Leurs recherches ne donnaient rien mais elles continuaient de se voir régulièrement, pour parler de tout et de rien devant un cheeseburger ou un café. Elle se promit donc d'aller la voir à la bibliothèque dans l'après-midi. Avant, elle devait se rendre au bureau du Shérif, où une montagne de paperasse l'attendait. En passant la porte, la Sauveuse fut surprise de trouver son père qui remplissait les papiers à sa place.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il. Je peux m'en aller si tu veux. J'ai seulement constaté que tu avais pris un peu de retard et je m'en veux de ne pas être là pour t'aider.

\- C'est à cause de moi que tu ne peux pas être là, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le bureau de l'adjointe, qu'elle avait occupé par le passé. David libéra aussitôt une place à côté d'elle pour qu'elle puisse poser le café qu'elle venait d'acheter chez Granny.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix, répondit le prince. Je voudrais seulement que tu nous laisses la possibilité, à ta mère et à moi-même, de nous racheter. Nous avons été manipulés par l'auteur. Nous avons voulu te protéger, même si nous avons pris une décision vraiment horrible, qui a eu des répercussions terribles sur un innocent.

Emma poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je veux bien essayer de réinstaurer une relation de confiance entre nous. Enfin, une relation tout court, pour commencer.

\- Tu vas revenir habiter au loft ? se réjouit David.

\- Non. Je suis bien chez Regina. Je suis avec mon fils.

_Et avec l'amour de ma vie, accessoirement._

\- C'est vrai, tout se passe bien ?

\- Très bien, comme une vraie famille.

\- Tu sais, c'est un peu douloureux de constater que tu as davantage confiance en Regina qu'en nous, ces derniers temps.

\- Vous l'avez bien cherché.

David baissa honteusement les yeux. Emma lui tendit son café, espérant se faire pardonner sa méchanceté. Elle était rancunière, certes, mais elle n'aimait pas torturer son père de cette façon.

\- Je finis la paperasse, annonça Charmant. Toi, fais ce que tu veux.

\- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, justement.

\- Tu devrais peut-être passer voir ta mère. Tu lui manques vraiment beaucoup, et je suis sûr qu'elle te manque aussi.

La Sauveuse haussa les épaules en prenant un air désintéressé. Elle détestait que son père ait raison.

\- On verra, répondit-elle.

Puis elle quitta le bureau du Shérif et prit la direction de la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver Belle malgré l'heure matinale. Heureusement, la jeune femme était là, plongée dans un roman. Elle le referma en rougissant et le poussa discrètement sous une étagère en apercevant Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? s'enquit cette dernière, taquine.

\- Bon, d'accord, tu as tout découvert. Je lis des romans d'amour en secret.

\- Si c'est ton plus noir secret, rassure-toi, tu es toujours la personne la plus irréprochable que je connaisse.

Belle sourit et fit signe à son amie de venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bon matin ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- J'ai besoin de conseils.

\- Je suis toujours prête pour ça. Raconte-moi tout. Oh, je te préviens quand même, Killian va passer avec des beignets et du café. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui dire d'en prendre pour toi aussi.

Emma s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Elle se tordit nerveusement les mains.

\- Je ne veux pas vraiment partager mon secret avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, prévint-elle. Et certainement pas mon ex petit-ami.

\- Oh... C'est au sujet de ta vie amoureuse, devina Belle.

Elle reposa son téléphone.

\- J'ai commencé une sorte de relation secrète avec quelqu'un, avoua Emma. Seulement, cette personne ne me donne pas l'impression qu'elle voudra un jour davantage. Alors que moi je suis désespérément amoureuse...

\- Et cette personne t'a donné des raisons d'espérer davantage ?

\- Non... c'est bien ça le problème. Je ne suis rien sans espoir.

\- Laisse la mariner un peu. Parfois, le meilleur moyen de séduire quelqu'un est de l'ignorer.

Emma eut un petit sourire triste.

\- J'ai déjà essayé. Je suis distante à chaque fois que je le peux. Mais je reviens toujours vers elle.

\- Et quand tu prends tes distances, comment elle réagit ? Enfin je veux dire _il_.

\- Non, _elle_. C'est une femme.

Belle haussa un sourcil, surprise.

\- Oh. Eh bien, pourquoi pas. J'ignorais que tu penchais de côté-ci...

\- Moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que je me rapproche d'elle. Elle a vraiment bouleversé toute ma vie. Le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas si elle penche vraiment de ce côté aussi ou si elle s'amuse, si elle expérimente.

\- Je vois. Tu devrais lui poser directement la question, tu ne crois pas ?

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées. La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait peur d'affronter Regina, peur que ses soupçons aient des raisons d'être. Elle n'était pas prête à la perdre, elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

\- Cette personne... C'est Regina, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Il y a une lueur dans ton regard quand tu parles d'elle. Et c'est un sujet qui revient souvent. Comme si tu l'avais toujours en tête.

\- C'est le cas, soupira la blonde.

Elle replia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras.

\- Tu penses qu'elle a toujours des sentiments pour Robin ? interrogea Belle.

\- Elle m'a dit que c'était vraiment fini avec lui. Et qu'elle voulait voir où notre relation allait nous mener.

\- Alors garde espoir. Je suis sûre que Regina ne jouerai pas avec tes sentiments.

\- J'espère, parce que je l'aime vraiment...

Belle posa la main sur le bras de son amie, lui adressant un regard encourageant.

\- C'est vraiment la meilleure de l'année.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent. Appuyé contre une étagère, un paquet à la main, Crochet les regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Toi et Regina. Je n'en reviens vraiment pas. Alors, c'est elle, la personne mystère dont tu es tombée amoureuse ? C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que je croyais.

Emma grimaça. Si son secret s'ébruitait, une certaine Méchante Reine allait lui faire la peau...

\- Promets que tu ne diras rien à personne, supplia-t-elle.

\- Je me tairais, à condition que tu me dises tout. Dans les moindres détails.

Belle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne te sens même pas un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'une femme soit devenue lesbienne juste après t'avoir fréquenté ? lança-t-elle, moqueuse.

Crochet fit la moue.

\- Continue comme ça et tu n'auras pas de beignet, menaça-t-il.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Ils se comportaient vraiment comme des enfants.

\- En fait, je me sens beaucoup mieux par rapport à cette rupture, reconnut le pirate. Si tu m'as quitté pour une femme, alors ça veut dire que le problème ne venait vraiment pas de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas de problèmes, je te remercie ! répliqua Emma. En fait, si, j'en ai un. Je veux vraiment qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi.

\- Elle l'est sûrement déjà, répondit Killian. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu es irrésistible. Maintenant, dis moi absolument _tout_.

La Sauveuse eut un sourire un peu hésitant. Elle se sentait étrangement rassurée et soulagée. Elle accepta le beignet que Belle lui tendait et croqua dedans avec appétit. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras, elle devait continuer de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle n'allait pas laisser tomber.

OooOooOooO

Ce soir-là, en rentrant du travail, Regina trouva Emma qui l'attendait dans le hall. Et qui vint aussitôt à elle pour lui voler un baiser avant même de la saluer. La brune se détacha vivement.

\- Et si Henry nous voyait ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Du calme, il est chez ses grands-parents jusqu'à demain. J'avais envie de t'avoir pour moi toute seule.

La reine eut un sourire plein de douceur.

\- Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle.

Emma se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux. Prenant un air de conspiratrice, elle entraîna son amie à l'étage et lui mit une main sur les yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Tada ! s'exclama-t-elle en enlevant sa main.

\- Emma, c'est... C'est magnifique. Un bain à bulles, vraiment ?

La Sauveuse sourit fièrement. A l'expression du visage de Regina, au ton de sa voix, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi son coup.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de te détendre un peu après le travail, répondit-elle. Et j'ai aussi pensé que je pourrais me joindre à toi.

\- Excellente idée, approuva Regina.

Elle s'empressa de retirer sa veste. Le reste de ses vêtements suivirent et elle se glissa dans le bain brûlant. Elle n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour attraper la coupe de vin mise à sa disposition par son amante. Celle-ci la rejoignit rapidement et s'assit en tailleur dans la baignoire.

\- Nous fêtons quelque chose ? s'enquit la reine.

\- Le bonheur d'être ensemble.

\- Ça me va.

Des bougies brûlaient un peu partout dans la pièce, répandant une odeur délicieuse dans l'air. Les deux femmes se détendaient, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau et de ses bienfaits. Au bout d'un moment, Regina se redressa et tendit la main pour prendre celle de son amante. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées sous l'eau.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, en ce moment.

\- La journée seulement...

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui. Je crois que j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu, de prendre du recul.

Emma se retourna pour se glisser dans les bras de Regina, dos contre sa poitrine. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr.

Emma tremblait. Elle enfonça ses épaules sous l'eau et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu aurais pu m'aimer, si les choses avaient pris cette tournure entre nous dès le début ?

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- Lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, j'étais une femme seule et malheureuse, répondit-elle. J'avais le monde à mes pieds mais rien de ce que je désirais. Henry était là, mais il croyait que je ne l'aimais pas. Les autres m'obéissaient et me craignaient, et c'était très vite devenu lassant. Tu as été la première personne depuis longtemps à s'opposer à moi. Au début, je suis retombée dans mes mauvaises habitudes. Mais à ton contact je suis devenue quelqu'un de différent, j'ai cessé d'être la Méchante Reine. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose en toi qui faisait écho en moi. Alors oui, Emma. Oui, j'aurais pu t'aimer.

La Sauveuse ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à une autre Regina, dans un autre monde ou dans un autre temps, qui l'avait peut-être aimée pour de vrai. C'était une pensée vraiment réconfortante.

\- Et maintenant ? chuchota-t-elle.

Regina frissonna.

\- Maintenant j'ai peur d'aimer.

\- A cause de Robin ?

\- J'ai cru que j'allais obtenir ma fin heureuse. Je faisais tout mon possible pour la mériter. Mais il semblerait que je sois condamnée à perdre toutes les personnes que j'aime de cette façon. J'ai peur de m'autoriser à espérer, à désirer davantage que ce que j'ai déjà.

\- Tu penses que tu vas me perdre, réalisa Emma.

Elle se redressa et fit face à son amie, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à la regarder.

\- Je ne suis pas Robin. Je ne choisirai personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as donné ton cœur à la mauvaise personne une fois que tu ne dois plus jamais le remettre en jeu. Le passé ne doit pas gâcher l'avenir.

\- Tu dis ça, mais au fond, tu me comprends.

\- Aimer c'est prendre le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur que je te brise le cœur.

Emma eut un rire sans joie.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis terrifiée. Mais je sais que tu en vaux la peine.

Regina sourit, touchée par cette simple affirmation. L'eau se refroidissant, elle proposa de sortir et d'aller dîner. Les cheveux encore mouillés, elles descendirent à la cuisine et réchauffèrent les restes de la veille, n'ayant pas beaucoup de motivation pour préparer autre chose. Une fois leur repas achevé, elles remontèrent à l'étage. Regina découvrit une nouvelle surprise en poussant la porte de sa chambre : le lit était recouvert de pétales de roses.

\- C'est extrêmement cliché, mais j'en avais envie, se justifia Emma.

\- Tu me sors le grand jeu. Je dois dire que ça me plaît.

Elles s'installèrent sur le couvre-lit et se perdirent dans le regard l'une de l'autre. Puis, enlacées, elles se mirent à évoquer des souvenirs. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, se racontant leur propre version de leurs histoires communes, avant de passer aux confidences sur leur passés respectifs. Les heures passaient sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent, tant elles étaient plongées dans leur petite bulle de bonheur et d'intimité. Aux premières lueurs du jour, le silence retomba, sans que cela ne les dérange. Puis Regina glissa la tête dans le cou d'Emma et vint murmurer à son oreille :

\- Si j'avais su qu'un jour nous en serions là, Mademoiselle Swan...

La blonde sourit avec amusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si tu l'avais su ?

\- Je serais venue vers toi bien plus tôt. Mais je ne regrette aucun moment, pas même l'époque où il y avait de la haine entre nous. Tout cela a participé à construire la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui.

Regina glissa une main sous le chemisier de son amie, caressant sa peau douce avec délice. Emma se redressa pour retirer le vêtement. Très vite, ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de la reine et elles partagèrent un baiser passionné. Après l'amour, elles se blottirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, détendues et heureuses. Puis, lorsque le jour fut totalement levé, la Sauveuse poussa un soupir et fit un geste pour sortir du lit. Aussitôt, un bras la retint.

\- Non, murmura Regina.

Cette fois, elle était sûre. Lorsqu'elle était avec Emma, tout semblait être à sa place, elle allait bien et ne voulait pas être séparée d'elle, pas même pour une seconde. Alors peut-être qu'elle avait raison et qu'il fallait oser remettre son cœur en jeu. Ne pas craindre les risques mais les affronter avec des certitudes, des certitudes qui reposaient sur des sentiments.

\- Reste, supplia-t-elle.

Emma sentit un frisson la parcourir toute entière.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Je ne veux pas me cacher. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi.

\- Alors... On est ensemble ? Tu veux dire, comme un couple ?

Regina se redressa et tendit la main pour prendre celle de son amie.

\- Nous vivons déjà comme un couple, fit-elle remarquer. Et je dois reconnaître que ça fonctionne vraiment bien. Et... Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles. Tu avais raison, hier... Je ne veux pas laisser la peur diriger ma vie. Je veux qu'on essaye de voir où tout ça va nous mener et je veux qu'on fasse les choses bien.

\- Alors... On va devoir rendre notre relation officielle ?

La reine fronça les sourcils. Dans un bel ensemble, elles s'exclamèrent :

\- C'est toi qui le dis à Henry !

\- Pourquoi pas toutes les deux ? proposa Emma. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça nous effraye autant.

\- Bien sûr que si tu sais pourquoi. Imagine qu'il n'approuve pas ? Son opinion compte vraiment pour nous, autant pour toi que pour moi je suppose...

\- C'est vrai. Mais on doit lui faire confiance. C'est notre fils, il comprendra.

Regina eut un sourire diabolique.

\- Je pourrais l'annoncer à tes parents ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je rêve ou tu essayes encore de te venger ?

\- Mais non, voyons. C'est seulement amusant. Mais tu sais bien que je ne suis pas avec toi dans le but de me venger.

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, finalement...

Regina donna une petite tape sur le bras de son amie.

\- Hé !

\- J'essaye de t'ouvrir mon cœur alors fais un petit effort s'il te plaît. Si j'avais voulu me venger je m'y serais prise autrement.

\- En m'écrasant le cœur, par exemple ?

\- Absolument.

Emma s'appuya contre son oreiller et se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Je vais le dire à mes parents, décida-t-elle.

\- Qui est-ce qui essaye de se venger, maintenant ?

La Sauveuse éclata de rire.

\- On se sent utilisée, Votre Majesté ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne peux pas vraiment m'en plaindre.

\- Tu sais quoi, on va prendre des bains plus souvent.

Regina sourit et vint se blottir dans les bras de son amante. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pouvait imaginer un avenir heureux. Qui avait besoin d'un auteur, finalement ? D'une fin écrite à l'avance ? Une porte claqua dans le lointain, les faisant sursauter. Des bruits de pas leur parvinrent, venant de l'escalier.

\- Prête ? murmura Emma.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement. Elle se releva, enfila sa robe de chambre et ouvrit la porte. Henry, à l'autre bout du couloir, vint à elle avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour Maman ! Je voulais te demander, à propos d'auj...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Emma sortir de la chambre à son tour, vêtue d'un pyjama qu'elle avait emprunté à son amie.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça Regina.

* * *

_**Si t'aimes pas mes fins tape dans tes mains.. clap clap ! Désolée.  
**__**A dans deux jours.**_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Théories

_**Coucou !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre plus court que d'habitude mais qui contient un paquet de révélations. Le prochain est déjà écrit et je pense que je vais poster tous les jours jusqu'à la fin.  
PS : Si vous suivez la diffusion américaine, sachez que je n'intégrerai pas les nouvelles informations au sujet de Marianne à cette histoire. Ma storyline était déjà achevée lorsque j'ai vu les épisodes donc voilà, juste pour que vous ne vous étonniez pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Théories**

**Mother looking at me  
**_Ma mère me regarde_**  
Tell me what do you see ?  
**_Dis-moi, que vois-tu ?_**  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
**_Oui, j'ai perdu la raison_

Henry suivit ses mères jusqu'à la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour vu Regina aussi nerveuse. Il commençait à faire des liens entre les événements mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Emma prendre la main de sa mère adoptive qu'il comprit.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- On aurait dû t'en parler quand c'est arrivé, mais on ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir, se justifia Regina.

\- Vous êtes... Vous... Non. Vous vous foutez de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, répondit la reine.

\- Je suis amoureuse de ta mère, ajouta Emma.

Henry s'écroula de rire. C'était vraiment trop pour lui.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez si bizarres ces derniers temps. Et aussi pourquoi vous êtes sorties de la même chambre tout à l'heure... Oh non, j'en reviens pas. Je vais pouvoir vous charrier jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et le jour du film, dans le salon, vous vous teniez la main, j'ai pas rêvé ! J'y crois pas, c'est énorme.

\- Cette situation n'est pas trop perturbante pour toi ? s'inquiéta Regina.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est la meilleure chose qui nous soit jamais arrivée !

Emma sourit.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, répondit-elle.

Henry se leva en vint prendre ses mères dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se détacha, elles échangèrent un long regard amoureux.

\- Si vous vous embrassez, je vomis, prévint l'adolescent.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vous aime beaucoup, ajouta-t-il. Mais il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation quand même. Attendez, ça veut dire qu'Emma peut rester à la maison, genre indéfiniment ?

La Sauveuse eut un sourire un peu gêné.

\- On a pas encore réfléchi à ça.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, pas de pression ! Je peux l'annoncer à tes parents ?

\- Non ! C'est à moi de le faire.

\- Bon, ok. Je me contenterai de prendre des photos alors.

Emma attira son fils dans ses bras, profondément soulagée par sa réaction.

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, se souvint Regina.

\- Ah, oui ! s'exclama Henry.

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de sa mère biologique et fit face à sa mère adoptive.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'emmènes voir Grace. Et puis comme ça tu pourras passer la journée avec Maman.

Regina accepta de l'emmener dans l'après-midi. Puis Emma prépara le petit-déjeuner tandis qu'Henry demandait des détails sur leur relation à son autre mère. Ils s'installèrent à table le temps de manger, parlant de tout et de rien dans une ambiance détendue. Alors qu'elle portait sa fourchette à ses lèvres, la Sauveuse sentit une jambe se coller à la sienne. Elle se tourna vers son amie en souriant. Leur petit manège n'échappa pas à Henry, qui se réjouit silencieusement de les découvrir si proches. Sur le coup, il avait été choqué, mais cette sensation s'était dissipée presque instantanément pour laisser place à un sentiment de joie.

Après le repas, ils prirent la voiture de Regina et poursuivirent leur discussion tout en roulant jusqu'au loft. Henry voulait être présent au moment où Blanche et Charmant apprendraient la vérité. Dès qu'ils furent garés, le garçon quitta la voiture et sortit en sautillant sur place, enthousiaste. Emma resta un instant immobile, un peu effrayée.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient se permettre la moindre réflexion, fit remarquer la brune.

\- Tu as raison.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans le couloir qui menait au loft. Henry toqua à la porte et presque aussitôt, David vint leur ouvrir, son fils dans les bras. Il parut surpris de les voir mais leur proposa d'entrer. Apercevant sa fille, Blanche se leva du lit sur lequel elle était recroquevillée. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant que Regina faisait partie de ses visiteurs. Elles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vues depuis le déménagement d'Emma. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et annonça :

\- Papa, Maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Nous t'écoutons, répondit prudemment Blanche.

La Sauveuse se mordit la lèvre. Comment diable allait-elle bien pouvoir dire ça...

\- Euh, voilà, vous savez que c'est terminé avec Crochet.

David acquiesça. Il déposa Neal au sol et le petit garçon sautilla jusqu'à sa grande sœur.

\- Et euh... Je fréquente quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta Emma.

\- Ça doit être sérieux pour que tu nous en parles, fit remarquer Mary-Margaret.

\- C'est très sérieux.

Regina se rapprocha de sa petite-amie et lui prit la main. Le regard de Blanche fut aussitôt attiré par leurs doigts entremêlés et le choc se peignit sur son visage en même temps que la compréhension. David, un peu plus long à la détente, regardait sa femme sans comprendre.

\- Regina, murmura Mary-Margaret. Je vais te poser une question et je ne te la poserai qu'une fois. Est-ce que tu couches avec ma fille ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Charmant, choqué.

\- Oui, répondit la reine, une once de défi dans la voix.

David se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se passa une main sur le visage. Blanche, quant à elle, se leva et fit face à son ancienne ennemie dans une attitude menaçante.

\- Maman, appela Emma.

Ce mot sembla calmer Mary-Margaret, qui tourna la tête vers sa fille.

\- Je sais que tout le monde ici a une histoire plutôt compliquée, reprit la blonde. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'avoir un avis sur la question.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as pris la peine de venir nous prévenir ?

\- Parce que je veux que vous soyez heureux pour moi. Parce que j'ai dit à Papa que je voulais réinstaurer une relation de confiance entre nous et que je le pensais. Et finalement parce que j'aime vraiment Regina.

Blanche se tourna de nouveau vers la reine.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas, intervint David. Notre fille est assez grande pour gérer sa vie amoureuse toute seule.

Emma sentit un poids contre sa jambe et baissa les yeux. Son petit frère lui souriait. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu t'en fiches, toi, que ta sœur aime la Méchante Reine ? murmura-t-elle.

Blanche sentit son humeur s'adoucir en regardant ses enfants.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je trouve ça totalement dingue, avoua-t-elle. Mais je respecte tes choix, Emma. Ton père a raison, tu es assez grande pour décider par toi-même, seulement... C'est inattendu, je suis sûre que tu comprends. Vraiment, vraiment inattendu. Mais si tu es heureuse alors je suis sincèrement contente pour toi.

Après une hésitation, la Sauveuse attira sa mère dans ses bras. Neal, compressé entre elles, marqua son désaccord à grand cris. David vint le libérer en souriant.

\- Et toi, Papa ? demanda nerveusement la blonde.

Charmant hésita. Sa fille avait raison : il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de donner son avis. Et pourtant, elle le lui demandait... L'espoir dans son regard atteignit David, qui lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage !

Regina prit un air blasé.

\- Vous formez un beau couple, ajouta David, plus conciliant. Même si c'est numéro un sur la liste des choses dont je n'imaginais jamais qu'elles pourraient se produire.

Emma allait répondre lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle s'éloigna un peu le temps de décrocher.

\- Allô ?

\- Tu peux me retrouver à la bibliothèque ? Avec Regina, si possible.

\- Belle ? La bibliothèque ? Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux, oui ou non ?

\- Oui, je pense que c'est po...

\- Parfait, je t'attends là-bas.

Belle raccrocha, au grand étonnement d'Emma. Il y avait eu une certaine détresse dans sa voix pendant cette surprenante conversation.

\- On doit y aller, annonça la Sauveuse.

Mary-Margaret prit un air boudeur.

\- Emma, protesta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas débarquer à la maison après nous avoir ignoré si longtemps, nous annoncer que tu es tombée amoureuse de notre pire ennemie et partir comme une voleuse.

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce que je vais faire. Désolée, Maman.

Regina sauta sur l'occasion et quitta le loft aussi vite qu'elle le put, ne serais-ce que pour échapper au regard suspicieux de David. Emma prit le temps de serrer sa mère contre elle encore une fois – elle lui en voulait toujours, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle lui avait manqué – puis elle sortit à son tour.

\- Tu viens, gamin ?

Henry acquiesça. Il donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule de son grand-père, qui accusait toujours le choc, et passa la porte sur un dernier sourire.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il, une fois dans la rue.

OooOooOooO

Emma pénétra dans la bibliothèque et vint s'accouder au comptoir de l'entrée. Belle était dos à elle, plongée dans un livre très volumineux, et prenait des notes en même temps qu'elle lisait. Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte claquer et fut surprise de découvrir Henry avec ses mères.

\- Je peux te voir un instant en privé ? demanda la bibliothécaire à son amie.

\- Bien sûr.

Elles s'éloignèrent en direction des étagères.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est à propos du voyage dans le temps ?

\- Oui. Comme nos recherches ne menaient à rien, je suis allée voir l'Auteur. Nous avons parlé de Rumplestiltskin et Isaac m'a avoué qu'il lui avait dit où se trouvait l'encre !

\- Où elle était ? Tu penses qu'il a essayé de tout réécrire ?

Belle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours seules puis se pencha vers son amie pour dire à voix basse :

\- Elle était dans les cheveux de Cruella. C'est une longue histoire mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je pense que Rumple s'en est servi, mais comment ? Vous savez s'il manque des livres ? L'Auteur n'a pas voulu me dire comment ça fonctionnait. Il est devenu soupçonneux dès qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il m'en avait déjà trop dit.

\- Je protégeais la maison du sorcier avec un sortilège. Et Henry y passait quasiment tout son temps. Alors je ne crois pas que Gold y soit venu.

\- J'ai une autre théorie, mais elle est peut-être un peu surréaliste.

\- Toute cette histoire est déjà surréaliste, fit remarquer Emma. Alors vas-y, dis moi.

\- Quand tu es revenue dans le passé, c'était quel jour exactement ?

\- Mon premier jour à Storybrooke, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pensé, et ce n'est qu'une intuition, que ça avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la malédiction de Regina. Tu sais qu'elle appartenait au Sorcier, à l'origine ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi, vraiment ? Je croyais que Gold l'avait créé.

\- Non, il a volé ce sort. Avec l'aide de Maléfique, Ursula et Cruella. Je tiens cette information de l'Auteur.

\- Et comment il le sait, lui ?

\- Il l'a écrit, voyons ! Il sait tout.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, reconnut Emma.

\- Et si la malédiction était écrite sur un parchemin magique, comme les livres du Sorcier ?

\- Alors Gold pourrait la modifier... Et au lieu d'envoyer tout le monde de la Forêt Enchantée à Storybrooke, elle aurait emmené tout le monde dans le passé ?

\- Tout est possible, nous parlons de Rumplestiltskin après tout !

\- C'est vrai, mais pourquoi le futur existe-t-il encore ? Et comment pouvons-nous vérifier cette théorie ?

Belle se plongea dans ses réflexions. Puis elle sembla avoir une idée et revint vers le comptoir pour saisir un ouvrage, qu'elle se mit à feuilleter à toute allure.

\- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Regina.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer, promit Emma. Dès que nous aurons tiré cette histoire au clair.

\- Et après je pourrais aller voir Grace ? s'enquit Henry.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Jefferson pour lui dire que tu seras en retard ? proposa Regina.

\- Pas la peine de me materner, Maman...

\- Mais oui, Jefferson ! s'exclama Belle.

Son éclat fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Tu as une idée ? demanda Emma.

Son amie referma le livre dans un claquement sec.

\- Le chapeau de Jefferson donne sur des mondes magiques, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Regina.

\- S'il s'agit d'un autre monde, alors il y apparaîtra, réalisa Emma. Même s'il s'agit d'un autre temps, tu crois ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! répliqua Belle.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s'agaça Henry.

Emma ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Je vous expliquerai en chemin. On y va ! Il est temps de faire une petite visite surprise au chapelier fou.

* * *

_**Vous y voyez un peu plus clair ? Bien sûr, vous vous demandez toujours pourquoi il y a deux univers. Toutes les réponses seront données dans un avenir proche. J'entrevois la fin, ça me rend toute triste! Vous allez me manquer, avec vos reviews adorables. Quant à vous, lecteurs silencieux, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon « travail » ! Votre avis compte pour moi. A demain, vous êtes tous des personnes incroyables et merveilleuses, n'oubliez pas ça.**_


	28. Chapitre 28 : Le chapeau et la porte

_**Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de garder un rythme régulier dans les jours à venir, mais dans la vie parfois certaines choses nous tombent dessus sans prévenir, alors on verra. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ma vie privée n'influence pas mon rythme de publication, donc techniquement on se retrouve demain.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Le chapeau et la porte**

Emma se tourna vers Belle, qui conduisait avec un air concentré.

\- Je ne savais pas que t'avais une voiture ! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je fais partie de ce monde, maintenant ! Alors ça devait arriver.

\- Ce serait le moment idéal pour m'expliquer ce que vous trafiquez, fit remarquer Regina, acide.

Elle était inexplicablement jalouse de la relation des deux jeunes femmes. Un nouveau sentiment de possessivité naissait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle les regardait.

\- Bon, je me lance, accepta Emma. Vous vous souvenez de mon coma ?

\- Difficile de l'oublier ! se moqua Henry.

Il était assis à l'arrière avec sa mère adoptive.

\- En fait, pendant tout ce temps, j'étais dans le passé. Ou dans un autre monde. Je ne sais pas encore.

\- On pense que Rumplestiltskin est responsable, expliqua Belle.

\- C'est la journée des révélations délirantes ? répliqua Henry.

\- Il est impossible que tu aies été dans le passé et qu'en même temps le futur ait continué d'exister, fit remarquer Regina.

\- D'où la théorie de Belle sur un autre monde et ce voyage pour demander son chapeau à Jefferson.

\- Vous avez détruit le chapeau, leur rappela Henry.

\- On va trouver une solution, se persuada Emma.

\- Et à aucun moment, depuis que tu es revenue, tu n'as trouvé le temps de nous le dire ? s'énerva Regina.

La Sauveuse se tourna vers sa petite-amie avec une expression coupable.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, expliqua-t-elle. On s'est rapprochées, toi et moi, dans le passé.

\- Alors c'est pour ça ! s'exclama la reine. C'est pour ça que tu es si bizarre depuis que tu t'es réveillée.

Belle se gara devant la maison du chapelier et descendit de la voiture. Dès qu'Emma la rejoignit, elle murmura :

\- Alors, Henry est au courant ? Ça a fonctionné, le bain ?

\- Oui. Tu me prêteras ce roman où tu as trouvé l'idée ?

\- Bien sûr. Même si je trouve que tu as déjà ce qu'il te faut en histoire d'amour, et dans la vraie vie en plus !

\- Bon, vous venez ? demanda Regina, une once de jalousie dans la voix.

Emma se détourna de son amie et vint frapper à la porte de la maison du chapelier. Ce fut Grace qui ouvrit, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Bonjour ! murmura-t-elle timidement. Je ne savais pas que tes mamans seraient là, Henry.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu. Elles veulent voir ton père, il est à la maison ?

\- Oui, oui. Suivez-moi jusqu'au salon.

Elle s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser place à ses visiteurs. Dès qu'il eut rejoint sa petite-amie dans le couloir, Henry lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire les présentations officielles dans ces conditions.

\- Ça alors, Emma Swan ! s'écria joyeusement Jefferson en la voyant entrer dans la pièce. Et sa Majesté Regina Mills, ajouta-t-il avec moins d'enthousiasme. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- On aurait besoin de se servir de ton chapeau, expliqua Belle.

\- C'est toi qui me dois un service, si je me souviens bien ! rétorqua le chapelier. Tu es libre grâce à moi.

\- Vous vous êtes servis de moi pour que Rumple se charge de Regina à votre place. Alors, ce chapeau ?

Jefferson eut un sourire amusé.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le petit groupe accompagna le maître des lieux jusqu'à une pièce remplie de chapeaux haut-de-forme.

\- Aucun de ces couvre-chefs ne fonctionnent, malheureusement, expliqua le chapelier.

\- Mes mamans ont des pouvoirs magiques, rappela Henry.

\- Il faudrait une très grande quantité de magie, précisa Jefferson.

\- Peut-être qu'un chapeau pourrait en aider un autre ? proposa Belle, prenant un ton mystérieux.

\- Le chapeau du sorcier ! comprit Regina. Il contiendrait suffisamment de magie pour réussir un tel exploit.

\- Et où est-il ? s'enquit Emma.

\- Avec la Fée Bleue, répondit Henry.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être aller le récupérer ? lui demanda Belle. Je viendrais avec toi, à condition que pendant ce temps tes mères se chargent d'une autre mission urgente.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? voulut savoir la reine.

\- Avez-vous vu votre malédiction, récemment ? répliqua la bibliothécaire. Je soupçonne Rumplestiltskin de l'avoir utilisée.

\- Si vous parvenez à faire fonctionner mon chapeau, je veux que vous me le rendiez, exigea Jefferson.

\- Je viendrais vous le ramener une fois que nous aurons vérifié notre théorie, promit Emma.

Elle entraîna sa petite-amie dans le couloir.

\- Je peux venir ? demanda Grace.

Henry supplia Belle du regard. Jefferson, ne voulant pas rester trop loin de sa fille, proposa de les accompagner. Il saisit un chapeau au hasard parmi ses nombreuses créations et entraîna ses visiteurs à l'extérieur. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture du chapelier, Emma prenant celle de son amie. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous chez Granny une demi-heure plus tard, puis chacun partirent de leur côté.

OooOooOooO

Regina regardait attentivement sa petite-amie, qui conduisait calmement, les yeux fixés sur la route.

\- Alors comme ça, tu étais dans le passé ? Et on est devenues proches ? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

\- Je me suis réveillée chez Granny. Et tu es venue toquer à ma porte avec un panier de pommes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Emma sourit à ce souvenir.

\- A ce sujet, est-ce que je t'ai ouvert en sous-vêtements la première fois ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis surprise que tu t'en souviennes.

\- Ça ne s'oublie pas, crois moi.

Regina sourit à son tour, se remémorant la scène.

\- Raconte-moi, quémanda-t-elle.

\- Je te donne la version courte tout de suite. Et la version longue plus tard, autour d'une bouteille de vin et d'un dîner en tête-à-tête.

\- Ça me va.

Emma s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir suivre les réactions de Regina sur son visage mais elle conduisait et ne pouvait pas quitter la route des yeux.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? demanda la reine, curieuse.

\- J'ai décidé de changer les choses. J'ai empêché la mort de Graham.

La brune tressaillit et se détourna.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, reprit Emma. Je sais que tu étais différente à ce moment-là. Et puis, comme dirait Belle... Quand on aime on pardonne.

\- A ce propos, Belle et toi, depuis quand vous êtes amies ?

La Sauveuse eut un petit rire.

\- Alors tu es vraiment jalouse, hein ? J'avais bien cru remarquer ça tout à l'heure.

Regina prit un air blasé.

\- Jalouse ? Non. Je trouve seulement étrange que vous soyez si proches tout à coup.

\- On s'est croisées au Rabbit Hole, un soir. Après ma déclaration d'amour...

\- Oh.

\- Bon, je continue à propos du passé ?

\- Oui, oui, vas-y.

Emma ayant atteint le cimetière, elle se gara. Puis elle se tourna vers sa petite-amie et lui prit la main, savourant ce simple contact.

\- J'ai décidé de devenir ton amie, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis venue dîner chez toi un soir, avec Henry. Il était vraiment content, tu sais. Après on est allées prendre un verre au Rabbit Hole. Puis Henry a fait en sorte qu'on se retrouve ensemble chez Granny et je t'ai invité à rester manger avec moi. On a parlé de plein de choses et on a bu du vin. Au moment de se dire au revoir, tu étais bizarre et j'ai cru que tu allais m'embrasser. Après je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose alors je suis allée chez toi. Là, tu m'as enlevé mon pull.

\- Quoi ? Tu inventes.

\- Non, non, je te jure. Il était à l'envers alors tu me l'as enlevé. Et tu m'as regardé avec un air très choqué, comme si tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Alors ça a été plus fort que moi : je t'ai embrassé.

Regina sentait son cœur battre plus vite alors qu'elle imaginait la scène.

\- Et après ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

\- Je me suis enfuie. Le lendemain, je suis venue te voir pour en parler et tu as flirté avec moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Quand on s'est revues on a recommencé à s'embrasser, sur le canapé dans ton bureau. Mais je suis partie avant que ça aille plus loin. Puis j'ai brisé la malédiction...

Regina se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je devais t'en vouloir, devina-t-elle.

\- Oui, enfin tu avais l'air de m'en vouloir, mais quand je t'ai raccompagné après une journée très chargée dont je te parlerai dans la version longue... Eh bien, tu m'as proposé de rester dormir avec toi.

\- Je me sens un peu gênée pour cette autre moi-même, là tout de suite...

\- Il ne faut pas. C'était la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. En fait, chaque nuit que je passe avec toi est la meilleure de toute ma vie. Mais je crois que la vraie meilleure était la nuit dernière, quand tu m'as demandé de rester.

Emma se pencha sur sa petite amie pour lui voler un baiser. Dès que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, Regina sentit une immense vague de chaleur monter en elle. Elle se redressa, enjamba le frein à main et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur la blonde. Celle-ci sourit contre ses lèvres et tendit la main pour reculer le siège. Puis elle se détacha à regret.

\- C'est la voiture de Belle, rappela-t-elle. Et on va être en retard pour le rendez-vous.

\- Aucune importance. Tu sais, ça me rend malheureuse que notre première fois n'ait pas été notre première fois pour toi.

Emma passa une main dans les longs cheveux bruns de Regina. Puis elle vint déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Ça l'était quand même.

La reine ferma les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vulnérable depuis longtemps, exposant ainsi sa détresse et son désir.

\- On devrait aller voir si la malédiction est toujours là, déclara la Sauveuse. J'imagine qu'elle est dans ton caveau ?

\- Euh, oui. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire.

\- Tu aurais pu demander à Mary-Margaret et David. Je te rappelle que Peter Pan t'a déjà volé ce parchemin et que nous avons failli être séparées pour toujours.

\- Je sais, j'ai seulement... Trop de fierté.

\- Ça peut sembler stupide, mais c'est une chose que j'aime chez toi. Même si, dans le cas présent, ça pourrait nous mettre en danger.

Regina poussa un soupir et ouvrit la portière. Elle se releva en tâchant de garder sa dignité, mais avec son tailleur qui lui remontait sur les hanches, c'était difficile. Emma étouffa un éclat de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part de sa petite-amie.

\- Tu me le paieras, Swan.

\- J'ai hâte.

Elles se glissèrent dans la pièce souterraine en silence.

\- Ça sent le renfermé, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Ne t'avises pas de critiquer mon caveau, murmura Regina d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je n'oserai jamais !

La reine s'approcha de sa collection de cœurs et choisit une boîte, qu'elle sortit de la cavité dans laquelle elle était enfoncé. Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir que le parchemin avait disparu. Emma prit un air résigné et brandit les clés de la voiture de Belle.

\- On va chez Granny ! lança-t-elle.

OooOooOooO

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Tu dois rester avec Henry au cas où je ne reviendrai pas.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu reviendras ! s'énerva Regina.

Emma lui tenait tête depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes pour effectuer la vérification toute seule. Jefferson, appuyé contre la table de son salon, inspectait son chapeau sous toutes ses coutures.

\- La Fée Bleue a dit qu'il fonctionnerait, mais je n'en suis pas certain, leur apprit-il. J'ai essayé pendant suffisamment longtemps pour avoir des doutes.

\- Le chapeau du sorcier est très puissant, rétorqua Belle. Je suis sûre que ça va marcher.

\- Promets moi de revenir, murmura Regina.

Emma la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle avec délice.

\- Je te le promets, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Vous êtes prête, Mademoiselle Swan ? demanda le chapelier.

La Sauveuse acquiesça. Henry entraîna Grace contre le mur de façon à ce que sa mère ait suffisamment de place pour entrer dans le portail. Puis Jefferson jeta le chapeau au sol en le faisant tourner, et aussitôt, une fumée mauve envahit la pièce. La reine recula à son tour, sous le regard attendri de Belle, qui prenait toute la mesure de son amour pour Emma. Celle-ci adressa un dernier sourire rassurant à sa petite-amie avant de plonger dans le portail, suivie de près par le chapelier. Ils furent éblouis par une vive lumière pendant un instant, puis une pièce ronde apparut sous leurs yeux, ainsi qu'une multitude de portes aux couleurs et formes différentes.

Jefferson fit un tour sur lui-même et découvrit très vite une nouvelle porte, qui n'avait jamais été présente auparavant. Il s'en approcha d'un pas vif et tenta de passer au travers, mais il fut repoussé par une force invisible. Emma le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse.

\- C'est l'autre monde ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui. C'est forcément lui. Mais je ne peux pas passer.

\- Je vais essayer.

Emma s'approcha lentement, ressentant une immense attraction pour ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté de cette porte. Au moment où elle la traversait, une sensation de vertige s'empara d'elle et elle fut précipitée sur un sol froid. Presque aussitôt, des petits points blancs apparurent dans son champ de vision et elle s'évanouit.

OooOooOooO

Emma passa une main sur son visage. Elle se redressa doucement, essayant de faire le point sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans le caveau de Regina. Elle se leva avec mille précautions, espérant que les murs cessent de tourner. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, la Sauveuse se glissa à l'extérieur et découvrit que la nuit tombait, étendant ses ombres sur le cimetière. Alors qu'elle avançait à travers les tombes, encore incertaine de la marche à suivre, un éclat blanc attira son attention.

Emma se rapprocha d'une tombe blanche qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui dominait le paysage, rendue presque impossible à manquer par sa luminosité. Reconnaissant le nom gravé sur la stèle, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, la respiration coupée. Une succession d'images et de sensations remontèrent à sa mémoire et elle comprit enfin de quelle façon elle était retournée dans le futur. Rumplestiltskin l'avait tuée. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douleur dans son cou lorsqu'il le lui avait tordu.

Emma tendit une main tremblante vers la tombe. Ses doigts effleurèrent les pétales d'une rose fanée. Les implications de son décès lui apparurent soudainement et elle se releva.

\- Regina, murmura-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Elle se détourna et prit la direction de la maison du maire. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle devait voir. Quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait jamais pu dire au revoir.

* * *

_**Je sais ce que vous pensez.**_  
_**« C'est pas vrai, elle a recommencé ! »**_  
_**Vous allez bientôt tout savoir. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit mot pour me donner votre ressenti. On se revoit bientôt.**_


	29. Chapitre 29 : Réalité alternative

_**Et c'est parti pour la suite des révélations. Je ne supportais plus d'imaginer ma petite Regina en deuil toute seule dans sa réalité pourrie. Faites moi confiance, tout le monde aura une fin heureuse. J'aime en faire baver à mes personnages mais je sais aussi leur donner le bonheur qu'ils méritent. On se retrouve en bas.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
**_Et toutes ces routes que nous devons parcourir sont sinueuses  
_**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
**_Et toutes ces lumières qui nous y mènent sont aveuglantes  
_**There are many things that I would like  
**_Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais  
_**To say to you  
**_Te dire  
_**But I don't know how  
**_Mais je ne sais comment m'y prendre.  
_**Because maybe  
**_Peut-être parce que  
_**You're gonna be the one that saves me ?  
**_Tu seras celle qui va me sauver ?  
_

**Chapitre 29 : Réalité alternative**

\- Elle devrait être de retour, s'inquiéta Regina.

Belle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Ça ne fait que quelques minutes, fit-elle remarquer. Ils vont revenir.

A cet instant, le portail s'ouvrit à nouveau et Jefferson en sortit, seul. Il épousseta ses vêtements et attendit que la fumée mauve se dissipe pour aller serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Où est Emma ? s'enquit Regina.

La panique transparaissait dans sa voix.

\- Elle a traversé la porte, annonça le chapelier. Une nouvelle porte, qui menait sûrement à l'autre monde dont vous avez parlé.

\- Et tu n'es pas parti avec elle ? s'étonna Grace.

\- Je ne pouvais pas passer, expliqua-t-il. Quelque chose m'en empêchait.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, comprit Belle.

Regina croisa les bras sur la table et posa sa tête par-dessus. Un peu plus loin, sur le canapé, Henry se rapprocha de sa petite-amie et entremêla leurs doigts. Jefferson partit préparer le thé, Belle sortit un livre de son sac à main et chacun se plongea dans ses pensées.

OooOooOooO

Emma ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle était obsédée par la tombe blanche et les souvenirs de sa propre mort. Elle atteignit la maison du maire dans un état de panique avancé et son angoisse monta encore d'un cran lorsqu'elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir la porte. Après avoir pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer, la Sauveuse fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité et glissa la main derrière un pot de fleurs, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Elle en ressortit la clé de secours, qu'elle inséra aussitôt dans la serrure.

Emma poussa la porte et pénétra dans le hall plongé dans la pénombre. Elle s'immobilisa, se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Alors qu'elle restait debout en silence, pétrifiée par l'incertitude, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent de l'étage. Regina apparut en haut des escaliers, vêtue d'un pantalon noir chic et d'un chemisier bleu. Ses cheveux étaient courts, ce qui acheva de convaincre Emma qu'elle était retournée dans le passé.

\- Regina, appela-t-elle, la voix chargée d'émotion.

La reine se figea en l'entendant. Elle releva la tête et posa un regard terrifié sur son amie. Puis elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Tu n'es pas réelle, murmura-t-elle. Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination.

Emma fit un pas en avant, lentement, les mains levées en signe de paix.

\- Je suis réelle, dit-elle. Je suis vraiment là.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Tu es morte.

Il y avait une certaine lassitude dans la voix de Regina. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, poussant un soupir de découragement. Cette fois, c'était bon, elle était devenue complètement folle. Elle voyait des fantômes et en plus, elle leur parlait. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés, espérant que l'illusion allait disparaître.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Emma. Mais mon autre corps se trouvait dans le futur.

La reine secoua la tête. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, éprouvant des difficultés à respirer. Malgré la douleur que cela provoquait, elle était heureuse d'entendre la voix d'Emma. Elle avait envie de se laisser aller à ce délire, à cette hallucination. En profiter pour passer un dernier moment avec celle qu'elle aimait, même si elle n'était pas réellement présente.

\- Je t'ai parlé de mon voyage dans le temps, insista la blonde. Mourir m'a ramenée dans le futur. Tu étais là, toi aussi. Mais tu ne te souvenais pas de ce qui nous unissait.

Emma s'agenouilla devant son amie. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, alors elle gardait un ton calme et rassurant, maîtrisant sa propre angoisse.

\- J'ai traversé une porte, dans le chapeau de Jefferson, poursuivit-elle. Et je suis revenue.

\- Tu n'es pas réelle, répéta Regina, comme si elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Elle sursauta lorsque la main de la blonde se posa sur la sienne. Elle pouvait la sentir !

\- Je suis là.

La reine se mit à pleurer en silence. N'osant pas y croire, elle prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et colla son front contre le sien. Elle sentait son souffle, son contact.

\- Tu es vraiment là, réalisa-t-elle, et sa voix se brisa.

Elle avait dit adieu. Elle avait trouvé la force de se détourner. Peut-être que son cerveau tentait seulement de la tester, mais elle avait envie de croire que c'était vrai. Et tant pis pour la douleur.

\- Je suis vraiment là, confirma la Sauveuse. Et je veux te présenter mes excuses.

Regina gardait les yeux fermés, craignant que l'illusion ne se dissipe si elle osait regarder.

\- Tes excuses ? répéta-t-elle.

\- J'ai douté de toi, expliqua Emma. J'ai cru que tu n'étais avec moi que pour te venger. Mais j'ai compris que je m'étais trompée. J'ai vu une rose rouge sur une tombe blanche. Une rose de ton jardin, je suppose ?

La reine laissa ses doigts errer sur le visage de son amie, persuadée qu'une illusion ne pouvait pas être aussi parfaite. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sentit le souffle lui manquer en contemplant le beau visage d'Emma.

\- Tu étais morte, murmura-t-elle. Je t'ai tenue dans mes bras, tu ne respirais plus, tu étais _morte_.

\- Si je l'avais su, j'aurais essayé de revenir bien avant. Je suis vraiment désolée, Regina. Je ne savais pas si ce monde existait vraiment ou si j'avais fait un rêve extrêmement convaincant. Mais je crois que dans le fond je ne cessais jamais de penser à toi, me demander où tu étais, ce que tu faisais.

\- Tes cheveux... Ils sont plus longs. Tu as parlé d'un autre corps... Qu'est-ce que ça va veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie, bon sang ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je traverse ? Tu ne peux pas revenir d'entre les morts, débarquer chez moi, bouleverser toute ma vie encore une fois ! Emma, je... Tu m'as manqué à en mourir. Je ne peux pas...

La Sauveuse l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser devint rapidement intense et passionné, plein de tristesse mais aussi d'espoir. Regina se détacha dans un sanglot, le cœur en mille morceaux.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Emma. Je t'aimerai toujours, quel que soit le temps ou la dimension. Dans cette vie ou dans une autre, je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Ne me laisse pas, supplia la reine. Ne me laisse plus jamais. Je n'y survivrai pas si tu disparais encore.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas.

Emma prit une grande inspiration, tâchant de retrouver son calme. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas se dédoubler et la femme de sa vie l'aimait dans deux dimensions différentes. C'était complètement dingue.

\- Où est Henry ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Chez tes parents pour la nuit. Il a... Il a vraiment mal vécu ton... Ton décès.

\- Je dois aller le voir !

Elle se releva d'un bond et tendit la main à Regina, qui la prit sans hésiter. Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion, alors elle était prête à plonger dans la folie pour ne plus jamais quitter Emma.

OooOooOooO

Regina n'avait fait que deux pas sur le porche lorsque son téléphone émit une sonnerie stridente. Elle décrocha par automatisme et fut surprise en entendant la voix de Blanche. Tout lui semblait lointain, flou. Elle se sentait comme prise dans un rêve aux allures de réalité, et cette sensation s'intensifiait lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur Emma.

\- Attends, ordonna-t-elle dans le combiné. Je ne comprends rien. Répète plus doucement.

\- Rumplestiltskin. Est. Revenu. Tu as bien compris cette fois ?

\- Où ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Leroy l'a vu traverser la limite de la ville, expliqua Blanche. Il doit être à sa boutique maintenant. On s'y retrouve ?

\- A tout de suite.

Regina raccrocha et se précipita sur sa voiture. Elle se laissa tomber derrière le volant et mit les clés sur le contact, les mains tremblantes. La portière passager claqua, la faisant sursauter. Emma était installée sur le siège voisin, elle mettait sa ceinture comme si la situation n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. La reine démarra et prit la direction du centre-ville en se concentrant pour conserver ce qu'il restait de sa santé mentale. Elle se gara juste devant la boutique de Gold, apercevant la voiture de David de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Tu devrais rester ici, dit-elle à Emma. Ça ne va pas être joli.

Regina sortit en claquant sa portière, toute sa confusion et sa douleur devenues haine. Elle ne cessait de revoir le corps de son amie étendu au beau milieu de la route, le pull beige, la tombe blanche, le carton qui contenait ses affaires. Chaque seconde avait été souffrance et il était temps que quelqu'un paye pour cela. D'un geste, la reine ouvrit la porte de la boutique et se précipita à l'intérieur. L'apercevant, Mary-Margaret et David traversèrent la rue et la suivirent. Emma resta un instant immobile, assise dans la voiture, encore choquée de tout ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Regina poussa le rideau pour pénétrer dans l'arrière-boutique, où elle trouva Gold auprès de Belle, se regardant l'un l'autre avec tendresse.

\- Bonsoir, Rumplestiltskin.

Belle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son ancienne geôlière. Son petit-ami se dressa aussitôt devant elle pour la protéger.

\- Votre Majesté, murmura-t-il, menaçant.

\- Il est l'heure de rendre des comptes, Rumplestiltskin. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Pardon, ce que j'ai fait ? Il me semble que je t'ai rendu un fier service.

Regina serra les poings si forts que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent.

\- Je détiens le cœur de Belle, annonça-t-elle.

La colère se peignit sur le visage de Gold, qui tendit la main pour attirer la reine à lui grâce à sa magie. Mary-Margaret et David choisirent ce moment pour pénétrer dans la pièce à leur tour. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté de leur ancienne ennemie. Charmant tenait son épée à la main, même s'il se doutait qu'elle lui serait inutile. Regina invoqua ses pouvoirs pour se libérer et y parvint, grâce à l'inattention de Rumplestiltskin, qui avait été surpris par l'arrivée imprévue de renforts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda-t-il, toujours menaçant.

Emma choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la boutique à son tour. Elle marcha droit sur le rideau et découvrit une scène qui la remplit d'effroi. Ses parents se tenaient dos à elle, le regard fixé sur Regina, qui tendait la main avec l'intention évidente d'arracher le cœur de son ennemi.

\- Non !

La Sauveuse traversa la pièce en quelques pas et fut auprès de son amie, qui se mit à trembler violemment mais n'interrompit pas son geste. Les autres personnes présentes semblaient s'être figées, le choc et l'incompréhension se lisant sur leurs visages. Rumplestiltskin recula, manquant de basculer en arrière.

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

Regina profita de sa soudaine faiblesse pour l'attirer magiquement à elle, souriant à travers ses larmes.

\- Non, répéta Emma. Ne fais pas ça.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria la brune. Il t'a tuée. Il t'a _tuée_.

\- Je ne suis pas morte.

La Sauveuse tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son amie. Celle-ci sentit toute colère l'abandonner tandis qu'une vague de chagrin l'engloutissait. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Emma accompagna son geste et vint la serrer contre elle, caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots rassurants à voix basse. Mary-Margaret, encore figée par le choc, trouva la force de s'agenouiller à son tour. Tremblant de tout son corps, elle posa sa tête contre le dos de sa fille, respirant son parfum familier, sidérée de constater qu'elle était bien réelle.

Sentant ce poids soudain contre elle, Emma tourna la tête et découvrit sa mère repliée sur elle-même, le corps agité de sanglots. Puis, à la périphérie de son regard, elle aperçut Rumplestiltskin qui reculait en direction de la porte. Elle se releva brusquement et le stoppa grâce à sa magie.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, déclara-t-elle. Il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation, vous et moi.

\- Comment ? s'étonna Gold. Comment est-il possible que vous soyez encore en vie.. ?

\- Mais je viens du futur, bien sûr. Tout comme vous, je suppose ?

Le Ténébreux fronça les sourcils. La situation lui échappait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Mary-Margaret s'approcher de Belle pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle savait de la situation. David, quant à lui, gardait les mains serrées sur la garde de son épée et le regard rivé sur le visage de sa fille. Il pouvait entendre chaque battement de son cœur résonner avec force partout dans son corps.

\- Le futur ne peut pas exister en même temps que le passé, murmura Rumplestiltskin.

\- Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Il y a un autre monde, dans lequel une autre Belle se demande où vous êtes passé. Un autre monde dans lequel j'ai été emmenée à l'instant où vous m'avez tuée. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que vous me donniez des réponses.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous...

\- Vous avez volé le sort noir ! l'interrompit vivement Emma. Vous avez volé la plume de l'Auteur et vous avez volé l'encre. Vous avez réécrit la malédiction pour qu'elle emmène tout le monde dans le passé.

Gold s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Oh, ça.

\- Oui, _ça_.

\- Vous n'étiez pas supposée vous souvenir. Ce monde devait être le seul. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que _moi_ j'ai fait ?

David s'approcha de sa fille et posa une main sur son épaule, la soutenant silencieusement. Emma se laissa peser contre son père. Elle avait le tournis à force de réfléchir.

\- Que s'est-il passé, dans le futur, après que j'ai eu lancé la malédiction ? voulut savoir Rumple.

\- Je suis tombée dans le coma pendant un an, révéla la Sauveuse. Et vous, vous étiez introuvable. Vous étiez déjà ici, c'est ça ?

\- Je suppose que oui. La première ligne de la malédiction stipulait que je devais rester en possession de mes souvenirs. J'en déduis que j'ai été envoyé ici avant tout le monde, comme si je subissais une malédiction différente. Quelque chose a dû se produire entre le moment où j'ai été envoyé ici et celui où les autres m'ont rejoint. Quelque chose qui vous concerne, Mademoiselle Swan, étant donné que vous avez vous aussi conservé vos souvenirs.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit-elle. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça.

\- Réfléchissez, insista Rumplestiltskin. Où étiez-vous lorsque la malédiction a été lancée ? Que faisiez-vous ?

\- Je... Je faisais franchir la limite de la ville à Robin, Marianne et Roland, se rappela la Sauveuse.

\- Vous n'étiez donc pas à Storybrooke, c'est cela ?

Regina, toujours agenouillée par terre, redressa la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas pu être touchée par la malédiction, réalisa-t-elle. Elle ne peut pas s'étendre jusqu'à un monde dépourvu de magie.

\- Mais elle est la Sauveuse, intervint Blanche. Elle fait partie intégrante du sort noir. A moins que ce ne soit pas le cas dans cette nouvelle version ?

Sa voix tremblait mais elle tenait bon, tâchant de comprendre la situation.

\- C'est bien le cas, confirma Rumplestiltskin.

\- Alors... Je suis venue dans ce monde même sans avoir été touchée par la malédiction parce que je fais partie du sort noir ? résuma Emma.

\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, murmura Gold. La malédiction vous a amenée de force dans le passé, le monde s'est déchiré, une réalité alternative a été créée.

\- Vous devez changer ça, ordonna la Sauveuse. Vous devez ramener tout le monde dans le futur. Reste-t-il de l'encre ? Nous pourrions réécrire la malédiction, la lancer à nouveau. Nous pourrions faire en sorte que chacun fusionne avec leurs futurs eux-mêmes.. Ça a du sens ce que je dis ?

\- Qu'avez-vous sacrifié pour lancer le sort noir ? demanda Blanche. Je sais qu'il vous fallait le cœur de la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde.

\- J'ai changé ce détail, répondit Rumplestiltskin. Mais la magie a toujours un prix...

Regina se releva, le corps tremblant de colère. Elle posa un regard ému sur Emma, encore sous le choc de son retour.

\- Où sont les autres mondes ? demanda-t-elle. Jefferson n'a trouvé qu'une seule porte lorsqu'il a tenté de se servir de son chapeau. Une porte vers le futur, j'imagine ?

\- Ce monde est le seul à avoir été créé, expliqua Rumplestiltskin. Les autres mondes sont dans le futur. Cette réalité dans laquelle nous nous trouvons n'est qu'une copie, qui a sa propre dimension temporelle. La malédiction est ainsi faite qu'elle envoie les gens à Storybrooke, qui se trouve être dans ce monde, mais les autres mondes eux n'ont pas été créés. Cette réalité ne devrait pas exister...

David fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous existons en double ? interrogea-t-il. C'est... très perturbant.

\- Cela va également à l'encontre des règles fondamentales de la magie, répondit Gold.

\- Réécrivez la malédiction, ordonna Regina. Ou j'écrase le cœur de Belle.

Celle-ci se releva du lit de camp sur lequel elle était assise et vint se tenir aux côtés de son petit-ami. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation mais n'était pas prête à laisser qui que ce soit écraser son cœur ou menacer Rumple. Ce dernier leva un regard plein d'émotion sur la jeune femme.

\- Je vais le faire, répondit-il. Je vais réparer mes erreurs. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu revenir dans le passé.

Emma prit la main de Regina, serrant ses doigts entre les siens pour se rassurer.

\- Mais je veux quelque chose en échange, ajouta Gold. Je veux votre parole que j'aurais la vie sauve.

\- D'accord, accepta Emma.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec une expression choquée.

\- Tu as conscience d'à quel point nous avons souffert ? s'énerva Regina. Tes parents, ton fils, tes amis... Et moi. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour lancer le sort noir.

\- En fait, si, rétorqua Rumplestiltskin. Vous ne savez pas où se trouve l'encre, la plume et le parchemin. Et je veux bien vous dire où toutes ces choses sont cachées si vous promettez de ne pas me tuer. Bien que je doute que vous en soyez capables, de toute façon.

La reine se détourna pour se retenir d'arracher la tête de son ennemi. Elle se sentait capable du pire, à cet instant. Seule la présence d'Emma à ses côtés l'empêchait de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

\- D'accord, répéta la Sauveuse. Vous avez ma parole. Maintenant, je veux tout savoir.

\- J'ai enterré le parchemin et la plume dans la forêt, révéla Gold. Mais il n'y a plus d'encre. Du moins, pas dans cette réalité. Mais il doit m'en rester dans le futur.

\- Je dois y retourner, comprit Emma. Et revenir avec l'encre.

Regina reprit son souffle avec difficulté et posa un regard terrifié sur son amie.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu repartes, murmura-t-elle. Quelqu'un d'autre peut y aller à ta place.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine. Jefferson n'a pas été capable de passer la porte.

\- Nous pourrions lui demander pourquoi ? proposa David.

Emma acquiesça. Puis elle s'approcha de Belle et l'entraîna à l'écart.

\- Écoute, je sais que ça va te paraître dingue, mais toi et moi sommes amies dans le futur. Et sans toi jamais je n'aurais pu revenir. Tu n'es pas obligée de me faire confiance, je comprendrai que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais tu es la seule à pouvoir forcer Gold à tenir sa parole. Je vais retourner dans l'autre monde et pendant ce temps, j'aimerai avoir l'assurance que tout se passe comme prévu ici.

\- Rumplestiltskin ne trahira pas sa parole, affirma Belle. Je serai avec lui à chaque instant, de toute façon. Alors vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire.

\- Merci. Quand on se recroisera dans le futur, rappelle moi de faire un petit voyage au-delà de la limite pour te ramener de nouveaux romans.

Emma se détourna sur un sourire et fit face à Regina, qui semblait toujours très affectée par les récents événements. Elle prit de nouveau sa main, tâchant de faire passer tout son amour à travers ce simple contact.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda David.

\- Nous allons voir Jefferson, lui répondit sa fille.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, Regina la suivant de près. Mary-Margaret se tourna vers Gold et le détailla d'un regard froid.

\- Vous irez chercher la plume et le parchemin ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- J'y vais de ce pas.

Blanche hocha la tête silencieusement. Puis elle prit son mari par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Dans la rue, Emma se tourna vers Regina et demanda :

\- Tu crois que je devrais aller voir Henry ?

\- Oui. Je sais que tu veux réunir les deux réalités de toute urgence mais tu dois comprendre que cette réalité est la seule pour nous. Et que dans cette réalité, tu es morte. Ici, dans cette rue, à cet endroit précis. Je peux encore voir le visage d'Henry lorsqu'il t'a trouvée étendue sur le sol...

Emma sentit un frisson la parcourir.

\- Tu as raison. Je... Je me sens tellement perdue. Revenir ici, faire face à ma propre mort, c'est... C'est complètement dingue. Quand j'ai vu ma tombe, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Et puis j'ai vu cette rose et j'ai compris que tu étais venue pour moi, que j'avais réellement compté pour toi.

La Sauveuse s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Elle voulait aller au loft voir son fils, lui dire qu'elle était en vie et que l'enfer qu'il venait de traverser était terminé. Mais avant, il y avait une chose qu'elle devait faire. Doucement, Emma attira le visage de Regina contre le sien. A l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, la brune prit pleinement conscience de la situation. Leur histoire, qui s'était achevée si tragiquement, pouvait reprendre ici et maintenant. Même la mort n'avait pu les séparer. Elle se détacha le temps de murmurer :

\- Je t'aime, Emma...

La blonde eut un sourire plein de joie et d'émerveillement. Elle allait embrasser Regina à nouveau lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Un homme sortait du café Granny et sa façon de bouger lui était douloureusement familière. La Sauveuse fit plusieurs pas en arrière, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle ne vit même pas ses parents, qui les avaient observées Regina et elle depuis le trottoir. Son regard était rivé sur l'homme, qui l'aperçut à son tour. La surprise se peignit sur son visage. En quelques pas, il eut rejoint Emma, qui murmura son prénom avec émotion :

\- Neal...

Elle tomba dans les bras de son premier amour, les yeux débordants de larmes.

* * *

_**Voilà, vous savez tout ! Je pense qu'il y aura encore deux chapitres et un épilogue. Comme toujours, s'il vous prend l'envie de laisser une review, ne vous gênez surtout pas. Enfin s'il vous prend l'envie de dire un truc méchant vous pouvez aussi le garder pour vous, hein. On se revoit demain pour la suite !**_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Retrouvailles

**_Bonjour !_**

_**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews trop mignonnes. Vous êtes tous fantastiques.**_

_**Et merci à toi, Regalilla, tu es une amie merveilleuse. Ton soutient est très important pour moi.**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Retrouvailles**

\- Votre Majesté ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Jefferson. Son ton ironique avait le don de l'agacer.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

A chaque nouvelle minute qui passait, son angoisse augmentait. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.

\- Deux personnes pour toi à la porte. Tu connais le chemin.

La reine poussa un soupir de lassitude et se leva. En passant devant Henry, qui discutait avec Grace sur le canapé, elle murmura :

\- Dis-moi, mon chéri.. Tu n'aurais pas prévenu tes grands-parents, par hasard ?

Le garçon prit un air coupable. Résignée, la reine traversa le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle découvrit Blanche et Charmant sur le pas de la porte, l'air un peu gênés mais décidés.

\- Nous devons te parler, annonça Mary-Margaret.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Vous n'êtes pas vraiment emballés par ma relation avec Emma ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux le comprendre, répondit David.

Regina s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, prenant sur elle pour garder son calme.

\- Vous avez semblé approuver, devant elle, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Elle avait raison, nous n'étions pas en droit de donner notre avis, répliqua Blanche. Et nous ne voulons que son bonheur. Ces dernières années, nous avons eu l'occasion de constater que tu avais vraiment changé, mais il y a encore quelques jours tu dînais en tête à tête avec Robin et prétendait qu'il était ton grand amour.

\- Nous ne voulons pas qu'Emma doive faire face à une nouvelle désillusion, expliqua David. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser lui faire du mal ou la trahir.

\- Ne me sors pas le refrain du papa protecteur, s'énerva Regina. J'ai toujours prêté attention à ce qu'Emma pensait de moi, même à l'époque où je la haïssais. Avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma, nous allions même vers une amitié vraiment sincère et qui me remplissait de joie. Je ressens quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose de fort et de vrai. Et il faut vraiment que vous soyez aveugles pour ne jamais avoir remarqué qu'elle avait toujours eu une place particulière et dans ma vie et dans mon cœur.

Blanche plongea dans le regard son amie à la recherche de vérité. Elle s'était parfois fait des réflexions sur la façon dont Regina regardait Emma, sur le fait qu'elles s'inquiétaient toujours l'une pour l'autre, sur la complexité de leur relation. Elle connaissait bien la reine - et pour cause, elles avaient été ennemies si longtemps - et pouvait sentir sa sincérité.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore mis de mots sur mes sentiments...

\- Peut-être, mais à moi ça me semble évident.

David secoua la tête.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? voulut-il savoir. Je ne demande pas de détails, je crois qu'il est préférable pour ma santé mentale que jamais personne ne me donne de détail, mais je voudrais savoir ce qui a pu se passer pour que votre amitié prenne un chemin différent. Quand Emma nous a annoncé votre relation, j'ai été surpris, et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de vous deux, ce que je n'aurais bien sûr jamais pu imaginer. J'étais surtout surpris parce qu'Emma n'avait jamais semblé autant attachée à qui que ce soit. Elle avait déjà fait quelques réflexions, lorsque je l'avais revue au bureau. Elle disait qu'elle se sentait bien chez toi, comme avec une vraie famille. J'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour elle, et je sais que j'ai échoué... Alors je veux m'assurer que la personne a laquelle elle a donné son cœur l'aime réellement. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un caprice de papa surprotecteur, mais plutôt d'une demande vraiment censée.

Blanche leva un regard surpris sur son mari. Il n'était pas si loquace, habituellement. Charmant haussa les sourcils.

\- Je me soucie du bien-être de ma fille, se justifia-t-il.

Regina prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit-elle. C'est une demande censée. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Emma, ou de la trahir, ou de retourner vers Robin. C'est vraiment étrange d'en parler avec vous... Mais je sais que vous ne pensez qu'à son bonheur et je pense... Du moins, j'espère... Que je suis capable de la rendre heureuse autant qu'elle me rend heureuse.

\- Emma semblait vraiment sûre d'elle en ce qui concernait ses sentiments pour toi, fit remarquer David.

\- Elle était tombée amoureuse de moi dans l'autre monde, expliqua la reine. Et quand elle a commencé à flirter avec moi ici, dès que j'ai eu l'idée en tête... Ça ne m'a plus semblé fou, plus du tout.

\- L'autre monde ? répéta Blanche. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Henry ne vous a pas raconté ?

\- Il a appelé pour dire que vous étiez chez Jefferson pour une mission secrète, répondit David.

Regina fit signe aux Charmants de la suivre jusqu'au salon. Henry fit aussitôt une place à ses grands-parents sur le canapé, gardant sa petite-amie près de lui. Belle, assise sur une chaise un peu plus loin, leva les yeux de son roman.

\- Quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? réclama Blanche.

\- Je vais tout vous raconter, promit la reine.

Jefferson se rapprocha du groupe, pressé de connaître les détails à son tour. L'absence d'Emma pesait sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, tandis que Regina se lançait dans le récit du voyage dans le temps.

OooOooOooO

Neal se détacha de l'étreinte de son ex petite-amie, doucement mais fermement. Son expression surprise fit sourire Emma, qui lui adressa un sourire amical et résista à l'envie de lui pincer la joue comme s'il avait cinq ans. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

\- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, avoua-t-elle.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Mon père... Tu connais mon père ?

\- Oui, plutôt bien, c'est lui qui m'a tuée.

Regina sentit une envie de rire monter en elle. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle pourrait en rire ! Blanche et Charmant se rapprochèrent avec curiosité.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Neal. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Oublie ça. Ton père est venu te chercher à New-York ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je voudrais pouvoir en parler avec toi mais je dois voir mon fils et...

\- _Notre_ fils, tu veux dire ?

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle détailla l'inconnu, effrayé de lui découvrir une certaine ressemblance avec Henry.

\- Gold te l'a dit, devina Emma. C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de venir ici.

\- Mon père, tu veux dire ? Écoute, je dois voir Henry. Et avoir une place dans sa vie. Je veux dire, c'est mon fils à moi aussi !

\- Vous êtes le père d'Henry ? s'exclama Regina.

\- Oui, répondit fièrement Neal. Et vous êtes ?

\- Sa mère adoptive, expliqua Emma. Je crois que je vais laisser mes parents t'expliquer la situation parce que, même si c'est vraiment merveilleux de te revoir en vie, je ne veux pas priver mon fils de ma présence une minute de plus.

La Sauveuse adressa un sourire désolé à son ex petit-ami. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mary-Margaret et David, qui la regardaient avec émotion.

\- Vous pouvez tout lui expliquer ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta Blanche. Va voir Henry, il en a besoin.

Emma acquiesça et prit le chemin du loft, Regina sur ses talons. Elle avait atteint la porte lorsque la reine la rejoignit, essoufflée.

\- Attends ! lança-t-elle. On doit parler de ça.

Emma se tourna vers son amie et la regarda avec tendresse.

\- Je sais que je t'avais dit que le père d'Henry ne demanderait pas à le voir, murmura-t-elle. Dans le futur, il est mort avant d'avoir pu construire une vraie relation avec son fils. Mais si grâce à la malédiction nous parvenons à le renvoyer dans l'autre monde avec nous... Alors nous devrons accepter sa présence. Je devine que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi...

\- Parce que pour toi, ça le sera ? Partager notre fils avec lui ?

\- Neal est son père. Henry sera heureux de le connaître, de l'avoir dans sa vie. Entre nous deux, mes parents et mon petit frère, il a une grande famille et je sais qu'il adore ça.

\- Attends, tu as un petit frère ? Je suis tellement perdue avec ces histoires de futur et d'autre monde... Et de père, aussi.

Emma prit Regina dans ses bras. La tête posée sur son épaule, elle respira son parfum familier, s'émouvant d'être auprès d'elle. C'était la même personne que celle qu'elle avait quitté avant de plonger dans le portail, et en même temps, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup souffert de sa mort et qui n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle source d'angoisse.

\- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle. Je te le promets.

Regina hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis elle se détacha et ouvrit la porte du loft. Elle découvrit Graham assis à table devant une dizaine de dossiers, remplissant des papiers.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? demanda-t-il sans quitter son travail des yeux.

N'obtenant pas de réponses, le chasseur releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Emma. Celle-ci se précipita aussitôt sur son ami pour l'entourer de ses bras, le cœur gonflé de joie.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se détacha et grimpa les marches à toute vitesse, pressée de revoir son fils. Restée en bas, Regina poussa un soupir de découragement et entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire au Shérif.

OooOooOooO

\- Henry ? appela la Sauveuse.

Elle avança dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, les bras tendus devant elle pour éviter de potentiels obstacles. Elle trouva le fil de la lampe de chevet et le remonta jusqu'à l'interrupteur. Tourné dos à la lumière, son fils de onze ans était profondément endormi. Son beau visage se tordait comme s'il était en proie à un cauchemar. Au-dessus de lui, le mobile avec les licornes tournait lentement. Le cœur serré, Emma s'assit sur le lit et tendit la main pour caresser la joue de son enfant. Il avait toujours été si courageux. Et voilà qu'il avait dû supporter de la perdre, de la voir morte, de lui dire adieu pour toujours. N'y tenant plus, elle le réveilla en le secouant doucement.

Henry cligna des paupières et découvrit sa mère penchée sur lui. Aussitôt, une douleur familière lui étreignit le cœur. Son regard effrayé toucha Emma au plus profond d'elle. Alors, à voix basse, elle raconta son histoire. Le visage de son fils s'éclairait au fur et à mesure et, lorsqu'elle se tut finalement, il se redressa et prit sa mère dans ses bras, le corps tremblant. Toute la douleur qu'il avait refoulé remontait en lui, lui arrachant des larmes. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre. Puis ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui venaient de l'escalier.

Regina apparut au seuil de la pièce. Elle se rapprocha timidement, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma lui fasse signe de les rejoindre. Alors elle combla la distance qui la séparait encore du lit et se joignit à l'étreinte des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Henry laissa échapper un petit rire de joie et serra ses mères dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

\- Je veux que ça soit toujours comme ça, murmura-t-il.

Il pouvait croire à cette histoire, accepter cette vérité, parce qu'il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en sa mère et en sa capacité à triompher de tout.

\- Moi aussi, petit, répondit Emma.

Regina se redressa et lui prit la main, la couvant d'un regard tendre.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de raisons que ça ne le soit pas, répondit-elle. Mais peut-être dans un autre monde ?

La Sauveuse acquiesça. Elle se leva, caressa la joue de son fils et annonça :

\- Viens, mon chéri. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

OooOooOooO

Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé, dans le salon de la maison de Jefferson. L'heure qui venait de s'écouler avait été épuisante et pleine d'émotion. Henry se trouvait maintenant au loft avec son père, plongés dans une conversation sur leurs goûts en commun. Graham, agacé d'avoir été mis de côté, s'était endormi sur le lit de la pièce du bas après avoir eu une longue discussion avec son adjointe. Mary-Margaret et David étaient partis attendre le retour de Gold dans la boutique. Tout était en place pour que les deux mondes n'en fassent plus qu'un. Enfin, presque tout.

Dans le coin opposé de la pièce, Jefferson regardait fixement sa visiteuse, accusant le choc de la revoir vivante. Elle lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire quelques minutes plus tôt et il réfléchissait déjà aux implications d'un autre monde. C'était son domaine de prédilection, après tout. Soudain, Regina apparut dans un nuage de fumée mauve, faisant sursauter Jefferson. Elle tenait un chapeau à la main, qu'elle tendit à son propriétaire.

\- Une idée de pourquoi vous n'avez pas été capable de franchir la porte ? demanda Emma.

Le chapelier prit un air professionnel pour répondre.

\- Voyez-vous, dit-il, ce chapeau fonctionne avec certaines règles. Il me semble logique qu'il ne laisse pas une personne pénétrer dans un monde où elle existe déjà.

\- Je vais donc y aller seule, décida la Sauveuse. Je reviens très vite.

Elle s'approcha du centre de la pièce. Jefferson s'agenouilla et déposa le chapeau sur le sol. Sentant la panique monter en elle, Regina attira son amie dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu ne dois pas partir, murmura-t-elle. Ce serait comme te perdre à nouveau.

\- Tu ne me perdras plus jamais. Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Elles échangèrent un long baiser passionné sous le regard surpris de leur hôte. Ainsi, les rumeurs disaient vrai.

\- Vous me le dites, si je dérange, lança moqueusement Jefferson.

Regina se détacha à regret, un peu embarrassée. Elle avait tendance à oublier le reste du monde lorsqu'elle était avec Emma.

\- Pars maintenant, ordonna-t-elle. Et reviens vite.

\- C'est promis.

Jefferson fit tourner le chapeau et le portail s'ouvrit. La Sauveuse bondit au travers, le regard fixé sur les yeux remplis de larmes de sa petite-amie.

OooOooOooO

Emma cligna des paupières. Elle était étendue sur un sol froid, dans une pièce qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Elle était de retour dans le chapeau. Elle se redressa en grimaçant. Les transitions entre les mondes semblaient toujours avoir un impact physique sur elle. La Sauveuse n'attendit pas de se sentir mieux et passa à travers la porte qui lui faisait face et qui menait à la réalité originale. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder trop longtemps, ayant parfaitement conscience que quelqu'un l'attendait.

Le silence régnait dans le salon du manoir de Jefferson. Henry et Grace s'étaient éloignés dans le couloir pour passer un moment tous les deux sans que personne ne les regarde avec insistance. Belle avait terminé son livre et s'ennuyait fermement. Blanche s'endormait presque, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari. Regina, assise sur la même chaise depuis des heures, essayait de maîtriser son angoisse. Soudain, le portail se rouvrit, provoquant un sursaut général.

Lorsque la fumée mauve disparut, tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Emma était revenue, et en un seul morceau. Aussitôt, Regina se leva et vint la serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces.

\- Alors ? demanda Jefferson, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

Il jeta un oeil dans le couloir, surveillant sa fille. Grace, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, se détacha de l'étreinte de son petit-ami et l'entraîna vers le salon.

\- Maman ! s'exclama joyeusement Henry. Alors, tu as croisé ton double ?

\- Plus ou moins, répondit Emma. J'ai vu ma tombe.

L'annonce jeta un froid sur le petit groupe.

\- Ta tombe ? répéta Mary-Margaret. Tu es _morte_ ?

\- C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas le temps de vous la raconter parce que je dois ramener quelque chose dans l'autre monde. J'ai passé un marché avec Rumplestiltskin.

\- Mauvaise idée, commenta David.

\- Quel marché ? voulut savoir Regina.

Elle ne lâchait pas la main de sa petite-amie, la tenant étroitement serrée entre les siennes.

\- Sa vie en échange d'une nouvelle malédiction, répondit la Sauveuse. Nous allons envoyer toutes les personnes de l'autre monde ici.

\- Sans vouloir vexer Sa Majesté la reine, je doute que quiconque ici veuille l'avoir en double, fit remarquer Jefferson.

Emma sourit en imaginant deux Regina se disputer pour elle. Puis elle chassa cette idée stupide et répondit :

\- Personne n'existera en double. Ça fera partie du sort. Maintenant je vais aller chercher l'encre, mais avant, j'ai une requête.

\- Oui ? demanda Blanche, qui regardait attentivement sa fille.

\- Je veux que vous emprisonniez Rumplestiltskin à l'instant où il reviendra, expliqua Emma. Il est dangereux. J'en sais quelque chose...

\- Demandons de l'aide à la Fée Bleue, suggéra David. Peut-être que nous pourrions utiliser le chapeau du sorcier ?

La Sauveuse sourit, rassurée. Ses alliés avaient la situation bien en main.

\- Il y a autre chose, avoua-t-elle. Certaines personnes vont revenir... Des personnes qui ici sont mortes.

Regina écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire comme ma mère, par exemple ? s'affola-t-elle.

\- Non, la rassura Emma. Ta mère devrait être dans la Forêt Enchantée dans l'autre monde, étant donné qu'il s'agit du passé. Mais seul Storybrooke, qui fait partie du monde dans lequel la malédiction devait envoyer tout le monde, a été créé. Donc Cora ne fera pas partie du voyage, elle est vraiment morte.

Blanche détourna les yeux.

\- Je pensais plutôt à Graham et à Neal, expliqua la Sauveuse.

Ce fut au tour d'Henry d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Je vais chercher l'encre, décida Emma.

Elle quitta vivement la pièce. Se reprenant, Mary-Margaret se leva et commença à donner des ordres pour organiser la suite des opérations. Regina, perdue dans ses pensées, ne l'entendait même pas. Comment allait réagir Graham en la revoyant, en apprenant qu'elle l'avait tué ? Comment allait réagir Henry lorsque Neal ferait de nouveau partie de sa vie ? Et surtout... Comment allait réagir Emma face à son premier amour, elle qui s'était hâtée de quitter la pièce après cette annonce ? Une main se posa sur son bras, la tirant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Tu viens ? demanda David. On a beaucoup à faire.

\- J'arrive, répondit Regina.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Un premier amour qui revenait du passé ? Voilà qui lui rappelait douloureusement quelque chose. Mais cette fois, hors de question qu'elle cède sa place. Elle allait se battre pour Emma.

* * *

_**Si vous avez envie de me donner votre avis sur cette histoire, allez-y, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne soit achevée. On se retrouve demain pour la suite. A très vite !**_


	31. Chapitre 31 : La fusion des mondes

_**Dernier chapitre les amis. Profitez.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : La fusion des mondes**

Emma cherchait sa voiture du regard. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était venue ici avec Belle. Celle-ci venait justement la rejoindre, souriante.

\- Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Chercher l'encre pour la malédiction... C'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve !

\- Tu es drôlement organisée, se moqua la bibliothécaire. Bon, tu as de la chance, je connais plutôt bien mon mari. J'ai fait l'inventaire de toute la boutique et l'encre ne s'y trouve pas. Ce qui nous laisse la maison et la cabane dans les bois.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant intensément.

\- Je prends la cabane, décida-t-elle finalement. Tu seras moins perdue que moi dans la maison.

\- Oui, ça me semble logique.

Une porte claqua, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Regina sortait du manoir du chapelier. Elle passa devant sa petite-amie, lui adressa un regard plutôt froid et partit s'asseoir sur le siège passager de la voiture de Jefferson. Mary-Margaret, Henry et David quittèrent la maison à leur tour et s'installèrent dans la voiture de patrouille avec laquelle ils étaient venus. Emma se pencha vers Belle.

\- Tu crois que Regina s'inquiète à propos de Graham ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Évidemment. Et à propos de Neal aussi.

Jefferson sortit à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux voitures quittèrent la cour. La Sauveuse fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi Neal ? s'étonna-t-elle. Avant la malédiction de Peter Pan, il était à Storybrooke et ça se passait bien avec Henry.

\- Je pense qu'elle s'inquiète davantage à propos de comment ça pourrait se passer avec toi, expliqua Belle.

\- C'est terminé entre nous depuis longtemps.

\- Emma... Tu ne comprends pas. Ton ex revient du passé. Vous avez un fils ensemble. Franchement, ça ne te rappelles rien ?

La Sauveuse blêmit.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je viens de lui refaire le coup. Je suis vraiment irrécupérable.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas la fin de votre joli conte de fées...

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, s'affola Emma.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches menant à la porte.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours ça...

Belle adressa un sourire compatissant à son amie avant de s'agenouiller pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout ce que tu voulais, qu'il s'agisse de Marianne ou de Neal, c'était sauver une vie, fit-elle remarquer. On ne peut pas te blâmer pour ça. C'est vrai, tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences, et pour ça elle peut t'en vouloir. Mais si elle est en colère ça signifie qu'elle est vraiment attachée à toi.

\- Je ne suis pas Robin. Je choisirai Regina. Je la choisirai toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

Emma se releva. Son sentiment de culpabilité prenait de plus en plus de place à chaque nouvelle minute qui passait, mais elle avait une mission à accomplir et devait rester concentrée.

\- Le double de Regina m'attend dans l'autre monde, dit-elle. J'ai promis de revenir vite.

\- Alors allons-y.

OooOooOooO

Regina, assise tout au bord du canapé, se tordait nerveusement les mains. Ne plus avoir Emma sous les yeux lui faisait douter de la réalité des dernières heures, de son retour à la vie. Et le regard curieux que Jefferson posait sur elle n'enlevait rien à son angoisse.

\- Alors... La Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse ? se moqua le chapelier. C'est maman et papa Charmant qui doivent être contents.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, le rembarra sèchement Regina.

Le silence retomba. Soudain, deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent au milieu du salon dans un nuage de fumée mauve. Rumplestiltskin chassa les dernières traces de magie d'un geste de la main avant de marcher droit sur la reine. D'un signe de tête, il désigna sa petite-amie, qui se tenait sagement là où elle venait d'apparaître.

\- Le cœur de Belle, s'il te plaît, exigea le Ténébreux.

Regina poussa un soupir. Elle se leva et disparut à son tour, pour réapparaître au même endroit quelques minutes plus tard, une boîte à la main.

\- Vous pourriez utiliser la porte, de temps en temps, grogna Jefferson.

L'ignorant, la reine fit face à son ennemi.

\- On attend Emma, prévint-elle.

Elle venait de terminer sa phrase lorsque le portail se rouvrit. Le chapelier bondit pour forcer ses visiteurs à s'éloigner, de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas aspirés par le vortex. La Sauveuse émergea du chapeau et se laissa tomber sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains.

\- Changer de monde et de temps devient de plus en plus difficile, murmura-t-elle.

Regina se rapprocha pour poser une main sur son épaule, vérifiant inconsciemment qu'elle était réelle.

\- Finissons-en, ajouta Emma en se relevant.

Elle posa un regard triste sur sa petite-amie. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça s'est passé, dans l'autre monde ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai récupéré l'encre dans la cabane et je suis rentrée tout de suite. J'imagine que beaucoup de discussions et d'explications devront se faire une fois les mondes réunis.

Rumplestiltskin fit tourner la plume de l'Auteur entre ses doigts.

\- Alors, qu'attendons-nous ? Vos parents sont déjà au puits à souhait. Je peux nous y emmener en un clin d'œil.

Jefferson refusa d'être du voyage, voulant rester auprès de sa fille. Gold fit appel à ses pouvoirs et emmena le petit groupe dans la forêt, à l'endroit même où il avait épousé Belle dans le futur. Neal, Graham, Henry, Mary-Margaret et David s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils s'assirent tous en cercle pour discuter tandis que la Sauveuse et le Ténébreux réécrivaient le sort noir.

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il fallu autant de temps pour ramener Neal ? demanda Emma.

\- Il s'est enfui et je n'ai bien sûr pas pu le rattraper, expliqua Rumple. Il est allé vivre chez sa fiancée. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai finalement réussi à trouver et manipuler Tamara. Elle était inquiète parce qu'elle ne recevait plus d'ordres de Peter. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant, quand on sait que ce monde est le seul, dans cette dimension et ce temps. Neal est revenu vers moi, soupçonnant que je détenais sa fiancée. J'en ai profité pour lui parler de son fils, Henry.

\- J'avais complètement oublié Greg et Tamara ! Ils vont revenir dans le futur avec nous ?

\- Oui. Il sera toujours temps de s'occuper d'eux plus tard. Mais sans les instructions de Peter Pan, ils ne représenteront jamais une menace sérieuse pour nous.

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées un instant.

\- Que va-t-il se passer, exactement ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Les personnes qui existent dans les deux mondes vont fusionner. Ceux qui sont morts dans le futur seront amenés dans leur corps actuel. Je pense qu'ils apparaîtront ici, au puits à souhait, là où nous revient ce que nous avons perdu.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous pris le risque de changer les choses ? Avec Ashley, avec son contrat ?

\- Je voulais infléchir la prophétie. Je n'avais pas besoin que vous m'aidiez à retrouver mon fils. Car alors Henry serait venu et il m'aurait emmené à Baelfire... Et la prophétie se serait réalisée. Henry aurait été ma perte, encore une fois. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

Gold trempa la plume dans l'encre et écrivit une nouvelle ligne. Il tenait le parchemin posé sur le rebord du puits, sous le regard attentif de la Sauveuse, qui vérifiait chaque mot.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez tuée ? demanda Emma.

\- J'ai paniqué, reconnut Gold. Je voulais protéger cette nouvelle réalité. Vous alliez ruiner tout mes plans.

\- Vous avez d'autres questions ?

\- Oui, répondit la Sauveuse. J'ai perdu une partie de mes plus récents souvenirs en retournant dans le passé, ne les retrouvant qu'à mon retour dans le futur.

\- Effet secondaire, diagnostiqua Rumplestiltskin.

Il confia le parchemin à la Sauveuse le temps d'aller chercher la potion, qui bouillonnait dans un chaudron dans l'arrière de sa boutique. Il ramena magiquement le tout jusqu'au puits et s'apprêta à jeter le sort.

\- Nous nous souviendrons de cette réalité ? voulut savoir Blanche.

\- Peut-être, répondit Gold. Si tout se passe bien.

Regina remit le cœur de Belle en place sans quitter son ennemi des yeux. Mary-Margaret et David se prirent la main. Henry se rapprocha de sa mère pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Je vais passer par le chapeau, murmura Emma. C'est plus prudent.

\- Et mon père ? demanda Henry. Il pourrait faire pareil. Sinon il risque de ne pas aller dans le futur, non ?

\- Si, si, ne t'en fais pas. Gold m'a assuré que ceux qui sont morts dans le futur vont être emmenés par la malédiction. Mais moi je suis morte dans le passé. Je dois revenir à la réalité à laquelle mon corps appartient. On se retrouve très vite.

Emma se détacha de l'étreinte de son fils et vint prendre Regina dans ses bras.

\- On se retrouve de l'autre côté, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. J'aurais beaucoup de choses à te dire.

Elles échangèrent un baiser si intense que tout le monde détourna les yeux. Rumplestiltskin se racla bruyamment la gorge, les sourcils haussés par la surprise. Regina, sentant que sa petite-amie reculait, l'attira plus près encore et invoqua un tourbillon qui les transporta dans la maison de Jefferson. Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec sa fille. Il sursauta violemment.

\- Il y a une porte à cette maison ! s'énerva-t-il.

La reine sourit. Elle tendit la main pour caresser la joue d'Emma avant de disparaître encore. Les larmes aux yeux, la Sauveuse fit tourner le chapeau et se jeta dans le portail. De retour au puits, Regina attendit quelques minutes avant d'autoriser Rumple à lancer le sort. Puis, le Ténébreux sortit la dague d'une poche intérieure de sa veste et la brandit au dessus du chaudron. Une fumée mauve se répandit sur la ville, recouvrant tout.

OooOooOooO

Emma reprit conscience à l'intérieur du chapeau. Il lui fallu un certain temps pour retrouver ses esprits. Son corps était raide comme si elle avait été étendue sur le sol un long moment. Une fois qu'elle se sentit mieux, la Sauveuse retrouva la porte menant à Storybrooke et s'y engouffra avec soulagement. Une fois dans la maison du chapelier, elle découvrit la petite Grace endormie sur le canapé. Le soleil brillait au dehors et elle se demanda combien de temps était passé.

Dans la cour, Emma tomba sur ses parents et se jeta dans leurs bras.

\- La Fée Bleue a capturé Rumplestiltskin, lui apprit Blanche. Neal et Belle sont en route pour lui parler.

\- Très bien, se réjouit la Sauveuse. Si quelqu'un doit décider du sort de Gold, je veux que ce soit eux.

\- Il t'a tuée, fit remarquer David. Il mérite d'être puni pour ça.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à me venger ou à haïr quelqu'un. Je l'ai fait trop longtemps. Avec vous, surtout, ces derniers temps...

Blanche eut un sourire un peu tremblant.

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Oui. Je vous pardonne.

Emma serra ses parents contre elle, rassurée à l'idée que les choses allaient revenir à la normale.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose chez Regina ? proposa David.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. C'est gentil de demander.

Ils grimpèrent tous les trois dans la voiture de Charmant et prirent la direction de la maison du maire, discutant joyeusement en chemin. Arrivés à destination, ils tombèrent sur Henry, qui poussa sa mère en direction de la porte.

\- Je vais au loft ! annonça-t-il. On se voit plus tard.

Il s'installa dans la voiture de son grand-père, qui démarra avant qu'Emma ne puisse dire merci. Ainsi, sa famille lui offrait des retrouvailles avec sa petite-amie ? Elle sourit à cette pensée et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison. Regina l'attendait, un petit pull beige à la main. Elle le tendit à sa propriétaire.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'ami ! lança-t-elle.

\- Tu te souviens...

\- Oui. De chaque détail.

Le sourire de Regina disparut, remplacé par une expression froide.

\- Vous m'avez trompé, Mademoiselle Swan, l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Avec toi-même. Dans le futur. Je suis sûre que les règles habituelles ne s'appliquent pas dans ce cas-là...

\- Tu vas me le payer quand même.

Emma sourit, avant de remarquer une réelle inquiétude dans les yeux de sa petite-amie. Elle l'attira dans ses bras et caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir ramené Neal, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, Swan.

\- Oui, je sais. Écoute, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je suis contente que Neal soit vivant mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Mais il est le père d'Henry...

\- Et toi tu es sa mère. Le seul véritable parent que notre fils ait eu pendant des années. Et je suis amoureuse de toi.

Regina sourit, rassurée.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Emma.

La Sauveuse sentit un frisson la parcourir toute entière.

\- Qui parle ? Le double ou l'originale ?

\- Les deux, je suppose. Te perdre est la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et, tu sais, je te dois des excuses.

\- Pourquoi ?

Regina s'assit sur une marche. Emma vint s'agenouiller devant elle, exactement comme lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le passé.

\- J'avais abandonné, expliqua la reine. Je ne voulais plus m'accrocher à ton souvenir.

\- Je comprends. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.

\- Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je ne veux plus de l'aide de l'Auteur, avoua Regina. Je veux vivre heureuse avec toi et pour ça je n'ai pas besoin d'une fin écrite à l'avance. J'ai réalisé que l'histoire n'était pas obligée de mal se terminer. J'entrevois un futur merveilleux à tes côtés... Si tu le veux toi aussi.

\- Je le veux.

La Sauveuse s'assit sur le sol et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa petite-amie. Celle-ci sortit une clé de la poche de son pantalon et la fit glisser dans la main d'Emma.

\- Et si on décidait que tu restes vivre ici ? Disons, indéfiniment ?

La blonde sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle caressa la clé du bout des doigts.

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle. Mais il y a une dernière chose dont j'aimerai te parler.

Elle se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Regina.

\- Et si Robin était ton grand amour, ton destin ? Et si tu gâchais ta chance d'être heureuse en me choisissant moi ?

\- Je n'avais pas choisis Robin, c'était Clochette qui m'avait mené à lui. Mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir avec qui je veux être. Quant au destin, je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Tout ce qui m'est arrivé a été décidé à ma place, même l'adoption d'Henry. Mais toi, personne ne t'a forcé à m'aimer. Et personne ne m'empêchera de t'aimer en retour. Si ce n'est pas ça le grand amour alors il faudra vraiment m'expliquer ce que c'est.

Emma, touchée par cette déclaration, attira Regina contre elle pour l'embrasser. Elle glissa une main sous son chemisier, caressant sa peau douce avec délice. La reine se détacha le temps de murmurer :

\- Je voulais te dire... Je te pardonne.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour avoir brisé la malédiction, bien sûr.

Emma eut un sourire éblouissant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota-t-elle. Je trouverai bien autre chose à me faire pardonner.

Regina sourit à son tour, amusée.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse moi, Swan.

Emma obéit, le coeur gonflé de bonheur.

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. On se retrouve demain pour un épilogue, qui sera probablement très guimauve. J'aime les happy end, que voulez vous. Merci encore pour tout, vous avez été des amours. Je n'oublie pas vos mots gentils, jamais. A très vite.**_


	32. Épilogue

**_Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin.  
Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais quand j'ai posté mon premier chapitre. Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours mais j'ai été vraiment heureuse d'écrire cette fanfiction. Vos reviews adorables m'aidaient à tenir le coup dans mes mauvais moments (car hélas il y en a toujours) et me donnaient le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre cette histoire. Je savais que je m'exposais aux critiques en publiant et je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Vous avez tous été vraiment gentils avec l'auteur débutante que je suis. Merci du plus profond de mon cœur.  
Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve une autre idée très vite, parce qu'écrire va vraiment me manquer. Puis vous allez me manquer, vous aussi. J'ai bien envie de tester un autre couple pour varier les plaisirs, alors si vous avez des idées (même totalement délirantes, j'adore ça) n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bon, et bien sûr, je referai du Swan Queen. Parce que Swan Queen. Vous comprenez.  
Alors d'avance, je vous préviens, ce petit épilogue est sacrément guimauve. Et, pour une raison que j'ignore, Crochet est pas mal présent. Je crois que je l'aime bien, ce petit pirate, malgré tout. Je suis sûre que vous me pardonnerez._**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Vous avez vu les promos pour le final de la saison 4 ? Ça va être épique ! Je sens déjà venir les idées de fic, pas vous ?**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

**Épilogue**

Emma poussa un grognement. Le dressing de Regina était tellement surchargé qu'elle n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur la robe qu'elle avait mise de côté. La famille Swan-Mills avait rendez-vous chez Granny dans moins d'une heure et elle n'était absolument pas prête.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

La Sauveuse se retourna. Sa petite-amie se tenait appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, une housse à la main. Elle déballa le vêtement et haussa un sourcil en découvrant la robe.

\- Vous m'impressionnez, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Justement, c'était le but.

Emma entraîna Regina à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Puis elle se débarrassa de son jean et de son chemisier pour pouvoir enfiler la magnifique robe rouge qu'elle avait achetée pour l'occasion. Le vêtement s'arrêtait aux genoux et était rehaussé de dentelle au niveau des manches.

\- Tu es à couper le souffle, la complimenta Regina. J'ai une idée pour tes cheveux.

Elles s'enfermèrent ensemble dans la salle de bain pour achever leurs préparatifs. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Henry vint frapper à la porte.

\- On va être en retard, prévint-il.

Emma coinça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Une large tresse lui entourait maintenant le crâne, à laquelle Regina apportait la touche finale. Une dernière épingle et le tour fut joué. La Sauveuse sourit en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre, toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu te souviens de la robe noire que je portais quand tu es venue dîner chez moi ? Dans l'autre réalité.

\- Oh... Ça va être parfait ! Tu sais, cette soirée était vraiment géniale. On aurait dû faire ça bien avant.

\- Je sais.

Regina se pencha sur sa petite-amie pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Emma murmura :

\- Je viendrais bien t'aider à enlever tout tes vêtements mais Henry a raison... On va être en retard.

La reine sourit et s'éclipsa. Une fois seule face à son reflet, Emma prit une grande inspiration. L'intensité du bonheur qu'elle ressentait ne cessait de l'étonner.

\- Maman ?

La Sauveuse sursauta. Henry lui souriait depuis le seuil de la porte. Elle lui fit signe de venir. L'adolescent s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Je veux te parler d'un truc, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu sembles nerveux, remarqua Emma. C'est à propos de Grace ?

\- Non, non, tout va très bien avec Grace. C'est à propos de mes souvenirs de l'autre réalité. Je voulais seulement te dire que j'étais content que tu m'aies dit la vérité, que ça ait été l'une de tes priorités quand tu as compris que tu étais revenue dans le passé. Et puis, tu as gardé Graham en vie, tu es devenue amie avec Maman... Et même plus qu'amie. Je voulais te dire que tu avais vraiment assuré.

Emma sourit doucement. Elle attira son fils dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

\- Merci mon chéri, ça me touche.

Henry sourit en retour.

\- Tu es très jolie, fit-il remarquer. Crochet va vraiment s'en vouloir de t'avoir laissé partir.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec le rhum, le grand amour de sa vie ! plaisanta la Sauveuse.

\- C'est surtout que tu étais amoureuse de Maman.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Regina apparut à la porte, éblouissante dans sa robe noire. Emma la dénuda du regard avant de réaliser que son fils se trouvait toujours dans la pièce. Elle fit mine de regarder ailleurs, un peu embarrassée.

\- On y va ! lança Henry.

Il bondit sur ses pieds. Ses mères suivirent le mouvement en silence, sachant qu'il était inutile de lutter contre l'enthousiasme du garçon.

OooOooOooO

Emma s'installa au comptoir et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son père, qui se tenait debout près d'elle.

\- Alors, comment tu vis le fait d'être à la retraite ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Disons que ça me fait plus de temps avec le bébé, répondit joyeusement David. Et je sais que le bureau du Shérif est entre de bonnes mains. A ce propos, je voulais savoir, Graham est adjoint ou alors c'est toi ?

\- On a pas encore décidé, s'amusa la Sauveuse. Ça varie en fonction des jours. Parfois, on s'assoit au même bureau et on se départage aux fléchettes.

\- Le travail de Shérif a l'air épuisant, se moqua Killian.

Il était assis de l'autre côté d'Emma, sa flasque de rhum à la main. Il la tendit à son ex petite-amie, qui l'accepta de bon cœur. Blanche rejoignit son mari en étouffant un rire.

\- Je viens de tomber sur Henry et Grace, expliqua-t-elle. Ils s'embrassaient en cachette dans le couloir.

\- Il va être mortifié, se réjouit Emma. C'est qu'il a un mauvais karma, tu comprends. Il n'arrête pas de se moquer de ses mamans. Dès qu'on se tient la main ou qu'on s'embrasse il rigole tout seul comme un idiot.

David grimaça.

\- Je le comprends un peu, à vrai dire, se moqua-t-il.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Mary-Margaret. Henry choisit ce moment pour rejoindre sa famille, tandis que Grace partait discuter avec son père un peu plus loin. Killian attira l'adolescent jusqu'au tabouret voisin et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Bien joué, camarade ! lança-t-il.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Un souffle dans son cou lui fit tourner la tête. Elle sourit en découvrant August, son éternel foulard mauve noué autour du cou. Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux de se retrouver. Du coin de l'œil, la Sauveuse vit Crochet donner sa flasque à Henry. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une main se tendit pour récupérer le rhum.

\- Tu n'essayes pas de faire boire mon fils, j'imagine ? s'enquit Neal.

\- Je n'oserai pas, voyons.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire. Attendri, comme à chaque fois qu'il revoyait son ami, Killian l'attira dans ses bras pour une accolade. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion suggérant un flirt entre ses deux ex copains, Emma fut de nouveau coupée dans son élan. Regina vint l'enlacer par derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas une fête chez Granny, c'est une réunion de tout les hommes qui craquent pour toi, se plaignit la reine.

\- N'est-ce pas Robin, là-bas, dans le fond ?

Le voleur et son ami Will s'étaient engagés dans une fausse bagarre, sous les vivats de la foule.

\- Un point pour toi. J'imagine que Graham compte pour nous deux. Mais j'ai quand même beaucoup d'avance, là...

Emma se retourna entre les bras de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, oubliant sa famille qui regardait. Blanche souriait, se réjouissant du bonheur de sa fille. Leur joie d'être ensemble était tellement évidente qu'elle se communiquait à leur entourage.

\- Désolée, je suis en retard ! s'écria Belle en pénétrant dans le restaurant surpeuplé.

Emma passa les bras autour du cou de Regina, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle se détacha à regret pour reprendre son souffle, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elles échangèrent un sourire, encore une fois oublieuses du reste du monde.

\- Votre Majesté.

La reine sursauta et fit volte-face. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Graham. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis que la Sauveuse avait raconté toute l'histoire à son ami. Le chasseur s'était montré plutôt compréhensif, sachant parfaitement que Regina avait été une personne différente au moment des faits. De plus, il était bien vivant. Considérant que remuer un passé dont il ne se souvenait même pas ne servait à rien, Graham proposa son verre à son ancienne geôlière en guise d'amitié.

\- Je peux te parler ? souffla Belle à Emma.

Celle-ci accepta aussitôt et entraîna son amie dans le couloir, loin du bruit de la foule qui se pressait chez Granny.

\- Comment va Gold ? demanda la blonde. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir prit le temps d'en parler avant, mais tout le monde se remettait des derniers événements.

\- Pas de problèmes. Rumple va bien, enfin autant que possible. Il jure avoir laissé la Fée Bleue le capturer de façon à nous prouver, à Neal et à moi, qu'il pouvait être un bon père et un bon mari, et ce sans magie. Pour le moment, il tient bon, mais je sais que ça lui manque. Enfin, c'est surtout la liberté qui lui manque. Mais je crois que ça lui a vraiment fait quelque chose de revoir son fils en vie, de réaliser toutes ses erreurs.

\- Il porte toujours le bracelet de Peter Pan ? Celui qui retient ses pouvoirs ?

Belle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Oui, oui. Il m'a envoyée cacher la dague, et il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de la vraie dague cette fois-ci. Je lui en veux vraiment, tu sais, surtout pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Si j'ai pu le lui pardonner, alors toi tu le peux. Tu sais, j'ai moi-même pardonné beaucoup de choses à Regina.

\- J'aime toujours Rumple, avoua misérablement Belle. Je vais le voir tous les jours, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Henry m'a prêté son livre de contes pour que je puisse lui faire la lecture de notre histoire. Et ça l'a ému aux larmes.

\- Et Neal, il passe le voir ?

Emma s'appuya contre le mur, se concentrant pour chasser les bruits qui venaient de la pièce principale.

\- Oui, de temps en temps. Ils se parlaient poliment au début – un peu trop poliment, tu vois – puis ils se sont disputés et maintenant ils s'entendent mieux. J'ai raconté à Neal ce qu'il s'est passé au Pays Imaginaire, enfin tout ce que je sais puisque je n'y étais pas, et Killian a comblé les blancs. Je pense que ça aidera.

\- Le temps nous le dira.

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent leurs amis, se mêlant à la foule. Ruby, un plateau en équilibre dans les mains, s'arrêta un instant pour discuter avec Belle. Emma, elle, continua son chemin jusqu'à ses parents.

\- Où est le petit Neal ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Avec Johanna, répondit David. Tu sais, l'ancienne servante de Blanche.

Johanna faisait partie des personnes à avoir été ramenées du passé par la malédiction, pour le plus grand bonheur de Mary-Margaret, qui était très attachée à son amie.

\- Votre petit garçon deviendra forcément un héros, avec un prénom pareil, plaisanta Neal.

\- Tu es un héros, répliqua Emma. Tu l'es vraiment.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret miraculeusement disponible et attira sa petite-amie contre elle. Regina, qui discutait toujours poliment avec Graham, s'excusa auprès du chasseur et se tourna face aux Charmants. Ils engagèrent la conversation au sujet d'Ingrid, qui était de retour à Storybrooke suite à la dernière malédiction. La Reine des Neiges avait été enfermée dans une cellule voisine à celle de Rumplestiltskin, et recevait régulièrement la visite de ses nièces, Anna et Elsa, de passage à Storybrooke. Une fois l'Apprenti libéré du chapeau, il avait été en mesure de recréer le portail qui avait renvoyé les sœurs à Arendelle. Les deux éblouissantes jeunes femmes se mêlèrent à la conversation, se sentant concernées par le sujet. Anna affichait fièrement son ventre rond.

Mary-Margaret se mit à parler de biberons, ennuyant à mourir la plupart de ses interlocuteurs. Emma en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement, entraînant Regina derrière elle. Elles quittèrent le restaurant par la porte de derrière et s'appuyèrent contre le mur, tête levée vers le ciel pour regarder les étoiles. La Sauveuse chercha la main de sa petite-amie, faisant passer tout son amour à travers une simple pression.

\- J'aimerai que cette soirée dure éternellement, murmura Emma.

\- Tes amis seront toujours là demain. A ce propos, tu as parlé à Crochet du petit incident de l'autre jour ?

La blonde étouffa un rire. Killian avait débarqué tard dans la soirée, complètement ivre, et s'était endormi sur leur canapé.

\- Je n'ai pas osé, reconnut-elle.

\- Ma maison n'est pas un centre d'accueil pour sans-abris.

\- Killian vit chez Neal, maintenant, tu ne savais pas ? Henry m'a dit qu'ils manquaient cruellement d'organisation et se comportaient comme des gamins, ce qui entre nous ne m'étonne pas. L'autre soir, quand il y est allé, ils ont mangé de la pizza et joué à des jeux vidéos pendant la moitié de la nuit. Je pense que ça fait du bien à Henry de fréquenter des hommes, même s'ils ne sont pas des exemples parfaits.

Regina sourit. Elle était heureuse que son fils ait la grande famille dont il avait toujours rêvé.

\- A ce rythme-là, on va devoir les inviter pour Noël, se plaignit-elle.

\- J'ai une boucle d'oreille célibataire qui traîne quelque part, je l'offrirai à Crochet, lança malicieusement Emma.

\- Vous me volez toutes mes idées, Mademoiselle Swan.

Regina se tourna entre les bras de sa petite-amie pour lui voler un baiser. Leur relation fonctionnait merveilleusement bien, à son grand étonnement. Elle s'était attendue à ce que leurs différences posent problème mais cela n'arrivait que rarement, et alors elles faisaient des compromis comme n'importe quel autre couple. Et, chaque jour, elles se découvraient de nouvelles ressemblances, de nouveaux centre d'intérêt communs.

\- Et si on rentrait à la maison ? proposa Emma.

Elle imaginait déjà la fin de sa soirée. Un canapé, une comédie romantique, un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, et une Regina terriblement sexy qui l'empêcherait de se concentrer sur tout le reste.

\- D'accord, il se fait tard de toute façon. Viens, on va chercher Henry.

Main dans la main, elles retournèrent à l'intérieur. Apercevant Emma, Elsa lui fit de grands signes.

\- Jolie tresse ! commenta Anna, qui détaillait la coiffure de la Sauveuse.

Celle-ci eut un grand sourire.

\- Alors, une idée de nom pour le bébé ? demanda-t-elle.

Regina s'éloigna pour retrouver Henry, qui avait encore disparu quelque part avec Grace. Elle tomba sur Jefferson, qui partageait ses inquiétudes.

\- Ma sœur voulait qu'on l'appelle Olaf, pouffa Anna. Et Kristoff voulait qu'on l'appelle Sven. J'ai proposé Hans et depuis, plus personne ne m'embête. Je pense que ce sera une fille, de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi pas Anelsa ? proposa Blanche.

Tandis que tous se prêtaient au jeu, proposant des prénoms au hasard, Elsa entraîna Emma à l'écart pour discuter un peu. Elle prit deux verres sur le plateau de Ruby et en tendit un à son amie, rajoutant magiquement deux glaçons.

\- Alors, commença la Sauveuse. Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

Elsa sautillait sur place avec enthousiasme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'étonna Emma.

\- Mais enfin, toi et Regina ! C'est merveilleux ! Je veux que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails.

\- Là on va rentrer mais demain c'est promis. On se retrouve en fin d'après-midi, après le boulot ? Je passerais te prendre à la boutique de glace.

\- D'accord, ça me va ! Mais je ne sais pas si je resterai à la boutique très longtemps. Je me disais qu'Ingrid pourrait peut-être sortir de sa cellule, maintenant qu'Anna lui a donné la lettre de notre mère.

\- Vous allez rentrer à Arendelle ? s'attrista Emma.

\- J'ai un royaume à gouverner. Mais je reviendrai aussi souvent que possible. Ingrid aussi, je pense. Elle voudrait vraiment arranger les choses avec toi.

La Sauveuse attira son amie dans ses bras.

\- N'oublie pas notre rendez-vous, souffla Elsa en se détachant. Je compte sur toi pour tout me dire. Après tout, j'étais la seule à vous soutenir, à une certaine époque !

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Emma avant d'aller rejoindre sa sœur. A cet instant, Regina revint. Elle avait retrouvé Henry, qui discutait avec Grace devant le café Granny. La petite famille fit le tour des personnes présentes pour dire au revoir, puis ils sortirent tous les trois dans la nuit fraîche. L'adolescent s'éloigna de ses mères, slalomant entre les voitures. Ils étaient garés relativement loin, étant arrivés en retard.

Regina glissa sa main dans celle de sa petite-amie, se réjouissant de ce contact chaleureux et familier. Elles s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la rue, se perdant dans le regard l'une de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Emma.

Pour toute réponse, Regina attira son visage contre le sien pour l'embrasser passionnément. 

* * *

**_THE END.  
La fête post-malédiction chez Granny est un incontournable de OUAT. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'en faire une nouvelle, avec tout les personnages que j'aime. _**  
**_Si vous voulez laisser votre avis, cette fois c'est maintenant ou jamais.  
Je voudrais adresser un remerciement tout particulier à Rovarandom, ma meilleure amie, qui est une personne merveilleuse et une auteur incroyable. Merci d'être présente et merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce fantastique univers des fanfictions.  
Il y a une autre personne que je me dois de remercier. Je l'ai rencontrée ici même, sur cette fiction. Elle écrit elle aussi, alors n'hésitez pas à passer voir Regalilla. Sans toi, Inès, jamais je ne serai allée au bout de cette histoire. Tu es comme un ange tombé du ciel au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Merci de tout cœur.  
Et finalement merci à vous, lecteurs, d'avoir pris le temps de lire et même parfois de laisser une review. Vous êtes tous des personnes fantastiques, n'oubliez jamais ça.  
Bon cette fois j'arrête. C'est vraiment la fin. Je vous aime très fort. On se revoit bientôt pour une autre fic !_**


End file.
